


Blood Master

by Wonwordful



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light BDSM, Out of Character, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 131,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwordful/pseuds/Wonwordful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE. When Bella asked the ruby-eyed vampire to end her life, she never expected him to 'kidnap' her instead. Who is he, and where is he taking her? A crazy adventure begins, unravelling unprecedented secrets. World travel. AU/OOC. Explicit rating for strong language, some violence and mild BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The Kidnap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome beta for this entire story: EdwardsFirstKiss

**Chapter 1**

Edward – that was his name.

My breathing was laboured as his weight pressed on top of me.

"Last chance," he murmured, his soft voice velvety and undeniably vampiric.

I locked eyes with him, shivering inwardly at his vivid red irises.

"I'll let you run away now, if you wish… but not after," he hissed the last few words, a threatening promise.

He indifferently scrutinised my face, waiting for my answer.

"I'm sure." I was firmly decided. I had searched him out and offered myself to him, after all. Let him drain me. Let me die numb.

He didn't hesitate. One moment his cold gaze bored into my eyes, and the next he had pushed my chin up – away from my neck, his tongue sweeping across the flesh to soften the skin. I felt his fingernail slide against it, slicing deeply.

The pain was delicious. I stilled, closing my eyes as his lips pressed against the wound and drank.

So this was how I would die. It was ironic – before, I had feared vampires, having nearly been killed by James if not for Jacob. But now, when my heart hurt at the very thought of him, I was grateful to this one. Grateful that he would bring me relief from my pain.

Too much, that was what it was. If the James incident hadn't pushed me over the edge, the imprinting did. And of all the people, it had to be Nessie. Sweet, gentle Nessie, my best friend.

"You're not changing your mind then?" he had spoken again.

Weird.

"No." My voice was dull.

His next words hit my guts like a bucketful of ice.

"But I'm not thirsty anymore."

My eyes flew open at this. I was shocked as I stared at him for a few long seconds, waiting for the punch line. It didn't come.

" _What. The fuck!_ " I finally spat out, enraged.

His previously intimidating expression shone with amusement now. "You're human. You don't need me to die."

I was so furious that I had trouble getting the words out, "Y-y-you don't _understand_ ," I managed finally, my voice shaking with anger. Jacob may have left me, but that didn't mean he didn't monitor my actions – or asked one of his stupid minions to. I had tried everything, but I was being too closely watched. By my father. By the wolves. By the doctors. It was a miracle that I had managed to get away at all.

I covered my face, so frustrated that I couldn't even scream. My hands were wet, and it was a while before I realised I was crying.

Cold fingers pried at my hands, and to my immense shock, I felt him pull me into his arms.

"What the fuck?" I managed again between my sobs, but more out of confusion than anything.

"Believe it or not, I don't actually murder people," he said, with a whimsical little smile.

"What the fuck…"

He put his finger against my lips, looking offended, "That's very vulgar."

I was too stupefied to answer. 'What the fuck' seemed again to be the most appropriate response, but I couldn't muster the energy to pull myself out of the shock.

"You must be the first one who didn't even bother trying to run. No survival instincts at all," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "I would have let you."

I could only stare at him.

"Now, what is it that has made you lose your will to live, little one?" he asked, his voice gentle. "It isn't everyday I meet someone without so much as an ounce of self-preservation." I didn't move as his hand ran down the side of my neck. "See what I mean?" he whispered.

"I don't want to live."

"Would you like to talk about it?" his tone was sympathetic.

I swallowed, marvelling at the peculiarity of my situation. I was lying in bed with a vampire, and he was acting like my shrink.

"It was my wedding day…" I began, "And my best friend was my bridesmaid. He… he imprinted on her." I didn't know if he understood.

"Ah." His eyes lit up and he was quiet for a moment as he digested the consequences of that, finally understanding my situation. But when he spoke, it was not what I expected, "Silly girl. Find another man."

I glared at him. "Just because your heart is made of stone, doesn't mean mine is."

"I'm being practical here," he replied, his eyes twinkling as he stroked my hair.

"It hurts too much. I've tried for three years now. I can't do this anymore."

"Such an old soul," he murmured, "Poor, poor girl. Why don't you let _me_ help you?"

"I am here, after all," I replied bitterly.

"Yes, yes," he said absent-mindedly, "Not in the manner you're thinking of. Let me mend your heart."

I had the sudden mental image of him fumbling with superglue and the shattered pieces of my heart. "Very funny," I snapped.

"Mmm. You can stay and conveniently provide me with blood, and I can help you through this ordeal. Then you can leave, and we'll both be better-off. You'll be happier, and _I'll_ be happier too, since you'll be indebted to give me blood the next time I can't find a willing soul. Wonderful." He smiled a glazed smile to himself.

Wonderful seemed to describe nothing of my situation now, whatever his mad plan was.

I was about to say so when I was whisked off my feet. Before I knew it, I was clinging to him for dear life as the trees flew past us at a dangerous speed.

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted over the whistling sound of us cutting through the air. I was terrified.

"My castle. You'll like it."

"WHAT? _No_ , put me down!"

"Don't be silly, if I put you down now you'll drown."

"What do you m-… _oh my god_!" I clung to him more tightly now that I realised he was running over water.

"Isn't it fun?" he asked, turning to look at me, eyes alight with excitement.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I ordered, terrified.

He only laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where are we going?

**Chapter 2**

_**Jacob** _

"Jacob honey, are you sure you're all right?" Nessie's worried voice rang from the bedroom. "You've been cutting those cucumbers for an hour now."

"Yeah, yeah, stop bugging me already," I said in my best cheery, teasing voice.

There was no need for her to know about Bella's latest suicide attempt. _Chop_. No need at all. _Chop_.

It's not like they'd kept in touch after my horrific imprinting.

The mention of it still makes Nessie cry sometimes. She had been Bella's bridesmaid – so radiant and _happy_ for her, so horrified with my sudden transfixion. _Chop_ , _chop._

That went to show how much she didn't have to know. She'd become all cold or all weepy again, and I didn't think I could deal with it on top of everything else.

I gave the cucumber a particularly vicious slice, and the knife went through the chopping board.

" _Fuck_ ," I muttered.

"I got you a-…" Nessie began, emerging from the bedroom, when our front door flew open, falling off its hinges for the umpteenth time now.

Embry stood in the door, breathing heavily as though he'd been running for miles.

Before I could murder the bastard for breaking my door, he uttered words that nearly stopped my heart.

"Jake! Bella's gone!"

" _What_!" Nessie squeaked.

"What happened?" I managed, feeling a little sick.

"Quil saw her running off into the forest – she crossed the treaty line. Says he saw her with a bloodsucker – the crazy one…" he garbled.

"The crazy one?" I repeated, baffled.

"Edward Cullen," Sam strode in calmly behind Embry then, closely followed by Quil and Seth. His decisive aura helped to quiet my nerves slightly.

"Quil just described him to me. He's an old relative of Carlisle's."

Even though Sam stepped down to take the Beta position when I joined, he was still the most experienced in the pack. I sometimes wondered if I made a mistake in becoming the Alpha.

Nessie looked depressed as she stood beside me. I gave her hand a tight squeeze.

It was hard for her. It was hard for all of us. But it had to be hardest on Bella.

My insides twisted with the same guilt that had been haunting me since I had imprinted on Nessie.

"We have to find her," I said at last.

"We'll help you," Sam promised firmly, but I knew that he had become weary of this. Half the trouble in our clan had something or other to do with Bella.

_**Bella** _

My hand shook around the glass. The tea was about to spill – but then Edward's long fingers wrapped over my own, guiding the glass up to my lips.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm jumping for joy," I snapped sarcastically. His self-proclaimed "jog" had made me sick to the core and I'd spent the last hour regurgitating my lunch into the hotel toilet.

His only response was to coax me to drink more of the warm tea.

"So what's your plan?" I asked wearily, once I felt a little better.

He set the glass onto the table. Leaning elegantly on an elbow, with one leg crossed over the other, he said conversationally, "Well, I have a vampire gourmet coming up and you're going to be the main course."

I stared at him, shocked, but then he chuckled.

"Just kidding. But I must say, your expression was quite amusing."

"Fuck you," I muttered, but my glare was feeble.

"My pleasure," he smiled coyly at me.

"Yeah, the keyword: _yours_ not mine," I retorted.

"Is that a challenge?" he said mildly.

I looked at him, bemused. Sex with a vampire, really?

"Then make me forget." The words were out of my mouth before I could think of the implication.

He raised his eyebrows, looking half-amused, half-surprised, and waited to see if I was going to take it back.

My heart raced. Should I? Should I not? But Edward seemed to have taken my silence for certainty.

"I'll make you scream," he promised.

He closed the gap between us with one elegant predatory stride and captured my face between his hands.

His nose brushed against mine for a fraction of a second, eyes intense, and then he kissed me. He was kissing me, kissing me senseless. Lips fierce, dominating and irresistible. I was gasping for breath when he broke away, barely aware that I was now lying on the bed.

His lips moved against my jawline, down my neck, and I arched. A slight shock flitted through me as his hand slid boldly beneath my bra, cupping my breast.

"Aah," I gasped, as he pinched the nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it ached. Wave after wave of sensation rippled southwards and I felt myself becoming wet.

His other hand reached down between my legs, rubbing the wetness into my clit until I moaned.

"Jacob," I breathed, out of habit.

His hands froze for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for me to realize my mistake.

A bucket of ice crashed down into my stomach.

Humiliation.

Despair.

It had already been three years since I had been dumped. Three fucking years.

Pathetic, that's what I was.

All traces of arousal gone, I pushed his hands away, pulling the blankets up to my chin. I'd learnt not to cry. The tears that filled my eyes stayed there.

He slowly lay back beside me, giving me silence and space.

Seconds, minutes, hours must have passed as I lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Then his cool hand curled around my cheek; his thumb tracing my eyelid.

"I know you're crying," he murmured, "I can smell it."

And just like that, I broke down.

I had been desperately trying to staunch this for the past three years, but now the walls were crumbling and I could no longer stop myself. I was crying from the hurt and the injustice of it all. My life _sucked_ and I hated _-_ I fucking _hated_ Nessie and Jacob for doing this to me.

"Oh Bella," Edward said softly, taking me in his arms. I tried to hold my tears back, but his kindness only made me sob harder.

He held me like that for a long time, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. And then suddenly he released me, leaving the room.

Strangely enough, I did feel better, albeit a little guilty.

We were supposed to have sex, and I killed it. Given, he did sort of kidnap me, but in the first place I _did_ look for him, and I _did_ initiate this… Thinking about the situation was giving me a headache. I should probably just apologise…

"Bella. Bella, look!" his voice was suddenly nearby. I looked up and was shocked to see that he was juggling eggs, a frying pan and tomatoes, with a silly expression on his face. It was such a bizarre sight that I laughed in astonishment.

"There!" he said, beaming, evidently pleased with himself for cheering me up. He stopped juggling and cracked the eggs flawlessly into the pan, catching them one after the other and throwing the shells into the bin before catching the other two tomatoes.

"Help me with dinner?" he asked brightly.

"Okay," I said, unable to help the smile spreading on my face. That was the most ridiculous but sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Catch!" he flung the tomatoes at me and I fumbled before managing to trap them between my hands and abdomen.

"Good catch. Come on," he disappeared through the door.

I quickly wiped my wet face and grabbed the room keys before following him down the corridor. He was whistling as we went into the elevator, casually swirling the raw eggs around in the pan.

And something hit me as not quite right.

"Er… Edward?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

"We're in a hotel. Where are we going to find a stove?" Come to think of it, where did he get the pan, eggs and tomatoes?

He grinned like a Cheshire cat as the elevator doors opened. "You'll see."

He stalked out self-importantly into the dining floor; wielding the pan like it was a sword. I ran after him, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

" _Edward_ ," I hissed, "What are you doing? People are staring."

And that had to be the understatement of the year. All the diners were ogling, whispering and sniggering at his nuttiness. _Our_ nuttiness, I realised, looking down at the tomatoes in my hands. Good grief.

"Aw loosen up, Bells," he said confidently, looking amused. I crept nervously behind him, avoiding all the questioning, incredulous eyes, and tried not to trip.

"If you're going to stride into the kitchen and demand to use their stove, I'm not following you!" I threatened desperately.

His only response was to grin more widely, link arms with me – _no, I don't want to be seen with you like this!_ – and knock presumptuously on the 'Staff Only' door.

There were sounds of yelling, footsteps, and then a chef with a large red face and curious eyes poked his head out. "Yes?"

I wanted to disappear.

"Why can't we just have a normal dinner?" I sighed, as we knelt at a mini-stove on one side of the kitchen.

To his credit, it hadn't been _that_ bad. He was polite – not demanding and eccentric as I expected him to be – and somehow he managed to convince the chef to lend us a small stove. I suspected there was some under-the-table money involved, but I didn't ask.

"When you've lived as long as I have, you'll realize how _extremely_ boring normal is," he flipped the egg expertly in the pan, "Besides, what is there for _me_ to do at a _normal_ dinner? I suppose I could lick you while you eat," he said thoughtfully, a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't be vulgar," I mimicked his earlier words, my face turning beet red.

He smiled slightly, and then gave me an unexpected peck on the cheek.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

I turned redder, if that was possible, and he laughed.

"I don't even need my power. You're so easy to read."

"Whatever," I retorted.

Then I did a double take. "What power?"

"I'm a mind-reader," he said, widening his eyes and trying, and failing, to look spooky.

I slapped his arm, and instantly regretted it.

"Why do y'all have to be so damn hard?" I said, disgruntled as I tried to pull back my aching palm.

He caught it in both of his, letting his cool skin sooth my bruised one.

A thoughtful expression flitted across his face, but a question bubbled out of my mouth before he could speak, "So. Mind reading?"

"Yeah. Mind-reading."

"That's so unique," I said honestly. "And a little disturbing…" I couldn't help adding.

He deliberated for a moment, and then said, "I can't read yours."

"Oh?" I said, feeling a little relieved, "So you can only read selected people?"

He frowned. "Not exactly. You're the first person who I can't read." He looked a little sheepish.

"Oh-kay…" I said slowly, trying to understand his expression.

"But as I said, I don't need to with you. Everything's written on your face," he grinned a little presumptuously, and I resisted the urge to smack him again.

"Your egg's done," he added, flipping it deftly onto my plate. Some of the hot oil splattered onto my arm.

"Careful with that!" I complained.

"Sorry!"

He was endearingly careful with the next few scoops. Then we both sat back against the kitchen floor and as I ate, he spoke.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning. We could buy clothes and other things you might need at stores, and then… we don't actually have to go directly to the castle. We could wander around first, see places, travel out of the country and try lots of nice food, for both you _and_ me," he spoke rapidly, with an excited gleam in his eyes, "Oh, just think of all the exotic girls! And after that-…"

"Wait," I spluttered, "You're going to murder girls as we're travelling?"

"No, don't be silly – I'm just going to take a sip. They won't mind. So – I was saying-…"

"Hang on, who said anything about me agreeing to all of this?"

He looked at me as though I had sprouted horns. "What do you mean?"

"I-…" I trailed off, not sure of what I was going to say. Tell him I wanted to go back to La Push? Did I really want to go back to that cursed place?

So what, I was going to cruise along with his mad agenda?

What would everyone think? Charlie? Jacob?

Suddenly, reality began to sink in. My trail had ended at the sea. By now, people would've thought I'd died. Charlie would be grieving.

The werewolves would be hunting Edward – to kill him.

What was I thinking?

This was a huge mess, and if I didn't clear it up now, we were screwed.

Edward was still looking at me with those fast, perceptive eyes of his. Waiting.

Now that he was less animated, it struck me that he looked a little lonely.

The longer I looked at him, the more I began to realise what his life must like; a whirlwind of excess and distractions to run away from the sinking sense of loneliness. I understood so well because the terrible emptiness was in me too. Only, I curled up around it and shriveled while he ran away – living a life of indulgence and delusions. The stark similarity between us was disconcerting.

"Bella?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know. I- the wolves. Charlie – They all probably think I've died by now," I said disjointedly.

His eyes became round like plates. "Oh. Crap. That slipped my mind."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "You're supposed to have perfect recall and an incredibly multi-track mind."

"I know, but I have too many tabs open – planning ahead for ten trips or more isn't easy you know."

"Ten trips?" I exclaimed, and then shook my head, "Never mind. We're getting sidetracked again. I need to send Charlie a note – an email. Something."

"Email? Here," he pulled out an iPhone from his pocket.

I never thought I would beam so brightly at the sight of the smartphone. I'd always hated touchscreen and all its un-feel-able keys, but now, it was literally a lifesaver.

"Why haven't you upgraded to the 6S?" I asked, as I opened the Safari browser.

"Oh, I forgot to," he replied, looking a little absent-minded.

I shook my head, wondering what could possibly be on his mind.

He had hundreds of bookmarks in his browser, with thousands of pages haphazardly placed in each of the folders. It was a wonder that the phone was still functioning.

I logged out of his email – ten thousand or so unread – and logged into mine.

_Dear Dad,_

I paused. What on earth was I going to say to him? After erasing three sentences, I settled with:

_I'm safe, don't worry. I'm travelling with Edward. Please tell the wolves to keep their fur and teeth in – I'll come back when I'm ready._

_Love you,_

_Bells_

Before I sent it, I quickly added:

_PS. Remember to throw out the frozen fish, it's been in the refrigerator for a month. And stop eating instant noodles_.

I logged out.

Edward was looking at me with a huge grin on his face. "So we're going?"

I tried not to give away the answer before I spoke, but his excitement was infectious. My lips curling into a wide smile, I told him, "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3 - Ravioli and Kink

**Chapter 3**

_**Bella** _

I frowned, shifting slightly.

Something was tickling my nose.

I swiped at it, but the sensation returned. Feeling considerably irritated, I opened my eyes.

A pale face with blood-red eyes loomed _inches_ from mine. I screamed, my fist automatically striking out as I rolled sideward – away from the perpetrator

Edward dodged my punch before it hit him, looking close to laughter.

" _EDWARD CULLEN!"_

* * *

Downstairs, an elderly couple looked up in puzzlement.

"Did you hear that, dear?" the old lady asked, peering over her reading glasses.

"Must've been the birds," her husband replied, flipping his newspaper.

* * *

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, my heart still thumping wildly.

He fought to keep a straight face, chuckling. "Good morning to you too, sweetheart."

"You little _fucker_ ," I growled.

"I assure you that I'm most certainly _not_ little," he looked up at me slyly.

I groaned, covering my face with a pillow to avoid looking at him. I tried to lie back but his hands were on my shoulders, stopping me.

"No, no, no, no, no," he said so fast that I could barely hear it, "I spent the entire night waiting for you to wake up! Don't go back to sleep now!"

Before I knew it, he'd wheeled me off the bed and into the bathroom, littering pillows and the quilt onto the floor in his haste.

I shot him an evil look as I trudged to the sink.

I began looking for a toothbrush, but suddenly there was a flurry of movement and the whole sink was set up. I blinked and Edward stood to one side with an angelic smile.

I shooed him out.

As I picked up the toothbrush – which already had toothpaste neatly smeared across it – I reflected on my feelings. Last night was… _great_. Edward was such a refreshing presence in my depressing life. He was exuberant and he made _me_ happy.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed so much.

"Are you done yet?" he drawled, leaning back against the bathroom door.

"Almoft, keeb your fangsh in," I mumbled through the toothpaste.

When we finally exited the hotel room, we were greeted by a smart-looking receptionist.

"Good morning," he piped cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Jenks," Edward greeted, without looking at the man's nametag.

He looked slightly surprised but pleased as he moved to the computer, clicking to print our receipt. "Checking out, sir?"

"Yes." Edward smiled, staring at him with unusual intensity.

His professional smile faltered slightly, and his hand hovered over the mouse as though he was unsure of what he was doing.

"We've already paid in advance," Edward said slowly. "Don't you remember?"

Mr. Jenks looked dazed. "Sorry?"

Edward leaned closer to him. "Under Edward Cullen. It's already been paid." His voice came out low, with an edge that made goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Why... yes. Yes, you're quite right." As though in a trance, Mr. Jenks printed out our receipt and slid it across the counter.

"Thank you very much," Edward said, still not breaking eye contact as he smoothly pocketed the paper.

Mr. Jenks's eyes were wide, his lips slightly parted.

"Goodbye, then." Edward took my hand and dragged me away quickly.

Once we were safely outside, I turned on him. "What was _that_ all about? Did you just dazzle him?"

Edward looked at me innocently. "Dazzle? Interesting word. I _might_ have."

"You mean you just..." I said feebly, "We just..."

"Shh. It's just one room. That hotel is earning millions as it is." Edward winked. He didn't seem perturbed in the least. "Anyway, our next stop is a BDSM practice room."

"A _what?_ "

"A BDSM practice room," he replied, nonplussed.

"What are we going to do there?!"

"You'll see," he said cryptically. His eyes sparkled, and I didn't like the look in them. I didn't like it at all.

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" I said incredulously.

"Tie me up," he grinned.

I stared, waiting for him to tell me that it was a joke.

When he didn't, I drew in a breath. "Why?"

He sighed. "Bella, you ask too many questions."

When I didn't move, he relented. "It's the appeal. I don't expect you to trust me yet, so _you_ , my dear, will tie me up."

He held his arms up to the X-shaped contraption, waiting patiently.

"Can it even hold you?" I asked, inwardly cringing.

"Not really," he smiled easily, "But it's still quite exciting. Do my left wrist first – it's easier."

I reached up to fasten the buckle around his left wrist, and then the right one.

"Ankles," he directed.

As I clicked the shackles shut, I marvelled at the way he could smile so confidently even in such a submissive position. It feels as though _he_ were the one dominating me.

I felt myself turning scarlet at the thought.

"Just steamy, isn't it?" Edward said, giving me a knowing look.

I felt myself blushing harder, if it were possible. "So what do you want to do now?" I stammered.

"Well," he paused dramatically. "I'm rather helpless so it seems I should ask _you_ that question, my love."

His velvety voice drawled out like a sensual caress, and I gulped. "I don't know."

"Don't you fancy having a little fun with me? I'm rather good, you know. Other women have told me so. Unless you're not interested." He looked a little disappointed.

I inclined my head, watching him. I could chicken out. He wouldn't stop me, I knew that much. Or I could woman up and try something new.

He was very sexy, with his mussed bronze hair and heady scent…

I could actually enjoy this.

Gathering my courage, I took a step towards him, and ran my finger across his bottom lip. His lips parted and he watched me with those brilliant eyes with something akin to hunger.

He wanted this too.

The knowledge made me bolder. I reach up to caress his arm, but something caught around my foot – a piece of leather I hadn't noticed – and I tripped, flopping to the floor liked a dead fish.

I groaned, feeling bruised.

Edward was beside me in a flash. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay," I griped, more embarrassed than anything. So much for a mood destroyer.

He helped me up to my feet, or more like to my butt, the way he was carrying me, bridal style.

He was about to put me down when he froze. I know that face. It's the _I-have-an-idea-face_.

"You know, we can try this another time. Let me bring you to my castle first."

And he was running again, me in his arms, the wind whipping our faces.

And this time, I was actually enjoying it.

_**Jacob** _

"He's harmless," Billy said dismissively.

I stared at my father in disbelief. "What do you mean he's _harmless_?"

Billy looked up from his newspaper. "He's too crazy to be a real threat. When I last met him, he was with a dancing ballerina monkey asking if I could donate for a demonstration he was having against the vampire government." He exchanged knowing looks with Sam, and there were snorts of bemused laughter around the room.

"With Carlisle working in a hospital, I'm not too surprised. The Cullens seem to have a history of being oddities among their kind," Sam said, shaking his head.

"So you're telling me that she's safe with him?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't buy it. You can't just leave her there," Nessie added, looking angry, "I'll call Carlisle myself if I have to."

Billy folded his newspaper and straightened up in his chair. The expression in his eyes was a combination of shrewdness and something else I didn't quite like.

"Son," he said emphatically, "Nessie," he nodded at her. "Bella is going through a difficult time." His penetrating stare seemed almost accusatory and I flinched inwardly. Nessie bit her lip, twisting her fingers together.

"Now, don't you think spending some time in another's company would be… helpful for her?" he continued steadily, and shot us a meaningful look.

I think there was a heartbeat of silence as the true meaning of his words sank in. My jaw dropped.

"Are you implying that she's a _burden_?" Nessie burst out furiously, "That we should _leave_ one of our family in the hands of a _bloodsucker_ because she's just _too much trouble_?"

Billy seemed uncomfortable, but unmoved.

"Look, it's not that… I just don't think you ought to keep her here if she doesn't want to be here."

I was on the verge of saying something unspeakably rude when a quiet voice interrupted me.

"I agree with Billy."

Leah.

She folded her arms, chin held high. "Let her go. You don't understand how painful it is."

"How do you know she's not suffering right _now_?" Nessie challenged, looking upset, "How do you know he hasn't killed her?"

"I told you," Billy said, with maddening patience, "The Cullens don't kill."

"So _what_ is he doing with her?" I snapped. Billy held a soft spot for the bloodsuckers ever since Dr. Fang fixed his knee.

Billy was silent.

"I don't know," he said at last, rather reluctantly, "But I can tell you where to find him."

All the werewolves stared at him, stupefied by the information he had withheld.

"You know where he _lives_!" I finally choked out.

_**Bella** _

Edward took me directly to his 'castle'. It was a giant tower disguised in the shape of a giant tree, in the middle of god-knows-where. I hadn't been able to see where we were going at the speed he'd been running.

At least I'd acclimatised better to his running and wasn't suffering from motion sickness now.

His residence was oddly-structured. As far as I could tell, we'd zoomed up spirals upon spirals of staircases and emerged at the top floor, where everything – the living room, the bedroom, the kitchen galore – was located.

The tour he'd given me had lasted less than two minutes since everything was so compact.

Now I sat on the sofa while he brought refreshments, setting them down on the table.

I stared unseeingly out the window. A bird chirped, and I thought I could hear the sound of rushing water.

"I enjoy your company," he said, looking at me fondly.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yes. You're quiet," he replied, taking a seat beside me and turning on the wide-screen television.

"Oh." I supposed the others would be screaming or running by now. Or both… the situation was so incongruous that I wasn't sure how to react.

"Grapes?" he offered.

"Oh, thanks." I took one.

"You can have the whole thing," he said, passing the unnervingly giant bowl to me.

"Oh. Thanks," I said again, feeling a little awkward now that the huge dish was blocking my view of the television.

He seemed unperturbed by our situation.

I snuck a glance at him and jumped when I realised he was staring at me.

"Don't like Romeo and Juliet?"

"Erm…"

He looked at me sympathetically. "More of a zombie fan?" he switched the channels with a hopeful expression, not realizing my predicament.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but he'd switched off the television.

"You know, I thought I could ease you into this gently, but I suppose we could always just get down to it," he purred, suddenly seductive.

"Get down to what?" I asked nervously.

His eyes bore into mine – the sheer intelligence in them shocking me briefly – and then he withdrew abruptly.

"Making pancakes," he said matter-of-factly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My long-forgotten stomach chose that moment to make itself known by growling loudly.

"Great timing. So pancakes for dinner," Edward announced, rising with a flourish. "For the human, of course," he grinned and disappeared into the kitchen. "Come and help me."

I followed him.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, as I accidentally ripped the bag too hard and flour flew out, powdering me from head to toe in white.

"Bel-la," Edward chastised, clicking his tongue.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, as he bent to examine how much flour was left in the bag.

CRASH!

I heard familiar snarling sounds. I suspected that the wolves had broken down the door, and shot Edward a nervous look.

"Now, now that was very rude," he commented, looking faintly irritated. He headed out of the kitchen unflappably, as though an unruly neighbor rather than a pack of werewolves had come knocking.

"We've been looking everywhere for you bloodsucker," Jacob said, transforming into human form. He marched right up to Edward, naked as the day he was born.

Edward eyed his nudity with mild amusement and that seemed to be the last straw.

"What the fuck did you do to Bella?" he snarled into Edward's face. I wondered why he hadn't noticed me before realizing that my flour-covered state made a pretty good camouflage.

Edward wiped Jacob's spittle from his face with an affronted look and replied haughtily, "We're making pancakes."

"Where is she?" he demanded, his anger abating slightly at the peculiar reply.

Edward sniffed disapprovingly before calling out, "Bella, honey. Your crazy ex-fiancé is here."

Jacob bristled.

I stepped out into the light, flour and all, feeling extremely self-conscious. The old hurt began throbbing merrily again as I avoided Jacob's eye.

"What?" I hadn't the faintest idea how to handle this situation.

"He broke down my door," Edward protested, looking dolefully at his broken castle doors.

Jacob ignored him, looking relieved to see me, "Bella. Let's go." He extended his hand to me.

I regarded him – the man I'd thought I would marry. Still beautiful as ever, and if I tried hard enough, I could pretend that everything was back to normal. The imprinting was a horrible mistake, Bella, he would say, with a of relief on his face.

And we would say our 'I do's without further hassle – finally finishing the ceremony from that terrible, terrible day.

But of course, that would never happen.

Nessie was all he could see, all he could feel. I felt a surge of hatred and malice at the thought. Him tenderly whispering 'I love you' to her, kissing her...

And I hated myself for it. He never meant for it to happen. She had been appalled. They were both tormented by their guilt, even until today.

But the fact remained, cold and hard: I was never going to be Jacob's wife. If I returned, I would have to deal with the sight of them together, attend their wedding… be seen my whole life as Jacob's suicidal almost-wife. Maybe even babysit their little Quileute children. The thought of it made me sick.

I could never go back.

"No."

My voice was quiet but firm.

Jacob's face fell.

"He's a filthy bloodsucker for god's sake! Don't do this to yourself."

Edward muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "reeking werewolves," but no one acknowledged him.

I shrugged noncommittally. "Drag me back then. Not like you haven't done it before."

There was a painful silence.

"No one is dragging anyone anywhere," Edward said, looking irritable. "I'm afraid your dress code is unacceptable in my house," he added, looking at Jacob.

Jacob ignored him. "Stop doing this to yourself!" He looked angry, as if he were the one who had been wronged. That fuelled my anger.

"I'm not doing anything to myself," I retorted, sounding surer than I felt, "In fact, I'm engaging in perfectly healthy pancake-making habits. It's very therapeutic." I didn't know where that came from. Edward must be rubbing off on me.

Jacob stared at me like I was crazy – I probably was – and looked helplessly around for help.

Sam transformed.

"I don't see any immediate danger, Jacob," he said uncomfortably.

Jacob opened his mouth to protest, but Edward apparently had had enough of being treated like a hat stand in his own home.

"Excuse me," he said silkily, "My house rules are quite flexible, however, there are limits to the things you can destroy," he shot Jacob a reproachful look, "And your dress code! I – or Bella for that matter – don't exactly appreciate nudity in the home. Little ones, your generation has a shocking lack of courtesy."

He finished his little speech with a flourish and an appropriately unhappy expression, and the wolves actually looked a little abashed.

"Well er… we're sorry for interrupting," Sam said, "We'll leave immediately." Jacob looked as though he was about to protest, but Sam shook his head. A silent communication passed between the two, and then Jacob sighed. They left without any more hassle.

When the wolves were gone, Edward opened his mouth, as though to complain, but I couldn't take it anymore.

My hand shook, and I turned away as I felt wetness running down my face. Too late to hide it now. I slid down the wall, feeling the terrible emptiness and rejection wave over me again.

But strong arms support me before I collapse on the floor.

"Hey. Hey," his voice is uncharacteristically gentle as he hugged me from behind, carrying me onto the sofa. I sobbed, my whole body shaking. "I just want to be alone," I told him.

Edward gave my shoulder a squeeze. "All right. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen making you delicious pancakes. Okay?"

Once he was gone, I just let my head loll back against the sofa and wished desperately to disappear.

What was happening to me? I used to be so happy.

And then… imprinting, failed suicides, and now – stuck with a nutty vampire.

I breathed a sigh of frustration. Why the fuck was it so hard to die? Why?

Thousands of people committed suicide without anyone to stop them. Why did I have to be the one surrounded by intrusive non-humans that weren't even supposed to exist?

And then it occurred to me.

No one was here to stop me now.

Light streamed through a window just a few feet away.

My heart beating in giddy anticipation, I made my way towards it. I pressed my fingertips against the glass, looking down at the immensely beautiful view. The sun was just setting – sending brilliant bloody streaks across the sky.

I heard the merry noise of pots and pans in the kitchen as Edward bustled around, preparing dinner.

Pity no one was going to eat it.

I hope Edward wouldn't mind me staining his pretty lawn.

I unbolted the window, giving it a gentle push. The glass slid open smoothly, silently, and I wasted no time climbing onto the ledge.

The cool wind blew into my face.

Freedom.

I looked down.

I'd written all my farewells already. Several times, in fact. I'd made peace with the idea that I couldn't live anymore. It wasn't that I didn't try. It was just that I couldn't; not with the constant, excruciating ache in my chest.

And yet, I couldn't help hesitating again. The ground seemed an awfully long way away.

I didn't have enough courage to throw myself down. Unlike the last time, the gnawing desperation had somehow ebbed, giving way to a duller sense of dissatisfaction.

Not knowing whether to feel stupid or relieved, I quietly climbed back down.

I turned around to face Edward. Nose-to-nose.

I yelped in shock, jumping backwards and nearly flinging myself out of the open window. He caught me around the waist, looking down at me impassively.

"Well, that was close," he said casually.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, my heart still hammering wildly.

"Right back at you, honey," he said sweetly. "Did you really think I wouldn't hear you?"

"I… er," I faltered, suddenly feeling very small under his penetrating gaze.

He bolted the window with a final-sounding click.

Then the hands around my waist drew me sharply against his hard, masculine body. I felt my insides tremble a little.

"Do that again and I'll have to punish you, Bella," he murmured. His hand slipped under my bra, capturing a nipple and I gasped. "In fact, if you weren't so new to this, I would punish you right now," he said softly, gazing steadily into my eyes.

He rolled the nipple between his fingers. Pleasure eddied from my breast, and I could only gaze at him, jaw slack.

He released me, and I took an instinctive step back. I bumped against the windowsill, still staring at him.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked, folding his hands behind his back – a consciously nonthreatening posture.

He wore an oddly gentle smile.

"I never expected you to be into kink," I said finally, when I regained my voice.

"Well, now you know," he replied, seizing the chance to usher me into the dining room.

"I hope you don't expect me to-…"

"I don't expect anything," he said emphatically, "Now, eat." He shoved a large plate of mushroom ravioli at me with uncharacteristic pushiness.

It smelled heavenly and I didn't argue as I speared a mushroom, feeling unexpected pleasure as the cheese melted in my mouth. I stuffed more into my mouth, feeling suddenly ravenous.

"Gichu chook gis?" I exclaimed through my full mouth, spraying some pasta onto the table, "Chowy," I apologised.

Edward shot me an amused look. "Yeah, I did cook it."

"Ghigh ongaging!"

"I didn't get that one," he informed me.

I swallowed with some difficulty, and repeated, "It's amazing!"

"Oh, thanks," he looked pleased, "There's more in the kitchen."

I finished the rest of the bowl with great enthusiasm.

"That was the best meal I've had in a long time."

"Good."

The silence stretched for a long time.

Edward's body leant towards me, but he looked down at the table, idly playing with a bottle cap.

He spun it, and we both watched the thing spin on the table until it stopped.

"So," we said at the same time.

I cleared my throat, "After you."

He gave me a long, searching look before saying, "What do you think of staying here?"

"I didn't know I had a choice," I said honestly. When he didn't speak, I realised he was still waiting for my answer. I shifted in my chair.

"Well, I don't know. I don't mind, I suppose. Good food." I smiled weakly, "Why do you want me here anyway?"

Now it was his turn to look uncomfortable. He picked up the bottle cover again.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't thirsty anymore?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I wasn't lying."

I felt my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "O-kay. So you want me here because you weren't lying about being not thirsty."

"No, Bella, you misunderstand. You're my donor," he said matter-of-factly.


	4. Chapter 4 - Donor

**Chapter 4**

_**Bella** _

"Your donor?" I asked, confused. I look down at my hands, still flour-covered, and another, far more random question hit me. "Wait, what happened to the pancakes?"

"Well," he said, chuckling. "You kind of spilled all of the flour."

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly. "I see. So this donor business... what is that?"

"Strictly speaking, it means someone who agrees to donate blood to a vampire," he said. He spun the bottle cap again. "Usually on a regular basis. But there's another meaning of the word." He caught the still-spinning cap. "A true donor is someone whose blood sings to the aforementioned vampire. In other words, it's irresistible. _La cantante_ , they call it. Very quaint name. Italian. We should visit Italy, too."

He was becoming distracted again.

"Okay, so my blood is irresistible to you. That's it?" I said, trying to bring him back on topic.

"It's much more nourishing, too," Edward informed me seriously, as though he were giving me a lecture on molecular genetics. "I feel very energetic right now, and I didn't even drink that much."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Okay. So basically you'll let me stay here in exchange for my blood?"

He looked at me with some surprise. "No, of course not. You can refuse me. You don't necessarily _have_ to give me your blood to stay here. I have other donors."

"But I thought you said it was irresistible?"

" _Technically_ irresistible," he tapped his forehead. "But I believe in mind over matter."

I didn't understand him, but I let it go. It was just one of the dozen things I didn't understand about him. I'd have to be on the edge of insanity to understand this particular vampire.

"So what do I have to do to stay here?" I frowned.

He shrugged. "Aside from putting up with me? Nothing." He grinned, as though it was a challenge in itself. "I'd love to discuss how far you're willing to be intimate though. I have a rather… ravenous appetite."

I blushed, and looked down at my hands again. My immediate reaction was to reject him, to tell him I wasn't interested in him or his kinks. But I knew that wasn't the case.

There was something about him – something I couldn't quite put my finger on – that was very appealing.

"I don't know," I said finally. "I'm open to it. Can we just go with the flow?"

He tilted his head slightly, looking pleased. "Going with the flow is good. But how will I know when you really want me to stop? Usually I just read their minds," he tapped his head. "But I can't read yours."

I watched him, blushing deeply. I wasn't used to speaking so openly about such things.

"Well, I guess-I guess we could decide on a safeword…" I stammered, embarrased to reveal my knowledge.

"Excellent idea," he said seriously. "What's yours?"

"Red?" I squeaked.

"Very sensible choice." He stood, flipping the bottle cap off his fingers. It landed perfectly in the bin.

"All right, now that that's settled, I want to talk about something more serious." He sat, fingers intertwined, and leaned forward. Without the bottle cap, the atmosphere felt tense.

"Yes?" I asked, a little nervously.

"I want to talk about your suicide attempt." All trace of playfulness was gone from his face.

I folded my arms over my chest. I've had this talk a thousand times. With shrinks, with Jacob, with my father, with his father… Whatever Edward was going to say, I was sure that I would have heard it before.

But he didn't speak – didn't chastise or advise. He only waited, until I sighed, unfolding my arms. The silence tactic. I've had that used on me too by the shrinks.

"I know what you're going to say. That I should value my life more."

He looked at me speculatively. "Actually, I wanted to ask something else. Would you want me to help you… drain a certain somebody?" his voice rolled out, soft as poison. "The wolf? The girl who took him, perhaps?"

I felt my jaw drop. "No!"

"I see. People say revenge doesn't make you feel better, but sometimes it does, you know?" His lips curved, and he gave me a smile that was ancient. He was _old_ , I realised. He probably had more wisdom than all the shrinks I'd seen combined.

"I can give you a motivation to live, though, in case you have another one of those… _moments_." There was a shrewd expression in his eyes. "Just know, if you die, _she_ dies."

"Then _you'll_ die," I said automatically, leaning back away from him in shock. The pack would hunt him down. I was horrified by how casually he spoke of killing.

"I don't particularly care," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I've lived too long, in any case."

I could only stare at him, speechless. He couldn't be serious.

"My threats are real, Bella. Don't doubt it for a second." His eyes flashed, and he looked more like the fearsome vampire I'd sought out for my death.

"Why?" I asked finally.

He smiled whimsically. Just like that, the seriousness was gone. "You have to have lived my life to understand. More ravioli, love?"

_**Jacob** _

_**Three years ago** _

I saw her – Bella's best friend from another city – for the first time as she walked up to the dais behind Bella. My world had changed then. I'd felt it shift, even as I fought to stop it.

I felt sick to the core, everything about the wedding feeling wrong even though it wasn't.

Feverish.

"Are you all right, honey?" Bella's soft voice rang out, her hands touching my face.

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

I could do this – I had to.

"Do you, Jacob Eupherium Black, take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife?" the pastor asked, a little bored.

The whole room was expectant, waiting. Not for my answer, but for the kiss. Our love had been so constant, so unwavering all this time that not a single soul doubted it.

Bolts of pain shot through my chest.

I fought to say it. It was just two words. Two simple syllables. _I don't_ , a strong, unbidden voice resounded. _No_. I growled back.

Bella squeezed my hand, looking concerned. But for the first time, I didn't find comfort in her touch. She wasn't the _one_.

Just say the words, damn it! But somehow they came out all wrong. "I… I'm sorry," I whispered.

I caught sight of Bella's shocked face before I turned away. I couldn't bear to look at her. I may have been fickle with a lot of things in my life – schoolwork, Alpha business and all that – but I'd always been steadfast about my love for her. At twenty, I knew I wanted to marry her. I had always been certain she was the one – until _she_ showed up, and cut all my ties.

My mind hurt, punishing me for my anger against my imprint. I couldn't think badly of her, of my Destined. Such a sweet, innocent girl, with her beautiful eyes… I forced myself to look away, to think of Bella.

No, no!

It was torture.

I couldn't. I couldn't frame my mind to see sense, because all I could see was her best friend's soft, anxious face. Everything else was secondary. I could let myself fall into that mode easily - to just obey my instincts, my nature. Loving her would be as easy as breathing – I knew it would. I could sacrifice myself for her without a thought.

But I couldn't let myself. I couldn't let myself love the other girl because of Bella… Bella and I had been through _everything_. My first heartbreak. My first football championship. My scholarship. The countless nights we'd made sweet, sweet love together. She'd coached me through all my doubts, been the pillar of support I needed, and loved me despite all my faults and what I'd done.

With James, especially. I remembered holding her broken body close to me after I'd saved her. She'd loved me, despite nearly dying because of my carelessness.

I couldn't just let her go… but I knew I could. I could. The deep bond we'd shared was like a few slim threads of gossamer holding its own against the iron pull of her best friend. I was holding myself in the middle by sheer force of will.

_No! This is wrong!_

My head hurt from fighting it. My heart raced, pumping wildly and my breath came in gasps.

The internal war was ripping me apart from the inside and I truly felt like I would die from the agony.

A hand rested on my shoulder, pulling me aside, away from it all.

"Listen, son." It was Billy. He'd pulled me off the dais, into another room.

I rested my forehead harder against the cool wood, sweating as I fought it.

"People suffer from cold feet. It's normal," he was saying. I would have laughed at the ridiculous comparison if I hadn't been in so much pain. No words could capture the magnitude of my situation.

I turned to him, my eyes wild from the torment, and he fell silent, shock filtering through his eyes at my contorted expression.

"I imprinted," I managed, through clenched teeth.

Billy looked stunned for a moment, and then he recovered quickly. "Who is it, son?"

"The bridesmaid."

For a second, Billy looked as horrified as I felt. But then his expression hardened. "Stay here. I'll call off the wedding and talk to Bella for you."

I caught his arm, gasping. "No. I'm marrying Bella."

"Son," Billy said gently. "You cannot fight this. Let it go. Just let it go." His words were the final push. The center of my world shifted, and Bella was no longer part of it.

I wept.

I wept with the grief of letting my love go, and with the relief of not having to fight it anymore.

_**Bella** _

I stood outside in the chilly air, my coat wrapped around me as I stared at the blinking, colourful lights all around us. The area was a nightlife paradise, but the stairs we were descending seemed lonely – abandoned even.

Edward had suggested showing me the place where he usually fed. I hadn't been very keen on the idea, but curiosity had gotten the better of me.

"You're not feeding on anyone today, right?" I asked, reconfirming with him for the umpteenth time.

Edward chuckled. "No. I told you, I'm just giving you a tour today."

"Right." I tried to look unconcerned, but he saw right through me.

"Don't worry," Edward grinned. "I'll protect you."

I afforded him my best affronted look, but he only continued to smile serenely. Nothing seemed to ruffle him.

"Where is the club anyway?" I asked, looking around the corridor.

"It's there," Edward gestured at a black door a few feet ahead to our left. I could hear the faint music, and see lights flashing from under the door.

"What's with the secret hiding place?"

"Fetish clubs like their privacy," Edward explained. "Come on. Give me your coat. I know I told you they'd go easy on us because I'm a regular, but you still can't walk in with that."

He helped me remove my coat and I resisted the urge to snatch it back. I'd never worn something like this in my entire life – a corset, a leather skirt reaching halfway down my thighs, and long fishnet stockings. I felt ridiculously exposed.

Edward, on the other hand, looked elegant in classy black jeans and a tastefully cut dark button-up with a collar that was lined white at the seams. His untidy bronze hair was left as it was, giving him the sexy, mussed-up look.

He might as well have been going to a restaurant. Gender roles are so unfair.

I pulled at my corset self-consciously, not liking how much cleavage it revealed.

"You look fine, Bella." Edward said, as he hung our coats. His contacts, a deep green, were dashing.

"Don't you think it's a bit… much?" I asked, tugging my skirt down. But the corset was short too, and the move only resulted in me baring my midriff.

"No, this is very tame," Edward's smile was amused. He helped me readjust the skirt, giving it an expert tug so that it covered enough of my midriff but also more of my thighs. "Ready?"

He held out an arm.

I took a breath, and then linked my arm through his. He pulled the door open and we stepped together into the BDSM club. A few people nodded at Edward in greeting and he smiled back, completely at ease. I plastered a smile on my face, trying to look friendly, my legs wobbling from the heels. Edward's arm tightened around mine, steadying me.

"New sub?" a sultry voice rang out. It was a tall woman with beautiful curls, blood-red lips and killer heels.

"Hello Rosalie," Edward greeted warmly. "This is Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie. Bella is checking the place out."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows before strolling over to shake my hand. Her beautiful, dragon-stocking-clad legs seemed to go on forever. "Pleased to meet you. How do you find it here?" she asked, smiling amiably. The ease at which she approached me, the firmness of her handshake somehow gave me the impression that she couldn't be one of Edward's subs.

"It's very… different." I said, looking around. Honestly, I couldn't see much yet – my eyes were still adjusting to the dim light. I thought I spotted a couple of leather instruments on the wall.

Rosalie smiled knowingly. "Willing to give it a try sometime?"

"Maybe."

"As a sub?" she inquired.

"Domme," Edward cut in. Rosalie's eyebrows disappeared up her thick curls, and she wasn't the only one.

"The mighty Leo, a sub?" she laughed, a deep throaty sound, and winked at me. "I would never have expected it. Have a great time, you guys." And just like that, she turned, heels clicking and disappeared into the crowd, leaving only the scent of her womanly perfume behind.

"Er, mind explaining that?" I eyed Edward. " _Leo?_ "

"Nothing you don't already know," he grinned. "And Edward's too old-fashioned for a place like this."

"Bloodsucking sadist. Right," I said. Despite it all, I was nervous.

"No, more like bloodsucking _poser_ sadist," he corrected. Edward using a word like "poser" surprised me. His mannerisms seemed completely altered in this club, a new façade settling over him like a second skin. It made me wonder if I knew him at all.

" _Poser_ sadist?"

"I don't particularly enjoy watching pain, Bella," he said, "But I have to explain the bloodplay somehow."

I nodded stiffly, studiously ignoring a moaning, contorted woman whose partner was fiddling with the vibrator.

"So what are you into?" he asked me. "Do you like something like that? Bondage with a little orgasm control?"

I couldn't believe my ears. "Orgasm control?"

"Yep," he said solemnly, but his twinkling eyes told me he was enjoying this.

"So you-…but-…" The idea was strangely fascinating to me. I'd never imagined someone controlling something as intimate as my orgasm. The idea was actually quite… hot.

The entire atmosphere of the club was surreal. The music rang with a heavy bass, the feminine voice a raspy soprano. The lights were dimmed, and the atmosphere was punctured by quiet moans of the people around us who were tied in intimate positions, while others watched quietly, occasionally exchanging kisses and caresses with their partners. It shocked me, how comfortable everyone seemed.

"Do the people here just… do this everyday?"

"No," Edward said. "They're having a small event today. Usually there are curtains as well as dividers. Today is for the exhibitionists and the voyeurs."

His voice was matter-of-fact, and I nodded, trying not to be overwhelmed. Everyone was dressed to the nines and tens. I'd complained when Edward had insisted on the corset and stockings, feeling that it had been too much, but right now, I felt underdressed.

I saw tattoos, piercings, full leather outfits, masks and even harnesses.

My eyes were drawn again to the tethered, blind-folded woman, whose partner was now inserting the vibrating toy into her slick opening, while she gasped, her body arching and writhing in pleasure.

Before I could stop myself, I was envisioning myself in her position, with that deliciously smooth toy slowly being pushed inside me…

"I can smell your arousal," Edward murmured from beside me.

I flushed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He led me to a quiet corner, and turned us so that my back was pressed against the wall. Decorative restraints hung around us, nailed to the very same wall, and my heart fluttered nervously.

"Don't worry love, I won't tie you up in public," he said, looking down at me. Despite his contacts, his darkened pupils were obvious.

"I thought you told Rosalie I was a Domme," I whispered, as he leaned his long body into mine, trapping me in the corner.

"She wanted you. She can be surprisingly… persuasive when she wants something, and I'm rather sure that you're not into women." He dragged me close, sliding a hand below my thigh to hook my knee around his waist.

My body shied away from the contact with his, but he smoothed a strong arm down my spine, moulding my body to his. I shivered, tingly from his firm but gentle touches.

"You're very practised," I commented, my breath a little uneven.

"Does it bother you?" He kissed an eyelid, his arms locking around my waist.

I thought about that, and found that I didn't much care if he spent time with other women.

"No," I said truthfully.

"Good," he breathed, looking intimately into my eyes before he pressed his lips gently against mine, leading the kiss and yet not controlling it.

I sighed against him and he rubbed my back soothingly. My eyelids felt heavy.

Right now, I wasn't so much aroused as I was relaxed.

"You're the only one who knows what I am though," he said, looking thoughtful. "It's a nice change to not have to hide."

"How do you hide anyway?" I snuggled closer to him, becoming unexpectedly comfortable with the proximity of our bodies.

He smiled slightly. "Well. They're usually blindfolded and I don't penetrate. Just toys. The exchange is simple, really. I give them an earth-shattering orgasm, and they give me blood." I inhaled his vampiric breath as he spoke, and the perfumed smell made me light-headed. My head drooped against his chest.

"Leo, do you and your girl want to join us?" I heard a woman call over the music, but I didn't look up, not wanting to move from my cozy position.

"Thanks, but not today," Edward called out in reply. One of his hands tangled in my hair, stroking my scalp. I sighed contentedly, putting my arms around him.

"Shall we get a private room, love?" he asked, an arm coming lovingly around me.

I nodded and he hooked my other leg around him before pushing open a door to our left, carrying me inside.

He locked the door.

I could still hear the music blaring outside, but it was more muted here. The lights were dimmer, and it made me feel even drowsier as he put me down on a hard mattress.

I let him unzip my leather corset and felt him free my breasts to the cold air of the club.

His hand rubbed between them, just over my heart. I exhaled, relaxed, and he cupped a breast, gently cajoling the nipple to a taut peak. "Aah," I gasped quietly, as he caressed the sensitive, hardened bud between his fingers.

He moved to the other, pinching and pulling at it until I panted, desire coursing through my body. There was an ache between my legs, a wetness, and I felt myself arch against his palm, needing more.

Edward pulled my wrists away from my body, above my head. I felt velvet-lined cuffs come around them and heard the silent clicks as they locked shut. My heart raced – I'd never been restrained before.

"All right, love?" he whispered.

I nodded, my mind hazy with arousal.

He took both my hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them. His touch was sure, firm, and I arched, tugging hard against the cuffs as the move sent more shocks of pleasure through my body.

"Do that again and I will punish you," he murmured. He bent, closing his lips around an aching nipple, suckling at it so meticulously that I couldn't stop myself from yanking against the cuffs again. He paused.

A mixture of dread and anticipation filled me.

Wordlessly, he rummaged in a drawer, bringing out something I recognized as nipple clamps.

"No, Edward," I said, alarmed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in this right now," he said sympathetically. He lingered for a second, watching me, and I suddenly remembered my safeword.

But did I want him to stop?

"Please," I pleaded, not knowing what it was that I was begging for.

He didn't hesitate now. Mercilessly, he pinched a sensitized nipple, making it swell larger, and positioned the clamp on it.

I shrank back into the mattress, distressed, and he kissed me. "Relax, love." His breath clouded my mind again and I felt slightly giddy.

He screwed the clamp onto my nipple, tightening it until I whimpered.

My breath came out in pants. He paused, and then loosened it slightly.

"That's a good girl."

He kissed my forehead and then pinched the other nipple, fixing the clamp onto it as well.

I shifted, feeling horribly vulnerable with the appendages biting into my nipples.

Edward tugged on them lightly and I cried out.

"So sensitive," he murmured, his fingers dipping between my legs.

I froze, shocked by the sudden intimacy of the touch. He bent, capturing my lips, kissing me, his free hand running through my hair until I relaxed.

His other hand continued to massage between my legs, stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves. Slowly, I felt my arousal returning. The ache between my legs grew again as the pleasure mounted. My clitoris swelled, becoming more receptive to his touches and my hips bucked involuntarily.

The pain in my nipples ebbed, replaced by raw pleasure.

When he pushed a finger inside me with delicious slowness, I couldn't help myself – I moaned quietly.

"Good girl," he whispered encouragingly, kissing my stomach. He pulled his finger out with the same aching slowness and inserted two fingers this time. His thumb continued kneading my clitoris and I spread my legs, willing him to enter, willing him to move faster.

"Please…" I panted.

He obliged, his fingers sliding in and out of me faster, and faster. I felt my inner muscles coiling tighter and tighter, pleasure thrumming steadily through my system. My cuffed hands balled into fists. I was so close...

Edward yanked at the nipple clamps and I shattered, crying out and shuddering. I came so hard I felt tears in my eyes.

My inner muscles rippled around his fingers as he kept moving, not stopping even as I trembled, sounds I'd never made before escaping from my lips. But I was too far gone to care.

When my orgasm finally died down, he removed the nipple clamps carefully. Blood rushed back to my nipples and I drew in a sharp breath, not expecting the pain.

He lapped and suckled them softly before he undid my cuffs and pulled me, breathless and still trembling, against his chest.

His cool body felt soothing against my sore nipples and his fingers gently massaged the stiffness out of my muscles.

I felt exhausted. I sagged against him, sleep overtaking over me.

* * *

The first thing I smelled was car freshener. I was comfortable, but slightly cramped.

I opened my eyes. Edward's coat was wrapped around my shoulders and my head was on his lap. We were in a car – no – a taxi.

He smiled down at me. "How was your sleep?"

I stretched, feeling unexpectedly refreshed. "Good." The coat slipped off my shoulders, and I realised that I was no longer wearing leather but simple jeans and a T-shirt.

I frowned, a little disoriented. "Where are we?"

"We're on the way to the airport. I did say we were going travelling."

"Huh? But I haven't packed."

"You don't have to. I did it while you were asleep." He stroked my hair affectionately. I felt my breathing slow at his touch.

Memories of what we did returned to me, and I felt the blush colouring my face.

I'd just let a vampire tie me up and make me come in a fetish club. If someone had told me last year that was going to happen, I would've laughed in their face and called them crazy.

So much had changed in the span of a few days. Dazzling hotel staff, moving to live with a vampire, watching werewolves break down his door… and then I realised something startling. I hadn't thought about Jacob at all last night.

Maybe it was the unconventionality of the club, or the fact that I'd been bound, but the entire night, the thought of him hadn't crossed my mind. Not once.

I looked up at Edward, wondering if he realised how much of an accomplishment that was. I'd never made so much progress.

He was looking out the window, still absent-mindedly stroking my hair.

I caught his hand, catching his attention. "Hey, Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks," I said quietly.

His eyes softened. He knew I meant more than the packing.

"Anytime, love."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Volturi

**Chapter 5**

_**Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, 4th September 2015, 03:38am** _

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I helped him load our luggage into the trolley. I stared at the seemingly endless mountain of bags, confused. "And why do we have so much stuff?"

Edward waved me to the side. "I'll handle the things, love. Don't worry."

He paid the driver, who drove off looking unfazed. He looked like he'd seen more than his fair share of unconscious people with a ton of stuff.

Edward wheeled our bags in through the glass doors. "Come on," he winked.

"Where are we going?" I repeated.

He appeared not to have heard me as he checked his watch. "We're early."

"Edward," I said.

He finally looked at me, albeit a little reluctantly. "We're going to Volterra."

I stilled. "Isn't that where the vampire kings live?"

"Yes."

I stared, waiting for an explanation.

He sighed. "I didn't want you to worry. But there's a tracker after you. I'm reporting her."

My eyes widened. Another James? "Another one?"

"Yes. The mate of the vampire the wolves killed."

"How long has she been-...?" I was hyperventilating slightly.

"Since her mate died. You were in La Push most of the time – surrounded by wolves. She couldn't get close enough. But I've been keeping tabs on her since you came to me."

"You _knew_?"

"The Cullens have all been informed of the threat. She is, after all, a danger to all humans in the area. We've been keeping an eye out for her, but not hunting her as extensively as the wolves are."

So I'd been the only one in the dark.

Frustration rushed through me. "Why doesn't anyone bother to tell me these things? I'm not a child!"

Edward's expression was gentle. "Because, love, we were afraid you would seek her out."

My anger deflated. He was right. "Oh."

I had sought _him_ out. Had he been expecting it? Had the wolves? Had everyone been cooperating behind my back? I suddenly felt very small.

His arm came around me. "We haven't been talking behind your back, love."

My head snapped up to look at him, my eyes wide. "I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"I can't. But where do you think my gift came from?" He smiled slightly. "I've always had good intuition."

I wanted to ask him more about that, but a thought was making me uneasy.

"Why is she after me, Edward?"

He looked at me. "Why do you think?"

I hadn't killed her mate. Which left... Jacob. "She wants to hurt Jacob," I said slowly.

"Mm."

"But he doesn't love me. Why isn't she going after Nessie?"

Edward put his hands in his pockets, looking amused. "You're asking me very difficult questions for so early in the morning."

"Quit trying to avoid my question. You don't even sleep!" I said exasperatedly.

He grinned. "Tell you what. I'll answer you once we've checked in, and sitting comfortably in a warm lounge. Deal?"

I shuffled my feet. "Deal."

The check-in queue was near-empty when we arrived. Edward loaded our things, when it suddenly occurred to me that I didn't have a passport. I'd never travelled out of the country, and I'd never bothered to register for one.

"Edward," I began, but he pulled out two navy blue books, and I closed my mouth. He gave me another wink.

Damn, he was good.

"You really can't read my mind?" I asked again, and he chuckled.

"I can read _you_ ," he said, still grinning. "You're like an open book. I like it. And, I like not being able to read your mind. The voices in my head get very tiresome."

A memory returned to me, what he'd said back at the castle. _I like you. You're quiet_. I'd thought he meant verbally, but now his words took on a new meaning.

What was it like, being able to read minds? I tried to imagine being able to read Jacob's and Nessie's minds, and cringed.

"Come on," Edward's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. He handed my passport to me, and slung a small backpack over his shoulders.

As we reached the lounge, I bought a croissant and coffee for myself before settling on a couch across from Edward. I held the steaming mug in my hands, raising it to my lips when Edward spoke.

"I've always wondered what coffee tastes like."

I gave him a quizzical look and then pushed the mug towards him.

"Try it, then."

He smiled.

"I can't taste it."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires can't taste like humans can. We only truly taste blood, and flesh."

"Thanks for the vivid imagery," I said dryly.

"You're welcome." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

I dragged the mug back, taking a sip.

"It's bitter," I said, after a moment. "But there's a very satisfying aftertaste, like..." I struggled for words. How do you describe coffee?

Edward was leaning forward, his eyes bright. "Yes?"

"Um, the aftertaste is like... like a wonderful aroma, a rich perfume on your tongue that just wakes you up," I tried.

"Interesting," he said. He rested back against his chair, looking lost in thought.

"What does blood taste like?"

Edward's brows pulled together. "Well..." He paused. "It's like water, the way it quenches the thirst. But it has a certain _pull_. Like a drug addiction. It's- well it's hard to explain." He looked apologetic.

"Do you like it, being a vampire?" I asked curiously.

Edward shrugged. "I am what I am."

I nodded, waiting, but he didn't continue, seeming once again lost in his thoughts.

"Tell me more," I pressed.

He met my eyes with some surprise, as though he hadn't been expecting me to speak.

"Well, my first century as a vampire, I nearly drove myself mad with such useless thoughts. Why am I here? Do I have a soul?" He shook his head with an amused smile. "Years passed. And one day, I realized I was never going to find the answers. So why bother ruminating over them?"

"You've got it all figured out," I said, impressed.

He laughed. "No. I've just decided to stop thinking about it all. It's giving up, so to speak."

"But I'm curious. Do you like it? I mean, in comparison to being human?"

"What is this, _An Interview with the Vampire_?" Edward grinned, crossing his arms.

"I didn't take you for an Anne Rice fan."

"Oh? What do you take me for?"

"The Quibbler type."

There was a split second when he processed my Harry Potter reference, and then he laughed. "Touché, young lady."

As we settled into another silence, he looked up at me. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Uh," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. What did I like to do? It felt like ages since I had thought about normal things. "Well, I liked... I liked music."

"What kind?"

"I liked to play the piano," I said rubbing my face. "I was accepted to Juilliard before everything happened."

"Really _?_ " Edward looked impressed. "You have to play for me some time."

"I haven't touched a piano since forever."

Edward shook his head. He actually looked a little pissed.

"What's going on?" I asked, wondering if I'd said something wrong.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe you threw away all of that. _Juilliard!_ " He uttered a string of foreign curses, shaking his head. "I just can't believe it."

"Did you just curse in Russian?" I asked, tilting my head.

"That's irrelevant. Bella, Bella," he shook his head. "You only have _one_ life, you know?" He leaned forward, the expression in his eyes intense, as though he could somehow make me understand.

"Of course I know," I said, wondering why he was so riled up.

"No you don't," he said. "You think you know, but you really don't understand until you're _this_ close to death." He put his thumb and forefinger close together.

"I was, once," I told him, a little confused. "Didn't the Cullens hear about James?"

"Victoria's mate?" Edward asked, blinking. "He got to you? I only heard that they killed him."

I opened my right palm, showing him the crescent-shaped scars.

"He _bit_ you?" Edward looked repulsed.

"Yeah. Jacob rescued me at the last minute and Carlisle sucked the venom out. I'm surprised you didn't hear," I said, frowning.

Edward leaned back in his chair, fanning himself with the menu and looking a little faint.

"You're not squeamish are you, Edward?" I said, perplexed.

"No," he said, "I just feel ill at the thought of what he did to you."

"It's over," I said, "It's been what- five years?"

That didn't seem to make him feel any better. "You were _seventeen_?"

"I'm okay, really."

"How are you sitting across me right now? Shouldn't you be extremely afraid?"

I paused, taking a sip of my coffee and waiting for him to calm down. When he exhaled, and released his grip on the chair, I spoke.

"I feel very safe with you."

I had meant it as a simple fact, but it came out sounding all wrong. Before I could rectify it, his expression had softened. He reached across the table, taking my hand.

"You're just precious, aren't you?" he murmured.

My heart fluttered unexpectedly, and I took my hand away with the pretense of wanting to drink. I gulped down the hot coffee, feeling it burn my mouth and lips.

Some kind of tension remained in the air – the residue of whatever it was that had just happened. I didn't want to think about it, didn't dare to look away from my empty mug.

"So," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "Can you teach me how to curse in Russian? I've always thought it sounded very impressive."

"You should just play DOTA. You'll definitely hear lots of Russians cursing there," Edward said, chuckling.

"I didn't know you played computer games." I finally looked up at him.

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know," he said, waggling his eyebrows. His expression was light as ever, and I felt relieved.

* * *

_**Delta Airlines, 06:55am** _

Since we boarded the plane, Edward hadn't stopped drumming his fingers on the armrest.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

He jumped a little, looking startled.

I laughed, giving his arm a pat. "Why do you always look so shocked when I talk to you?"

He smiled. "I'm still getting used to someone whose mind I can't read. It's quite disconcerting to me, to hear someone's voice in real-time before hearing their mind."

"Oh."

"So what were you saying? When was I going to tell you what?" he asked.

"About going to Volterra. I mean, you couldn't mentally prepared me or something? If I hadn't asked, it would've been such a shock to meet them-..."

"But you're not meeting them," Edward said, looking surprised. "You'll wait in the hotel room."

"Oh?" I said, not sure if I felt relieved or disappointed.

"Why, do you want to meet them?"

"Er- I don't know. I guess it'll be a lot less trouble if I didn't."

He looked thoughtful. "You can, if you want to. If you're not afraid." There was an undercurrent of tension in his voice, and I regretted having told him about James.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked haughtily, steering the conversation away from anything heavy.

He caught my drift and gave me a sly look. "Maybe. So do you want to or not?"

I scratched my head. "I don't know. I'm curious, but I'm worried it'll just stir up trouble."

"There won't be any trouble if you go with me," Edward said confidently.

I gave him a skeptical look. "Uh huh."

He touched my face, his expression unexpectedly tender. "I would never put you in danger, Bella. You can trust me on that."

My stomach did a weird flip.

I looked away, feeling disconcerted. Since when had my internal organs started misbehaving around him? First the lounge, now this.

"Um," I frowned, trying to shake off my bizarre feelings. "Well, I guess we can, if you're sure."

"You don't have to decide now. We have plenty of time," Edward said, leaning back into his seat, twiddling his thumbs and shaking his legs.

I looked down at my boarding pass, trying to decode all the flight acronyms.

"Here," Edward handed a piece of paper – information regarding our flight that he'd printed off the internet.

_Duration: 15h 55_

_Departure: 4th September 2015, 07:00, Seattle-Tacoma International Airport_

_Arrival: 5th September 2015, 07:55, Pisa International Airport_

_Transit: JFK Airport_

"This is one long-ass flight," I commented.

"It will be especially long if you keep kicking my seat like that, young man," an accented voice rang out. The woman sitting in the seat in front of Edward glared back at him.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly, ceasing his leg-shaking. When the woman turned back to the front, he whispered, "I hate flying Economy."

"Hmm," I said, noting how his long legs were trapped in the small space. "Poor you."

"I should've gotten us seats in Business Class, or ones near the emergency exit," he lamented, "But it was such last-minute booking there was almost nothing available."

* * *

_**Pisa International Airport, Italy, 5th September 2015, 08:30am** _

"Finally," I muttered, glad to be out of the confinement of the plane and Edward's constant fidgeting. He was brightly collecting all our luggage, ecstatic about finally being released from the mini leg-torture.

"Come on, we're taking a taxi to Volterra!" he called out chirpily.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to shake the heaviness from my body.

"I can carry you if you're that tired," he offered, his hand resting on my arm.

A jolt ran through my body at his touch, and I cursed myself inwardly, trying to push the conflicting feelings away.

"It's okay," I mumbled.

"Come on," he said, pushing the trolley with one hand and me with the other.

"How long until we reach Volterra?" I asked, as we settled in the taxi.

"Slightly more than an hour," he said, as he told the taxi driver, "Per favore, ci porti a Volterra."

He turned back to me, "Not a word of complaint. You deserve a medal for being the best first-time flyer."

I nodded sleepily. "Mmm."

His cool arms came around me, guiding me down to his lap. "Sleep. You need some rest."

I buried my face into his stomach, and he shrank back slightly, chuckling. "That tickles."

When I did it again, laughing, he looked down at me, his expression alight with amusement. "Don't be cheeky."

Then he leant in, his voice a whisper, "Or I'll punish you."

A blush crept up my face and he ruffled my hair, grinning. "Sleep."

Slowly, I slipped my hand into his. He gave it a comforting squeeze, and something like warmth spread within my chest.

I snuck a look at him. He was looking down at me, his eyes tender.

 _Kiss me_. The thought entered my mind, unbidden.

But he only smiled, and then looked out the window with his usual lost expression.

Guess he really couldn't read my mind after all.

When we reached, Volterra, Edward paid the taxi driver, who helped us unload our mountain of luggage.

"Since we're both meeting the kings, we'll stay over with them, is that all right with you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, should be fine as long as you're nearby," I said. He beamed and I smiled back, feeling unexpectedly shy.

Edward tilted his head, as though he was listening for something. "They're approaching, don't be alarmed," he told me.

Almost immediately after he said that, two hooded figures appeared, helping us with the luggage.

"Good morning, Edward," one of them murmured. "It's nice to see you again." He glanced at me, his eyes a brilliant red and I flinched slightly.

"It's nice to see you too, Demetri," Edward's arm came around me, soothing. "This is Isabella."

Demetri bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jane," the smaller hooded figure extended her hand, and I was amazed to see a beautiful young girl, looking all the world like an innocent Botticelli angel with the exception of her scarlet eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Neither of them asked any questions about me as they carried our things underground.

"Aro has missed your company," Demetri said.

"As I have missed his," Edward murmured.

"You visit too rarely, Edward," Jane said.

Edward sighed. "You're right about that. But I don't wish to impose on your hospitality."

"You know you are always welcome here," a third voice boomed, and Edward's face lit up.

"Aro!"

"Ah, Edward!" Aro called, beaming. "Good to have you back."

He took both of Edward's hands between his gloved ones, kissing him on one cheek and then the other, murmuring something affectionate in a language I couldn't understand.

Aro's gloves were beautiful – white silk, and lined with intricate gold designs at the seams. I looked up from them to find him watching me with a slightly curious expression.

"Aro, this is Isabella," Edward said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said, smiling in a way that made the hair on the back of my neck stand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He turned back to Edward, "What are all these?" he asked, gesturing at the mountain of luggage.

"Gifts I have bought for you," Edward said, smiling. "I think you will like them."

"You are always so good to me," Aro said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Go on, open them," Edward said.

Aro had an almost childlike glow of delight on his face as he opened the package, pulling out the box.

A... _MacBook?_ I frowned.

Aro's face fell, almost comically, as he lifted the slim metal with those lovely gloved hands.

"What is this, Edward?"

"It's a laptop, Aro," Edward said patiently.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Aro, how long have you been underground this time?" Edward groaned.

"My lair is a wonderful place." Aro gave him a glazed smile.

I couldn't help the quiet, almost inaudible sound of mirth that escaped me. I'd never thought I'd see Edward, the weirdo himself, meeting a weirder weirdo.

Four pairs of scarlet eyes flickered towards me.

Edward subtly linked our hands, and they all looked away, except for Jane, who stepped forward.

"Shall I take you to the chambers?" she offered.

I looked up to Edward, not sure what to answer. "You can do whatever you like, my love." He smiled.

I couldn't tell if he meant it or not. I couldn't read the expressions of anyone in the room.

I hesitated, wishing that Edward had given me some sort of prior briefing.

"I could give you a tour of the place," Jane said. Raising her voice, she called, "Angela! _Angela_!"

I wondered why she had to shout. Didn't vampires have sensitive hearing?

I realised why when a tall woman entered the room. She was human. Human like me.

Her brunette hair fell in waves down her back, and her hazel eyes were calm.

"Hello," I said, extending my hand, and she smiled, shaking it. And then she made a gesture with her hands. Sign language.

"She's asking for your name," Jane said.

"Bella," I said.

"So, shall we go?" Jane asked expectantly.

I hesitated again. I realised that I didn't really want to leave Edward's side, but at the same time, it felt rude to refuse.

He sensed it. "Maybe another day, Jane."

Jane inclined her head, unaffected by the refusal. "As you wish."

Angela bowed deeply, stepping backwards a few steps before turning to leave.

Aro shifted his weight, and the atmosphere in the room moved with him. I realised too late that it would've been better to leave.

"You have not silenced her," Aro said, almost idly.

"You know I don't believe in that," Edward's voice was pleasant but firm.

"And what of our laws?" He turned to look at Edward fully now, an eyebrow arched. He looked only mildly puzzled, but I could feel the tension rolling off Demetri and Jane as their gaze shifted uneasily from Aro to Edward.

Edward smiled, his expression pacifying. "Aro, you worry too much. She is from the Quileute family, who has taken an oath of silence."

Aro's eyebrow arched even higher. "I see. Then may I?" He began to remove his glove but Edward shook his head.

"That won't be necessary." He murmured something in a language I didn't recognise. Aro's expression grew amused.

I looked around at Jane and Demetri to see that they looked as mystified as I felt. They hadn't understood it either, whatever language it was.

Aro nodded, and Edward turned to me, his expression affectionate.

"Everything is all right, my love." He made it sound like there was more to be said.

I waited.

"Bella," he murmured. His eyes burned, but a controlled burn that I recognised. When he stepped towards me, I didn't move away.

Edward lifted my face with his hand, looking into my eyes. "I'm a little thirsty, love."

His other arm wrapped securely around my waist, and I felt locked and protected within the bounds of his body.

The rest of the world all but disappeared. It was just him and me now.

"You're thirsty?" I repeated, as if in a trance.

"Very." He pinned me against the wall, his lips brushing against my throat, and I became limp under his touch, trusting him to do whatever it was he had planned.

His tongue flicked out, sweeping across where my pulse beat steadily in my carotid artery.

I lifted my chin, giving him better access, and murmurs broke out among the vampires.

"She isn't afraid of you at all," I heard Aro say, from somewhere far away, but I couldn't really process it.

Right now, Edward was my sole focus, my centre – the way his body pressed up against mine, hard and unyielding, the way he restrained my wrists with his hands, the tickle of his breath against my skin.

His scent was intoxicating.

My breathing was deep and slow, and I felt completely at his mercy. Calm but thoroughly aroused. Relaxed but utterly ready.

"This will hurt a little," he said, as he released one of my wrists. My arm fell limply to my side.

A sharp pain pierced my throat but I stayed completely still as he bent, his lips fixing against my wound.

My free hand moved, resting against his shoulder as he drank.

It must've been minutes when he stopped, his tongue sealing the wound at my throat, but it felt like seconds.

He stepped back and I stumbled, disoriented.

"All right, love?" His arms were tight around my waist, holding me steady.

I looked up at him, his brilliant red eyes, the blood – my blood – staining the corners of his lips, his face flushed slightly from the feeding, and felt a sense of contentment. I'd fulfilled his needs.

I nodded, pressing closer to him, and he held me snugly, shielding me from the stares.

He looked up at Aro, saying something in that incomprehensible language again.

Aro bowed his head, replying, and then he beamed at me, looking delighted. "Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella."


	6. Chapter 6 - Fainting, Fingers and Fountains

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to the Volturi, Isabella."

No sooner after I heard the words that the room started to spin.

Aro's beaming face swam in and out of focus.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked again, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, even as the edges of my vision blurred.

_Don't faint. Don't faint._

The last things I saw were Edward's wide eyes before everything went black.

* * *

I ran my hand against the cold stone walls, feeling my way in the darkness.

Something flickered ahead.

"Edward?" I called uncertainly.

My footsteps clicked in the silence, echoing loudly as I approached the dim source of light.

Just ahead, a door was ajar.

"Edward?" I said again, but there was no answer.

I hesitated, but then pushed against the creaky, heavy door. The room was flooded with light and I blinked several times, surprised to see myself standing in a hall of mirrors.

A blur of movement caught my eye and then I saw him, perched on top of a high mirror, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Edward," I said, relieved, "Thank goodness, I've been looking everywhere for you."

He smiled affectionately down at me, not moving from his position.

"Really?" he said, amused. His scarlet eyes were cool.

I frowned, a little confused.

He tilted his head slightly, his smile turning a little sinister.

"What's going on?" I asked, even as blood pounded in my ears. My body was telling me what my mind was belatedly processing – _predator_.

He advanced, muscles tensing and untensing in his arms and back, smooth as a jungle cat.

"Did you truly believe that I'm anything else but a killer, Bella?" he murmured.

I didn't move. I knew vampires – I'd been attacked before. Running was futile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice even.

"I mean exactly as I said," he said lazily.

I interlocked my fingers, and his eyes followed the movement, rapt.

"You have such delicate hands. I do wonder what it'll feel like to break your fingers."

His cold skin locked around my wrist and I sucked in a breath, ready to scream but another hand clamped over my mouth, silencing me instantly.

"Be good now."

It was just like that time with James, except this time, Jacob wasn't here to save me.

No, it had been my own choice to keep the grudge, to have refused to come home with him.

I'd chosen to trust a stranger, and I was going to die for it.

"We'll do this slowly," James's voice drawled out of Edward's mouth, as he took my left hand, using those sharp fingernails to slowly peel back the skin from the tip of my thumb.

* * *

I sat bolt upright on the bed, sweating, my heart pounding so hard it was as though I'd run a marathon.

I tried to look at my fingers, but couldn't see them in the darkness.

"Bella? Are you feeling better?" I jumped to see Edward sitting beside my bed.

When he reached for me, I flinched.

He froze.

I stared at him for a long, long moment before realising that it had all been a dream. Just a stupid dream.

"Damn, you scared me there for a moment," I tried to joke, but my voice shook.

"Bella, are you really all right?" he asked, looking anxious. He made no further motion to touch me.

"Yes," I said automatically.

He didn't press the issue.

"Have some water," he said instead, nodding at the table beside me. He leaned back, keeping his hands folded in his lap.

I recognized the movement. He was trying not to frighten me.

"Is there some kind of light here?" I asked, gripping my fingers together agitatedly.

He leaned forward cautiously, reaching for the oil lamp and turning the knob so that the tiny flame grew brighter.

In the light, I could finally see that my fingers were fine. Whole. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward was watching me quietly from the chair, but I could tell from his posture that he was bursting with anxiety.

Stupid, ridiculous nightmares. Edward would never do anything to hurt me.

"Oh come here you," I called, holding my arms out.

His ensuing smile was dazzling. He took the glass of water and was on the edge of the bed beside me in a flash.

"You need to keep yourself hydrated."

"Thanks." I drained the glass, and then as the memories returned, I groaned, "I fainted, didn't I?"

Edward looked embarrassed. "It wasn't your fault. I forgot to tend to you."

"Tend to me?" I said, laughing at his choice of words. "Like a plant?"

He pressed his lips together, but his eyes twinkled. "Yes. I forgot to water you."

"You're hilarious," I said, leaning against him. His arms came around me, snug and comforting.

I sighed.

Edward's breathing slowed as he, too, relaxed.

"Are you hungry?" he murmured.

"I'll eat later," I said.

"I don't want you to faint again."

"I won't."

"If you're sure," he kissed my forehead, and I melted in his arms, content. He was wonderful.

"Why are you so good to me?"

Edward grinned, suddenly mischievous. "I'm trying to extract information."

"Huh?"

"I'm trying to get you to relax enough that you'll answer my questions," he whispered, nuzzling my neck, and I laughed. "That tickles."

"Tickling might work too. Shall I tickle you?"

"No!" I tried to wriggle away, but he held me fast. "Okay, okay, white flag! What do you want to know?"

He didn't speak, only looked at me knowingly.

"You want to know about my nightmare," I said reluctantly.

Edward held me tighter. "I went too far, didn't I? When I drank from you."

"No," I said truthfully, but he shook his head. "Bella, there's no need for you to force yourself. I completely understand. Nothing else will change if you-"

"No, you've got it all wrong," I interrupted firmly. "This has _nothing_ to do with you. I swear."

"All right." He rubbed my arms, moving up to knead the muscles at my shoulders, unlocking the tension there, and I exhaled, relaxing. I felt well around him – alive; something I hadn't felt for a long time.

He'd always avoided pushing me, and I appreciated that, but I didn't want him to think I didn't trust him – not when he was so good to me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You know just now, what happened?" I began unsurely.

His eyes moved to meet mine, alert but calm.

I loved his calm. When I'd been with Jake, there was always the fear that he would do something rash. With Edward, it was a different matter. I could trust him to keep his head.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything, you know- it wasn't because I didn't trust you-..."

"You don't have to worry about my feelings, Bella," he assured. "I understand."

"Um... yeah. That's great," I said lamely, as I tried to find a way to tell him. I'd never been one for telling long sob stories. "Remember when I told you about Juilliard?"

"Yes..." he frowned, puzzled by the subject change.

"I didn't go in the end, that's true, but it wasn't because I was depressed about getting dumped," I clarified. "I'm not that bimbotic."

"I've never thought of you as _bimbotic_ ," Edward said, his lips twitching slightly. "But go on."

"It's because of my fingers," I said.

"Your fingers?" His tone was flat now, as though he knew what I was going to say but didn't want to believe it.

"Well you see, when the tracker caught me," I said, keeping my voice matter-of-fact, "he, well, he-..."

"I think I understand." He exhaled, kneading both sides of his forehead, as though he were having a headache.

"Yeah. Carlisle did a brilliant job fixing my fingers," I wiggled them to show him. "But the muscles are weak now. I can't control them as well as before. It's next to impossible for me to pursue a professional career as a pianist."

Edward ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he processed the information. He shook his head, looking angry.

"Time and time again, the incredible cruelty and stupidity of people never cease to amaze me," he said. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Bella. I'm so sorry that he's taken something so precious from you."

"Yeah," I said, flexing my fingers in the dim light. "He's dead now, though."

"Good riddance. Very soon, his mate will join him."

"What?" I turned to look at him, surprised.

"Demetri has located her. Aro has dispatched a team to take care of the matter. I'm sure it will be done in a matter of days."

"Wow," I said. "That's really fast."

James had been killed five years ago, which had to be when the other tracker started looking for me. And all this time, the wolves had been unable to find her.

"The Volturi are efficient," Edward said. There was a grimness to his voice.

"They'd go that far for you?" I said, a little awed, "Because you bring them gifts?"

"She has been discreetly making new vampires for the last five years," Edward said. "Her motive has been to create an army. It is forbidden. I'm merely bringing it to their attention."

We lapsed into another silence.

"What about your food?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yeah, let's grab some."

Edward led me out of the winding tunnels, linking our arms. We walked past many people – both humans and vampires. Several vampires bowed, but most simply nodded in acknowledgement. The humans always bowed.

I caught a few eyes lingering on me, but they always darted away before I could feel uncomfortable.

Sometimes there were quiet conversations between the vampires, but none of the humans seemed able to speak. I couldn't help noticing how they kept their eyes lowered, and how they walked at the very edges of the tunnels, almost pressing against the walls, as though trying to take up as little space as possible.

As we reached the surface, Edward put in his contacts and pulled up his hoodie.

"It's always so sunny here," he murmured.

"Oh, right," I said, suddenly realising why the Volturi guards had been wearing hoods too. "You vampires sparkle in the sun, right?"

"Please don't use the word 'sparkle' in front of the Volturi," Edward chuckled, "They find it quite offensive."

"Really?" I asked, laughing. "What word should I use?"

"They call it the sun phenomenon. I personally find it a mouthful," Edward said. Then he clapped me on the back. "Best not to mention it at all. So, what do you want? Pasta or something lighter?"

"I think lighter," I said, "sandwiches, maybe?"

"I know just the perfect place."

We walked to the Piazza and turned a corner, stopping just at a small shop.

_La costa del priore_

_Street food_

_Cibo di strada_

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You help me pick," I said, looking at the Italian menu cluelessly.

"A lot of people like this one," he said, pointing to a sandwich on the menu. Edward gave the order and chatted happily with the friendly lady in Italian as she made the sandwich.

"Mmm, it's really good," I said, as I bit into it. "Delicious."

Edward looked pleased. "I'm glad." He tugged the hood further over his forehead, bowing slightly in his seat so that the sun wouldn't catch his skin.

"Is that why Aro wears gloves?" I asked. "So that his hands won't spark- er- so the sun phenomenon doesn't happen?"

"Good eye," Edward said, smiling. "But that's not the reason. Aro wears gloves because of his gift. If he touches someone, he will hear and see every thought they have ever had. It's quite uncomfortable for him."

"Yeah," I said, imagining Jacob and Nessie again. I imagined touching Jacob and feeling his lust for Nessie, reliving his memories of touching her, desiring her, feelings he used to reserve for me. I felt my insides curl with disgust at the idea. No thank you.

"He becomes withdrawn for days, sometimes even weeks afterward," Edward said, pulling me out of my dark thoughts. "Especially if the person hasn't had a happy life."

"That's why you didn't want him to touch me," I said, recalling the incident.

"No," he looked startled. "It's for a completely different reason, Bella."

"Such as?"

Edward shifted in his seat. "Let's not talk about this. I don't want you to get involved in Volturi politics. They are millennia old and very complicated."

"Okay," I said automatically, "I get that." I'd nearly lost my life once by getting involved in vampire games. I wasn't going to go through it again.

He looked relieved.

"Shall we go? You look really uncomfortable in that hoodie," I said, as I swallowed the last of my sandwich, crumpling the paper in my hand.

"I'll be fine," he reassured me, but I stood anyway.

As we strolled through the cobbled stones of the piazza, I couldn't help admiring the beautiful architecture. "Italy is beautiful."

"It is," Edward agreed, smiling.

We walked past a fountain, and Edward stopped.

He hopped onto the edge and tossed a coin over his left shoulder so that it landed neatly into the fountain. Grinning, he pressed a 1 Euro coin into my palm. "Go on. It brings good luck."

Smiling, I followed his lead and stood at the edge of the fountain.

"Use your right hand," Edward said, "But over your left shoulder."

I flicked the coin the way he said, and it clinked into the fountain, coincidentally landing right on top of his coin.

"Good throw," Edward said happily. "This is actually something we should do at the Trevi fountain when we get to Rome. But I thought it would be fun to try anyway."

"Yeah," I said, looking at our two coins.

Edward followed my gaze. "Interesting symbolism, isn't it?"

I smiled, feeling suddenly shy. "Yeah. Like two very different people ending up in the same place."

"I don't think we're that different," he said softly.

It was unexpectedly forward, coming from him. Before I could answer, he'd tugged me along. "Come on."

Edward was like a little whirlwind. As I watched the wind sweep the hoodie off his head – saw his bronze hair gleam in the sun and heard him curse before pulling it back up – laughter bubbled up within me, carefree and joyful.

He turned, his smile beatific.

It started to rain then, huge, wet droplets plopping onto my face and we ran faster towards the tunnels.

My hair was dripping wet by the time we descended, and Edward took off his jacket, wrapping it around me.

I was slightly breathless, my face flushed from the cold as I watched his body lean towards me slightly.

 _Kiss me_ , the unbidden thought came again.

But he hesitated.

I stared at my shoes, a bad case of butterflies making my stomach churn.

We'd kissed before. We'd made out before. Hell, he'd tied me up before.

So why was it suddenly so awkward?

"Bella," he said gently.

I looked up. He was so _close_. I felt my heart beating wildly as his hand curved around my cheek. His eyes were tender as he leaned in, pressing his lips softly against mine.

It was like he'd stoked a flame within me. My lips parted as I gasped, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders. His own arms moved to wrap around my waist as we kissed, lips caressing.

When we broke apart, I couldn't speak for a while. The warmth had spread all the way to my toes and the tips of my fingers.

Edward's own eyes burned with something new. He put a lock of wet hair behind my ear. Goosebumps rose on my cheek where his fingers brushed against it.

I caught his hand before he could take it back, pressing my cheek against his cool palm.

"Bella," he murmured. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but he tensed suddenly.

"Today, of all days," he murmured, a dark look passing over his eyes.

"What?" I asked, but he pulled me along quickly, away from the heavy doors and entrance of the tunnels, until I had to full-out sprint to keep up with him.

"Why are we running?" I exclaimed, panting.

He stopped suddenly, as he saw the brunette woman – Angela – walking through the tunnels. She bowed, and he nudged me towards her.

"Take her somewhere safe," he said, "They are feeding."

She nodded, and then twisted a small lamp on the right. The stone on our right shifted, sliding open to reveal a doorway. Angela made a gesture, directing me inside, but I stayed where I was.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Vampire visitors are not allowed into the human resting quarters," he told me, his voice urgent. "I will fetch you at nightfall."

Angela signed something with her hands, gesturing him in, but he shook his head.

"Thank you, but this is for your safety, too," he said, looking at her with his scarlet eyes. "Exceptions weaken the law."

She bowed deeply, and he pressed something into her hands before turning to me.

"See you soon!" he waved with a slight smile, as though he'd just dropped me off at work.

"Er... bye," I said, slightly perplexed as I stepped into the doorway, Angela following close behind me.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Hidden World

**Chapter 7**

After I'd walked through the hall, the room I entered was unexpectedly cozy. The ceiling was low, and the panelled walls were hung with colourful tapestries from all over the world. Indian. Japanese. Arabic. Fruit, magazines and books lay strewn on a long table. Couches and plush cushions lined one side of the room, where people sat, reading quietly or signing to each other.

I hung back, looking at Angela for some kind of instruction, but she only watched me patiently, waiting for me to do something.

Time to put my rusty social skills to use, then.

"Hi," I said awkwardly to the room. "I'm Bella."

A couple of people smiled, their gaze probing but polite. A petite Asian girl in particular patted the seat beside her, smiling.

Grateful, I made a beeline for her, plopping myself down against a cushion. I vaguely wondered why the Volturi kept so many humans.

Angela followed me, putting whatever it was Edward had given her onto the communal table. I looked at it curiously.

Vitamin D pills.

I stared uncomprehendingly before it hit me. Vitamin D. Sunlight. The people down here didn't get enough sunlight.

It took me by surprise, how very thoughtful he was. Angela caught me looking and pointed at the corridor we had just entered from, giving me a thumbs-up gesture. She somehow managed to make the gesture seem... respectful.

"Yeah, Edward is really... he's really a good guy," I said, trying to figure out the hierarchy. The humans were under the vampires, that much was obvious. But where did Edward stand among the three kings?

I'd known that he'd always been somewhat of a deviant. I'd never seen him with the other Cullens.

 _A restless adventurer_ , Carlisle had said, as he'd included Edward's name in the coven, much to our confusion.

I remembered my first memory of him as he'd come to confirm the treaty with our tribe.

He'd come alone, and was a flamboyant dresser back then, with colourful hair and contacts. With Carlisle's reputation, we never thought to question it.

Until I'd met him in the forest, I had no idea that he had those burning scarlet eyes. I wondered if the wolves had noticed them, or if they'd passed it off as contacts again.

I looked around the room, which was silent save for the quiet rustling of pages being turned. Two people were playing chess. The Asian girl beside me chewed her pen, her dark hair falling over her face as she stared at her journal. Inscrutable characters – Chinese, I think – had been neatly penned into the lines.

She saw me looking, and smiled, pulling out something from behind the book, handing it to me.

It was a picture of her, standing beside a human man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Demetri. No, I realised, as I looked closer, it  _was_  Demetri. Without his scarlet eyes and vampiric splendor, I noticed little things about his features that I wouldn't have connected to her before – the thin lips, the angular chin... they looked like siblings.

"Demetri?" I said, astonished.

But she shook her head, looking a little put-off.

She tore a page out of her journal, writing some of the foreign characters onto the paper, and then Latin alphabets underneath them.

But before she could finish, Angela snatched both the photo and paper away, shaking her head and signing something I couldn't understand.

The girl looked surprised, but then nodded. Angela returned the photo and the paper, which the girl tucked into the book before smiling at me sheepishly and going to sit beside the people playing chess.

I stared at her, wondering what that was all about. Was it Demetri? Was it  _not_  Demetri?

Judging by Angela's earlier behaviour, I supposed it wouldn't do any good to ask her. The young man who'd been on the other side of the Asian girl scooted closer to me.

He took a paper from the table and wrote on it.  _Hi, I'm Ben_.

Ben was friendly, making small talk with me through writing. I found out that he was twenty-five and had been with the Volturi for seven years. Angela watched, her eyes patient but sharp throughout all of this, and I felt myself becoming a little suspicious.

Was she protecting me from harmful information? Or was there something Edward didn't want me to know?

My thoughts were interrupted by the soft tinkling of bells. I would've ignored it if both Ben and Angela hadn't stood. Everyone was standing, I realised, and I scrambled to my feet, the last one up.

"Hello, I'm Didyme." Her voice was like wind chimes.

I turned around and blinked. The vampiress before us was shimmering. Dozens of glittering bracelets hung from her long, slim arms and bell anklets tinkled as they encircled the delicate bones of her feet. Midnight black hair fell down her back, woven into ornaments so fine that you could only see the threads of gold sparkling in her hair. Her body, too, was covered in glittering violet fabrics, leaving one shoulder bare.

It was strangely uplifting to be near her. I felt the ever-present heavy weight in my chest melt away in her presence. I breathed in, feeling unusually light.

The magical creature was smiling at me, extending her hand.

"Hello," I said, my voice an awed whisper.

She clasped both my hands between hers, the smile on her face becoming even sweeter, if it were possible. "You must be Isabella."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Everyone else was so still, so silent, that you could've heard a pin drop. They were all staring fixedly at the floor, looking for all the world like statues save for the rise and fall of their chests.

I wondered if I was violating some sort of unspoken rule by speaking so directly to the vampiress. Would she kill me for that? But she was so... radiant. Even though she didn't speak, I felt inexplicably  _happy_  to be near her.

And she was still watching me, as though waiting for me to say more.

"You're not... with the rest?" I asked uncertainly. Even Edward had run off.

She shook her head, and I heard the soft tinkle of jewels in her hair. "I don't join that anymore. I wouldn't go as far as to follow Carlisle, but Edward's lifestyle is tolerable."

She beckoned Ben, who was standing in the corner, his hands clasped before him. He stood before her, his head lowered.

Didyme glided towards him, lifting his chin and fixing him with a long, hypnotizing stare, her vampiric eyes seeming to undo something within him – Ben looked dazed. I saw her exhale subtly, clouding his mind even further with the sweet scent of her breath. Then she tilted his neck, sliding her finger – no, her fingernail – against the skin between Ben's neck and shoulder. I saw a line of blood form on his skin.

Ben stiffened and shivered, but remained still as her delicate lips fixed upon it, tugging, drinking. I watched, in a kind of shocked fascination, wondering if I had looked as dazed as he did right now. He was swaying slightly where he stood, and Didyme's fingers gripped his shoulders, steadying him.

When she finally released him, her tongue sweeping across the skin to seal the wound, he put a palm against the wall to steady himself. Angela hurried forward, helping him rise, guiding him to another room.

Didyme stood, licking her lips delicately, and motioned yet another human to come forward. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the feeding.

When she looked up, I blushed furiously, feeling as though I'd been caught spying on an intimate act.

As another man stood before her, she paused, seeming to notice my discomfort.

"Dear me, I'm being rude, aren't I?" she murmured. "I would share but..." she eyed me contemplatively, obviously taking in my humanity. "Do make yourself comfortable. You  _are_  a guest, after all." She gestured to a seat, and I sat down obediently, feeling awkward sitting while everyone else stood so formally.

Didyme didn't seem to notice. The other humans were like props to her, or furniture, I realised. They didn't matter.

"You look rather confused. Is there something you want to ask?" She smiled, and then there was that uplifting feeling again. I felt my embarrassment fall away, until there was only that inexplicable joy expanding within me.

I relaxed, and resolved to ask the question that had been nagging at me.

"Why did Edward tell me that vampires aren't allowed here? I mean, I'm just curious, because he didn't want to come in just now."

"It's not  _vampires_  that aren't allowed here," Didyme explained patiently. "It's vampire  _visitors_. I'm no visitor." She beamed. "Although Edward isn't a visitor either. We see him as part of our coven. But the dear boy is always so restless."

Edward was part of the  _Volturi_? And then there was that word again.  _Restless_. Just how many covens considered Edward their own?

But I didn't want to get Edward into trouble, so I decided to move onto a less touchy aspect. "So why aren't vampire visitors allowed in the human quarters?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious, Isabella?" Didyme said, still smiling. "The humans here are donors, bound to our service. Do you think it's a wise idea to allow outsiders free access to our fragile servants?"

_Servants._

Eager or unwilling?

"I see," I said, even as my mind spun with questions. Had they considered me a  _servant_? It would certainly explain why most of them hadn't bothered paying much attention to me – well, until Edward had taken it upon himself to introduce me.

I looked up, but Didyme was feeding now.

And then something else hit me. I couldn't believe it had taken so long for me to understand it.

 _I don't join that anymore. I wouldn't go as far as to follow Carlisle, but Edward's lifestyle is tolerable_.

 _They are feeding_ , Edward had said.

I felt bile rising in my throat. Were the Volturi  _murdering_  people outside? I swallowed and took a few calming breaths. I had to ask Edward first. I couldn't just jump to conclusions.

* * *

Didyme had long since left, after wishing me a goodnight. All the other humans had also left the room to go about their duties, save for Angela, who was quietly reading in a corner. I suppose it was her duty to watch me.

But why, exactly?

My curiosity peaked again as I thought about the photo of the Demetri. What did those characters mean? If only there was some way for me to get a hold of the paper...

A sudden idea came to me.

I glanced up at Angela, who was still deeply engrossed in her book. The rest of the room was empty. Now that I was sure nobody was watching me, I picked up the magazine that had been lying on the table the entire time. I could still see the faint imprint of Ben's handwriting on the soft plastic surface.

_Hi, I'm Ben._

And underneath it, were the characters. Yes. Yes!

Glancing up at Angela to make sure she was still sufficiently distracted, I tore a piece of paper from a small writing pad on the table, and placed it over the faint imprint of the characters, shading gently over it.

The imprint of the characters stood out bold and white amidst my pencil shading, and I felt immensely grateful that the girl was the kind to put heavy pressure on her pen when writing.

I slipped the paper into my pocket. I could google it later.

I leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Where was Edward? What time was it? I shifted my position on the comfy couch, feeling sleepy.

I must've been waiting for hours, drifting in and out of sleep, when there was a soft click, and the stone door slid open.

"Bella?"

My heart leapt at the sound of his voice. But the joy was tainted by apprehension in the light of everything that had happened today.  _Feeding_.

What if I came to the door and found him with glowing red eyes? What if there  _had_  been a massacre and he'd taken part? What would I say to him then?

I walked slowly towards him, seeing his silhouette in the darkness.

He looked positively frazzled – his untidy bronze hair was even more dishevelled than usual, and his shirt was crumpled.

"Edward?" I said anxiously.

He managed a wan smile, and I neared enough to see that his eyes were black, and a little wild. So he hadn't fed, after all. But he was usually so calm; it unsettled me to see him like this.

"Thanks for the help, Angela," Edward said, and I turned to see her standing quietly behind me.

"Yeah... thanks," I echoed him, and she nodded, bowing, before she pulled a lever. The stone slid back into place and the lamp turned back upright.

Now it was just Edward and me in the corridor.

He pulled me into a sudden hug.

"Edward?" I asked, wrapping my own arms around his waist. "Is everything okay?"

He only buried his face in my hair, inhaling.

"I really want you," he murmured, so quietly I could barely hear it.

And then before I knew it, we were running. No,  _he_  was running, carrying me.

"Where are we going?" I was starting to get used to these unexpected surprises.

"Away." We were already on the surface, the trees flying past us at a dangerous speed.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"No," he said curtly.

"Are we going back?" I asked, puzzled.

"No," he said, "Even  _I'm_  not crazy enough to stay after what happened today." For a split second, I saw a flash of anger. And then it was gone, as though it was never there.

"What happened today?"

He didn't answer immediately.

"I'll tell you later."

We stopped a short distance away from a small motel. Edward booked a room for two, paying with his credit card.

"I don't have a lot of money on this card," he admitted, as we entered the lift. "I left the other one at the Volturi, but I'll be back with our things."

He unlocked our room with the card and pushed the door open.

"I'm not going back?"

"No. I'm not going to bring you there again if I can help it." He shut his eyes for a moment, and again I saw the flash of frustration that he'd been trying to hide.

"Edward," I began, taking his face in my hands, but when he opened his eyes to look at me, there was only tenderness in them.

"Yes, love?" he murmured. His arms slid around me, lifting and curling me into his body as he carried me to the bed.

At this proximity, both his touch and his magnetic eyes were overpowering. I forgot what I wanted to say.

"Sleep, all right?" he breathed, as my body sank into the soft mattress. "I also need to hunt, so don't wait up for me."

I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him close for a hug. Then I unbuttoned the top of my shirt. "You don't want to take my blood?"

He caught my fingers, stopping me. "It's too soon. I can't take any blood from you for another eight weeks. Your body needs to regenerate, and besides, I think you've been under enough stress." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, before redoing the buttons, his fingers brushing gently against my collarbone.

"Thank you for the thought, though. I appreciate it." He smoothed out my hair, and pressed another brief kiss, this time to my lips. "Sleep."

I didn't need to be told twice. The jetlag and the craziness of the day were wearing on me. The moment the hotel door clicked close, I was in dreamland.

* * *

When I stirred next, I became aware of the fact that I was lying in a strange pair of arms.

Shocked, I rolled away, nearly falling off the bed and the aforementioned arms shot out, pulling me back into the bed before I could crash to the floor. I realised my mistake just as I landed into the soft pillows. Edward. Of course.

"Are you all right?"

He was looking down at me, concerned, and then that was when I saw-

"Wow, your eyes are beautiful," I blurted out unthinkingly. I reached up to touch his face, awed by the difference in his iris colour. He'd always been stunning, even with scarlet eyes, but now with honey gold eyes...

I rose, and Edward let me push him down onto the mattress. I curved my hand around his jaw, my fingers touching the side of his cool skin. His eyes looked like molten gold, and he closed them, letting me trace his eyelids.

"You look like an angel, Edward," I breathed.

He opened those gilded eyes again, his arms wrapping around my waist. "I'm glad you like them." His expression was slightly bashful, and I pressed my cheek against his, hugging him tightly.

"What happened?"

"I hunted a few boars last night. I took a little from each, but I didn't kill any."

I pulled back, frowning at him. "You don't take from human donors anymore?"

His lips tugged up into a slight smile. "We're in a foreign country, love. I'm not that well-connected."

"But the Volturi-..." I began, remembering Angela and everyone else.

Edward sat up, suddenly very interested in his phone. "We're going to Germany next. I'm thinking we should visit a couple of cities there."

"But there's still Rome, Venice, Milan and so many other cities in Italy," I said, confused.

"I've come here too often. This place makes me feel a little claustrophobic," he said, turning away.

"Edward," I sighed. "What exactly happened last night? Are you going to hide it from me forever?"

"Not forever," he disagreed, "Just for as long as I can." He gave me an impish smile.

"Oh come  _on_." I wanted to feel annoyed at him, but couldn't.

"I just want to make you happy, is that so wrong?"

"No, but why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Sitting around moping about problems nobody can do anything about doesn't help anyone." I needed a few seconds to digest that sentence and by then, he was already in a flurry of movement, combing my hair and plucking dust off my clothes. I opened my mouth but he ushered me into the bathroom.

"You can't just keep running away like that," I said, turning to face him.

"Actually, I can," he said. "And I have. For a few thousand years now."

As that sank in, he pushed a toothbrush into my hand.

My jaw dropped open.

"You're  _how old_?"

"I'll tell you once you've finished your morning routine," he said, giving me a smug smile before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Edward!"

"Brush your teeth first," he called. I heard a thump as he no doubt had leaned back against the door.

I sighed in defeat, and turned on the tap, brushing my teeth and washing my face. As I towelled off, another question struck me.

"Why are we going to Germany, anyway? Isn't France, Switzerland and Austria closer?" I called.

"We're flying," Edward said. "I don't have the patience to take trains. Might as well aim for a place a bit further out."

I had a feeling that he just wanted to get away from countries within vampire running distance, but decided that question could wait.

"So?" I said. "You said you were going to tell me how old you were when I'm done."

"Well, technically I said after you brushed your teeth. It could be the teeth brushing tomorrow, or the day after or the one next week or..."

I crossed my arms, giving him my best no-nonsense face, and he grinned.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm being intimidated by such an adorable human girl," he said, touching my nose.

"I'm not intimidating," I protested. "A deal is a deal."

"Does it matter how old I am?" he sighed.

"No, but I  _am_  curious."

"I just like the illusion of normalcy sometimes, you know?" he said, still stalling, and then finally,  _finally_ he gave in. "I'm about three thousand four hundred years old, give or take a few decades. I don't keep track anymore."

I was ready, so my jaw didn't drop open this time, but I forgot about my eyebrows. They just about disappeared up into my hair.

I tried to imagine the world he was born in, and couldn't. I couldn't even imagine how long ago that was. He'd lived the span of about fifty human generations. Even my grandfather's grandfather was four generations. This was like my grandfather's grandfather to the power of... I don't even know.

"Breathe, Bella," he told me. Belatedly, I sucked in a shocked breath.

"See why I don't tell people these things?" he said dryly.

I shook my head, trying to shake off the stupor. "What the hell? Just what the hell? You're not kidding, are you?"

He looked at me steadily, and I realised he was serious.

"But...  _why?"_

"Why what? Why have I lived so long and am still so stupid?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No! Just..." I searched for the words, but failed. Why was he here with me then? What does a 3400-year-old-(give-or-take-a-few-decades) vampire want to do with  _me_?

"I don't understand," I said finally.

"I'm the same person I was yesterday," he reminded me, a little impatiently this time. "Can we just forget about this? There are so many things more interesting than my age. The castle in Heidelberg, for example. Let's get moving."

"Wait-..." I said, catching his arm. I was having an epiphany of sorts. Edward's expression was turning wary.

"If you're three thousand four hundred years old," I began, "how old does that make Aro, Caius and Marcus?"

"I'm not answering that! Come on, Bella, let's not waste any more time."

But I ignored him. "Are you... older than them? Did you  _create_  them?"

Edward laughed at that, looking very entertained. "If I  _had_ created them, which I didn't, I would surely regret it."

"So..." I frowned, still trying to figure out how he was related to the Volturi. "You created Didyme?" I was wildly guessing now.

Edward froze, turning to me. "How do you know about Didyme?"

"Am I right?" I said, my heart leaping. "She was in the human resting quarters last night."

He paused, digesting that information. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing much, really," I said mysteriously.  _Just something about you being part of the Volturi_. Luckily, he couldn't read my mind.

But Edward's expression was serious. "Bella, this is important. Please don't hide these things from me. What did she say to you?"

He was holding both my shoulders now, and his intensity was frightening me.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," I said hurriedly. It was so easy to forget that he wasn't human sometimes.

"Sorry," he apologized, immediately dropping his hands. "I'm worried about your safety, that's all."

"She just said that you weren't a visitor. That you were a part of the Volturi. I didn't say anything about the Cullens, don't worry," I said. "And the only reason she told me was because I was wondering why  _she_  was in the human quarters while you weren't allowed. Anyway, she didn't talk much. She was mostly... drinking."

Edward nodded, looking visibly relieved. "I see."

I sat down on the bed and stared out the window, not in the mood to ask questions anymore. I was never going to admit it, but Edward's momentary forcefulness had shaken me.

It had been too similar to my encounter with James. The feeling of being coerced, threatened, cornered...

 _It's different_ , I told myself.  _James wanted to hurt you, Edward wants to protect you_.

Still, I found it difficult to quell my racing heart.

It was awkward, being in the same room as someone who could hear your heart. If he so much as mentioned it, I was going to die from humiliation.

But he didn't. He only knelt down on the carpet, so that we were on the same eye level. And then very gently, he took one of my hands between his, rubbing soothing circles into my palm. And gradually, my heart quieted down.

He moved to sit beside me on the bed. Our shoulders brushed.

When I leaned into him, he spoke, his voice quiet. "The answer is no. I didn't create Didyme, or any of the Volturi, for that matter."

I nodded.

He seemed to be waiting for me to ask more. I was sure that if I asked now, he would answer.

But I didn't want him to answer me because he felt guilty. So I stood.

"So shall we go? Germany?" I said, trying to brighten up the tense atmosphere.

Edward looked up at me, slightly surprised.

"Come on, let's go then," I said, tugging at his arm playfully, and he stood, grabbing the luggage. But just before we exited, he stopped me.

"Edward?"

He took my face between both his hands, the expression in his eyes so tender that it melted me, even before he closed in and pressed his lips softly against mine.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8 - Of Vampires and Alcohol

**Chapter 8**

_**Terminal 1, Frankfurt Airport, Germany** _

Edward had been a lot calmer since we landed. He hummed as we waited in front of the baggage carousel.

"How was the flight this time?" he asked. "Are you tired? Do you need water?" He was obviously remembering my fainting spell.

"It was okay," I replied. One hour was bearable. "I could use some coffee though. Half of my mind is still in dreamland."

"Coffee. I really do wonder what it tastes like." Edward looked bemused.

A lightbulb went off in my head. "Oh wow," I said, "I just realised something. Coffee wasn't invented yet when you were human, was it?"

Edward smiled, nodding. "You catch on very fast."

This set the motors of my mind in motion, recalling all the hints he'd been dropping.

_I've lived too long, in any case._

_When you've lived for as long as I have..._

_You'll need to have lived my life to understand._

But honestly, who would've thought of three thousand four hundred years? It was overkill. I'd never have guessed, not even close. I sucked my gums and put my hands in my pockets. Something rustled, and I pulled it out.

The Chinese characters from yesterday.

I glanced at Edward, whose eyes were on the carousel, watching out for our luggage. Was there any point in hiding it from him now?

"Hey, Edward," I called, "do you know what this is?"

He looked at the characters briefly. "It's Chinese. Or Japanese kanji."

"What does it say?"

He examined them.

李宇辰

"Hmm," he said. "The first word means 'plum.' The second and third..." He stared at them for a few moments, and I could see him sifting through his memories before shaking his head. "This is when we call Mr. Google."

He whipped out his iPhone and gave it to me, distracted by the arrival our bags. As he loaded them into the trolley, I looked at the phone in my hand, bemused.

Edward noticed. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just thought vampires could do anything, seeing as you have perfect memories, speed and lots of free time at night." I was thinking of Alice and Jasper, who had been the star pupils in high school, and Carlisle, the brilliant doctor.

Something flitted across his face, so fast I couldn't read it. "Carlisle and his family are the most skilled vampires I know. The rest aren't like them."

I wanted to ask about Carlisle and why Edward said  _his_  family instead of  _our_  family, but after our mini-fight this morning, I decided to drop it for now.

"What are they like, then?" I humoured him.

Edward flashed me a small smile, as though he'd heard my unasked question. "They're very different. Feral. Most of them aren't interested in knowledge or skills – far from it in fact."

"So what are they interested in?"

"Blood, blood and more blood." Edward threw out his arms to emphasize his point. "And for that very blood, they fight for territories."

I recalled James, and couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. Just how many other James were there in this world? Thinking about it made me paranoid.

Edward took my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "The victims are usually homeless people, adventurous campers, or anyone who would otherwise disappear unnoticed. Besides, you're with me now." He smiled at me fondly. "I'll keep you safe."

Usually, that statement grated on my nerves. Jacob and the wolves always said things like that before they ran off on a mission, leaving me behind to fret, worry and feel useless in general.

But for some reason, it was different coming from Edward. Nice, somehow.

I pressed closer to him, so that our arms touched as we queued at the immigration.

He put the arm around me absent-mindedly, still lost in thought. "It's such a waste," he said finally. "Our kind could be so much more, but instead we're reduced to a bunch of useless bums killing people."

I looked at him, amused. "I never thought of vampires as useless bums."

"Well, that's what they are." He shook his head. "Such a waste."

I shot him a curious look, but it was our turn in the line.

"You go ahead," Edward nodded. I gave the immigration officer my passport and he gave it a brief look, his eyes sliding to check if my face matched the photo. Then he stamped it and waved me through.

I waited for Edward, the question I wanted to ask bubbling out of my mouth the moment he was near enough. "Speaking of useless bums, I'm curious. What do  _you_  do?"

His answering smile was dazzling. "What do you think I do?"

"Hmm," I looked at him, pretending to think hard. "Judging from what I've observed, you're also one of the useless bums. Who also happens to be kinky and spend lots of time in nightclubs," I declared.

He laughed good-naturedly. "Partially true."

"So what are you?"

"I  _am_  currently a professional Dominant," he replied, "But I've only been one for about five years. Before that, I was part of a travelling night circus."

"Wow. I take back my comment about bums. That's actually really cool."

Edward gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh!" I clapped a hand to my forehead. "That's why you were so colourful when you came to sign the treaty!"

He laughed. "Yes."

"Everyone on the reservation thought you were nuts. When you showed up in those clothes."

He began to push the trolley. "Well, Bella, if your power is mind-reading, you learn very fast to let go of what other people think."

I nodded. "Makes sense. But why on earth did you join a  _circus_?"

"Life gets very dull after a while. The circus was a welcome distraction."

As I followed him, I couldn't help wondering if  _I_  was just a distraction to him as well.

Then I shook the thought away. Why did I care anyway?

This whole arrangement was one of convenience. I get out of La Push, he gets blood, everyone's happy.

That's all.

"You said you wanted coffee?" Edward asked, as we stopped in front of the airport café.

"Yeah." Coffee. That'll cheer me up.

"Eine Tasse Kaffee, bitte," I ordered in German, feeling a little smug as Edward looked surprised. I'd been wanting to spring this on him.

"You speak German?" he said interestedly. "I thought most American high schoolers picked Spanish as their second language."

"I was a huge fan of Beethoven and Mozart and it inspired me to pick German," I confessed, "I used to be obsessed with their music. Well, before everything happened..."

Looking back at it now, I realised my life could be delineated in two stages. The "before everything happened" and the "after everything happened."

The "before" stage had been perfect. I'd been a talented musician with a loving boyfriend. My life goals had been simple and straightforward – become a concert pianist and have a beautiful family.

Then, one after another, fate decided to destroy everything I held dear. My ability to play, all those  _years_  of sweat, toil and tears – torn away by a sadistic vampire. My dreams for a family – shattered by imprinting.

It really wasn't fair. Jacob had been my last lifeline after I'd lost my music. He'd held my hand through the depression, the endless nightmares, the temper tantrums, and he'd promised me a family. Children. Another future to look forward to. And he'd been snatched away from me at the altar by my own best friend, my  _bridesmaid_. I couldn't even be properly mad at her, because the only thing she did was to show up to my damn wedding.

"Bella?" Edward's voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and I realised that I'd been staring off into space. The steaming mug was on the counter, and the cashier was waiting.

A little flustered, I paid for the coffee.

"You still like Beethoven, right?" Edward piped up, interrupting my dark mood.

"Yeah," I said, tearing open a packet of sugar.

"We could go to Bonn, if you like, and visit the house where he was born," he offered.

I spilled my sugar.

"Seriously?"

He chuckled. "Of course. And if everything goes well, we can take a train to Vienna too."

"I thought you didn't like trains."

Edward leaned towards me, a teasing smile on his face. "For you, I'd even ride a train."

"What a noble sacrifice," I said dryly.

"Maybe we can go and see the famous Mozart Orchestra while we're there."

My jaw dropped.

"You mean  _the_  Mozart Orchestra?" I exclaimed, barely able to contain my excitement.

The waiter and a couple of customers shot me reproachful looks, and I blushed. In a much lower volume, I said, "I can't wait!"

"Well, that's  _if_  everything goes well," he said. "We might not be able to stay in Europe much longer."

"What? Why?"

"I have the strangest intuition that  _somebody_  might be tailing us," Edward said, pursing his lips.

The way he said it, it sounded more like a minor annoyance than a real threat. But then again, this was coming from a guy who was more concerned about the werewolves' dress code rather than the fact that they might tear him apart.

"Who?" I asked nervously, "The tracker's mate?"

"No, no!" Edward said, looking slightly alarmed. "I would hear  _her_  from miles away. This is nothing... dangerous."

He looked a little sheepish. I'd never seen him like that before.

"The Volturi?" I guessed again.

He shook his head again. "Never mind. Oh, have you found the meaning of those characters yet?" he asked me suddenly, clearly wanting to steer the subject away from dangerous waters.

"Oh right," I said, realising that I'd put his iPhone into my pocket.

I unlocked the screen and then opened Google translator.

"Um, Edward?" I said. "I don't know how to key in these characters. Isn't it only for Latin alphabets?"

"You go to the non-mobile version, and then you can pick the input method on the bottom left corner," he told me.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. He grinned, and held out his hand, catching the phone deftly as I tossed it.

"Give me the paper too." He fiddled with his phone, drawing in the characters, and then his eyebrows shot upwards as he read the translation.

He sighed. "Bella."

"What?" I said, feeling my face turn pink.

"Where did you get this?"

"What does it mean?" I asked, unwilling to part with my information before he parted with his.

Edward turned the screen to show me.

 _Li Yuchen_ , the translation said.

It made about as much sense to me as the characters themselves.

"That's Demetri's name before he changed it," Edward relented. "Since everyone kept mispronouncing it."

"Oh." I said, surprise colouring my voice. I put two and two together.

 _Demetri?_  I'd asked the girl, and she'd shaken her head, writing this instead.

So it had been Demetri in the photo after all. She just hadn't liked his new name.

Were they siblings? What was she doing, serving the Volturi? If so, were all the other humans related to the vampires as well?

"Well?" Edward was still waiting for my answer.

"Why is Demetri's sister a Volturi servant?" I asked, deviously trying to answer his question and confirm my own suspicions at the same time.

I hadn't really expected him to answer, so it surprised me when he did.

"Because the  _donors_ ," he emphasized the word, "are there so the Volturi wouldn't have to kill for blood. The Volturi often  _forget_  that these humans shouldn't even be below them, to begin with."

He gave me a wry smile. "You're a curious little bird, aren't you?" Then he slid the paper back towards me. "And quite the detective too."

I turned even redder.

"You did take me there. And you were avoiding all my questions."

"I hadn't expected you to take such an interest in the Volturi."

I didn't know what possessed me to say my next words.

"I'm not. I'm interested in  _you_." Shit.

I tried to backtrack. "I mean, you're interesting, that's why I'm interested. You know, things like your age, what you've done. And as for the Volturi, well... because you know, they're connected to you, the one I'm interes-... I mean-" God, I was just making it worse.

I clamped my mouth shut, my face positively aflame now. Edward was studying me expressionlessly, and I squirmed under his gaze.

"I see," he said evenly. "Well, I'm interested in you too. Because you're interesting, that is." His lips twitched.

It sounded dumb, even coming from his absurdly perfect lips.

I buried my face in my hands. "Just forget I said anything."

"That's hard, considering I have perfect recall."

"I hate you," I muttered feebly, and he reached forwards, tugging my hands away from my face.

"Well, that's too bad because I actually like you." His expression was light, and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

I swallowed, not knowing what to say. I didn't even know if I was ready for this, whatever this was.

"Are you done with your coffee?"

"Uh..." It had been lying forgotten on the table, thanks to our conversation. I picked it up, taking a sip. I made a face. "Ugh. It's cold. Shall we just go?"

Edward checked the train schedule on his phone. "Perfect. The next train is in ten minutes."

* * *

**Cologne, Germany**

I was still ridiculously happy after the trip in Bonn. After the Beethoven museum, we – or actually, I – had some Schnitzel for dinner, and then Edward had wanted to visit one of the BDSM clubs. It was only thirty minutes away, and I'd been in such a good mood that I'd agreed.

We were sitting at a table on the side, watching the people as they danced, socialized, touched. Now that I knew what to expect, I didn't feel as intimidated as my first time. In fact, I felt pretty comfortable sitting on the side with Edward.

"The house was awesome," I said over the music, "I can't believe they even have the plaster-cast of Beethoven's face."

"The Life Mask?" Edward asked, a little distracted. For the last few minutes, he'd been constantly scanning the room.

"Yeah."

I sipped my cocktail. It tasted remarkably good. Edward stood suddenly, smoothing down his shirt.

"I'm going to feed tonight, if you don't mind," he said.

"Oh, sure go ahead," I said unthinkingly.

He gave me a smile and headed off in the other direction. It was only until he approached a girl with long blonde hair that I realised what he'd meant.

Oh my god. He was going to feed right  _here_? I ordered a shot to calm my nerves, watching them from the corner of my eye.

He was talking to her. I wished I could hear what they were saying but the music was so loud.

Just how exactly did he plan to drink from a girl in the middle of a crowd?

"Ihr Getränk." The bartender pushed a shot of Jägermeister towards me.

"Danke," I thanked him, my eyes still glued on the two.

Edward was kissing the girl now, his lips dominating hers, his hands restraining her from touching him. She gasped wildly, and I could see the exact moment her knees buckled.

The girl sank against him, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure as he kissed down her throat, pinning her securely against the wall. I couldn't help but marvel at the difference in their postures. She was completely lost in her desire, but Edward... Edward was completely in control, his eyes aloof, almost clinical, assessing her every reaction, his every touch methodical. As he buried his face in her throat, I realised that all that shiny blonde hair served as a perfect cover.

I downed the alcohol, trying to ignore the sight of them altogether.

_She's not even that pretty._

As I caught myself thinking the thought, I knew I was in trouble.

 _Shit_.

I ordered another shot.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much I'd drunk by the time Edward returned. The room was spinning, and my head buzzed.

"You're so drunk, Bella." He looked half-amused, half-disapproving.

"Oh go away," I muttered.

"Should we head back?"

"Finally had your fill of girls tonight?" Even to me I sounded jealous.

Edward settled himself beside me, taking the glass away from my hand. "I think you should stop drinking."

I laughed. It was so ironic.  _Drinking_. "You stop drinking." My words slurred, and he pressed his lips together before gathering me up in his arms.

"Put me down..."

"Down where?"

"Downtown..." I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. My brain was mush. "Away from here."

"Anything for you, love."

He wrapped my jacket around me as I clutched his neck in my drunken haze. At some point, I felt the cool air outside and realised that we'd left the club.

I was about to press my cheek against his neck when I smelled it. The feminine perfume of the women he'd fed upon.

Something twisted in my gut, and it wasn't the alcohol. "I want to walk," I told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Put me down," I said.

"Bella-..."

"Put me  _down_!"

A few people turned to look at us, and Edward pursed his lips, setting me on my feet.

I tried to walk, but my legs felt like jelly.

Edward caught me just before I fell.

"Bella, let me carry you, please."

And then I started crying. "You're such an idiot, Edward. Why'd you have to go for all the pretty ones?"

"Oh Bella," he murmured, looking distressed as he pulled me close. "I asked. I didn't realise you minded. I'm sorry."

I hiccupped, still sobbing when Edward handed me a tissue. "You're an idiot," I said again.

"I am an idiot," he agreed, parroting me and I giggled through my tears. But my amusement was short-lived as I smelled the overpowering perfume again.

"You reek of women's perfume."

"Sorry."

He let me go and turned. For one wild second, I thought he would walk away. I thought he was going to call me out and leave.

But then he bent, stretching his arms out backwards.

"Hop on," he said, "I'll carry you on my back. I don't think you can smell that much from there."

More than slightly relieved, I clambered onto his back, my hands clumsy around his neck.

"If I were human, you'd have strangled me to death by now," Edward told me, as he started walking.

I laughed. "Good thing you aren't then."

* * *

  _ **Footnote**_

_**Demetri was mentioned in the books as "olive skinned" and "black-haired" so I thought it would be interesting to make him Chinese here. I had a lot of fun researching his name ("Li Yuchen") with the help of a friend."Li" means plum, but it's also a common surname in China. "Yu" means universe and "Chen" means time – a play on words hinting at Demetri's immortality.**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Ambush

**Chapter 9**

I was massively hungover, and I couldn't remember half of what happened last night.

Edward had been strangely quiet the whole day.

"Edward, did something happen yesterday?" I asked, as I drank the vitamin and fruit juice mix he had bought for me.

"No, love, nothing serious." He watched me curiously.

I lowered the bottle, surveying him in return.

"I said something bad, didn't I?"

"Nothing bad."

"Something good?" I frowned at him. It was hard to think with my pounding headache.

He smiled mysteriously.

"Tell me," I demanded. "Did I strip and do a naked dance or something worse?"

He laughed at that. "As entertaining as that would've been, I would've stopped you."

I took another swig of juice. "Well, it's not like there's anyone I know in Germany."

Edward straightened. "I need to hunt again today. Do you want to come?"

"Uh, no thanks," I said. The memory of him kissing other girls still burned in my mind. I contemplated getting drunk again – not just to stop thinking about all my conflicting feelings, but also to forget my current hangover.

I felt mournful. To begin with, I shouldn't even care if he wanted other girls. Falling for him was a very bad idea. He was a vampire. He was thousands of years old. Then there were all the things he wasn't telling me.

The Volturi. The person tailing us. The servants. Yeah, the servants bugged me the most.

I couldn't help glancing over at him as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it onto the bed.

"Hey, Edward."

"Yes?" He rummaged in the bag, searching for his clothes.

"Are you trying to...?" I paused, not knowing how to make it sound pleasant. "Are you-will you... I mean..."

He pulled a T-shirt out and turned to look at me.

I wished I had another shot to make this easier.

Taking a deep breath, I asked the question that had been bothering me since I'd seen the Volturi humans.

"Once you're bored of me, are you going to toss me into Volterra to become one of the servants?"

He looked stunned.

It took him a full two seconds to recover, a record for a vampire.

"Bella, what are you  _talking_  about?" he breathed finally, utter shock on his face. "Of course not!"

"Okay," I nodded. "Great, that's all I need to know."

I drained the rest of the juice, nearly choking due to my nervousness, but Edward wasn't done. He still stared at me with disbelief.

This had to be a first.

Usually it was him running away from problems, not me.

"How could you possibly come to that conclusion?" He looked more upset than I'd ever seen him before.

I frowned at him. "It's kind of logical, don't you think? Aro stays in the tunnels all the time... and they can't really be donors, can they? I mean they can't talk. Who on earth would willingly give up their voices to serve vampires? And Aro was talking about  _silencing_  me."

Edward stared at me, speechless again.

When he finally spoke, he looked highly disturbed. "You mean, you suspected that  _I_  had been tasked with luring humans to the Volturi?"

"I never said that," I said defensively. "I was only stating what I saw and heard, since you haven't explained anything to me."

Edward was struggling. I could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions under control, but the hurt was showing on his face.

It made me feel awful. "Edward, I'm not accusing you of anything. I mean, I mostly trust you, but when you don't tell me things, I start to come up with my own conclusions. I can't help it."

"I understand," he looked resigned. Then he pulled the T-shirt over his head. It was grey, shapeless and had an Angry Bird on it.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen you wear. You won't get any girls like that," I told him, trying to change the subject. His reaction made me feel crappy about bringing it up, even though it was a valid question.

He didn't smile. "I'm not going to the club. I'm going to hunt."

Realisation dawned on me. "Animals?"

"Yes."

"That's nice. You'll have gold eyes again," I tried once more. "They're gorgeous."

He gave me a half-hearted smile, and I knew the tension was partially broken.

I stood and went to him, putting my arms around his waist.

His own arms came around me slowly, running down my back and tangling in my hair.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

I laughed, and his eyes sparkled.

I liked it when he was happy. It made me feel fuzzy inside.

"Bella," he said softly, his hand coming to rest on my face. "I'm doing everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Okay," I told him. "I trust you." I squeezed him tighter and rested my head in the crook of his shoulder.

Edward exhaled, his body relaxing. His thumb rubbed circles at the small of my back, sending an unexpected spark of desire through me.

I felt my heartbeat speed up, and my breathing quicken. As moisture gathered between my legs, I blushed, knowing very well that he could both hear and smell my arousal.

He sat me down on the dresser, stepping forward so that his body rested between my legs.

My breath caught in my throat.

I didn't know if I could handle this. My feelings were in a tangle as they were. I put a restraining hand on his chest, and he stilled, pulling back to look at me.

"I-..." I was at a loss. So many emotions were running through me at the same time. I wanted him, but tender lovemaking would worsen things for me. I didn't want his gentle touches, or his kisses. I wanted it fast and hard and cold.

I gripped his upper arms. "I want you to fuck me. Roughly."

I'd never spoken that way before – not even to Jacob – but the mixture of desire and despair made me bold.

He looked startled by the sudden change in my mood. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Make it hurt. I want it to hurt." I couldn't deal with my feelings anymore. Maybe if it hurt enough, I'd stop falling for him.

He studied me for a second. Then he lifted me up, putting me gently down onto the bed.

He kissed me, his nose skimming down my neck to my breasts. He unbuttoned my shirt, pushing my bra up and sucked my nipples, sending more ripples of need through my body.

I panted as I wrapped my legs around him, wanting him,  _needing_  him inside of me.

Edward tugged off my pants, and slowly, he pushed two fingers inside of me, pressing upwards in the direction of my tummy. The spot felt uncomfortable at first, but after a few thrusts, it became unbearably good.

I moaned as he increased the speed, inserting yet another finger in addition to the two. His thumb kneaded my clit until I came, shuddering at the gentle climax.

He gathered me into his arms. I felt a little calmer now, less agitated.

It didn't miss my attention that he didn't fuck me the way I wanted him to. But now that the raging emotions was gone, I felt hesitant to ask him again.

"That didn't hurt," I only mumbled, my fist curling around his shirt.

"You're already hurting inside." He was looking at me with the same intensity as he did in Volterra. This time I didn't flinch back from it.

Edward wasn't as blithe as he would have others believe. I knew that, and he knew I knew that. And now, he was finally letting me see into his depth.

"What's troubling you?" he asked.

_The fact that I like you too much for my own good._

I just chewed my lip, looking at him nervously.

His gaze was steady. "Bella, I can't read your mind. Please tell me."

"I can't." And I really couldn't. What did I want from him, really? A relationship? That was plain crazy. He was an ancient vampire. How could someone like him possibly want someone like me?

Even if he did, I didn't know if I wanted to spend eternity with him. Vampires mated for life, I knew that much from Alice. I couldn't just drag him along for a rebound relationship ride and then break up with him once I recovered.

When I put it that way, my selfish feelings suddenly became irrelevant.

"It's really nothing important," I said. I pushed myself up and righted my clothes. Then for good measure, I added, "Sorry if I seem kind of pissed. My head still hurts from the alcohol."

Edward rose as well, still watching me. He didn't look convinced, but luckily he wasn't the pushy type.

"All right. Then I suppose I'll go hunting now," he said. "You sure you don't want to come? I don't feel safe leaving you here alone."

Now that I knew he wasn't going to a club, I turned to stare at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be really dangerous when you're hunting?" I remembered being constantly lectured to stay out of the Cullen hunting grounds.

 _As nice as they are, Bella, vampires are completely ruled by their instincts when they hunt_ , Billy had said, wagging his finger at me.

 _That's unfortunately true,_  Carlisle had agreed, as he'd sat in Jacob's living room, looking comfortable but rather out of place.

Sometime after I'd been born, revisions had been made to the treaty. The boundary still stood, but crossing it was now possible with permission.

It had been necessary at the time, because of the unusual amount of nomadic vampires in the vicinity. Carlisle had tended to the injured wolves, Jasper had helped with the violent transformations, and together, the Cullens and Quileutes had kept vampires from hunting humans in the area.

The Quileutes had really warmed up to the Cullens after that, and even more so after Alice and Carlisle helped save my life. It still didn't stop the occasional mutterings of  _bloodsucker_ , but it was progress.

As a bonus, we'd learnt a lot about vampires from them. Carlisle had been the one to tell us about the Volturi. I remembered sitting on Charlie's lap as a kid, listening with wide eyes to the story of Aro, Caius and Marcus over dinner. And of course, he'd also taught us about predatory instincts.

With this information in my mind, I ogled Edward, shocked by the invitation to join him hunting.

"Bella, I'm over three thousand years old," he reminded me. "I haven't struggled with bloodlust for the last two millennia."

"Your control is that good?" I was fascinated. I think even Carlisle wasn't that good, and I'd always thought of him as a vampire saint.

"Yes," he shot me a strange look. "Do you think I'd be mingling with so many humans if it isn't? Drinking from them? And with you especially, my singer?"

I frowned. "Isn't that a completely different thing? Drinking from humans and hunting?"

He looked surprised. "It's equally hard. To the average vampire, stopping mid-drink is the equivalent to asking a starving man to chew food without swallowing it. And that's just with animal blood."

"Seriously? If it's that hard, then how could you ever turn another person?"

"Turning another person requires just a quick bite and resisting the initial taste.  _Drinking,_  on the other hand, is different. The longer you drink, the more the instinct starts to take over."

"I see..." As I listened to the technicalities, my mind started to wander. Why was he hunting animals  _now_? Couldn't he just go to the club again?

I felt my stomach knotting with anxiety. "Edward, did I cause a scene yesterday?"

"No." But he looked a little too innocent.

"Then why on earth are you hunting animals?"

"It's the afternoon right now," he said evasively, "The clubs aren't open and I'm thirsty."

Yeah, right. The vampire with super control, and he couldn't wait a few hours.

"Seriously, Edward. Why animals all of a sudden?"

"I drink from animals all the time," he said. "I did it in Italy, too."

"So why did you drink from humans yesterday?"

He gave me a long-suffering look. "If I answer this, will you stop the Spanish Inquisition for today?"

Despite everything, that made me smile. "Okay," I relented. I  _was_  pretty hard to shake off once I started. Especially since I had so much experience grilling Jacob for information. Or scratch that. It was probably from growing up with Charlie, chief of police.

Edward leaned against the door. "You're travelling with me, and I'm alone. Animal blood doesn't give us as much strength as human blood. I need to maintain my strength to protect you."

That made me want to ask about what he wanted to protect me from. But a deal was a deal, so I bit my tongue and stopped asking. For today.

"So, are you coming?"

"Hmm." I contemplated that. How often would I get a chance to see a vampire hunt? And Edward at that. "I'm coming," I said.

Edward brightened. "Great. Let's go."

* * *

He'd left me sitting up on a large branch as he hunted. I had one hand on the trunk, and another on the branch, my legs dangling.

Edward was incredibly graceful, his movements agile as he leapt through the air, catching his first deer. He restrained it efficiently, trapping it down as he drank from it. Instead of draining the animal dry as I'd expected, he released it after a few minutes. It scampered away, frightened but still alive.

He sank into a low crouch, about to catch another, when all of a sudden he stiffened. He leapt up towards me and I gasped, thinking that he'd lost control, but he only bundled me against his chest and started sprinting.

He was running faster than he ever had before. The wind that whipped against my face bordered on painful.

He switched directions, zooming in zig-zags through trees and bushes, even swinging high over a couple of branches. My intestines felt like they'd been scattered all over the forest.

"What's happening?" I asked, panicked, holding onto him so tightly that my arms felt numb.

He didn't answer, his expression concentrated.

I looked behind, and wished I hadn't.

Two vampires were blurs, leaping and running and chasing after _us_.

Edward halted suddenly, and I realised there was a third one blocking our way.

The three vampires surrounded us, their expressions varying from aggressive to cautious.

Edward put me down slowly. If he was afraid, it didn't show. His face was impassive, wiped smooth of any emotion. His arms hung loosely at his sides.

"Edward," the vampire with ash-blond hair stepped forward. His movements were graceful, his posture regal. Power emanated from him.

"Vladimir," Edward said courteously. "What can I do for you?" I could see he was trying to avoid a confrontation.

"You know what we want," Vladimir said. His scarlet eyes flared. "We want the shield."

"The shield?" Edward sounded genuinely baffled.

"Don't pretend, Edward," Vladimir said, his eyes narrowed.

The vampire behind us also took a step forward. But he was different from the other two, more muted, more cautious. "We heard from Victoria," he said, "I think you can hear the memory in my mind."

Edward addressed him with much less courtesy than he did Vladimir. His tone was downright cold. "Laurent. You don't belong with them. What are you trying to do?"

Laurent drew back, skittish.

"You're in no position to question him," Vladimir snarled. "Now hand the shield over."

"We do not want to hurt you," the third vampire put a calming hand on Vladimir's shoulder as he spoke, his voice deep, booming, "We know you did not take part in the massacre."

"Their blood is the same," Vladimir spat. "The filth pollutes them all."

"Peace, brother," the dark-haired vampire said.

"Your words do not reflect your mind, Stefan," Edward said quietly.

"My apologies," Stefan said, immediately contrite. "But you cannot possibly understand our situation, having been so uninvolved all this time."

"You have absolutely no use for her," Vladimir hissed. "We  _need_  her." He was staring at me now, and I realised they wanted  _me_. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, and I was too frightened to think.

"Come now," Stefan said pleasantly, "She is only a human girl. You are not tied to this fight. You are a free spirit, no? You can give her to us, and resume your happy life. We can easily arrange for another pet."

Edward didn't reply.

"Come," Stefan said again, "What is she to you?"

I was curious about that answer myself. If I were him, I probably wouldn't be endangering my life protecting a puny human like me either.

Three of them versus one of Edward. There was no way he'd survive this, and then they'd take me anyway.

The tension was rising with every second, and if I didn't do something now, Edward would die. I could see it in Vladimir's wrath, and in Stefan's calculating pose.

"I'll go with them," I blurted. All eyes flickered to me, and I felt their surprise. Edward's expression was a cross between anger and shock.

"There's no point of you dying here," I said, sounding braver than I felt. "They're right."

"Finally somebody sees reason," Vladimir said impatiently, throwing his hands up. "Come then, girl."

I swallowed, giving Edward's hand a final squeeze.

But just as I took a shaky step forward, Edward moved, so fast that I barely saw it happen. Before I knew it, Vladimir's arms and one of his legs were torn from his body with a metallic screeching sound.

He gave a cry of rage as Stefan and Laurent lunged for me.

But Edward was there in a flash. He snarled, a terrifying sound that ripped from his throat and sent chills down my spine.

Stefan and Laurent leapt back warily and began to circle us. Every muscle in Edward's body was taut as he shifted his weight in response to their thoughts.

Then without warning he rushed forwards. Stefan howled and I felt my stomach turn when I saw that his body had been ripped diagonally from hip to neck.

Laurent's arms closed around my waist, but before I could even blink, Edward was back, breaking both his shoulders and pulling him so violently away from me that he flew a few hundred feet away, slamming clean through a couple of trees.

I stared at the dismembered vampires, my hands covering my mouth.

Edward pulled a silver lighter from his pocket.

It had a 'V' insignia on it, and gold patterns that were very similar to the ones on Aro's gloves.

"I voted for your freedom," he said quietly, as Stefan and Vladimir looked up at him with hatred. "I'm sorry it has to end this way."

Then he set them on fire.

It was one of the most gruesome sights I'd ever seen. They started screaming. Vladimir's stump of a body rolled around in obvious agony and Stefan tried to pull himself out of the flames with his remaining arm, but Edward snapped it, tossing him pitilessly back into the fire. Then he crushed both their windpipes, and the screaming stopped.

I looked away, feeling nauseous as the familiar sickly sweet scent filled the air. If I hadn't seen the wolves do it before, I think I would've thrown up.

As it was, I only took a few deep breaths to steady myself.

"Laurent," I said, finding my tongue. "He got away."

"He's a coward," Edward said, "The Romanians were the masterminds behind this. Besides, he can't do anything without his arms."

With that, he threw the twitching arms into the fire.

"He also makes an excellent example," Edward added, "With any luck the others will take the hint and leave us alone." His voice was inflectionless – it was obvious he took no pleasure in violence.

Sweet, gentle Edward. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never have believed him to be capable of such ferocity.

He turned now, his expression heavy. "I'm sorry you had to see that." His movements were deliberately slow, as though he was trying not to frighten me, but I was having none of that. I threw myself at him, embracing him with all my strength.

"I'm so glad you're okay." We were safe. As that sank in, the relief that washed over me was enormous. The entire episode had happened so quickly that I still felt dazed, as though I'd woken from a dream.

His arms tightened around me.

"Don't martyr yourself like that again, please," Edward said.

"I didn't want you to die," I said, burying my face in his shoulder. I had been terrified, but I realised that I'd been more worried about him than myself.

"Do you have so little confidence in me, love?" he pulled back, giving me a crooked smile.

"No... but it was three on one. And holy shit Edward, I never knew you had those ninja moves." As the relief and shock began to wear away, awe began to set in.

His expression turned grim. "Mind-reading and millennia of experience."

"And speed," I added. Even for a vampire, he'd been extraordinarily swift.

"Oh believe me, I'm not usually that fast," he said. "I think I was having the vampire equivalent of an adrenaline rush. I haven't felt so afraid in five hundred years."

I looked up at him in wonder. "Why? It wasn't like they were going to kill you if you handed me over."

Edward took my face in both his hands. "Bella," he said gently. "You're very important to me. I think it should be painfully obvious by now."

Unexpectedly, I felt a flicker of hope rise inside me.

I put my hands over his, allowing myself to lower my defences for once.

"I'm glad."

  
  



	10. Chapter 10 - Two Histories

**Chapter 10**

"Here," Edward handed me a second cup of warm tea.

I was shivering slightly despite the quilts, and I pushed the cup away. "I can't drink anymore." I didn't _feel_ traumatised, but my body seemed to think otherwise.

"It's just the excess adrenaline," I tried to explain, but Edward wouldn't have it.

"I'll order some food up to our room."

"Stop." I caught his arm, and he spun to face me, his posture stiff – the only sign of anxiety I could see in his otherwise calm façade. My hand was so cold that his skin felt almost warm.

"Let me take care of you. Please."

"I'm fine."

He surveyed me with what could only be saintly patience. "We both know it's not true. Now let me get you some food."

He began to pull his arm away, but I gripped it tighter.

He sighed. "Bella-..."

"Edward. Just sit still for a moment, will you?" I implored.

Something in my expression made him comply. He quietened and sat beside me, his arm coming to rest over the tangle of quilts around my shoulders.

Now, _this_ felt nice. It felt like we were actually on holiday, not like we'd just escaped from three insane vampires.

I repositioned myself so that the quilt was no longer in the way, and Edward's arms encircled me, one hand running soothingly down my spine. I closed my eyes, sighing. I felt safe with him. Protected.

He pressed his cool cheek against mine, and as we lay like that, I felt my pulse slowing, my shivering stopping completely. It was amazing, how I only needed him to hold me. He stayed pliant underneath, still caressing my back.

"Are you hungry yet?" he asked softly. "Tell me what you need."

"You. I need to feel you," I whispered, running my hand over his chest. Right now, I just wanted to feel good, to forget – at least for a moment – that we'd both nearly died.

He obliged, pulling me up above him, supporting my body as he kissed me gently.

When we broke apart, my heart swelled, bursting with what was unmistakably love. I'd been feeling this for a while now – I just hadn't wanted to admit it to myself. The near-death experience had put everything into perspective. I'd grossly underestimated my feelings for him.

"Tell me what you want," he said, his thumb tracing my bottom lip.

"What I want?"

"How would you like me to touch you?" his voice was all velvet, soft and sensuous.

I thought about that as I looked down into his ochre eyes.

"You're so dominant with the other girls, but you're so... different with me," I told him finally, blushing as I remembered how he'd been at the club.

"You're precious to me," he said, putting my hair behind my ear.

I licked my lips, not trusting myself to say it. But as usual, he was extraordinarily perceptive.

A slow smile spread across his face, and his hold tightened around my waist.

"Why, Bella? Do you like it when I'm a little less gentle with you?"

His other hand tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp before those long fingers curled just at the roots, tugging my head closer to his palm. The move tilted my neck backwards, leaving my pulse unprotected. I let him, relishing in the feel of it.

I knew what this was. I'd seen it in puppies when they lay on their backs, or in wolves when they crouched low, revealing their necks. This was submission, and I wanted to submit to him.

"Maybe," I bit out, a little breathless.

The hand around my waist shifted, taking both my wrists and pulling them backwards, high until my shoulders ached slightly.

He kissed me then, gently, his nose tracing down my neck to my clavicles and then the tops of my breasts.

I felt my nipples tighten under my bra. I was under his control now, my hair, my arms – and my insides trembled and swelled, warm, wet and needy.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more but for him to take me – and roughly.

He didn't disappoint.

He let me go and yanked my clothes off. Seams tore and buttons popped, and the fabric fluttered to the floor, leaving me bare.

And then he pushed me down on the bed, face down.

"On your knees," he ordered.

I tried to push myself up, but his palm pressed against the back of my neck, stopping me.

"Did I say on your hands?"

"No..."

"No, what?"

His eyes twinkled, his façade breaking just for a moment, and I bit my lip, fighting the urge to giggle. I wanted to try this seriously.

I exhaled, composing myself at the same time his playfulness faded, cooling into self-possession.

"No, _Master_ ," I whispered the word, and I could feel the heat rise in the room.

"Very good." His hand caressed the inside of my thigh, and my breath hitched.

His fingers moved upwards, ever so slowly. He traced the lips between my legs, playing at the edges of my entrance, and then abruptly, he took his fingers away.

"On your knees, Bella. Don't make me repeat myself again."

I did as he said, struggling slightly to raise my rear without using my hands.

"Spread your legs."

I shifted my knees apart.

"Wider."

I had to push my hips outwards to keep my balance at this point, giving him a full view of my bare sex. I felt splayed open and defenseless, and surprisingly, it turned me on.

Edward pulled my arms behind my back, binding my wrists, before tying them off to something behind me, so that my upper body was raised slightly off the bed, my cheek just touching the mattress.

My heart pounded. I'd never felt so exposed.

I felt his hands run down my shoulders, cupping my breasts, capturing my nipples and pinching and pulling and twisting, sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure throughout my body. I arched and gasped, my legs shifting uncontrollably.

"Hold still," he said, increasing the pressure on my nipples until it bordered on pain.

I stilled, my breath coming out in pants.

"Please..." I said, as my nipples throbbed between his fingers. The pain grew and I groaned, realising my mistake. "Please, Master."

His hands released me, moving down from the sides of my breast to my waist and then my hips. I gripped the rope, my toes curling. It was outrageously erotic, being so helplessly bound and knowing he could touch me in any way he wanted.

I sank deeper into a haze as Edward pressed a hand against my belly, supporting my hips, coaxing my bottom a little higher up. Then I felt it – something smooth and made of rubber sliding against my wet, suppliant entrance.

I was so sensitized by this point that I moaned, the pleasure amplified by the pressure on my belly and my own abject powerlessness.

But Edward was torturously slow. He rubbed the toy against my damp flesh in a circular motion, teasing and denying. Pushing in just the tip and then withdrawing it. Again, and again, driving me crazy.

I pushed my hips out needily and he withdrew the stimulus, disapproving.

"Be still," he instructed, his thumb caressing my abdomen, moving up to tug at my stiff nipples again, sending electric jolts that shot straight between my legs. I fought hard to keep still. My every nerve ending was on fire.

When he resumed the maddening teasing, I whimpered, my inner muscles clenching, desperate for stimulation, every muscle of mine tightening in anticipation, until all of my attention was reduced to that small point between my legs.

Then just when I had given up, just as I resigned myself to endure the torment, he slid it all the way in. I gasped at the sudden flood of sensation.

Edward began to move, keeping a steady rhythmn – in and out, in and out.

Pleasure exploded with each quick thrust, and I balled my bound hands into fists, already astonishingly close to climaxing. I locked down, my cries frenzied, needing more, and he sensed it, because the thrusts became rougher, faster. The hand on my belly shifted downwards, and I felt a finger kneading, massaging the already swollen bud between my legs, pushing me over the edge.

"Fuck!" I screamed, the intensity overwhelming my body as I shook and shuddered violently, my legs pressing together of their own accord, and still, _still_ Edward was thrusting, massaging, pushing it in hard and yanking it out fast, merciless, drawing out the pleasure.

I was winded by the time my orgasm was over, my knees collapsing, but Edward's hand at my stomach held my body up. I felt him undo the bindings that held my arms, and then gently, he lowered me down onto the bed.

He snapped the restraints on my wrists open, and my hands fell to my sides limply.

He turned me around, and I saw that he was still fully-clothed, his expression the epitome of calm restraint. His touch was meticulous as he unlocked the stiffness from my shoulders and arms.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak yet.

I watched him, sighing at the feel of those fingers expertly pressing the slight soreness out of my muscles. Somehow, the difference between my vulnerable nakedness and his fully-clothed state turned me on more than it should have.

He pulled me up, gently, against his chest and I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent.

Like before, I wanted to ask him why he didn't just take me. I wanted more than toys, more than fingers – I ached to feel _him_. But I was too winded.

My body felt like liquid jelly. Edward continued to massage and soothe, and I wound my arms around his waist, feeling oddly emotional.

I blinked and was surprised to feel wetness running down my cheeks.

Edward only held me tighter, shushing me before I could speak.

"Don't worry about that," he murmured, sweeping them away with his thumb. I could feel myself sinking deeper into him. Falling.

I wanted to fight it, but his arms felt so good.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, holding him tightly. I would think about my feelings later. Right now, I could just relax and pretend he was mine.

* * *

I poked moodily at my Spätzle as we sat in the restaurant. I felt strangely fatigued and I didn't have any appetite.

"No twenty questions?" Edward asked, pretending to drink from his glass.

"I thought you said no more for today."

"Ask away, Bella," he said, unexpectedly open. "I think after today, there isn't any point of keeping information from you."

"What does that even mean?"

"When it comes to the vampire world, the best defense is ignorance," Edward explained patiently. "You stay away from sensitive information, and the key people won't feel threatened. But now that they're actively chasing us, there isn't any point to that."

"I see." I put down my fork, my eyes heavy. "I'm really tired. Maybe I'll ask you tomorrow. Shall we go?"

"You've barely eaten."

"I'm not hungry."

Edward stood, coming to sit beside me. His arm came around my shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired." Even though I'd slept most of the afternoon away. I suddenly realised that I had been this way too, a few months after James, but much worse. "I think the whole crazy vampire thing is taking a bit of a toll on me. I'll get over it."

"Eat a little bit more. Come on," he coaxed. "Just this side of the plate." He picked up my fork and pushed a small section of the Spätzle towards me. It was kind of sweet, and I was a sucker for sweetness, so I did as he said.

"I think the last time someone did something like this for me was my mother when I was five," I told him, as I chewed.

"Are you close to your mother?" Edward asked conversationally.

"I was," I paused, unsure if I wanted to tell him this, but then I thought I might as well. "Until a vampire murdered her."

Edward's head whipped towards me, shock in his eyes. "Who?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Charlie never really wanted to talk about it. He and Billy hunted that vampire down though. I think that was the last time Charlie transformed. He was a complete mess when he came home."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Renée."

"Renée," Edward breathed, and understanding lit up his expression suddenly. "Renée Higginbotham?"

"You knew her?"

"I knew _of_ her."

Huh. I never knew my mother was famous.

"She was a very promising candidate," Edward said, "As much as I stayed out of vampire politics, I couldn't help hearing her name in the minds around me." He looked at me, something like fear beginning to settle into his expression. "I always suspected that you were possibly gifted, but I never realised..." His voice trailed away, and he looked truly agitated now. "We need to leave Germany as soon as possible."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, speaking more to himself now. "Laurent. _Laurent_. I should've killed him. We're too close to Russia, and that's where-..." He swore.

I was starting to get used to his cryptic remarks, and the thousands of questions that zoomed through my mind, so I just continued eating the Spätzle, watching him freak out. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I realised that shit had to have really hit the fan if _Edward_ was flipping out, but I somehow couldn't muster the energy to worry about it.

At some point in his monologue, he realised that I was still sitting there, and calmed himself down.

"Everything's going to be okay," he told me.

I nodded slowly, not exactly convinced.

Taking another mouthful of food, I chewed slowly and swallowed before I spoke.

"So basically, a whole gaggle of vampires are after me?" I said matter-of-factly.

I could see him struggle miserably to find a way to make it sound better before he nodded, once.

"Well, I suppose I can feel happy that I'm _that_ special," I said, putting down my fork. "Though why exactly, I still don't understand."

"Because you're gifted."

"In what sense? That shield Vladimir was referring to?"

"Yes."

"But so what?"

Edward rubbed the sides of his forehead.

"Entschuldigung, wir machen in fünfzehn Minuten zu," the waitress interrupted apologetically, gesturing to her watch.

I looked around and realised that most of the customers were gone. It was almost eleven-thirty.

"We should get going," I said, rising. We paid and then slowly walked back to the hotel.

"You were saying?" I prompted.

"I need to start from the beginning if you want to understand this. You know about the law of secrecy, correct?"

I nodded.

"That's, of course, thanks to the Volturi. Aro has always been very astute. In the beginning, there was much dispute when he imposed the law of secrecy. After all, why hide when you are so powerful? Why live in the shadows, when you can rule as gods among humans?"

I couldn't help but remember the human servants back in Volterra, but decided not to interrupt.

"Of course, the law withstood the test of time. Just imagine what the humans could do to us with the weapons they have now. Imagine what would happen to us, if they were to hunt us, in the 21st century."

I thought about that. At first the idea sounded ridiculous – bullets didn't hurt them and you could put them back together again like jigsaw.

But then I realised. Bombs. Flamethrowers.

"Okay, that would be pretty bad," I said. "But vampires are fast, you can just run away."

"I imagine it would only be a matter of time before they found something on the molecular level that could disable us."

I tilted my head with interest. "Is that even possible?"

"I would think so. We do have venom running through our bodies."

"You're really knowledgeable about all this," I said.

"Carlisle's a doctor. And I am rather old. I've seen the world change over the past three millennia."

"You seem very involved in vampire politics even though you keep saying you aren't," I commented.

Edward hesitated. And then he said, "I'm not anymore, but I _was_. I was part of the Volturi before this."

" _Was_?" I allowed myself to ask the question, since he brought it up.

"Yes. I was one of the original three, long ago."

That threw me off. My eyes grew round. "What? You were one of the three kings? Who kicked you out?"

"Nobody _kicked_ me out," Edward said, looking amused. "I stepped down. A few decades of those stuffy tunnels were enough for me."

"Stuffy tunnels...?" I echoed faintly. It seemed like a small price to pay for ruling the vampire world.

"I wanted to see the _world_ ," he said, his eyes suddenly bright. "I have an eternity ahead of me, and I'm not interested in wasting it."

"Wasting it?" I whispered, still too stunned to be coherent.

"Yes. The constant fighting. The constant assertion of dominance. The Volturi's power hadn't always been as stable as it is now. You can't imagine how many covens we destroyed." His eyes glazed over as he was no doubt reliving the memories in his mind.

"And all for what?" he asked, to no one in particular. "Power? I have no interest in it. Infamy? It means nothing to me. So I left."

He said it so simply, as though the choice was obvious.

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I finally understood, why, all these years Edward had always been described as an eccentric.

His mind went off on tangents I couldn't keep up with.

"You were a vampire ruler?" I repeated. The information was not sinking in. I somehow found it hard to imagine him in a black Volturi cloaks, standing solemnly like one of the kings in Carlisle's paintings. He was too much of a free spirit. But then again, how much did I really know about him?

I stopped walking, regarding him in a new light.

He stopped with me, looking uncomfortable. "I'm not suited for such a thing, I know."

"I wouldn't say that," I said honestly. "I think the world might have been a better place if you'd stayed."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He shook his head. I felt slightly amused by this new side of him. He'd always seemed so... invulnerable.

"No, I'm not. You're a little unconventional, that's true, but you're also very intelligent. You know which things really matter." As I said it, I realised how true it was.

"I'm very flattered."

"I mean it."

"I suppose I could always force Caius to step down," he said speculatively. "But honestly, I can't be bothered. I'm weary of all that."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

I, too, was tired of La Push and of Forks. I'd been born and raised there, and after my two disasters – first with James, and then with Jake, everyone knew me as the girl with mental issues. My identity stagnated there, and I had no wiggle room. The whole place made me feel claustrophobic.

Suddenly, I understood how Edward felt about the 'stuffy tunnels.' If I'd only had twenty-two years to live and I felt that way, I couldn't imagine what decades - and centuries - must feel like.

"What a horrible way to live," I said, thinking about everyone in the tunnels.

"You understand," he looked relieved. "You're the first, I think. Everyone else thought I had lost my mind."

I nodded, thinking back on everything. "You're right, you know, about what you said in Volterra."

"Which one?"

"About us not being that different," I said softly.

"We share many more similarities than you think," he murmured, lacing his fingers through mine.

I gave them a squeeze as we continued to walk through the autumn night in comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter 11 - Escape and Escapism

**Chapter 11**

Edward threw our things into the bag haphazardly. I tried to help as best I could, but it was hard with him flying all around me.

With his speed, it felt like he was in ten places at the same time. Honestly, it was making me dizzy.

"Where did you say we were going again?" I asked, picking up and folding his dress-shirt from the bed.

"Singapore." Edward zoomed into the bathroom.

"Why Singapore?"

"Because that's the least likely place for a vampire attack to happen." He was out again, kneeling by the luggage.

"How come?"

Edward took the folded shirt from my hands.

"It's very sunny there," he said, stuffing it into the bag. "And very crowded. Also, there are too many public surveillance cameras."

"Wow that must be a hard place for vampires to live."

Edward zipped the suitcase. "I don't think there are any vampires living in Singapore."

"None?"

"No. There's hardly any place to hide, and the forest is too small." He was at the dresser now, rolling our charger cables.

I rubbed my eyes. "Stop moving around like that. It's like having five ADHD people in the room at the same time."

He appeared suddenly beside me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry."

And then he was in the bathroom again.

I blushed, touching the spot where he'd kissed me.

He emerged from the bathroom at human speed, carrying a handful of hotel soap and shampoo.

I eyed it suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Hoarding to save money," he flashed me a playful smile.

"Right." I suddenly realised that I hadn't paid anything for all the travelling. "How much do I owe you, exactly?" Crap. I didn't think I had much in my measly savings.

"Nothing, it's on me. I hardly use money, and I still have quite a bit left over from all the jobs I had."

I felt kind of bad, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to pay him back anyway, so I let the matter drop.

"Where else have you worked besides the circus?" I asked instead, sitting on the bed and looking out the window. Stars peppered the sky, the night bright despite the lack of moon.

Edward didn't answer, and I turned back to see that he was busy with his phone.

"Edward?"

"One moment, love," he said. "It's hard to get a seat with a few hours' notice. I've been emailing a contact but the flights to Singapore are always quite full. I don't want to sit in Economy again."

"We're being chased by vampires and you're worried about sitting in Economy," I said, shaking my head.

"Trust me, Bella, you'll thank me for this," he said. "Especially since it's an overnight flight."

I remembered my neck cramp in Italy, and conceded the point.

Edward made an annoyed sound. "All the good flights are full. We'll have to take the one that stops over in Dubai and transits the next morning."

"I don't mind waiting," I said, as I checked under the blankets for any forgotten things.

"That's not the problem. Dubai is still too close to Europe. During the ten hours we're waiting, I'm worried that someone might catch up to us."

I tried not to think about the possibilities as I asked, "How many vampires are after me?"

"I don't know myself," Edward admitted. "There could be any number biding their time waiting for a chance to strike. And if Singapore is an unlikely place for vampires, Russia is the exact opposite. There are so many of them there because of the cold weather, and the lush forests. If Laurent headed north after he escaped, I imagine it would be all too easy to find willing allies."

"Allies for what? You lost me there," I said.

"Allies to overthrow the Volturi."

I opened my mouth to ask more, but the moment was interrupted by the loud chorus of Lonely Island's _I just had sex_.

Edward swore loudly as he dug around the rucksack for his phone.

_I just had sex, and it felt so good, felt so good..._

"Why do you have such a weird ringtone?" I asked, giggling.

_A woman let me put my penis inside her and I want to tell the world..._

"Rosalie. Remember the one from the club? It's a hobby of hers to-..." He pulled his arm out of the bag, the phone in his fist as he looked at the caller ID. His eyes widened slightly. "This is important. One sec."

He picked it up, his voice coming out slightly chagrined. "Hello?"

" _WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

Edward flinched, holding the phone at arm's length.

Even from that distance, I could recognize Alice's furious voice.

" _I called you thirty-two times! I saw you_ dead _!_ "

"Alice, calm down," Edward tried to say, but she wouldn't have any of it.

" _If Bella hadn't done what she did, you would've died_!"

"I'm sorry, the phone was-..."

" _Just because you're three thousand years old doesn't mean you're invincible_!"

Ouch.

"The thing is-..." Edward tried again, but Alice made a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a shriek.

"Alice, we're okay," I interrupted.

At the sound of my voice, Alice's voice went down two or three pitches. " _Oh thank god you're okay Bella._ "

Edward switched his phone to loudspeaker, handing it to me with a thankful expression.

"Bella to the rescue _,_ " I mouthed silently at him, winking, and then addressed Alice. "We're fine. We're flying to-..."

" _Singapore, I know,_ " Alice said. " _Listen, we'll meet you there. You need as much support as you can get right now."_

"Support?" I asked, frowning.

" _Edward will explain. Carlisle and Jasper will be coming too."_

"They're coming?" Edward sounded surprised.

" _Of course they are! We care about you, you pig-headed fool! Anyway, I gotta go. The plane is taking off. See you in Singapore,"_ Alice said. Then there was a click and the dial tone.

The room was suddenly silent without her yelling, and Edward and I caught each other's eyes before bursting into laughter. Everything had been so crazy, but Alice was always Alice. She made everything feel okay.

"Alice," he said, as though reading my mind.

" _You pig-headed fool_!" I mimicked her.

"She absolutely hates me."

"Alice hates anyone who doesn't pick up their phone," I said, remembering the time she'd gone nuts on me after she couldn't reach me in time to tell me about the sale I'd miss. "But seriously, thirty-two times is a record. Where _was_ your phone?"

Edward looked unexpectedly embarrassed.

I thought I'd have to pull the information out of him again, bit by bit, but he surprised me by being completely open again. "Remember I told you about us being tailed?"

"Yes," I frowned, "Didn't you mean Stefan and Vladimir?"

"No," he mumbled so inaudibly I could barely hear it. "I meant Alice."

Now I was really confused. "You were avoiding _Alice_? What for?"

He looked so apprehensive now that I actually felt bad for him. After a few seconds when he opened his mouth, and then closed it again, I decided to save him the trouble. "Look, just tell me whenever you're ready, okay?"

His relief was palpable. "Sure."

But then a disturbing thought occurred to me. Before I could stop myself, the question had tumbled out of my mouth. "She's not-... she wasn't like, your ex, or anything though, right?"

Edward looked horrified at the very idea of it. "No, of course not!"

"Right," I felt myself turn red. "Anyway, let's get going. We have a plane to catch." I reached for the suitcase but he got to it before I could.

"This is my job," he said, bumping me out of the way.

"Anything you like," I conceded and when he smiled at me, my insides turned to jelly. I was falling so hard for him that I decided to give up resisting. Let the pieces fall where they may.

"But do me a favour, and unblock Alice," I said, still looking at his beautiful eyes. "She could save us a lot of trouble."

"I realised that, after I saw her miscalls this afternoon," Edward admitted. "She's already unblocked, that's why my phone rang tonight."

"You didn't even bother to call her back, huh?" I said, shaking my head. "No wonder she was so pissed."

"I think you've already noticed that I have a bad habit of avoiding things," he said heavily.

"At least you're aware of it."

"Oh, I've been aware of it for a long time."

* * *

_**Dubai International Hotel** _

"This hotel is so overpriced," I exclaimed, as we put down our things. "I can't believe how much it costs, for just a few hours!"

"It's worth it to save travelling time," Edward said, "Besides, if we run out of money, I could just appoint you as professional dishwasher in one of the restaurants-" I threw a pillow at him and he laughed, catching it easily.

A sly look crossed his eyes and I squealed as he leapt, tackling me onto the bed.

"This is the first time I've seen you so energetic after a flight," he murmured, nuzzling my neck.

"Well, you were right about Business class. It was very comfortable," I said, a little breathless. "Actually, you're always right – are you ever wrong?"

"More times than I can count," he said, his tone turning a little sad.

I mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question. I changed the subject. "Tell me again, why are they searching for a shield?"

He'd explained it on the way back from the restaurant, but my mind had been somewhere else. Getting attacked by vampires - for a second time - had been a huge shock, as much as I didn't want to admit it.

"They want to overthrow the Volturi," Edward repeated patiently.

"I get that part. But why a shield, out of so many other powers? Isn't something like mind-control, or illusions, or," I looked at him, "mind-reading far more useful?"

Edward pulled back to look at me. "You remember Jane?"

"Yes," I remembered the angelic girl. "She was nice."

Edward's lips twisted. "Yes, she can be nice. Although not many people would agree with you."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Jane's gift is pain," Edward explained. "Or the illusion of it. And she has a twin, Alec, whose gift is sensory deprivation. Together, they're able to incapacitate dozens of vampires simultaneously, and they are the main reason why the Volturi are so powerful."

"So they want a shield to take the twins down," I realised. "But that's ridiculous – I can't do anything right now. It might not even work."

Edward shook his head rapidly. "They've been searching for a shield for centuries. They know what to look for. James couldn't track you mentally. I can't read your mind. It's obvious that you'd be an extremely powerful shield, if turned."

He paused for a second, hesitating before saying, "And they've had proof from your mother. Powers usually run in the family."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up, my eyes wide. "What happened to my mother?"

He watched me quietly. "It's not a pleasant story. I think you'd better ask your father."

"No. Tell me now," I pressed, upset.

But he only shook his head. "It's not my story to tell. And besides, I don't know the details. The only reason I know of it in the first place is from snippets in people's minds. I don't think it's a good idea to tell you information I've pieced together from second-hand gossip."

I pressed my fingers into the sides of my head. I wasn't ready to call Charlie, or face anyone from La Push just yet.

"Bella," Edward said softly, giving me a small tug, trying to pull me down onto him, but I resisted, my mind still processing the new information.

"What's the point of overthrowing the Volturi?" I asked, my jaw tight. Things had just become very personal.

"There is no real point," he said tiredly. "Power. Territorial control. Revenge. It's meaningless, all of it."

"Can't you do something? Take Caius's place, and make some new laws, like a democracy-..."

"I'm not that influential. The only thing that move would achieve, is to create more chaos. And when the Volturi is divided, the others will move in to attack."

"Can't you just... _talk_ to Caius without this turning into a drama?"

Edward actually snorted. "Yeah, of course. I'll just waltz in. Knock, knock. Hey Caius, can I take your place for a while? There would be less of a spectacle if I dismember him."

"So do that."

He shook his head. "First of all, I doubt anyone would listen to me. Second, a democracy will most definitely _not_ work with vampires. Our species is a violent one."

" _You're_ not violent. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Esme – they're not violent either."

"The instinct is always there. We're just better at controlling it."

I sighed in frustration, and Edward reached over, his hand resting on my arm.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. I just wanted..." he blew air noisily out of his nose. "I never expected it to turn into this. One thing after another, and another, and another..." He exhaled again. "My life hasn't been that eventful for centuries."

Despite everything, I couldn't help my inappropriate laughter.

"What's so amusing?"

"Jacob used to say the same thing to me," I told him. "I'm like a magnet for trouble. Maybe if I turned, I might have powers of bringing bad luck to my enemies. That would be so disappointing, wouldn't it? Instead of a shield, they'd just be constantly tripping over banana peels and getting flower pots landing on their heads."

Edward managed to crack a smile.

"All right. I think that's enough for tonight. You need to get some rest before we fly again."

I nodded. My eyes were hurting, and my body felt heavy. I climbed into bed, and Edward helped me adjust the quilts.

I yawned. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're wrong, you know."

"About what?"

I plumped my pillow. "I think people _would_ listen to you."

He sighed. "I've left that behind me a long time ago."

"Just saying. You still have an awful lot of respect from the other vampires for someone who left thousands of years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned. "Didn't you notice? All the bowing. And when you were arguing with Aro... Jane and Demetri weren't exactly leaping to his defense. If a fight ever broke out, I think people might take your side. Because they know you're good."

"You think too highly of me," he disagreed.

"No. You're a genuinely nice person," I said, yawning again. "I mean, even the humans like you." I remembered Angela, who'd given him a vote of confidence. And the way he'd given her the Vitamin D pills... In comparison to the other vampires, who hardly even noticed the humans, he'd gone above and beyond to help them.

He didn't answer, so I continued, "If you still don't believe me, just take Vladimir and Stefan. Even _they_ tried to reason with you, when they could've just moved in for the kill from the beginning. I mean, people know you're not out for yourself. And I think that's the most important quality of a leader."

His arms came around my waist, and I reached out, hugging him back.

"I don't know, Bella," he whispered finally, "Things are complicated."

"Not asking you to do anything," I mumbled. "Just telling you how it is. You don't see yourself clearly at all."

Just before I drifted off, I thought I heard him say, "Neither do you, Bella."

* * *

**Interesting tidbit**

**Rosalie is human and isn't part of the Cullens here because in canon, Carlisle turned her for Edward, and in this AU Edward isn't under Carlisle's care.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Reunion

**Chapter 12**

_**Dubai International Hotel** _

I woke up feeling even more tired than before I slept.

The curtains and blinders were drawn shut, and the room was very dark. I turned to see that the analogue clock showed 12.

I rubbed my eyes. 12 noon or 12 midnight?

We'd left Germany at nine pm and we'd flown for six and a half hours. But my body clock had still been partially on American time and I'd barely slept on the plane. Dubai was three hours ahead of Germany, which meant it was eleven hours ahead of Forks. So that meant...

My mind struggled with the time differences until I realised that there was an easier way.

"Edward," I called out, my voice hoarse from sleep. "What time is it?"

There was no answer.

Groggy and confused, I pressed a hand against the mattress to push myself up. It came away sticky with some sort of liquid.

What the hell?

"Edward!" I called again, my voice louder with alarm, but he didn't seem to be there. The room was unnaturally silent.

Something was wrong – horribly wrong.

Heart racing, I reached over, switching on the bedside lamp.

My hand was covered with blood.

I screamed.

The door flew open and Edward was suddenly there, his posture rigid, nostrils flared.

I stared at him, still breathing hard from the shock. But now I felt only confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked apprehensively, as his eyes flickered around the room and found no danger. There was a click as he inserted the hotel card, bathing the room in warm light.

A new feeling – dread – began in the pit of my stomach as I pulled the quilt away from the bed.

Sure enough, there was blood on the sheets, but nothing of the life-threatening sort. Heat flooded my face. "Nothing. I overreacted."

His eyes took in the mess on the bed, and he calmed down considerably. "Ah, yes. I thought you might need these. I went out to get them." Without any shame, he plopped the box of tampons on the bedside table.

I stared at it speechlessly.

_Floor. Please swallow me._

He caught my expression, and backed away towards the door. "Listen, I'm going downstairs to get you some breakfast. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

And then he was gone, subtly giving me some much-needed privacy.

I sat there for a while, feeling mortified and touched at the same time.

I couldn't believe he went shopping for _tampons_.

The thought made me want to both laugh and cry at the same time.

Quickly, I changed, washing the mess off from myself before I pulled off the sheets, carrying them to the bathroom.

I was in the midst of soaking them in the tub when someone knocked on the door. I thought for a moment that it was Edward, but as the trolley rolled in, I realised it was the cleaning service.

The middle-aged woman wore a blue headscarf and a friendly smile. "Good afternoon," she greeted, her English accented. "Can I clean now?"

"S-sure," I called out, a little petrified. Was she going to throw a fit? But when she saw me with the wet sheets, she only said, "It's okay, I will do it."

I tried to argue, but she wouldn't have it. "My job," she insisted, squeezing the water out of the sheets and tossing them together with the other dirty laundry in her trolley.

"Thanks," I said, feeing painfully self-conscious as I inched out of the bathroom.

"Bella?" Edward poked his head through the door.

"Hey," I said, my face still red. "Thanks, you know, for-..."

"Don't mention it." He pressed a styrofoam container into my hands. "Try this. It's falafel with some hummus."

I opened it to find a huge burrito-like wrap and creamy-looking sauce inside.

"I can't eat such a huge meal for breakfast."

"It's technically lunch," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "Anyway, you need more iron at this time of the month. That's why I ordered beef."

"You sound like Carlisle," I commented, as I bit into the sandwich.

An expression flitted across his eyes but he turned away before I could see it. "Eat up, love. We're checking in for our flight in an hour."

He tipped the cleaning lady on her way out, and she beamed, thanking him.

I was still thinking about Carlisle as he shut the door.

"Did you go to medical school too?" I wondered.

"No," Edward said instantly. "I don't share Carlisle's passion, or his patience."

I wanted to ask him why he didn't give it a try, but he beat me to it.

"Why don't _you_ try it?"

"No way," I said. "I'm not into that sort of thing." I'd seen enough blood and gore to last me a few lifetimes.

"So what else are you into, other than music?" He sat down on the now-clean sheets and I leaned against the dresser, chewing the falafel. It was unexpectedly delicious.

I swallowed, and then shrugged. "Music was my life."

And it had been. People always praised me for my talent, but the truth was that I used to play three to five hours every day.

_Those keys falling out yet, Bella_? Charlie used to joke, as a manner of greeting.

Music had given me so much joy. Over and over, I'd taken pleasure in losing myself in the melodies, letting my fingers take the lead, expressing the emotions from within my soul. I suddenly ached for it again.

"Will you ever play for me?" Edward asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Of course," I said at once. "But I can only play simple pieces now. Jazz or anything too complex is out of the question. And the rhythm or volume will probably be a bit off. I can't control my fingers that well anymore."

"I'm sure I'll love anything you play," he said simply.

I couldn't help blushing. I gazed down at my hands, at the jagged scars that ran down each finger. The silver lines were faded now, Carlisle's tiny, neat stitches barely visible, but when they had been healing, they'd seemed like something straight out of a Frankenstein novel.

When I looked up, Edward was standing stock-still before me, regarding my fingers.

"Do you know that if you ever turned, your fingers would regain their dexterity?" he asked suddenly.

I nearly dropped my falafel.

I fumbled with it until Edward's hands shot out, helping me steady it.

"I was speaking hypothetically," he murmured, using the napkins to wipe spilled hummus off my clothes. "Don't worry, I won't let them get to you."

There was steel in his voice, and when I looked up at him, the same steel was in his eyes.

"I know you won't," I said, giving him a weak smile even as I felt my heart breaking from the disappointment, no doubt for the first out of a million times.

* * *

_**Dubai International Airport** _

We hadn't walked very far before the cramps started. I tried to ignore them, but eventually, I had to stop.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

I'd put my hands on the sides of my waist so that I wasn't being too obvious, but he realised anyway. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No," I said hurriedly. "I just need a moment for them to pass."

But they weren't passing. Damn uterus. Damn periods.

Edward hovered beside me with our stuff, looking concerned.

"This is humiliating," I muttered, as I sank down to sit on the edge of the trolley, clutching my stomach.

"It's very natural, Bella," he told me. "Many women are experiencing the same thing. That woman, for example," he nudged his head at a bread seller. "And that one." A colourful teenager chattering with her friends. "And-..."

"I get it, I get it," I said hastily, weirded out. I wasn't really interested in identifying all the menstruating women around me.

A really bad spasm rolled through my abdomen and I curled around the pain, feeling pathetic. "This is the worst," I muttered.

Edward pushed the trolley to the edge and took off his jacket. "Wrap this around your waist. I think warmth helps."

"Thanks."

He leaned against the wall, checking his phone. "Alice and the others have landed in Singapore."

I nodded, still not in the mood to talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. I wish I didn't have to go through this."

"It's a sign that you can still have children," he said softly, coming to sit beside me. "Don't you want them one day?"

His tone rang with an odd longing.

It gave the question an added dimension, as though he were asking me something else. Or maybe it was my own wishful thinking.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to tell him. _Well, Edward, you see, I_ wanted _kids. But now that I'm hopelessly in love with you, I think it doesn't matter anymore_.

"I don't know," I settled lamely.

Could he see the wistfulness in my expression?

He didn't seem very good at picking up on my interest. Or maybe he was being deliberately oblivious to spare me the rejection.

The latter seemed more likely, and the thought made me depressed.

Of course he couldn't possibly be interested in me. He'd lived for so long that he'd probably seen people like me a thousand times over, and heard the same things a million times over. To him, I was transient as a dewdrop, a distraction to pass the time. Just like his job at the circus, or one of his nameless donors.

I hugged myself, even though my cramps were subsiding.

"Bella?" he murmured.

"Let's go, Edward," I said, as I unwrapped his jacket from my abdomen, handing it back to him.

But he pushed it back into my hands.

"Keep it," he told me, "You might need it later."

* * *

_**Changi Airport, Singapore** _

We landed at half past four in the morning. My cramps were thankfully giving me a bit of reprieve as we walked off the plane.

My jaw dropped open as we disembarked. "Wow."

"I've never been here myself," Edward said, "It's quite a sight."

That was an understatement. The airport was striking. Every surface I looked at was gleaming, and there were neat little signs everywhere – which was great for directionally-challenged people like me.

Even as exhausted as I was, I couldn't help admiring my surroundings. As we walked towards immigration, I saw the sign _Arrival_ surrounded by live tropical flowers.

"Wow," I said again. "This has to be the prettiest airport I've ever been in."

"It's very impressive," Edward said, agreeing with my assessment as we approached the elevators.

He stopped suddenly.

"You go on ahead. There's something I need to do," he said. "I'll meet you in front of the counters."

Before I could say a word, he'd bolted for the men's room.

I stared, bewildered. I thought vampires didn't need to pee? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the whole time Alice and the other Cullens had been sneakily going to the toilet without me noticing.

I continued down the elevators, queuing up at the immigration counter. The line was long, but by the time I'd reached the front, Edward was still nowhere to be seen.

It made me worry.

Where was he? Where was everyone?

But the moment I walked through immigration, someone came bounding into me, squealing.

"Alice!" I gasped.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, I was so worried!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe," I gasped, and she released me, beaming. "You look a lot better."

"Thanks," I said, catching my breath. I think I was going to have bruises tomorrow. "I'm exhausted though."

I turned to Carlisle, who gave me a hug as well. "How have you been?" he asked kindly.

"Great, thanks," I said, as Jasper reached forward, giving my arm a friendly squeeze. I smiled at him, still distracted as I looked for Edward.

"Edward was just here. He said he was coming..." My voice trailed off uncertainly. Surely nobody could've ambushed him in the bathroom?

"It's amazing that you found him at all," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "We've been trying to contact him for decades!"

"That's not true," Edward called out, appearing behind me, as he cleared the empty immigration counter. He hung back, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

I didn't miss the fact that his eyes were no longer reddish-gold but black. I opened my mouth to ask him what happened when Alice spoke.

"There's the elusive Edward," she said, her hands on her hips, looking decidedly pissed.

"Hi Alice," he said guiltily.

"Don't 'Hi Alice' me," she said crossly. "Do you know how many heart attacks I had watching you, knowing I wouldn't be able to reach you since you _blocked_ me?"

"He already unblocked you," I said, taking pity on Edward. Being on the other side of Alice's wrath was not a pleasant experience.

"About time!"

"That's quite enough, Alice," Carlisle murmured. His voice was gentle, but Alice fell silent, pursing her lips.

"No Carlisle, she's right," Edward said, resigned. "If I'd been more contactable, none of this would've happened. I'm really sorry."

Alice's lips puckered. She looked like she still wanted to be angry, but then she sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Fine. Just make sure you keep it that way."

"I will," he promised.

But he still stayed behind me, keeping a certain distance from the Cullens. I looked back and forth between them, wondering what was up. Before I could ask, Carlisle made the first move, coming towards us. He seemed torn, uncertain.

"Edward-" he said. He began to bow, but Edward held a hand up.

"Carlisle, please," he said, looking uncomfortable, "It's been so long, let's not be so formal." With that, he finally stepped forward, pulling Carlisle into a tight embrace.

Tension ran tight between the two men, and it struck me that Edward wasn't just a distant relative. They'd been close – really close.

For one weird moment, I wondered if they'd been _lovers_.

But then I shook the thought out of my head, reminding myself that Edward and Carlisle both came from a time when affection was common among men. Still, for my modern sensibilities, it felt very odd.

"Thanks for coming," Edward said gratefully as he stepped back. The atmosphere felt much lighter now.

"How could I not?" Carlisle replied, his smile turning affectionate as he looked at me. "I've known Bella since she was a child."

"Yep. My family doctor," I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

It felt strange to see them together. Edward felt – more often than not – like someone from my own age group, and Carlisle felt like an uncle, but then, Edward was supposed to be senior to Carlisle.

"You know, this whole immortality thing twists my mind," I said, miming pulling out my hair. "To me, Carlisle feels older, not you."

The four of them chuckled.

Still grinning, Edward said. "That's a nice thing to hear. I like feeling young. You can just think of me as Carlisle's nephew."

"Actually, that does feel more _right_ ," I said honestly, sending Alice and Jasper into stitches.

"Really now, Bella," Carlisle said, discomfited, "Edward is my sire."

My eyebrows shot up.

Alice and Jasper's laughter faded, and Edward stiffened. There was a story behind this. A big one. But I didn't feel like starting a family feud at four in the morning.

"I need to get my morning coffee," I said, at the same time Alice said, "Don't you want your morning coffee?"

We grinned before high-fiving each other.

"Coffee it is!" Alice said excitedly, "And I know just the place!"

"You do?" I said with disbelief. I didn't think Alice had been to Singapore before.

"Of course! I had nearly nine hours to explore the airport!"

After we'd picked up our bags from the carousel, Alice led us to a shop called Toast Box.

"How's your work at the hospital?" Edward asked Carlisle, as Alice helped me pick out the coffee. I was only half-listening to her explanation of the unique slangs for coffee in Singapore.

"Good," Carlisle said. As he started talking about the latest disease that was going around this season, Alice was trying to figure out if I wanted Kopi C, Kopi O or Kopi Ga Dai. My brain swam with the information.

"I just want normal coffee," I told her, and she helped me pick out one of them, I didn't catch which.

"You really do enjoy your work, don't you?" Edward was saying. "I didn't think you'd be doing it for so long."

Carlisle smiled. "It's very rewarding."

"You should see all the nurses swooning over him," I piped up, winking, "I swear he causes more heart attacks than he treats."

Jasper laughed, as did Alice and Edward. Even Carlisle managed an embarrassed smile.

"How are things back home?" I asked, as I carried the cup of coffee back to our table.

"Charlie's worried. You should call him, Bella," Alice said immediately.

"Yeah, I should," I said, feeling a bit guilty. I would get to it... later. "Anyway, how's Esme doing?" I asked, stirring my coffee. "Where is she?"

"She's with the Denalis," Carlisle replied.

"The Denalis?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Another coven that drinks from animals," Carlisle told me. "By the way, Edward, Tanya sends her regards." He seemed to be fighting to keep a smile from his face.

Something tightened inside my chest.

Edward didn't answer, seemingly distracted by his phone, but I'd been near him long enough to know that it was his way of dodging uncomfortable topics.

"The weather's going to be sunny in about four hours," he announced, "Has anyone booked a hotel, or do you want to hang around the airport? What's the plan?"

I realised everyone was looking at me.

"Uh." The perks of having vampire friends – they absolutely doted on you. "I don't mind going anywhere. I just want to rest," I admitted. I felt so tired.

Without thinking, I leaned into Edward's shoulder. I'd done it so often that it felt natural.

It was only when I caught Carlisle's lingering gaze that I realised what kind of signal I was putting out.

I tried to straighten, but Edward put an arm around my shoulders. "Let's go to the lounge then," he said, smoothly manoeuvring through the awkwardness.

"There's one on the third floor," Jasper volunteered. He and Alice didn't seem surprised by the development.

"I'll take her up," Alice said. "Carlisle needs to discuss some things with you. Your sister called, you know?"

Edward looked at her sharply. "What?"

"Yes. Little did she know that _we_ haven't seen you either," Alice snorted.

I frowned. He had a sister? But Alice was already dragging me away from the table.

"Hey, I haven't even touched my coffee!"

"You shouldn't drink it if you're going to sleep," she chided. "We'll see you later guys!"

And before I could protest any further, she'd whisked me away.

* * *

"What's the big deal?" I asked finally, once we were out of earshot. Or at least I hoped so.

Instead of taking me up to the third floor, Alice had taken a detour up and down some lifts and one Skytrain later, we were in a completely different terminal.

Now we sat on a couple of chairs outside one of the boarding rooms. She'd been tight-lipped the entire time, but now she turned to me.

"How are things with you and Edward?" she asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Bella. Jasper could feel the thing between you guys from miles away."

"What _thing_?" Did she mean my unrequited love? "We're just kind of like... fuck buddies." And I detested the words.

"Fuck buddies?" Alice said skeptically. "No offence, but that's going a little far, considering everything that's happened."

"Well fine. I'm also his donor. His singer, or whatever that means."

"He took your blood?" Alice said, anger in her voice.

"Yes," I raised my chin, feeling surprisingly protective of Edward. "It was my decision."

Alice looked unhappy, but she didn't press the issue. "Fine. Anyway, has he said anything to you about how he feels?"

I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable. "Not really. He only said that I was important to him." He'd mentioned the word _precious_ , too, but that felt too personal to tell Alice.

"Edward's never been big on words," Alice said, sighing.

"He's done more than enough for me," I said. And then I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell someone. Keeping it inside was driving me crazy.

"Alice, I know this sounds crazy, but I think I'm in love with him."

She regarded me with a mixed expression.

"I don't know whether to cheer you on, or to tell you to run far away," she admitted finally.

"I know," I said miserably. "He's so out of my league."

Alice gave me a shake that rattled my teeth. "I didn't mean _that_ ," she said, looking exasperated. "I mean, do you understand the dangers of being mated to someone like him?"

The word 'mated' did it.

"For god's sake Alice, I'm not _mated_ to him. This is...this is a stupid fantasy that will probably blow up in my face." The more I said it, the more I became convinced that it was true.

"And yet, you were ready to die for him," she said, shaking her head. "You were ready to perform the ultimate sacrifice."

"That wasn't what happened," I said, my face turning hot. She was making it sound so dramatic when I'd only been doing simple math. "It's just- I thought we weren't going to win anyway, so they might as well kill just me, instead of us both."

"Didn't you even think about your father?" she said, upset. "What it would've done to him? He already lost your mother. If he lost you... it would kill him, Bella."

"I... I wasn't thinking clearly." Guilt gnawed at my gut. I'd been so lost in my own pain that I'd completely forgotten about Charlie. I'd disappeared from La Push after only leaving him one lame email.

How had he felt? What had I done?

The realisation hit me like a train wreck.

"How is he doing?" I asked, feeling like I was miles away. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Alice said soothingly. "He's just worried. But you should still call him."

I exhaled. "I will." I had no idea what to say to him though. And what if Jacob was at his place? Jacob and Charlie had stayed close, even after the disastrous imprinting. Jacob had continued trying to care for me, and to watch out for me. After I left, he would've probably gone to comfort Charlie.

Even though I didn't think I loved him anymore, I still wasn't ready to speak to him.

It was amazing, how something as simple as a phone call could be so complicated.

"Here." She pressed something flat into my hand. "I saw this coming, so I got you a new phone."

"You really should stop giving me extravagant gifts," I told her. "I'm returning it after I call him."

She only grinned. "We'll see if you can catch me."

"I'll just mail it to you then," I retorted.

"I'll have the postman for breakfast if you do that," she threatened, and I gave her a playful shove.

Of course, _I_ was the one who ended up nearly toppling off my chair.

She laughed.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much!" She gave me another hug. "It felt like ages since you visited."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," I said. I'd shut everyone out. "But I feel so much better now." It was mind-blowing, how quickly I'd recovered and moved on.

"I'm really happy for you." Alice smiled at me before her expression turned serious again. "So what are you going to do? I don't want to see you unhappy again. None of us do."

I knew she was talking about Edward. "I don't know," I said. "I feel like I'll never be good enough for him. He's like- he's so... I don't know. I feel like this is too big for me."

"Why don't you let him decide?"

"You want me to tell him my feelings?" I squeaked. Even the idea of it scared me.

"Why not?" Alice asked. "I told Jasper mine."

"Jasper isn't thousands of years older than you!"

"He's fifty-one years older, if you're counting human years," she told me. "But really, age doesn't matter as much with us. It's the heart that does."

"And what if he rejects me?" I asked gloomily.

"Then Jasper and I will dismember him together," Alice said, flashing her teeth.

That joke might have been funny if I hadn't seen it live with Stefan, Vladimir and Laurent. "Be serious," I said.

She sighed. "That's not the question you should be worrying about. The question is, what would you do if he returned your feelings? Are you going to be one of us?"

I chewed my fingernails. I wasn't sure about that part. Giving up children was one thing. Giving up my humanity... Did I really want to live forever? It seemed like an awfully long time.

"Think about it," Alice said, sliding from her seat. "We better get going. The guys are just about finished with their conversation."

* * *

"You didn't take her to the lounge, did you now?" Edward said disapprovingly, as he watched us return.

Alice gave him an angelic smile, and he sighed.

"We need to talk," Carlisle said, straightening.

I kneaded the sides of my head. I'd done an awful lot of talking today.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. "But I'm taking a nap after this. For real."

"Why don't we let her sleep first?" Edward murmured.

"No, let's get this over with." I pulled a chair, coming to sit beside him.

Carlisle turned to Edward, as though asking for permission. Edward held up his hands, looking uncomfortable. "Carlisle, this is in your hands. Do as you wish, please."

"Thanks," Carlisle said, nodding. He was acting uncharacteristically deferential, and it was unsettling. I was starting to understand why Edward never visited. This was seriously awkward.

"So," I said, breaking the tension. "What's up?"

Carlisle collected himself. "We've come up with three alternatives for you, Bella. The first is that we keep hiding in Singapore. This will be tricky because of the sunlight, and we don't know how desperate our pursuers are. The second is that we return to La Push. You'll be relatively safe there, with the wolves and us. We can also get help from the Denalis. And the third..."

He hesitated, looking at Edward again.

This time, Edward spoke. "The third is an option we'll consider only after we've exhausted all of the other options. So let's not focus on that."

"What? Why?" I asked. Both the choices they'd just mentioned sounded equally crappy.

Edward took my hand, his gentle voice at odds with the sombreness in his eyes. "Because Bella, it involves turning you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Eumenes

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

* * *

_**Edward** _

_**Верхоянск –** _ _**Verkhoyansk, Russia, 1633** _

I sat high up on a rock, savouring the silence as I looked at the snow-covered terrain beneath me. Coniferous trees grew intermittently on the taiga, their thin, needle-like leaves swaying when tugged by an icy breeze.

But save for their occasional rustling, the land was quiet. Most of the animals were hibernating in the subzero temperatures. The humans settlers were sparse.

Here in the wilderness, I was free from the constant barrage of thoughts and sounds. Here, I was at peace.

I hummed to myself, the soft tune of an ancient lullaby.

It was one of the few things I remembered from my human mother – a token of home amidst the alienness.

The snow was falling so thickly it began to cover me where I sat. Downy feathers, settling on my face and shoulders. I blinked them off my eyelashes and blew the ones on my nose away, laughing to myself when some of them landed in my mouth.

They tasted like dust – most things did. But I was used to it.

Out here, everything was so calm it was lonely.

Still, I preferred the solitude to the suffocation – the narrow, dark tunnels; my brother's boundless ambition; the din in the minds of people around me as they fretted and worried.

It was easier to be alone.

My mind drifted to my last family visit.

"Are you returning to claim your position?" my brother had asked.

"Not today," I had said apologetically.

 _Caius grows impatient_.

"Then give him what he wants," I'd replied.

Aro only gave me that familiar, knowing smile. _You don't really mean that._

I offered him no response.

I had considered it a thousand times. I had even left in an effort to break free. But the loneliness was trying.

My siblings had found their mates within the century, but I had not found mine – not in three thousand years.

_Love._

_What about love?_ It had been asked of me in dozens of different languages, by a million different faces.

Each time, I had only smiled. I'd made peace with the fact that I would never find it. As long as the voices continued to echo in my mind, whispering secrets meant for nobody's ears, love was impossible.

And so over and over again, I would return to my only family. And Aro would continue to keep the third seat empty, hoping that I would one day change my mind.

After all, the very thing that made me lonely also made me indispensable.

 _Eron_.

My head whipped in the direction of the thought.

Only one person called me by that name now, and she shouldn't be running here on her own.

_Come to London. We need you._

I slid off the rock, landing lightly on the balls of my feet.

"I'll come," I murmured, letting the wind carry my voice. As distant as I tried to be, I could never stand the idea of deserting my loved ones.

She stopped running. _We'll wait for you there_.

Before I could reply, she was already sprinting away.

"Didyme!"

But she was too far to hear me. I frowned, feeling concerned. It was reckless of Aro to send her on these errands. I would have come, regardless of the messenger.

Didn't he realise how much danger he put her in?

Our sister, and Marcus's mate.

The prospect of losing her was frightening. Her existence, and Aro's, were irreplaceable. We'd shared a mother – a family – and now a coven, and a large part of our histories lay in our collective memories. To us immortals, it was a rare and precious thing. So many of our kind drifted among the living, lost without an anchor to remind them of who they once were. It was an easy path to insanity.

Didyme.

Despite the years she had over me, she was innocent to the point of foolishness. Any vampire could easily destroy her.

I made a mental note to speak to Aro about this as I began to run.

What were they doing in _London_?

* * *

_**London, England, 1633** _

It had taken me more than a week to reach my destination. I had to run to Calais and swim across the English channel before continuing the journey from Dover. I was finally in London.

Didyme's scent was fresh here but I couldn't help diverging from it, fascinated by the changes around me. How the city had grown!

The words from a book I'd read millennia ago rang within my mind, vampiric memory rendering it crisp and crystal-clear – as though I held the parchment in my very hands.

 _Fugit inreparabile tempus_.

Virgil was right. Despite the limitless existence stretching ahead of me, I never ceased feeling a twinge of regret whenever I realised how much I'd missed.

Theatres, alehouses and taverns now burgeoned along the gravel roads. St. Paul's church had been recently completed. I regarded its classical structure, so similar to those I'd seen in Greece and Rome millennia ago – old ideas being recycled.

London was truly prospering. But it was also overcrowded and rife with disease. As my amazement faded, I became gradually aware of the suffering within the fine homes – afflictions and ailments that slowly killed adults and children alike. Pain and sorrow, and more pain. It distressed me.

Wanting to finish this business quickly, I returned to Didyme's trail. It didn't take long before incensed thoughts assaulted my mind, adding to the wailing misery that was already there.

_The idiocy of it all!_

_What does Aro think he's doing?_

_They're mocking us._

The noise. Oh the _noise_. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing I could stop it.

At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to run back the way I had come. But I knew that it was in times like these that my coven needed me the most. I gave the area a quick scan before letting myself drop into the fetid sewers.

The quiet thud of my landing alerted the others, and silence befell the group as they studied the new arrival.

"Edward," Aro breathed. As poised and confident as he seemed, I could hear the relief in his mind.

A few swift movements, and I was at his side.

_The Watcher._

_Isn't that the Watcher?_

_I thought he left?_

_It's the Reaper._

The last name caught my attention. I looked towards the crowd, but in the cacophony of thoughts, I couldn't tell where it had come from. Nobody but the surviving ancients saw me that way. It had been two millennia since I had last killed.

 _The Watcher_ was a name far more fitting now, and one I much preferred.

Nevertheless, seeing was different from remembering. Stories didn't die in the immortal world. A young vampire must have heard from an older one, and it was not important.

I turned my attention to the matter at hand. "You summoned me, brother?"

"Yes. We're facing a little dilemma," Aro replied glibly.

His words revived the uproar.

"Fine words, from someone who makes us hide in these filthy sewers!" George spat furiously, "As though we're no better than the rats!" Murmurs of enraged agreement followed his words.

Standing slightly apart from the ensemble, Marcus gave me a wry smile. _Aro is at it again_ , he told me silently. Like me, he had little interest in the issue of secrecy. Unlike me, he shared Aro's vision of ruling.

I saw what this was about now. They'd come to impose the law upon the English coven. No – not even that. That was a cover. Aro was searching for more talented vampires.

I sighed inwardly, regretting that I'd come.

Why did my brother constantly involve me in these petty schemes? And why did I always come, believing they were in a situation more dire than it actually was?

After a few millennia, one would think that I'd learnt my lesson.

Aro held out his hand. I stared at it for a millionth of a second, amusing myself with the visualisations of his expression if I refused him in front of all the others.

But eventually, I offered mine without resistance. He was the firstborn, and I'd always deferred to him.

I was the dutiful younger brother, after all. An obedient brother who did as he was told.

Aro could see into the very souls of individuals – their innermost fears, their secret desires. But when it came to a crowd, he needed me.

And now that he had me, he had access to everybody else.

The force of his hyperfocused mind roared through mine, and I felt almost dizzy as I watched him devour my memories with an avarice that would've made Charybdis proud. He scowled inwardly at my comment, and I fought to keep a straight face.

 _Don't make a fool of me, brother_.

 _Sorry?_ But I wasn't, and he knew it.

Aro took himself far too seriously.

_And you behave like a jester._

Before I could remind him that this 'jester' came all the way from east Russia to do his bidding, he turned away from me abruptly.

"Peace," he said to the riotous vampires, and despite their obvious displeasure, silence fell among them.

 _Those witch twins..._ I heard George think bitterly.

My eyes flickered to Jane and Alec, who'd been unquestioningly loyal to us since we had rescued them from the flames. Truly, their gratitude belonged to Didyme, who'd seen them first. _Help_ _those poor youngsters,_ she'd said. And Aro had obliged. Not out of compassion – no, my brother's compassion was limited to a select few – but because he'd seen something more. Potential.

Who would have thought that the rag-tag group of siblings – Aro, Didyme and Edward – would've become so powerful? A handful of loyal members later: Marcus, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Chelsea, the twins, and we were virtually unstoppable.

Didyme had withdrawn from the very first fight, letting Marcus take her place, and then I'd left a few decades later. But Aro was insatiable.

"Worry not, my friends. We will hunt him down," he announced now, his calm voice ringing clear.

 _Who?_ I asked him silently.

 _The pest who caused this trouble,_ Aro replied.

"Isn't that contrary to your beloved secrecy?" someone sneered. I raised my eyebrows. The cause of all this commotion was _human_?

"It is a simple matter to falsify his death," Aro replied smoothly, and chatters broke among the vampires – this time subdued, more curious than angry.

Charismatic. Powerful. That was my brother. The words could have left somebody else's lips, and it wouldn't have had the same impact.

"What do you propose we do?" Even George seemed amenable to the idea. After so much hiding, he was thirsty for blood – in more ways than one. Torment was in his mind, and it made me all the more eager to leave.

Aro had no set plan. His plan unfolded with the desires of his followers. And if blood would persuade them, blood was what they would have.

"We will catch him," he declared, "And we will teach him a lesson."

The murmurs grew excited now.

Aro turned towards me suddenly. "Edward will make a fine example of him."

I felt shock reverberating through me.

 _No_. The word was instant.

My role by his side now was to be his ears, nothing more. I had left violence far behind me.

 _The Reaper_. The name echoed in more minds now, overpowering the new one. Aro had calculated his words to achieve this very effect.

 _It's for all of us,_ he said. _It's time you show your leadership again, little brother._

He wanted to pressure me into reclaiming my position. Despite Caius's ambitiousness, Aro saw him as a poor substitute – ungifted and unrulier than I was.

_I'd rather not._

Even as I replied him, I felt a sinking in my centre, as though I'd already lost the argument.

I had no desire to do this. For decades, I'd committed unspeakable atrocities for the sake of our family. It was us against the world, he'd told us. And with the seventeen years of seniority he had over me, I'd believed him. I'd walked unquestioningly in his shadow – fought when he told me to fight, killed when he told me to kill.

_The Reaper._

I was not that person, not anymore.

_When you have power, you can be anything you want._

I'd been so focused on my own thoughts, I'd forgotten that he was still holding onto my hand. I tried to pull it away, but his grip tightened.

 _Edward. Eron._ Eumenes.

He used my original name now – the one our mother had given me. My heart suddenly ached for her, a woman whose face I could not remember.

_You belong here. Your place is beside me – with us, the Volturi. We're your family._

As he uttered the words in Mycenaean, our dead tongue, an image flashed through his mind – blurred and muddy – a human memory I didn't even know he had. He held an infant in his arms, a smiling infant that was me.

 _We're a family, and that means we protect each other._ The woman's voice echoed in his memories, the same dulcet tones that had sung the lullaby in my own recollections. Dim and indistinct, heard through human ears.

The loneliness had never hit me so hard.

I was powerless to refuse, and he knew it.

 _All will be well_ , he said soothingly. _You're making the right choice._

Turning back to the crowd, he fixed first George with a piercing stare, and then the others. "The rats raid the city silently. They carry the plague with them and bring the city to its knees. We will do the same!"

There was a collective drumming of knuckles against palms.

An applause.

* * *

I found my sister under the London bridge, her bare toes swirling in the icy water.

"Didyme."

"Eron," she beamed. She stood, and gave me a hug. Her overflowing joy radiated through me, sending a spark of warmth through my being.

Her gift of happiness was precious. Aro had been disappointed by it, but I'd always thought she was the most fortunate of our trio.

"I've changed my name," I reminded her. "Keeping up with the times."

"But I like Eron," Didyme replied. "It suits you. What does it mean again? _Peace. Enlightened._ " She spread out her arms as though they were wings and did a graceful twirl in the wintry air, coaxing a laugh from me.

Only she would think of me in such positive terms, after seeing the violence I was capable of.

"All right," I relented. "You can call me that when we're alone together."

I was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"What did Aro want?" she asked, lying back on the ground and sweeping her limbs back and forth so that she made a snow angel.

"He wants me to teach the human man a lesson."

"A lesson?" Didyme asked curiously. "You mean speaking to him?"

"Maybe," I said, not wanting to destroy her blissful bubble. That was my sister. She'd grown up so sheltered that she was like a child – unworldly, ignorant and at times, selfish in a maddeningly unintentional way.

Occasionally, the gravity of her actions would strike her – like her first kill, or when we'd destroyed the Roman coven. She'd turned the events in her mind over and over for weeks until I couldn't barely stand to be near her.

It was a relief when she had found Marcus. He lifted her out of the gloom, distracting her and shielding her from the horrors of our world. Marcus had restored her idyllic, abundant joy, and for that I was grateful.

"I missed you, Eron," she said suddenly, interrupting my musings. "Without you, Aro becomes so... overbearing."

She showed me a flashback of her and Marcus, telling Aro they wanted to leave, and his subsequent frozen smile. He'd told her he would think about it, but Didyme knew him long enough to recognise that he'd been displeased.

"You're unhappy here, aren't you?" I asked her.

"It's very tedious," she admitted. "But Marcus makes everything better. And I don't want to upset Aro. He's done so much for us."

I shifted my stance, feeling conflicted. It always came back to that. Didyme and I – we both felt indebted to him.

He was the eldest. He'd been the first to be exposed to our current world, and when our civilisation had been on the brink of collapse, he'd turned us, protected us.

The world had been crueler then – it was kill or be killed. We'd drained countless humans to maintain our strength. We'd destroyed those who tried to destroy us. That was world Aro had been born into, the one he knew. The responsibility had been on _his_ shoulders to keep us safe.

And now, when things were changing, now that there were other ways to live, now that we were more powerful – the result of his uphill struggle – it felt wrong to turn our backs on him.

"You're so fortunate to be able to leave," Didyme sighed. "I want to see the world too. But the only time Aro lets me go is to run errands, and he'll make me promise to come back immediately. He even checks my memories," she sounded mournful.

That explained her various missions. Still, it was odd that Marcus didn't go with her. For a fraction of a second, I had a horrible suspicion, but dismissed it promptly.

"Tell me some stories from your travels, Eron," Didyme urged.

"What kind of stories do you want to hear?" I asked, coming down to sit beside her.

"Any of them. Tell me anything and _everything_."

* * *

I told Didyme stories until daybreak, and then we'd hidden away in the shadows, until nightfall, giggling like the children we once were. We were both in high spirits when we returned.

We weren't the only ones. The vampires were in a riot, excited for whatever it was Aro had in mind.

I couldn't wait for the whole event to be over.

They'd caught the man.

I didn't even know his name, but it was his bearing that first caught my attention. The way he stood and set his jaw, his blue eyes flashing. There was dignity in his movements.

He didn't struggle in George's hold, but allowed himself be led into the gathering.

 _Vampires_ , I heard him think in his mind as he took in his surroundings and tried to map his escape, now that he knew where we were hiding.

_If we blow up the sewers with gunpowder..._

So young, so intelligent. Why he'd dedicated his life to hunting us, I also understood. He intended to save the innocents from burning at his father's stake.

"Here is our troublemaker," Aro's voice was relaxed, friendly even. The man's eyes flickered to him, surprised. He took in Aro's fine garments, his regal stance.

 _So civilised,_ he thought with wonder. _Are they truly vampires? Perhaps violence might not be necessary._

I found myself agreeing with his thoughts.

It was surprising how calm he was, despite his situation. Of course, there was no way for him to understand the true danger he was in, but still, he thought only of the incarcerated innocents. The image of one woman still burned in his mind as she'd died on the stake – Elizabeth, with her bewitching green eyes. The man's compassion was unnatural, transcendent.

Aro offered him a hand, a gesture he interpreted as courtesy.

George released him, and I saw that his wrists were bruised.

"I only wish that you leave the people in peace," he said, as he clasped Aro's hand, flinching inwardly at the cold temperature. It was courageous, I had to give him that. His human instincts must be screaming, but still he tried. "Thousands of innocents are dying."

Raucous laughter followed his words.

"That is the fault of your father, is it not?" Aro said pleasantly, "Not ours."

"My father seeks justice," he said, his chin lifting slightly. "The body count is mounting. Or are you not vampires?" _It's possible that they're one of the innocents as well. Maybe they're hiding from the false persecutions._ "I could help you escape," he offered innocently.

Aro laughed, delighted.

The man intrigued him. _What a pity,_ I heard him think. There was no way that he could spare the man without offending the English coven. Appeasing them was the priority now, since he wanted to search for talents, not create fear that would cause them to flee.

"Why don't you see for yourself if we're vampires or not?" Aro asked, smiling widely so that his teeth showed.

The man was no fool. He tried to step back, but George's unyielding grip closed around his bruised wrists once more.

 _Edward_ , Aro instructed.

Out of pure habit, I obeyed, advancing so swiftly that I was before him before he could blink. His eyes widened as he registered my presence. It began to dawn on him that his life was forfeit.

I held his gaze, locking him in the overpowering predatory stare.

His heart beat frantically, and he stood frozen to the spot even as George released him – handing the control over to me.

 _I'm sorry_ , I thought. Just as he had to protect his own, I had to protect mine.

The world was neither kind nor fair. Unknowingly, he'd put not just my brother's position in danger with his interference, but also all of his townfolk

For if our existence became irrevocably known, Aro would massacre the city. I didn't doubt it for a second.

 _Finish him, but slowly_. Aro's voice was in my head again, as he sent me the exact ghastly image of what he wanted to do.

Was there no other way?

 _There must be a way out_ , the man thought in tandem.

It felt like a sign.

"I've thought of a better way," I said suddenly, surprising both myself and everyone around me.

I didn't speak publicly. I was Aro's silent shadow, his hearing implement.

I felt frantic, afraid, but fortunately, it didn't show. My emotions stayed confined within my being. I didn't – couldn't – project them like Aro.

"What better way?" Aro's voice was calm, but his mind was not.

For the shortest second, I heard fear before he quelled it. Fear?

"He abhors vampires," I said, sounding far more confident than I felt. I was making this up as I went, and I didn't know how long the surprise of me speaking would hold. "What better way to teach him a lesson than to turn him into one?"

 _What are you doing, brother?_ Aro sounded perplexed.

I ignored his question. "The transformation itself would be punishment enough, wouldn't you agree? There is no greater pain."

"And what do you plan to do after that?" George asked curiously. He wasn't as openly belligerent with me as he had been with Aro. I was new territory – he was testing the waters.

"I will take responsibility." Had I been human, my heartbeat would have been frenzied. As it was, I remained stony, stoic.

There was a peculiar, confused silence.

"And why would you do _that_?" Aro could no longer contain his incredulity.

I didn't know myself, but I couldn't say that.

"I have my reasons," I declared.

It was a good thing I'd kept to myself all these millennia. Nobody knew what I was thinking. For all they knew, I truly did have a reason. After all, I was the enigmatic Mind-Reader. The fearsome Reaper. Silent and solitary.

I was suddenly grateful for my reputation. Nobody suspected that I didn't want to commit this act of barbarism. Nobody that was, except Aro. And his own thirst for power made it impossible for him to comprehend what I was going to say next.

"I'll step down to do it." The words I'd never managed to say finally fell from my lips. Before, I had always made excuses to be away. I had always wavered, unsure if I wanted to leave or stay. But now, I was truly departing.

There was no taking back the words when I had uttered it before so many vampires.

Aro fixed me with a stare.

 _He's finally gone insane_. _It was a lost cause from the start_.

But nobody was stopping me. It was shocking, how easily they swallowed my lie. As more baffled thoughts streamed into my mind, I realised the reason. It was solidifying their vague suspicions of me as an eccentric – killing for one millennia, disappearing for the next two. I was a mystery to them.

And so, before anyone could regain their wits, I turned towards the petrified man and sank my teeth into his neck.

* * *

I thought I was bestowing him a gift in giving him immortality.

I had watched him open those scarlet eyes, seeing the world in the astonished way newborns did, and I'd watched horror dawn on his face as he realised what he'd become.

It had convinced the others that I'd been correct in my assessment.

The same horror was ripe in his mind now, even as he fought the thirst. His control notwithstanding, the thirst was driving him over the edge. It made my own throat ache. It had been such a long time since I'd been near a newborn.

He was the first vampire I sired. A sense of responsibility fell upon me.

"I'll bring you to feed," I told him.

"I won't do it." It was the first time he'd spoken since the transformation.

Stubborn.

"That's foolish," I said, and then regretted it when I realised that they were the same ineffectual words Aro always repeated to me.

I hadn't realised how right I had been when I'd told the others that allowing him to live as one of us was the worst punishment we could bestow upon him.

I'd been around Aro and Marcus for too long. I'd come to think that humans would pounce on immortality, if ever given the chance. It threw me off kilter to realise that it was the last thing this man wanted.

I didn't know what to do with him.

I was used to being a follower. When we were human, Aro had been in his late-thirties, and Didyme a good few years older. I had barely entered my twenties and I was used to being the youngest, untroubled and free.

And now I'd thrust this gargantuan responsibility upon myself – this newborn who was, beyond doubt, stubborn. A firstborn, like Aro. Son of a prominent pastor, of a leader, from what I had gathered from his thoughts. A man bound to follow in his father's footsteps.

I glanced at him. So far he'd obeyed all instruction I'd given him, but I was sure it was a matter of time before he turned on me and destroyed me for what I'd done to him.

_Break his will and instil fear._

I couldn't bring myself to treat him the way Aro had advised me to _._

"What's your name?" I tried.

He remained stonily silent, and I heard him battle in his mind as he pondered whether or not to answer my question.

I debated offering my name, but it felt presumptuous in the light of what I'd just forced onto him.

"Carlisle," he relented, surprising me with the way the tenor of his thoughts suddenly changed. Every mind was unique, but his mind deviated significantly from any other I'd heard before.

Sharp and saturated with compassion – endless compassion and forgiveness.

It was a welcome difference from Aro's hard pragmatism. I found myself gravitating towards him, soaking up the new world of his thoughts.

It was the start of a rocky companionship.

* * *

 

_**Some interesting background** _

**1\. In the Twilight universe (canon), George is the vampire who created Alistair. He's a bloodthirsty vampire who went by the nickname "Astaroth" and enjoyed taunting humans.**

**2\. In this universe, Didyme is still alive because Edward acts as a stabilising influence on Aro. That's why he's less vicious and less power-hungry here. (though still very much so!)**

**3** _**. Fugit inreparabile tempus** _ **– Latin for "it escapes, irretrievable time" Or otherwise known as "time flies" (tempus fugit) :)**

**4\. Charybdis – a whirlpool, once believed to be a seamonster that's located in South Italy. I thought the "swallowing" imagery would be a funny but apt description of Aro's greed.**

**5\. Mycenaean civilisation is an ancient Greek civilisation, which dates back to 1600 B.C.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Crossroads

**Chapter 14**

_**Edward** _

_**Epping Forest, London, England, 1664** _

_Drip_.

 _Drip_.

The drops of water were slowly transforming into a drizzle, pitter-pattering onto the shyly peeping greens.

I stood a distance away from the beech tree, my back turned to the young vampire as I silently beseeched Dyeus for patience. It had been a long time since I had spoken to our ancient sky god, but the occasion truly called for it.

Ice and snow had melted, winter had passed, but his willfulness had not.

I heard the faint _crack_ of wood splintering as he curled around the wracking pain.

"You must feed," I told him for the millionth time. His pain had grown unbearable, and it was starting to affect me too. I felt ghost aches tingling through my throat, my abdomen – even my skull.

My words fell on deaf ears.

I sighed. The only thing stopping me from forcing him to feed was the idea that it would make me exactly like Aro. I'd lived under his constant manipulation and control, and I had no desire to subject Carlisle to the same treatment.

"You'll end up going on a rampage if you keep this up," I tried to reason with him again, but of course, he didn't listen.

He only descended deeper into the suffering, telling himself that he deserved it for being what he was.

I'd felt pity for him at first – even guilt. But after three months, his unremitting self-hatred only chaffed at the remnants of my tolerance.

I was loathe to admit it, but I found myself even starting to empathise with Aro's methods. If I was having so much trouble keeping one vampire in line, how did he manage an entire coven? If everyone resisted him this way, how could he get _anything_ done?

I was Aro's opposite, when it came to utilising force. I shied away from conflict. I went to great lengths to maintain concord. But even I had my limits.

It had been _months_. This was utterly ridiculous.

I sank down to the young vampire's eye level, waiting for him to meet my gaze.

It took a while, but he finally did. I spoke slowly, trying to knock some reason into that hard head of his. "Carlisle. You ate animals when you were human, didn't you? And now you're a vampire, you eat humans. It's the natural way of the world."

"There's nothing natural about what we are," he answered, his fist tightening around the remnants of his linen shirt. He'd torn much of it apart. It was surprising that he managed to keep his voice even, considering the pain he was in.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning.

"No creature should live forever."

"And why not?" His beliefs confounded me.

"It's unnatural."

"But we exist in nature. Doesn't that make us natural?" I was becoming more and more perplexed by the moment. Had I fallen so far behind civilisation that I could no longer understand the thoughts of the new generation?

He didn't reply me. _It's a sin._

I still hadn't revealed my talent to him, fearing that it would antagonise him even further. But I was at my wits' end, and I took a risk.

"There's no sin in killing for food," I said, trying to use terms that would appeal to him.

He shook his head, too preoccupied with resisting the thirst to notice the way my answer had coincided with his thought. "Thou shalt not kill," he quoted words from the scripture he believed in so strongly.

"Thou shalt not kill _unnecessarily_ ," I corrected. "Thou shalt not be cruel when killing. Do it fast and all will be well. The world will not end with the death of a few humans."

 _He doesn't understand at all._ Despite his calm answers, his internal voice was filled with despair. "I don't want to continue on like this," he said. "End me, please."

The first time he'd said it, the words had stabbed through me like knives. It had made me feel like a failure. But now that they came almost regularly, I had become immune to their effects.

"You've barely started," I told him, feeling as though I would go mad. We were having the same argument, yet _again_. I was using the exact same words I did yesterday. Or was it a few hours ago? The repetition was tiresome.

" _I don't want this existence_!" Emotion broke through his voice for the first time. Anger. Resentment. Misery. And then – a pattern I'd started to recognise – guilt. "I understand what it's like now. I truly do. I understand that you don't have a choice," he'd regained some measure of calm. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? I understand it. Now please, free me from this hell."

I stood and walked away, taking a few deep breaths.

Despite being a newborn, he was so weak from the lack of sustenance that I could easily overpower him. I could force him to feed. But I couldn't do that for the rest of his existence.

Was there no other choice but to destroy him?

It certainly seemed more merciful, compared to the pain he was subjecting himself to. But destroying one's own creation was no easy feat. There was a sense of connection imparted by the venom, especially in the beginning. Above all, I found his reasons preposterous. Not wanting to feed indeed.

What would Aro do?

I already knew the answer to that. Aro would destroy him for being too much trouble – no, not even that – Aro would _have_ him destroyed. He wouldn't inconvenience himself with the task.

What would Didyme do?

Didyme would persuade him, but I'd already tried that.

I was left with myself now. What was _I_ going to do?

I paced restlessly as Carlisle waited, still filled with the infuriating hope that I would fulfil his absurd request.

The exasperation threatened to take over me again, and I forced it down, closing my eyes. There had to be a way. If I'd managed to save him from covens of bloodthirsty vampires, I could find a way out of this farce of a problem. I'd never encountered anyone whose newborn had problems _feeding_.

He held the ludicrous idea that killing humans was immoral. As though killing animals were any less-... Animals.

Animals.

I turned back to him suddenly. He still sat under the beech tree, watching me.

"You don't mind killing animals?" I asked, "If you could sustain yourself on animal blood, would you?"

I'd heard of vampires who'd fed on animals in desperate times – when they were starving and had no territory. Animal blood tasted like dirt, and didn't fully quench the thirst. The vampires who fed on it were weak, with telltale golden eyes that were a sign of low status. No vampire would willingly subject themselves to that.

Except maybe this one.

Carlisle wavered, and I held my breath.

It was my last offer. I had no other solution for this predicament. If he still asked me to destroy him after this, I would have no choice but to grant his request.

"I would."

Relief washed over me.

"Then come." I offered a hand, aware of his feeble condition.

He didn't take it, rising on his own with unexpected steadiness.

I hadn't been wrong about his iron will. I was certain that he would one day make a fine coven leader, despite his bizarre philosophies.

"This way," I guided, glad that I could finally teach him something.

* * *

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

_**Edward** _

_**Changi Airport, Singapore, 2015** _

Everything I'd just discussed with Didyme, Carlisle and Jasper swum in my head, bringing back timeworn memories.

"And the third..." Carlisle was saying. I only realised he was waiting for me to speak when the silence stretched.

The third option. The third option... it made the most sense in this situation, but I remembered her expression when I'd tested the waters.

_Do you know that if you ever turned, your fingers would regain their dexterity?_

She'd reacted with such shock that I'd backtracked immediately.

"The third is an option we'll consider only after we've exhausted all of the other options. So let's not focus on that," I said.

"What? Why?" she frowned, looking endearingly confused.

_I don't want to continue on like this._

_End me, please_.

When I imagined _her_ saying those words to me, something like ice constricted around my heart, crushing it. She was so _young_. What if she grew unhappy with her existence? What if she asked me to destroy her, the way Carlisle had? I'd barely managed to convince him to live, and Bella was more stubborn by far.

She'd tried to end herself several times as a human. It was easy to stop her now, but it wouldn't be so easy when she was one of us. I could think of several vampires who would gleefully undertake the task, lest I refused.

The idea sent a fresh wave of terror through me.

Truthfully, I had never expected to care so deeply for her. It had simply been thrilling to be with someone familiar with my world – someone around whom I could relax and simply _be_. Someone who had no knowledge of my background.

We were both lonely, I'd surmised. She had needed a distraction from a former lover, and I'd needed an interlude from my human charade. We would make good temporary companions.

But then one thing after another had happened, and I found myself enjoying her company far more than I'd expected. There was something intensely appealing about someone whose thoughts weren't readily accessible to me – a certain thrill in guessing and waiting.

And the more time I had spent with her, the more my affection had grown.

I'd been afraid of my emotions. I'd kept my distance, fully aware of the capricious nature of human emotion – especially of one so young. I'd held back – teetering on the very edges of the feeling. Tenderness, warmth, affection. Those I had let myself feel, but no further.

Everything had changed during the ambush.

In the clearing, she'd been willing to trade her life for mine. She'd lived for twenty-two years – _nothing_ – and she'd been prepared to give it up for me. Nobody had ever gone that far for me, not for as long as I'd existed.

The balance had tipped, and I had fallen. The ever-lonely Watcher had finally fallen in love.

It felt wonderful – wonderful and terrifying all at once. I was glad to have found her, even if our time together was limited. I covered her warm hand with mine as I spoke.

_**Bella** _

"Because, Bella, it involves turning you."

I would've been shocked if I hadn't just gotten The Talk. _Thank you, Alice_.

My pulse raced nonetheless. There was something different about hearing it directly from Edward.

He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't come to that."

I met his gaze briefly before I exhaled, turning the options in my head. It was difficult to think when I was so tired.

I said them aloud to help me ponder. "Singapore is definitely out of the question," I said. "I mean, all it takes is one rogue vampire to ignore the law and then we'll all be screwed." I chewed my lip. "But La Push is a bad idea too. It puts everyone else in danger."

"Bella, we have no qualms about protecting you," Carlisle said, considerate as ever. "The Cullens and the Quileutes have sworn to protect the humans in that area. That extends to you as well. We would do the same for anyone else there."

That made sense. But...

"How long will I have to hide?"

"That's exactly the problem," Alice piped up. "Nobody knows."

"So what – you mean they might still chase me even after I'm old and decrepit?" I said incredulously.

Alice's expression was rueful. "Maybe."

Then another thought hit me, so hard that I reeled. "Oh my god. They'll even chase after my kids if I had any, wouldn't they? I mean, if they'd been chasing after my mum before they chased me..." Suddenly a new world of horror opened up to me.

Three pairs of eyes flew towards Edward.

"She deserved to know," he only said, unapologetic.

"Please tell me that you left at least _some_ of the courtesy to Charlie," Alice said.

"Of course I did." His tone was pacifying now, and I stared first at him before turning to look at the others.

The Cullens _knew_? "Hold on _right_ there," I said, outraged, "You _all_ know? So everyone knows, except me, even though it's _my_ mother who died?"

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the table. Even Alice had the decency to look ashamed.

"Bella, you'll understand once you talk to your father about it," Edward said, touching my arm. "It's a very personal matter."

My hand twitched. I had the urge to dial Charlie's number this very instant, but suppressed it. Calling him while I was sleep-deprived and emotional was probably a bad idea.

I sighed, my anger wilting in the light of this mess.

"Whatever. I'll talk to my dad, like everyone keeps asking me to," I said. "But my situation seems hopeless. It feels like I'd have saved everyone a lot of trouble if I'd just snuffed myself the first time I tried."

The outcry at my words was instant.

" _Bella_!" Alice exclaimed, the same time Edward's hand tightened around mine. Jasper and Carlisle wore identical expressions of disapproval.

"I was just stating a fact," I said apathetically.

"An untrue one," Edward said pointedly. "Problems will always exist. Remove yourself from the equation, and I promise you, a new variable will appear."

"Exactly," Alice was for once in agreement with Edward.

"Well, that actually makes me feel a lot better." So someone always had to be the burden. Considering my bad luck, I wasn't too surprised that the person was me.

I turned the options over in my head again. The answer was obvious, but that didn't make it any less frightening.

I pressed my palms to the mug of untouched coffee. It was cold. I brushed my fingers on the rims, letting the dust settle in my head as I strengthened my resolve.

Finally, I said, "It feels like the third option is the only reasonable one."

"Are you _sure_?" Edward asked uneasily. "The choice is permanent. You need to be absolutely sure that you want this."

I hesitated. "I think... I think right now there are things more important than what I want." I turned the mug in my hands, keeping my eyes down. "There's you. There's Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper. There's Charlie, Jacob, the wolves... and everyone in La Push and Forks."

As I spoke, more things began to click in my head. How could I have been so blind before?

"I bet it wasn't a coincidence that the treaty was changed when I was born, was it? The Quileutes had needed more help." I exhaled, kneading the sides of my forehead. "I can't imagine why you did it, but thanks for helping out and being there. You've been such a good second family to me after my mum died."

I felt emotional, all of a sudden. The coffee swam before my eyes and I gripped the mug. "And after everything everyone did..." I remembered shutting people out, and then trying to kill myself over and over. The countless times in the hospital – driving everyone else mad with worry. How was it possible that I'd been so selfish? "I'm such an idiot."

"You're still so young," Carlisle said gently. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"Yeah, you're basically a _kid_ ," Alice piped up. "Twenty-two? Bah! I'm a hundred and fourteen!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm ancient and still an idiot," Edward deadpanned, and at that, I couldn't help laughing.

"Oh _that_ you are," Alice said at once, but humour shone in her eyes. Edward smiled at her good-naturedly.

"One does not simply grow out of idiocy," Jasper chipped in, doing such an apt imitation of the Lord of the Rings meme that it made us all chuckle.

"We've all had our share of idiotic moments," Alice acknowledged.

"I've yet to see you in one," Edward told her.

"Then visit more often," Alice retorted. "You avoid us like the plague."

"I do not avoid you like the plague," Edward began, but then he smiled impishly. "I've never had to avoid the plague."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome," I said, feeling a lot better.

"Bella, going back to the issue, we can keep you safe," Edward said urgently. "If your safety is what you fear for, I can guarantee you – no, I swear to you that I won't let you, or any family you might have to come to harm."

His eyes flashed, unexpectedly fierce.

I gave him a watery smile. "You're as sweet as ever. But I don't know if I want to hide for the rest of my life while everyone else is in danger."

He nodded, but his hand shook slightly in mine. He looked like he would fall apart with worry.

"Let her decide, Edward," Carlisle said, his voice gentle. "Her case is exceptional. She knows best if she wants it or not."

His words must carry a lot of weight for Edward, because he relaxed considerably.

"Besides," Carlisle said, turning to me. "You don't have to decide now. There's no rush. Sleep on it. Ask questions. If you decide to go through with it, we'll have to bring you home first."

Right. I had almost forgotten about the screaming part.

I was truly terrified now.

"Please tell me you have morphine."

Carlisle looked regretful. "Actually, Bella, it doesn't work."

"Three days," Alice said, clapping me on the back. "You can handle it."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 - Impetus

**Chapter 15**

_**Сибирь –** _ _**Siberia, Russia, 2015** _

To a human, the howling of Siberian wolves was all that could be heard in the thick silence of falling snow. But to a vampire's keen ears, the quick staccato of footsteps in the snow was clear as a drumbeat.

Mikhail Nikolayev sat languorously on his red sofa, vaguely registering the noise as he examined the parchment in his hands. It didn't sound like the footfalls of one of his companions, but it mattered not. Most vampires knew their coven well enough to leave him alone.

He made a marking on the yellowing paper, rubbing his chin. But the footsteps only came closer and closer, finally coming to a halt at the front door – mutely waiting for an invitation. Mikhail didn't bother to move.

"Kto tam? Shto tey hochesh?" he called out. Despite its unnatural seductiveness, his voice was husky, as though it had been sooted once too many times with a cigarette.

"English, please," the visitor said, his voice unexpectedly ragged.

Mikhail's brow twitched with irritation. Someone audacious enough to trespass might have had the courtesy to learn a little Russian. "What do you want?" His voice was curt.

"I come bearing valuable information. I ask only for safe refuge."

Such insolent demands. Did he realise who he was talking to?

Mikhail glowered at the parchment, growing more displeased by the second. "Ne budu. The world does not work that way. Give me the information and I may think about the refuge."

"The mind-reader is protecting the shield," the visitor replied in a rush.

"Which mind-reader?"

"The dangerous one."

"Aro?"

"No. Edward."

"Edward?" A crease formed between his brows, and he finally put down his paper. " _Edward_? Kagda rak na gore svistnet. He will do no such thing."

"Please... open the door."

Mikhail paused. Under normal circumstances, he would not grant such a request, but this time curiosity got the better of him. He stood, opening the door with inhuman speed.

The night was starless, but his eyes penetrated the darkness easily. He saw the vampire who stood at his door now. Open wounds gaped at the visitor's shoulders, and his face was a mask of anguish. "Do you still think that, after you see what he's done to me?"

* * *

_**Bella** _

_**Marina Bay, Singapore, 2015** _

It was seven in the evening – sunset – and we stood high on top of a fifty-seven-storey tower. Despite the late hour, the air held the humid warmth of the tropics.

As a warm breeze blew past my face, I crossed my arms over the bikini Alice had helped me pick out. The infinity pool was a sight to behold, but I couldn't help wondering what the hell we were doing here when we were supposed to be worrying about stray vampires.

"What's all this?" I asked, confused as I looked from Alice, who wore a pink bathing suit, to Carlisle, who looked rather odd in colourful shorts and a towel around his neck. I think it was the first time I'd seen him in something other than business casual.

"The last few days have been so stressful," Edward explained, as he adjusted his fluffy white bathrobe. "I thought we all deserved a break."

"Good choice," Jasper said, peering out at the vanishing edges of the pool. "This place is _sweet_."

I agreed wholeheartedly with his comment. It was sheer luxury – who put an infinity pool on a _skyscraper_? Which reminded me... "I thought you said we were running out of money."

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I _wondered_ where my credit card went yesterday," he said sternly, but he looked more amused than anything.

Edward gave the cheekiest smile I'd ever seen yet and Alice laughed. Without warning, she gave Jasper a shove, causing him to stumble and splash into the pool.

As she leapt in after him, Carlisle's pager went off. He glanced at the screen. "Esme's calling," he told us, "I'll be right back. Go on in without me."

Once he was out of sight, I raised my eyebrows at Edward. "You stole Carlisle's credit card?"

He laughed. "It's just a little money, Bella. Nothing very important in our world."

Their world. I couldn't help but feel two pangs – first of disappointment that I wasn't a part of it, and then of apprehension as I remembered that I could be.

Edward misread my expression. He touched my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll pay him back." He winked. "Come on, let's carpe diem and enjoy the pool."

As he removed his bathrobe, I realised that it was the first time I'd seen him reveal so much skin.

He was beautiful – elegantly-wrought the way all vampires were – but there was something strange about his skin. In the dimming light, I thought I saw faded silvery patterns. Before I could take a closer look, he'd taken two swift steps, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Like what you see?" he murmured teasingly.

I felt tingles from his proximity, and resisted the urge to giggle.

_Play it cool, Bella._

"Maybe," I said coyly.

"Only _maybe_?" He sounded mock disappointed.

"Perhaps very much," I admitted, becoming a little breathless. I was wearing very little – just the two-piece bathing suit – and his fingers raised goosebumps on my skin where he touched it.

His smile was unexpectedly gentle. "You look stunning yourself. Care to accompany me for a swim?"

He held out a hand and I took it, allowing him to lead me into the water.

The view was breathtaking. We hovered near the wooden platform, looking out at the last rays of sunlight as it spilled over the horizon, sending vivid bursts of reds and oranges across the blue sky. It reflected in the vanishing edges of the pool, making the water seem shimmering and golden, as though it were part of the skies.

I sighed as Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulder, feeling content.

I could stay like this forever.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it," I replied. _And I love you_.

He looked so radiant, especially now. I watched the dying light dance subtly across his face, wishing I could freeze the moment.

Right on cue, there was a loud _click_ and I blinked to find myself staring at a grinning Alice as she wielded her waterproof phone.

"Hey, I wasn't ready," I protested.

"Candid photos are the best," she said cheerfully. "But we can take another one. Smile!"

She tried to take another photo but then frowned. "Aw shucks, I'm out of memory. Hold on, let me delete some other pictures."

"It's all right," Edward said, "One is enough."

Alice looked like she was about to say something but Jasper suddenly tackled her from behind, making her squeal as he dragged her underwater.

"Payback." He grinned devilishly at her as she resurfaced, triggering a mini water war.

Edward steered us away from the happy couple to a quieter corner of the pool.

"We don't want them to accidentally drown you," he said. "They're creating quite the current."

I snickered. He had a point. Jasper and Alice's unruly splashing were starting to vex the other pool goers, who gave them a wide berth.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Nah," I said, then decided to tease him. "Do _you_?"

His dark eyes glinted for a second, sending an unexpected thrill through me.

But he quieted the fire. "Not today, Bella."

Did he realise how his eyes betrayed him? They still burned – low, but enough to send a shiver through me when his fingers brushed my cheek.

"Today is a day to relax," he murmured, as he put a lock of wet hair behind my ear.

I caught his hand, letting my thumb run across the inside of his wrist. Then I gave him a gentle tug, willing him to come closer. The edge of the pool pressed into my back as I tilted my face upwards.

 _Kiss me_.

Familiar intuition flashed in his eyes as he stepped forward. One of his arms wrapped securely around my waist while the other curved around my jaw, locking me within the safety of his body.

I closed my eyes.

Warmth rose in my chest as I felt his lips caressing mine, his touch gentle and firm at the same time. My heart beat faster, feeling as though it would burst. _I love you._

If only he could read my mind.

Someone in the pool squealed. It destroyed the moment and we broke apart – far too soon. I sighed, and would've been annoyed if it weren't for the fact that we were, after all in a public place. I yearned to pull him away from the crowd, to a place where we could be alone.

I gazed up at him, wondering if he could see the longing in my face.

 _I love you_.

"Bella?" he murmured.

"I-..." I hesitated. I couldn't say it – not yet. But something about today strengthened my resolve for another issue.

"I've decided," I told him, as the last rays of sun touched the side of his face, veiling one half of it in shadows. "I want to turn. And if you don't mind, I'd like you to do it."

Instantly, a spectrum of emotions flickered upon his countenance, one after the other, so quickly that I couldn't catch a single one.

"I mean, _only_ if you don't mind." I had no desire to be an eternal burden to him. "I can ask Carlisle, if you don't want to." My heart clenched as I readied myself for the rejection.

His arms tightened around my waist. "I do want to," he said softly. He pressed a brief kiss to my forehead. "I just wasn't expecting you to ask me, since you've known Carlisle far longer. He's also more experienced with newborns, and perhaps a more suitable choice. I've only ever-..." As he spoke, I could see how his insecurity was escalating again. Every time we spoke about his past, agitation took over his usually calm demeanour.

I put a finger on his lips, wanting nothing but to placate him. "Edward, stop," I implored. "You've always been the first choice. Always. I trust you."

His eyes softened.

I moved my finger away from his lips to touch the half of his cheek that was in the shadows. "You're such a paradox, you know that? One second you're so bold," I swept my hand to the right, "and then the next you become so uncertain." I swung my hand back like a pendulum to demonstrate the unpredictable continuum of his behaviour.

It was his turn to catch my hand now, and he brought it against his jaw. "Bella," he said gently. "I'm uncertain around you because I'm afraid of making a mistake. You don't realise how important you are to me. How precious."

His eyes were filled with that unnerving, ageless intensity I'd come to love.

I stared into them, mesmerised, and he moved our hands from his jaw down to his chest, right over where his heart would've been if he were human.

"This belongs to you," he murmured. "Forever."

My heart began to thunder. The meaning seemed clear, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Life wasn't that easy for me, not for the last five years, which had dragged on so long it felt like decades. There had to be a catch, somewhere, waiting to rear its ugly head. I stared at him mutely for several seconds, not even daring to draw a breath.

He tilted his head at my unresponsiveness, and then his lips quirked into an unexpectedly playful smile.

"I think I know what you're thinking," he said, " _But Edward, it doesn't beat anymore! Does that mean you're promising me empty love?_ I assure you, Bella, that my unbeating heart is still capable of love. _Very_ much capable."

His eyes twinkled with his easy, infectious humour and I couldn't help myself. I began to laugh. I laughed because he was hilarious, and I laughed because I was amazed, relieved, elated, all at the same time and I laughed because astonishingly, I believed him. He'd said the impossible, and he'd made me believe it.

 _He loves me_.

 _Edward_ loves _me_.

I threw my arms around him and gave him the tightest hug I could muster. When he returned the squeeze, I gasped.

"Edward! Can't breathe!"

He laughed too, a merry sound. And then he let me go, lifting me up and spinning me around in a little circle. Several onlookers glanced at us, smiling. I saw Alice give me a wink from the other end of the pool where she and Jasper lay in each other's arms.

I was still high from happiness when he put me back down into the water, once again holding me snug against his body.

"I almost forgot to say," I told him shyly. "I love you too, Edward."

He pulled back, tenderness and joy in his eyes. "I know."

I blushed. "I'm that obvious, huh?"

"No." He looked amused. "You told me before."

I frowned at him. "No I didn't."

"You did."

"I think I would've remembered that..." I began, and then suddenly recalled the Jägermeisters I'd downed the night in Cologne. I groaned. "It was when I was drunk, wasn't it?"

"Yes." His expression turned contemplative. "But I had no idea you meant it, until the clearing."

"What clearing?" I asked, confused.

"My dear Bella," he cupped my face and pleasure quivered through me at him calling me _his_. "How could you forget the day we both nearly died?" His voice was so very soft.

"Oh." I remembered Alice bringing it up too, and felt my face flaming. Everyone thought I'd done some kind of noble sacrifice, when in reality, I'd only been looking at the numbers. "But that wasn't..." I struggled, feeling a strange compulsion to confess. "I didn't- that was just... math," I finished lamely.

Edward arched a fine bronze brow at me. "Math?"

"I didn't see the point of _two_ people dying unnecessarily."

He only looked at me impassively, and I experienced a brief moment of terror. Would he assume that I didn't love him enough?

But he only touched my nose. "You are an odd one."

I smiled, relieved. "That makes a good match for you though, doesn't it?"

He smiled back, shaking his head. "Regardless, it was very brave. I still haven't thanked you for it. _Thank you_ ," he said sincerely, "Nobody has ever done that for me."

" _Never_?" That was truly astounding. I thought about my father. I thought about Jacob and the wolves, and then now the Cullens. All of them had braved danger at one point for my sake. Everything I'd taken for granted, he didn't have.

"Not with such pure intent, no," he told me. "It's something that means so much in both our worlds, Bella. Your life," he touched a hand lightly over my heart, "for another's. An act unmatched by any other. Perhaps even more so in the immortal world, since our lives are forever."

I blushed again, and hid my face in his chest.

"Honestly, Edward, I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

He only ran his hands through my wet hair and I held him tighter. "Would you have told me otherwise?" I asked. "If I hadn't done what I did?"

"I don't know, Bella," he said, his voice gentle again. "If I hadn't seen you in the woods, would we still have met? If I'd treated you like I did any other donor, would you have loved me?"

I chuckled. "Okay. No pointless questions."

But then another question bubbled out, this time not so pointless. I pulled back to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? If you knew that I loved you, why didn't you tell me?" He could've saved me from so much unnecessary angst!

His eyes were peaceable. "There was already so much pressure on you. I didn't want to add to it. I didn't want you to turn for me, specifically."

"Why not? You're a good reason," I said, hugging him.

He shook his head. "I wanted you to have your own reasons. I'm more of... an unnecessary bonus." He grinned, and I smacked him lightly.

"You're terrible," I scolded. "How could you think so little of yourself?"

"Pot calling the kettle black," he only replied, and I turned scarlet.

"I don't like you," I told him, pretending to sulk.

"But you love me," he replied mischievously.

"I'm taking that back," I grumbled.

"Really, my love?"

 _My love_.

He'd said it so many times, but it was the first time the words tugged at my heartstrings.

"Nah, not really," I mumbled.

As we twined our fingers in the water, I felt as though I were soaring. I hadn't felt so happy in years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAQ Section (not necessary to understand the story)
> 
> I had a couple of excellent questions from readers on FFn. I'm putting the answers here too, for anyone who is interested.
> 
> FAQ 1: What are the physical ages of the characters?
> 
> Here's small timeline:
> 
> Bella: currently 22 (I kept to the Twilight timeline – she was 17 when she was attacked by James, and then 19 when Jacob first proposed)
> 
> Edward: early to mid-twenties (I'm thinking 25) (Aro is 17 years older, which makes him 42. I'm picturing Didyme as 27/28)
> 
> (Q: Why is Aro so old? Three reasons.
> 
> 1\. To emphasize the age difference between him and Edward – why Edward had followed him so blindly
> 
> 2\. To show how set he is in his ways – he grew up struggling for power, and it's all he knows (only for now, hopefully)
> 
> 3\. I think someone who has so much presence and power would be a little older)
> 
> Alice and Jasper: 19 (canon)
> 
> Carlisle: 27 (made him older than 23 here because I don't know anyone who graduated med school AND finished their specialisation that young. Nobody trusts a doctor who doesn't have some gray hair!)
> 
> Esme: 26 (canon)
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ 2: Since Charlie is a Quileute wolf (as revealed in Chapter 10), will Bella be phasing? And will Bella ever find out what happened to her mum?
> 
> For the first, I doubt it, but I won't say no for now. For the second, yes, she will.
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ 3: How does the turning process work in this AU?
> 
> Just like canon :) Edward has never bitten Bella; he has always used his fingernail to make a small incision in her skin.
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ 4: Does Didyme have a gift? Who is she, really?
> 
> In canon (if you've read the Twilight Illustrated Guide or the Twilight wiki online), Didyme is the younger sister of Aro. He changed her, hoping that she would also have a useful gift like himself. But her power turned out to be simple – happiness induction. It made Marcus fall in love with her. Marcus and Didyme eventually decided to leave the Volturi and because of that Aro had her secretly killed. It's the reason why in canon, Marcus is so apathetic and miserable; his mate died and the only reason he's with the Volturi is because he's being bound by Chelsea. In this AU, Edward's presence acts as a stabilising influence on Aro, and the murder doesn't happen.
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ 5: Why is Edward's surname "Cullen", if he's from ancient times?
> 
> Edward doesn't really care about his name, as we can see from the way he changes his name constantly to blend in. He chose to take Carlisle's surname because it was the most modern, and it made them feel a little more like family. I also think (but not sure) in the time he was born, people didn't have last names.
> 
>  
> 
> FAQ 6: Does his original name, Eumenes have any special meaning? (Ok, this one is not really a reader's question, but I can't resist putting it here :) )
> 
> Yes, it's Greek, and it means 'benevolence.' (More detailed: "Eu" – good, well; "Menes" – power, strength, spirit). It is also the name of a tragic historical figure who was betrayed by his own army. (But don't worry, I doubt this story will be tragic).
> 
> ****  
> Russian translations in case anyone's interested. (Not necessary to understand the story):
> 
> Kto tam? Shto tey hochesh?: Who's there? What do you want?
> 
> Ne budu: I won't do it
> 
> Kagda rak na gore svistnet: basically means something like "when hell freezes over"


	16. Chapter 16 - Ingress

**Chapter 16**

Night had truly fallen. I swam to the edge of the pool to where Alice and Jasper lounged on the waterproof futon, gazing out at the vibrant city lights.

I pushed myself out of the water, squeezing the wetness out of my hair and Edward climbed out as well, his body masculine and agile as he came to rest beside me.

"Congratulations," Jasper said, smiling as Alice bounded forward and gave me a hug.

"You take good care of her," she told Edward, her expression unexpectedly solemn.

"I will," he promised.

"And take care of yourself too," she continued telling him as she pulled away from me. "You're not untouchable anymore – not after what you did."

"I know," he replied quietly.

The atmosphere was so sombre – not at all reflecting the happy bubble within me. I was in too good of a mood to hound them for answers, so I only reached over, taking Alice's prop cocktail.

Her hand shot out just as I was about to put the straw in my mouth, knocking it deftly away from my lips.

"What's the big idea?" I said indignantly, as the straw flipped out of the glass, splashing small droplets onto my face before falling to the floor.

"That's not really a cocktail, silly," she said, giving me a wink.

As she took it away from my hands, I wiped the liquid from my face and realised that it came away sticky and smelling like...

"You're drinking blood in public?" I said in a low voice.

"It looks just like blackberry mint, doesn't it?" Alice said lightly, as she drained the glass with a quick mouthful.

Edward took my wrist, his lips closing around one of my besmeared fingers. I felt the light touch of his tongue against my fingertip.

"Mountain lion," he murmured. "Carlisle must've had quite the adventure bottling this one."

"The carnivores give us more strength," Alice said. She sat up, plonking the glass onto the stand and surveyed him penetratingly.

If Edward noticed, it didn't show. He rummaged for something in our shared bag.

"Here," he said, handing me a packet of wet tissues. "There's still a smudge on your cheek." He took one out himself and picked the bloody straw up from the ground, tossing it into the bin before donning his bathrobe.

"Thanks," I said, looking uncertainly at Alice. She was still staring at him, and I could tell she was on the verge of detonation.

I wondered what she was so worked up about, but I was going to find out soon enough. Jasper seemed to be anticipating the same, since he straightened, as though readying himself for battle.

Three.

Two-

"She's going to be part of our world now," Alice exploded before I'd even finished my count. "As your mate. She needs to know. She _will_ know, eventually."

I blinked. That wasn't what I'd been expecting.

Edward didn't even look up.

He folded our extra towel, stowing it fastidiously in another compartment before resting his hands on the rucksack.

"Can we not have this conversation in public?" His voice was weary.

Alice's eyes flashed. "What are you going to do? Lock her away in the towers like Didyme and Sulpicia?"

He stiffened.

Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder, but she didn't back down. "It's a valid question, Jazz." And she turned back to Edward. "She can't be free _and_ ignorant – you do know that, don't you?"

I looked at the two of them anxiously. "Come on, don't fight here," I muttered.

"We are not fighting," Alice said evenly. "You wouldn't be standing here if we were."

"Alice..." Jasper murmured, but she ignored him, her eyes fixed on Edward. "Answer my question," she demanded. "Are you going to imprison her?"

He slung the bag over his shoulder. "I'm not my brother," he only said. And then he stretched out a hand. "Come on, Bella."

"No, Bella," Alice said, her own arm shooting out to block my path. "You want to know the truth, don't you?"

Her gold eyes held mine, resolute. I turned to look at Edward, whose palm was still outstretched. I stood between them, unsure which direction to move. Alice – who promised the truth? Or Edward? I swallowed nervously.

The lift doors open then, and Carlisle walked out, saving me from having to choose. "Everything's almost ready," he began, and then stopped as he saw the tense postures. "Is everything all right?"

"No, it isn't," Alice said, giving Edward a hard look.

Carlisle paused, but he didn't look surprised.

"I see," he said, exchanging a look with Jasper. "Why don't you settle your differences after this? I have important news."

"Go on," Edward said, looking anywhere but at Alice. His arm came to rest around my waist.

Carlisle barely opened his mouth when Alice spoke again.

"This is not over, Edward," she interjected. "If you don't tell her, _I_ will. Sorry, do go on, Carlisle."

Carlisle's eyes flickered briefly between the both of them before he shook his head and continued, "As I was saying, everything is almost ready. But we can't go back until the threat is gone."

I'd barely processed the information but the discussion was already moving at full speed. They were speaking so fast and so quietly I could only hear snatches of words here and there.

"Victoria is still alive?" I heard Edward ask, disbelief in his voice.

"She is? And what's almost ready?" I interrupted.

"We're tightening the security around the place where you'll be turned. You'll be at your most vulnerable then – we can't afford any mistakes," Carlisle explained.

"How did you kn-..."

"Alice texted me," Carlisle said, giving me a quick smile. "Congratulations, both of you."

Before I could answer, he'd turned back to Edward, responding to his earlier question. "Yes, I'm afraid there have been some problems with the Quileute's not wanting the Volturi on their lands."

"Victoria is in La Push?" I interrupted again, shocked. "Since when?"

"They found her scent just a short time ago. She's in the area, skirting from one territory to the other. Demetri and Jane are negotiating with the pack," Carlisle said, "I'm sure there will be no problems."

Something about that made me feel uneasy.

It must have been a week since Demetri had started tracking her. Did it usually take that long?

I wanted to ask for more clarification, but the way the four of them were talking – bodies leaning towards each other – made me feel hesitant to comment. For all I knew, tracking could take months.

I hovered at the fringes of the conversation, feeling left out.

"If I understand correctly, she's been moving very fast," Carlisle was saying. "But you'll have to ask your sister for the details regarding Demetri. I only have news from the Quileutes."

"I'll talk to her when she calls me," Edward said, his lips pressed together. "It's very hard to reach her with Aro around."

"You have a sister? Who is she?" I asked, in-between the chaotic exchanges of more things I didn't understand.

"Didyme," Edward replied, his tone offhand, as though the information meant nothing. "And Aro is my elder brother."

He turned back to the rest, still discussing Victoria as the information sunk in, pieces shifting and clicking in my head.

 _Their blood is the same_ , Vladimir had said.

It made sense now. His familiarity with Aro, and the stark similarities between their powers...

I wondered why he didn't tell me. Was it because I didn't ask? But how could I ask if I didn't know?

It was such a simple piece of information. Inessential, even.

And that's why it bothered me so much.

If he couldn't volunteer something as easy as that, what about everything else he hadn't told me? Before, it didn't matter as much, but now that we were together... I chewed my fingernails, my stomach in knots.

"Bella?" Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

Alice squeezed my hand, giving me a sympathetic look as she jerked her head in Carlisle's direction. She meant well, but something about the gesture stoked an irrational flash of anger within me.

I swallowed it down as I turned to Carlisle. "Sorry?"

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked. "It's late and you've been in the pool all evening."

I _was_ hungry, but now I didn't have any appetite. I shook my head.

Edward peered at my face.

"Shall we go back?" he asked gently.

I stared into his dark, hypnotic eyes and felt an incredible swell of love for him, despite everything. But I needed to think.

"You go first," I said, as I unwrapped the towel from around my body. "I'm going in for a last dip before the pool closes."

I tossed my towel onto the futon and dived into the empty pool, swimming in strong, fast strokes to the edge.

As I swam, thoughts spun furiously in my head. Victoria was in La Push, of all places. Edward – beautiful, mysterious Edward whose past held all kinds of things I wanted to know and was at the same time afraid to know. And me – I was going to turn.

I was going to be a vampire.

I was joining another world – a violent, bloody one. My own mother had been murdered by one of them. I'd grown up around Sue, who'd constantly worried for her husband, and then I myself had worried for Jacob. The wolves came home every other week with horrific wounds, all inflicted by the vampires.

I'd even experienced the brutality first-hand when James had tortured me in the ballet studio.

My fingertips touched the solid wall, and I resurfaced, taking a huge gulp of air.

I looked down at the faint scars on my hands, remembering the feel of the venom as it had burned through my fingers and was then sucked out. Over and over and over...

The venom was going to burn more than just my fingers this time.

I'd tried not to think about it as I'd made my decision, but truthfully, the pain was what I feared the most.

I rested my arms on the smooth concrete of the pool, looking out at the flashing, colourful lights and the sleek buildings, my feelings a storm within my chest.

"Bella."

His voice came from right behind me, and I didn't even blink. In the past two weeks, I'd become so used to his silent movements – so used to _him_.

"Hey," I said, without turning around. His arms snaked around my waist, his lips pressing kisses into my neck, and I sighed, melting under his touch. He was always so good at relaxing me.

"My love," he said softly. "What's bothering you?"

I rested my hands on his arms. There was so _much_. "Why didn't you tell me that Aro and Didyme were your siblings?" I asked. The hurt surfaced in my voice, despite my attempts to keep it down.

"It didn't feel important at the time."

His answer felt like an excuse. I turned to face him.

"Then what _is_ important? Why are you still keeping things from me?"

Edward drew me close, his arms enveloping me so tightly that I could feel his burning desire to hide me from all the horrible things in the world.

"I just want you to have peace of mind," he murmured, running his hand through my hair. "I don't want you to live constantly worrying about problems that aren't your own. You've been through enough."

It was impossible to stay angry at him. I could feel the intensity of his emotions – everything he did, he was doing out of love.

"I feel like you don't trust me," I managed to say.

"I swear Bella, I do."

"Then stop treating me like... like..." I struggled to find the right word. "Like I'm a child." That was the word I'd been looking for all along. Everyone was babying me so much that it was maddening.

He was quiet for a while. "I'll try," he said at last. "It's just- you're so _young_. And there's so much to tell you, I don't even know where to start."

"But you'll answer my questions?" I said, looking up at him.

"Yes," he said, "I promise to tell you everything, eventually."

He brushed my hair back again, tucking the wet locks behind my ears.

"And what did Alice mean about locking me up in a tower?" I couldn't help asking. It sounded so bizarre.

His lips pressed into a thin line. "She was just pushing my buttons. I would never do such a thing to you." Then he smirked suddenly. "Unless you _want_ me to lock you up in a tower, in which case, I could."

"Uh, no thanks," I said hurriedly, but I blushed. Such dark promises sounded erotic, coming from his lips. He caught my expression and I saw a glint in his eye as he no doubt contemplated the possibilities.

I turned even redder, but was thankfully saved again by Carlisle. "Edward," he called from the edge of the pool. "This is for you." He tossed something out at Edward. It gleamed as it soared through the air and Edward caught it deftly. A metal flask.

"Thanks," Edward said, and then he tilted his head. "How did you manage to get this past security?"

Carlisle smiled serenely. "I might have learnt a trick or two from you about _dazzling_ people."

I tried to picture that in my head, and failed.

Edward grinned, and then took me by the elbow. "Come on, the pool is closing."

* * *

I sat down at the table as Edward prepared the flask, tipping a portion of the viscous liquid into a plastic container.

My good mood was back, and I hummed to myself, a new song beginning to compose itself in my mind. It had been years since that had happened.

I'd been too depressed to compose ever since I knew I wouldn't be able to play my own songs, but now that I was going to turn...

 _Your fingers would regain their dexterity_ , Edward had said.

Yet another perk of turning. I could handle three days. _Just three days_ , I tried to convince myself.

I picked up a pen and began to write the notes down as they entered my head. My handwriting came out a messy scrawl – the result of my stiff fingers.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked interestedly.

"Can you read notes?" I asked him brightly.

"Notes? Musical notes?"

"Yes."

"No," he said. "But I can learn."

"It's a surprise," I said, "Don't learn yet."

I tried to keep the pen steady as I started to draw a new set of lines, but I was out of practice. It slipped through my stiff fingers midway.

"Here, let me help." His hand covered mine, guiding me in the drawing.

"You're a leftie," I noted with surprise, and he gave me a crooked smile. "Yes."

It was amazing, how these little discoveries gave me so much pleasure.

"There," he said, looking pleased with the new sets of lines. "Is that enough?"

"Thanks. I'll probably need more but I think your blood is getting cold," I told him, nodding at the container that stood open at the desk.

"It's already cold," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"Did Carlisle give you animal blood or human blood?"

"Animal blood, of course," Edward said. "Carlisle would probably starve before stealing blood from the hospital, being the saint that he is..."

I laughed. "So I'm not the only one who thinks of him as a saint."

Edward gave me a smile and opened the microwave.

"You're microwaving it?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes. Do you mind?"

"Er... no. Go ahead." I failed to stifle my laughter, and he gave me an amused look.

"Believe me, Bella, this is as odd for me as it is for you."

"It's just so..."

"Domesticated?" he said dryly. "Yes, it is. You'll hear about Carlisle's reputation soon enough."

The microwave beeped and he poured the blood out, using the flask cover as a makeshift cup.

The heated stench of stale blood wafted over to me, making me queasy. "Ugh, it _stinks_." I flapped my hand and opened the window beside me.

"I know," he agreed, looking at it with a mixture of amusement and revulsion.

He took a sip and winced. "Absolutely disgusting," he said, shuddering as he plugged his nose and drained the rest of its contents.

My stomach turned as he poured out yet another cup.

"You can drink mine," I offered.

"Very tempting. But I'd rather not face the wrath of the Cullens," he said, swallowing it quickly. He made a face at the apparently bad aftertaste in his mouth and walked over to the sink. "I'd love to empty the rest of this into the sewers, but let's not waste Carlisle's efforts."

"Wrath of the Cullens?" I repeated, as he screwed the cap back on and put it into the mini fridge.

"Yes. They've made their aversion to my diet no secret," Edward said. "And I prefer not to offend them." He went into the bathroom with a bottle of mouthwash.

I heard the sound of the tap running and continued to write the notes. Water dripped off my hair and clothes as I worked, composing with so much ease that it was as though I'd never stopped. I made sure to hum the notes in my mind so it wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"I'm done." The voice came from beside me.

He was lightning fast and soundless, as usual. I reached for him absent-mindedly but his arms were already coming around me, lifting me up.

He kissed my cheek and I smelled the mint in his breath.

"Shower?"

"In a second," I murmured, sighing as I curled my arms around his neck. Happiness swelled in my chest again.

When I thought about the way he loved me, I felt like I could get through this mess. I felt like everything was going to be okay.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

His eyes, now a fine gold, were tender. I traced the outline of his cheekbones, still hardly able to believe that he was mine.

"Good," I whispered.

"Shower?" he prompted again, and I suddenly realised what he was asking.

"With you?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to," I said simply. He smiled, and carried us to the bathroom.

I couldn't help marvelling how easy everything felt with him. Nothing felt stilted or awkward.

When he put me down, I stretched up on my toes, kissing him on the lips. His hands came around my waist, nimbly undoing the strings that held my bikini. I slid it off and then reached for his robe, tugging it free from his body.

Under the harsh bathroom light, I finally saw the silver markings on his skin clearly. They were the same as the ones I had on my hands and fingers – venom-induced wounds that never truly healed.

"What happened to you?" I breathed in shock as I ran my fingers over the subtle bumps that covered almost the entirety of his skin.

"Fights," he replied. "Most of them from over two millennia ago."

As I looked up to his face, I realised there was a particularly vicious one that ran from the side of his neck to his opposite hip. The exact same move he'd pulled on Stefan, he'd experienced himself.

I covered my mouth, feeling a little bit ill.

"On the bright side, chicks dig scars, don't they?" he tried to joke, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. No wonder he'd always been reluctant with intimacy.

"Bella. Bella look at me," he said, and I tore my eyes away from his scars. "I've had these for over two thousand years. I promised to share my past with you, but the past is what it is – the past. It's happened, and I'm glad it's over."

"Okay. I just-... I feel terrible for you," I said. I really did. The sight made me want to hug him and hide him somewhere where nobody could hurt him again.

"Don't bother," he said lightly. "Honestly, you'd be better off feeling bad for the ones who gave these to me."

"You killed them?" My words came out sounding more judgmental than I intended.

"I did," he admitted. "Or my coven mates did. You have to understand, times were very different back then. You killed for territory, or you starved. Starving means weakness, and weakness means death."

"I see." I shook my head, trying to get the violent images out of my mind. What did I know about him or his past? How many times had I been judged by oblivious human schoolmates for my mental issues after the James incident? I was doing the same thing to him what they had done to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so- I'm sure you had your reasons."

"I understand," he said soothingly. "You're taking it much better than I expected."

We shed the rest of our clothes and stepped under the shower. The warm water felt heavenly. Edward drew me back against him, massaging my shoulders. His skin felt pleasantly warm from the water and I remained still as he worked the tension out of my body.

My mind wandered to the events in La Push and Forks.

"Edward, I'll call my dad after this," I said. "I might be able to speed up the negotiations."

"That's a good idea," he said, turning me around and kissing me.

I pressed myself closer to him, deepening the kiss hungrily but within seconds his hands came around my shoulders, pushing me away gently.

"Careful, Bella," he murmured, even as his own eyes burned.

Teeth. Such a mundane thing to worry about, in the light of the magnetic pull I felt towards him.

I felt breathless and flushed, and I wanted nothing more but to consummate the bond between us.

But every second we wasted was increasing the chances of an attack.

With some effort, I pulled myself out of the languorous haze. "Let's hurry up so we can call my dad."

We finished showering quickly, and then I took out the phone Alice had given me.

There was already one new message inside.

I swiped over it curiously, and saw that it was a photo attachment.

It was the photo of us in the pool. The sunset had touched the both of us, me so fragile and human, and him, so utterly vampiric in his beauty.

 _To peace_ , Alice had written.

To peace?

"Do you want to Skype him instead?" Edward asked, taking out a laptop from his bag. He looked over my shoulder and saw the photo.

"I like that," he said. "Send it to me later."

"What's your number?" I asked, and then I laughed. "Man, we're doing everything backwards."

"Not _everything_ ," he replied, and then passed me the computer. "Here. Charlie's even online."

"You have him on your Skype?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"No, I'm using the Cullen's shared account."

My cursor hovered over the little blue button for a split second before I took a deep breath and clicked it, calling my dad.


	17. Chapter 17 - Circuses and Semicircles

**Chapter 17: Circuses and Semicircles**

I gazed at Charlie's profile picture as I waited for him to pick up.

It was one of him hugging a six-year-old me. I'd been missing a front tooth and I held a toy version of his fishing gear. He was beaming at the camera, wearing a too-big straw hat that Sue had given him.

We'd looked so happy there, and my heart squeezed as I realised how much I missed my dad.

The Skype call continued to ring - a tedious, repetitive sound.

When the call finally dropped, I sighed, turning to Edward. "He's not picking up."

Edward was frozen, his eyes glazing over.

"What happened?" I asked, tensing up.

"Nothing," he said, breaking out of the stillness. "I was just listening to Alice's thoughts. She hasn't seen anything strange."

"Alice can't see the wolves," I reminded him.

Edward nodded. "I know. But your father is with the Denalis and Esme."

"He is?" That was weird.

"Yes. Like Carlisle said, we're tightening security."

I frowned. If my dad was staying with the Denalis and Esme, how could Alice see any of them?

"Uh, Edward," I said. "You do know that my dad is a shifter right?"

"Yes." He looked at me with some puzzlement before understanding lit up in his eyes. "Alice can see the pack when they're in human form," he explained.

That was new to me. "Seriously? I always thought she couldn't see them at all."

Edward sat up straighter. "It's because they shift too often. It causes their futures to blur constantly. Your dad doesn't shift anymore, so his future is quite clear to her."

He stopped talking and his eyes glazed over again. "Carlisle just spoke to him ten minutes ago," he said, and then I could see him concentrating in a different direction. "The last vision Alice had of him was at the pool. She didn't see anything noteworthy."

As I watched him speak, it occurred to me just how powerful his gift was.

He could pick out traitors in a room. He could learn secret strategies and react to an attack before it happened. I suddenly envisioned him standing in the pure white halls of Volterra, a midnight cloak rippling from his strong shoulders – tall and commanding an army. If he wanted to, I was sure he could do it.

"I don't think he's in any danger," Edward said, his voice snapping me back to reality. "Try calling him again in a couple of minutes." Then he caught me staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," I said, wiping some droplets off my wet hair. The image still burned in my mind. "I was just admiring your gift. I've never seen you use it like that before."

Edward played idly with the sleeves of his pyjamas. "I try not to," he confessed. "It makes most people very uncomfortable."

I watched him twist the sleeve, and then untwist it again.

He was always so self-effacing.

It was in his quiet manner, in the way he avoided imposing himself on others. I could see that it wasn't easy for him to be so open, and it made me appreciate his revelation even more. He was staying true to his word – and sharing the little details of his life with me.

"It must be hard, having a gift like that," I said, and then not wanting to dampen the mood, I quickly added, "But I'm sure it comes in pretty handy!"

"I'm sure yours will be even handier," he replied. "I sure hope it is, since we're putting a lot of effort into hiding you. No pressure though." He gave me a mischievous grin, lightening things up in that effortless way of his.

"No pressure at all..." I muttered, but despite the obvious teasing, I couldn't help feeling a spike of genuine anxiety. What if I was truly ungifted?

Then again, maybe that would be a good thing. If I was just another boring vampire, the others would leave me in peace.

I turned my attention back to the laptop, which was gradually running out of battery. "Do you have the charger for this?" I asked.

"Nope. I think it's with Carlisle," he said, rising.

"I'll get it," I said quickly. "I need to ask him something anyway."

Edward nodded. "Sure. Can I have your phone while you're there? I want to send the photo over. I'll save my number in your contacts while I'm at it."

I dug in my pocket and tossed the phone to him.

He caught it easily and flashed me a smile, lying back on the bed as he fiddled with the keys.

In that position, and wearing those faded pyjamas, he looked so casual – ordinary almost, and I liked it. It made it so much easier for me to believe that he was actually mine.

I couldn't resist going over and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His eyes softened and he reached out, tangling our fingers together.

"I love you," he said.

The words made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Love you too," I said. Happiness expanded within my chest, brimming over. The emptiness had been filled – and he was the missing puzzle piece. At last, I felt complete.

His smile was warm as he brushed his thumb against my palm, and like many times before, I felt an incredible pull towards him. I wanted to lie with him on the softness of the bed – I wanted to kiss him, to touch him, and to lose myself in him.

But there were more pressing things to do.

I gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll get the charger."

I closed the laptop and exited the room, walking into the hotel lobby. Carlisle was supposed to be two doors diagonal from us. I raised my hand, my fingers just inches from the doorbell when somebody crashed into me, knocking all the air out from my lungs.

I tumbled backwards, landing flat on my back as the person fell in a heap on top of me. I could smell flowery perfume and feel long brown curls tickling my face. I spat the hair out from my mouth and opened my eyes to see gorgeous blue ones gawking back at me.

" _Bella?_ " The voice was disbelieving, and very familiar. "What are you doing here?"

I stared at her, wondering where I'd seen her before as she rolled off me, offering a hand and pulling me to my feet.

I blinked.

It looked like she was dressed in glitter. Her top was geometrically cut, leaving one shoulder bare and her skirt was longer on one side than the other. Everything was tight, accentuating her slim, athletic figure. She looked like a supermodel.

"Bella!" she said again, beaming. "Gosh, I can't believe you're here!"

"I-...er..." I felt disoriented, my butt still hurting from the fall. On top of that, I was still trying to figure out who she was. "Do I know you?"

"It's Jessica, remember? Jessica Stanley?" she said, "I was an exchange student in Forks six years ago. We used to study in the Forks library together all the time!"

It took my brain about three seconds to process that.

The Jessica Stanley I remembered had been a shy bookworm with whom I'd shared AP English. She looked nothing like the glittering goddess who stood before me now. Except... except she did have those mesmerising blue eyes. And she'd been brunette as well. And they had the exact same voice.

Oh my god, it really was her.

"Jessica?" I managed faintly. I did a double take, taking her in again from head to toe just to be sure. "I-... what are you doing here?" What had happened to her glasses? Where were the baggy jeans and loose pullovers?

"I'm a performer now," she said excitedly. "We're on tour in Singapore and we'll be performing in Esplanade tomorrow. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you been in Juilliard now, piano prodigy?" She grinned at me, putting a hand on her hip.

They had the same smile too. It was so bizarre, to see bits of the old Jessica in this new one. It was as though someone had taken an old drawing and superimposed it with another, brighter version – suffusing it with new life.

I stared at her until I realised that she was still waiting for my answer.

Juilliard. Right. My brain had to do a few backflips to catch up to where we'd left off. Memories of my high school life in La Push felt fuzzy, like a childhood dream.

Jessica had left Forks before my run-in with James. She knew nothing about my issues, and the thought alone made me brighten amidst the chaos. It had been so long since I had a normal human friend.

"I'm travelling," I answered. And then to excuse my rude staring, I gestured at her outfit helplessly. "You sure have changed a lot! Wow. Just wow. I never thought I'd meet someone I know here." I sounded like a blabbering idiot.

"Me neither! Want to come down and meet some of the others? We're having a late supper together," she said cheerfully, easily compensating my awkwardness. I'd never seen this bubbly side of her before. She'd always been so quiet.

"Um," I bit my lip. As much as I wanted to go with her, I still needed to call my dad. Plus I didn't think it was a good idea for me to wander around on my own. "I'm meeting someone right now," I said.

"You can bring them along," Jessica invited generously. "We have plenty of food!"

She moved to touch my shoulder, but someone else reached out at the same moment, slapping her wrist away.

"Sorry but it's a private party."

The new girl stood in front of Jessica in an almost defensive position, her eyes narrowed at me. I blinked. I was blinking a lot today, but I couldn't help it.

If Jessica was beautiful, this girl was absolutely stunning. If it hadn't been for the very human flush creeping onto her face, I would've suspected vampirism. Her long platinum blond hair gleamed as it fell in locks to her waist. Her eyes were a vivid sea-green, accentuated by the shimmering emerald she was wearing.

"Let's go Jess," she said abruptly, turning away and breaking the spellbinding thrall of her beauty. I had to shake my head to clear the haze.

Jessica looked taken aback. "Hey Lauren, I know her," she said, "We went to the same high school once when I was on exchange."

"She's trouble," Lauren only said, her voice strained. "Let's _go_."

"But-..."

Our door opened just then, and Edward was beside me in a few quick paces, his arm coming around my waist.

His appearance both relieved and confused me. The entire time, I'd been standing in one spot while people ran, crashed and seemingly _twirled_ around and into me. It was overwhelming. I just wanted my laptop charger.

"Come on in, Bella," he said, seeming as eager as Lauren to get away.

Lauren turned sheet-white when she saw him, but Jessica's brightened.

"Oh my gosh!" she said excitedly. " _Eddie_! I can't believe you're here too! It's been such a long time!"

Eddie?

I stared at Edward for an explanation but he seemed as overwhelmed as I was. He tensed beside me, returning her greeting with a polite smile. "Hello Jessica. What a surprise to see you here." He kept his arm around my waist, using it to tuck me protectively to his side.

"I know! What a coincidence!" Jessica chirped happily.

Lauren's nostrils flared as she stepped forward, pushing Jessica behind her. She was turning even redder in the face, and I could see a vein pulsing in her temple.

"We were just leaving," she said, her hand closing around Jessica's wrist as she silenced her friend with a warning look.

"So were we," Edward replied.

Lauren's hands curled into fists as her eyes darted between Edward and me. She made as though to walk away, but then turned at the last minute, looking squarely at me. "You still speak. They never let the speaking ones live. If you know what's good for you, get out while you still can."

Get out while I still can? Speaking ones? I turned to Edward again in confusion, but Jessica chose that moment to interrupt.

"Lauren this is a misunderstanding. Eddie's a nice vamp-..."

She failed to continue because Lauren had clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Idiot," she hissed. "Learn to hold your tongue for once. Do you want the Volturi to come after us?" She glanced paranoidly over her shoulder, as though one of them were standing right there.

Jessica was undeterred. She peeled Lauren's hand away from her mouth, looking affronted. "Oh _relax,_ would you? Look at his eyes." And before Lauren could react, Jessica was suddenly in front of me, having moved so quickly that I hadn't even see it happen.

Then to add to my utter shock, she leaned in and _sniffed_ at me.

Her eyes widened.

"I see now," she muttered to herself before looking at her friend, "You're such a ditz, Lauren. Why didn't you just tell me you smelled him all over her? I could've told you that she's not a snack!" When she turned back to me, her eyes were unexpectedly shrewd. "I could be wrong. But I can't think of anything else. You're his mate, aren't you?"

I was too stunned to answer her.

My high school friend and Edward. Two different worlds – how did they come together _?_

"She is," Edward answered succinctly. His arm tightened around me.

"You see?" Jessica said, turning to Lauren. "You're always over-reacting."

I finally found my tongue again. "How do you know each other?" I managed to say.

"We worked at the same circus twenty years ago," Edward replied.

"T-twenty years ago?" I choked. But Jessica wasn't a vampire. She couldn't be. I still recalled the countless times we'd eaten together. I remembered the blush in her cheeks whenever she'd been excited or embarrassed.

" _How_?" My voice came out thunderstruck.

"She's a dhampir," Edward said, and Jessica nodded rapidly.

"It runs in my family," she explained, in a voice that told me it was something she recited quite often. "My great-great-great," she paused, counting how many greats she'd just said, and then continued, "great-grandmother was half-," she whispered her next word, "vampire." She winked. "So basically, I'm one sixty-fourth vampire."

My jaw dropped.

So much for having a normal human friend.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Jessica said sympathetically, in the same rehearsed tone. She shrugged and then hooked her arm through Lauren's, dragging the unwilling girl closer. "Since I know she won't introduce herself, let me do it. This is Lauren. Her father was a vampire, so she still has quite a lot of vampire in her."

Lauren pursed her lips, but she looked far calmer than she did two minutes ago. "I consider myself human." She crossed her arms.

"She's stubborn," Jessica said apologetically. "But she's nice once you know her."

"I am _not_ nice," Lauren disagreed, bristling.

"We're all nice in the dhampir family," Jessica said quickly, brushing Lauren's statement away, "We're a very small community, very tight-knit."

I massaged my temples, feeling a headache beginning to set in.

"I see. I'm sorry, but this is... really..." I said helplessly. Words failed me.

"It's understandable," Jessica said, nodding again. "Until seventeen years ago, most vampires didn't even know we existed. It was a huge drama when we were discovered. Someone named Renée was-"

"This is Renée's daughter," Edward cut in, stopping her mid-sentence.

Jessica's good cheer evaporated like dewdrops on a summer day.

"Wow, okay," she said finally. "I never knew that. Um, do you know what happened, Bella?"

"Not exactly. I was actually just going to call my dad," I said, feeling oddly betrayed. I couldn't believe that even _Jessica_ knew what had happened when I didn't.

"Yeah... do that," she said, looking somewhat dazed. "Anyway, um... we'll be downstairs having supper if you still want to join afterwards. Or I'll come over to say hi."

"And they are all dhampirs?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Jessica replied. "I met Lauren three years ago, and then we found Tyler, Eric and Nahuel. I can't work with humans anymore." A flicker of sadness crossed her features. "The goodbyes are too painful."

Edward nodded, and a brief moment of silent understanding passed between them.

"Anyway, we'll be downstairs. Both of you are welcome," Jessica said. She turned to me, giving me a hug. "And if you need some cheering up after that, we have alcohol as well!" She managed a small smile.

"What about the rest of them?" Lauren sounded grudging.

"The rest of them?" Jessica looked puzzled.

"There are _three_ more." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Pay attention to the scents, it could save your life one day."

Jessica gave her friend a reproachful look. "My sense of smell isn't as sharp as yours. You're the one with more vampire blood."

"I'd give you all of it, if I could," Lauren muttered. "I'm sick of this bullshit."

"Oh _Lauren_ ," Jessica clicked her tongue. "You can be such a wet blanket. Anyway, the others are invited as well, as long as they're not human enddrinkers. Tyler hates them."

"As do I," Lauren said bluntly. "Fucking murderers, that's what they are." A dark look crossed over her eyes.

"We'll be going now," Jessica said, looking apologetic for Lauren's sake. "Come on."

And just like that, they disappeared down the corridor.

"Human enddrinkers?" I muttered.

"It's a term used for vampires who regularly drink humans to the death," Edward murmured. "Drinking until the end. It's a relatively recent term, coined after the Volturi started keeping donors."

"I see." I felt overwhelmed, and upset. "I can't believe that even Jessica knows what happened to my mother."

"She doesn't," Edward said gently. "She's only heard the rumours. None of us know, Bella. Not me, not Alice, not any of the other Cullens. What happened that day is shrouded in mystery, and only a few people know the truth."

"What do the rumours say?" I demanded.

Edward hesitated. "There are many. Why don't you get the information directly from the source?"

"Fine." The word came out shorter than I intended, but I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. I turned to the door, but Carlisle opened it before I could ring the bell.

"I heard the commotion outside," he explained, "But I was afraid that my appearance would escalate the situation."

"You made the right decision," Edward said.

"What do you need, Bella?" he asked.

"The charger," I said, my voice terse.

Carlisle moved with vampire speed, getting it in a second. "Here."

"Thanks," I said, not even batting an eyelid. I was becoming very good at handling unpredictability.

I almost ran back to our room to get to the computer, so bad was the need to talk to my dad. Edward followed close behind, sitting on the bed and picking up my phone again.

"Bella," he said, "Sorry for the interruption, but you have six miscalls from the same number."

"What number?" I asked, as I plugged in the laptop and booted it up.

Edward read it aloud, and something in my stomach clenched.

"It's Jacob," I said. Did he have to call now, of all times?

"He left a few voice messages. Do you want to listen to them?" Edward asked. He was watching me carefully, and there was a sudden stillness to his posture.

For a second, I was tempted to tell him to delete them all.

Then I sighed. It could be important. "Play it."

Edward played the first one.

" _Bella, pick up the phone please. This is urgent. It's about your dad."_

I frowned.

The second one.

" _I'm really sorry. Please pick up."_

The third one.

" _I haven't been able to reach Charlie or any of the elders for the last half an hour. Please pick up! I don't have any of the vampires' numbers. This is urgent."_

My heart was hammering as Edward played the last message.

" _Whatever you do, Bella, do not come back to La Push, I repeat, do_ not _come-... fuck!"_ Someone screamed in the background and snarls – of both wolves and vampires could be heard.

There was a loud crash, and then a buzzing sound.

I stared with open-mouthed horror at the phone.

Edward was already on his feet, taking my arm and dragging me towards the door. "We're telling the rest," he said, his words crisp. And then he raised his voice, "Carlisle! Alice! Jasper! _Emergency!_ "

Immediately, two doors flung open.

"My room," Carlisle said immediately, and we rushed in.

I was still in a daze as Edward replayed the last two messages.

" _I haven't been able to reach Charlie or any of the elders for the last half an hour. Please pick up! I don't have any of the vampires' numbers. This is urgent."_

" _Whatever you do, Bella, do not come back to La Push, I repeat, do_ not _come-... fuck!_ " The scream again, then the snarls and finally the crash.

Carlisle's eyes widened. " _Esme_." He dug out his phone, dialing her number. The phone rang and rang and rang... to no answer.

"She should be safe with the Denalis," Edward said calmly, "The wolves aren't with them, and Alice would've seen if something had happened. Maybe they're just preoccupied."

"Have you tried calling back?" Alice asked, frowning.

I felt numb as I took back the phone and redialed Jacob's number.

" _The number you are calling is currently unavailable. Please try again later."_

"Call Charlie," Alice said, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

His line was dead too.

"Nessie," Alice's eyes were still closed, and her voice was uneasy now.

Dead.

"Billy."

Dead.

On the other side of the room, Carlisle was still trying to call Esme to no avail. I'd never seen him in so much distress before.

"I can't see a thing," Alice muttered, her voice strained. She took the phone from me, dialing more and more numbers that were either dead or not answering.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, my voice an unsteady quiver.

"The Denalis," Alice replied curtly, her eyes fixed determinedly at the screen. After fifteen more rings, Jasper pried the phone gently away from her hands.

"It's obvious that something has happened," he said, snapping the phone shut.

"I don't understand," Alice whispered. "Why didn't I see something? Why can't I see now? The wolves were supposed to stay away from the non-shifters. That was the plan... I would've warned them if something were to happen."

She put her head in her hands, devastated.

"Do you think they found another shield?" Jasper asked, giving Alice's shoulder a squeeze.

"No," Edward said, his voice certain. "If they had, they they wouldn't have gone for the wolves. They would have gone straight for the Volturi."

Jasper looked at me suddenly. "Do you think _you_ blocked Alice?"

I recoiled. "Me?"

"That's very unlikely," Edward said, "If she did it, she would've blocked me first. I'm the nearest to her after all."

"We have to go back," Carlisle spoke, his voice steely. His usually calm eyes were on fire.

"Carlisle... we don't know what's waiting for us," Edward said.

"He's right," Jasper said, "We can't make rash decisions now – that's what they're counting on. Panic. It was a well-used strategy in the Southern Wars."

"I can't leave Esme in danger." I could see that Carlisle was barely hanging onto his composure.

"And we won't," Edward promised. "We'll do everything in our power to help her. I'll call-" Just then his phone rang, and his eyes narrowed when he saw the number.

"We might just have an answer as to _who_ is behind this," he said grimly. "I'll put it on loudspeaker."

We held our breaths as he took the call.

"Mike," Edward said, his voice cold. "What do you want?"

"Call me Mike again, and I will kill you." The voice came out very irritable, with a strong Russian accent. "It's _Mikhail_. Mikhail or Misha, whichever, but not fucking _Mike_. Two thousand years and you still call me by that stupid name."

"Get to the point," Edward said.

"Watch your tongue, Edward," Mikhail said, his voice sharp. "I do not remember you being so rude."

Edward pressed his lips together. "It's very rude to threaten my friends as well."

"Oh, so that armless one is your friend?" Mikhail said.

"Armless one?" Edward said impassively.

 _Laurent_ , I realised with some horror. He'd gone to Russia after all.

"Yes. If he is your friend, I will eat a deer," Mikhail scoffed. "He came to ask me to kill you."

"And you decided to kill my friends instead?" Edward said.

Mikhail blew noisily through his nose and let out a stream of Russian. " _Blyat,_ o chom tey gavarish, Edward? What the fuck are you talking about? Have you finally gone crazy?"

"I'm talking about the hostages," Edward said slowly.

There was a silence at the other end of the line, and then a high keening.

"Talk to him," Mikhail's voice rang out from the side. "He seems to think that you are his friend. Say _hello_."

" _Hello_ ," Laurent's voice came out trembling and terrified.

"There," Mikhail's voice returned. "He is still alive, no? So back to my original point, what should I do with him?"

Edward fell silent, and then he said, "Are you playing a joke on me, Mikhail?"

"Are _you_ playing a joke on me, Edward? What's wrong with you today? Has your brother finally gotten to you? _Blyat_ , if I knew, I would have just killed this useless bastard from the moment he knocked on my door."

"Where are you now?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Same as always. _Sibir_. Why are you asking?"

"Then who could possibly be helping..." Edward muttered, looked perplexed.

"Are you still there?" Mikhail sounded annoyed.

"Yes," Edward replied. "I'm so sorry about just now Mike. Mikhail," he corrected himself.

"Whatever," Mikhail replied, but he sounded mollified. "So what do we do with this one? Is he your friend or not?"

"He's not-" Edward began.

"I knew it," Mikhail said triumphantly, and then he shouted in Russian at someone at the other end of the line.

" _Padazhdi_! Wait!" Edward said hurriedly, "Don't kill him yet. We need information."

"What kind of information?" Mikhail sounded testy. "He is making so much noise that we have already had to break his-..."

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Edward cut in quickly, sparing us the gory details. "But it's important. Carlisle's mate has been taken hostage."

" _What_?" Mikhail snorted with laughter. "That silly English vampire? Who would take _his_ mate hostage? What do they want from him – the deer?"

Carlisle's jaw clenched, but he said nothing.

"They want the shield," Edward replied, and Mikhail stopped laughing.

"So it's true. You do have her," he said, his voice turning sombre.

"We do," Edward replied.

"Who is _we_?"

"Myself, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper," Edward enunciated carefully.

"Not Aro?"

"Not Aro," Edward said. "You have my word."

"A good word it better be," Mikhail said grimly.

"If you like, I could give you a limb as a guarantee," Edward offered, making us gasp.

Jasper shook his head, frowning. Alice still seemed too distraught to speak.

Mikhail sighed. "Decisions, decisions."

There was a short pause as he mulled it over.

"Very well, I have decided. Since you saved Svetlana, there is no need for that. Consider her debt paid."

"Thank you," Edward said.

Mikhail returned to the topic swiftly. "So, about the information. You are coming here, or do we torture him?"

Edward paused. "I will come," he replied finally.

"Fine. We keep him dismembered in the basement in case nobody home when you come. Same address and you have my number. _Da svidaniya_." And just like that, there was a click and the dial tone.

Silence.

"So it isn't the Russian coven," Jasper spoke first.

"No," Edward said, bemused. "I was so sure, since Mikhail's coven is so gifted."

"Well, he apparently trusts you very much," Alice spoke. She rubbed her temples, her expression unusually brooding.

"Edward has spent quite a lot of time in Russia," Carlisle said. "He has developed many friendships there." He didn't sound too pleased about it.

"So why'd you even suspect them?" Alice asked. Her voice was still quiet and she looked glum.

Edward and Jasper caught each other's eyes, a shared understanding passing between them. It was Jasper who answered. "Friendships are easily forgotten when it comes to power."

"Exactly," Edward said. "I'm still suspicious that it might be a trap. Which is why I'll be going alone."

That made Alice fire back to life.

"That's ridiculous," she exclaimed. "How will you protect yourself?"

"There's no point attacking me," Edward said, "I doubt Aro will come to my defense, and they can't do much with me alone. There is no leverage to be gained."

"No leverage?" Alice said incredulously. "You're Bella's mate. That's the greatest leverage they'll ever have!"

"They don't know that," he replied.

"And what about us?" Carlisle asked quietly. "Have you forgotten about us?"

"You won't do anything rash if anything happens to me," Edward said, his voice uncharacteristically firm.

"Of course we will," Alice said angrily, "What do you take us for?"

"I take you for animal-drinkers. You don't have the strength to fight. The others don't take you seriously, and because of that, they won't challenge you if you don't provoke them," Edward replied.

"They'll take _me_ seriously," Jasper said, his hands balling into fists.

"Not with golden eyes, no," Edward said curtly. "I'll book a ticket."

"No," I spoke for the first time since the phone call, closing my hand around his upper arm. "You won't."

Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Listen, I have an alternative," I said. "Tell them to bring Laurent and the rest of their coven and we'll meet in a neutral place. We need help to get my dad and everyone else back anyway."

"It's not that simple, Bella. They will want something in return," Edward said.

"Then it'll be my debt," I said. "After you turn me, I'll loan them my powers once."

Edward became very quiet. "Do you know what they'll use it for?"

"What?" I asked.

"They will use you for the very same purpose that everyone seeks. They will use you to attack the Volturi," he said.

"So I'll do it," I said. "Willingly. This chasing nonsense has got to stop."

"The Volturi was my family," Edward said.

" _Was_ ," I said, "You said yourself that Aro wouldn't bother helping you if you were in trouble. What kind of family is that?" I fixed him with a stare.

Edward didn't answer immediately.

"Then you might as well help the ones holding the hostages," he said at last. "You only need to fight once that way."

"No," I said instantly. "I won't help the ones who hurt my family. I'd rather fight twice."

Edward gazed at me, his face filled with indecision when his phone suddenly rang again. He made as if to turn it off, but didn't when he saw the number.

"Didyme?" he said, and I suddenly connected his sister's name to a face – the shimmering vampiress from the human quarters.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, but her voice was frantic, saturated with panic.

"I'll call you back as soon as I figure out something," Edward said.

But then a new voice came, male this time. His voice – booming and full of authority – rang so clearly through the receiver that even _I_ heard it.

"Come home, Edward. And bring your mate. We will kill them."


	18. Chapter 18 - Propositions

**Chapter 18: Propositions**

"Come home, Edward. And bring your mate. We will kill them." Aro's resonant voice boomed through the receiver, sending chills down my spine.

The _Volturi_ was the one behind the attack? My blood ran cold. The Volturi was the most powerful coven in the vampire world. Planning an assault against them while they were unprepared was nerve-wracking in itself. That they were prepared _with_ hostages...

"They have hostages," Edward said.

"I know," I said, my knuckles turning white as I grasped the edge of the table.

Edward shot me a quizzical look and gestured at the phone.

"They killed five of our own," Aro was saying.

For a moment, I didn't understand. The Volturi _weren't_ the ones who'd attacked my family? Then who did? And how the hell did they manage to kill _five_ Volturi guards?

The Cullens looked as stunned as I felt.

"I heard from Didyme," Edward replied cautiously. "But the hostages-"

Aro's next words were incomprehensible to me – another language, his syllables sharp and clip.

Edward replied in like, his own speech more fluid, conciliatory.

The conversation went back and forth, back and forth, growing more and more heated until I didn't need to understand the language to know that Aro had just dropped an ancient version of the F-bomb.

Edward switched abruptly back to English. "I won't repeat the events in Romania," he said.

At this, Aro laughed.

"Is that so? I heard about your expedition in Germany. A well-finished execution, little brother. Heartfelt congratulations from my side."

A muscle jumped in Edward's jaw and I knew that Aro had hit a nerve. But his voice gave nothing away. "I did it only because it was necessary."

"It matters not," Aro said dismissively. "Vladimir and Stefan had it coming to them – it was only a question of when."

"The hostages-"

"The ones that matter are alive and well," Aro cut in. "Your mate's father and the Alpha are with us. Hear it for yourself."

And then to my great surprise, I heard my dad's voice through the receiver. "Hello? Bella?"

I scrambled to take the phone.

"Dad?" I said, weak with relief. "Dad, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He sounded grim. "Though I can't say the same for the others."

"What happened?" I pressed urgently.

"The redhead," he said gruffly, "I was helping with the negotiations, being the only one outside the treaty line." He grunted with displeasure, and I remembered that he would've been surrounded by vampires – Esme, the Denalis and then the Volturi guards. "Demetri felt someone coming. Said he was familiar. Five seconds later it was a madhouse – I couldn't see a thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything went dark, and there was a load of noise. One of them was gifted."

My stomach did an unpleasant flip. "Is anyone else with you? Esme? Nessie?"

I gripped the phone tighter, hoping, praying that maybe they'd saved more people.

The hope fell flat as my father spoke. "Just Jacob. He's badly knocked-out."

"And the others?" My heart sank.

"No clue. Aro wants the phone back. Take care of yourself, Bells."

"You too," I said softly, just before Aro reclaimed the phone.

"You can put your mind at ease, young Bella. Your father is safe with us."

"Thank you so much," I said, overcome with gratitude. "Thank you for saving him." My father was alive and well, and it was because of the Volturi's help. My knees felt weak with relief and I reached out, steadying myself against the wall.

Aro's voice was unexpectedly gentle. "You're part of the family now. We protect our own."

Fierce gratitude rushed through me again, temporarily robbing me of words. We'd completely misjudged Aro. He ruled with an iron fist, but he was loyal to his kin. In his place, I would've done the same. I suddenly felt guilty that I'd even thought of attacking him.

"My dear Bella," he said, "Come home with Edward. If we work together, we can take care of the ones responsible."

"Of course," I agreed immediately. "When should we come?"

But there was no answer from the other end of the line. In fact, there was no sound at all.

I turned to check what was wrong and realised that Edward was right beside me, his finger on the power button. He'd switched it off.

I stared at him, stunned beyond words.

"Turn off your phones, the rest of you," he ordered, looking flustered. "Quickly!"

Alice had already reached for her phone before he spoke, and Jasper and Carlisle followed suit, looking confused.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, outraged.

"Don't you know by now, Bella? This is Edward's style," Alice said dryly. "Evasion 101."

I turned on him, my blood pressure shooting through the roof. "Aro just offered to help us free the hostages and you-"

"Relax, Bella," he said, despite looking anxious himself. "We'll call him back, I promise. I just need time to think, and I can't think with his pestering. He was trying to- he was-"

"Aro's a sly bastard," Alice said unceremoniously. "He was using your father to manipulate you."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, readjusting the collar of his shirt. "Something like that."

"But you just _hung up_!" I spluttered, still scandalised.

"No, I didn't," Edward said, a suddenly crafty expression in his eyes, "I turned it _off_."

"The sound is different," Alice agreed. She looked grudgingly entertained by his antics.

I crossed my arms, unconvinced.

My anger seemed to make Edward nervous. "We'll tell him that we had a poor signal," he explained quickly. "You saw what he was like – he can't use a computer to save his life. He won't be able to tell the difference." At this, his tone turned conspiratorial. "Don't worry." He gave my hand a squeeze.

I remembered the incident with the MacBook and conceded the point. The way Aro had looked at it would've sent Steve Jobs rolling in his grave.

"Fine," I said, calming down somewhat. "But why do you need time to think?" It seemed like the most obvious thing in the world to accept Aro's offer, regardless if he was manipulating me or not. How else were we supposed to save everyone?

"I promised Mikhail that Aro wouldn't be involved," Edward said agitatedly. He tapped his fingers against the window railings, and began to pace restlessly.

The explanation made no sense to me. My friends and family were in a life-or-death situation and he was worried about a _promise_?

"So?" I demanded. "It's just a promise. People break promises all the time."

Edward slowed his pacing, looking at me with a torn expression.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Time to spill the beans, Edward."

"You must," Jasper agreed.

Even Carlisle spoke – the first time since Mikhail's call. "It's necessary," he said, looking troubled.

My eyes flew to Edward, betrayal now heaped upon my simmering anger. He'd promised to tell me everything that mattered, and here he was, hiding things again.

Doubt – strong and sudden surged through me.

There was too much I didn't know. In the past, Jacob's brashness and lack of tact had infuriated me on many occasions. But what I'd taken for his weakness had also been his strength. He'd been honest. Straightforward. He'd _couldn't_ not tell the truth, and that had given me a certain sense of security.

With Edward, things were completely different.

He was the perfect gentleman – and with that came hiding, scheming, and, god forbid, manipulation and deceit. I couldn't help wondering if he was more similar to his brother than we both liked to admit.

Edward caught my expression.

"Please don't misunderstand, love," he said imploringly, his arm coming to rest around my waist. "I _will_ tell you, I swear it. I just don't see how telling you _now_ helps the situation. It's not a problem that you can do something about, and you have more than enough on your mind."

There was only concern on his face, and I wasn't sure how to express the tangle of emotions within my chest. His words made perfect sense, and yet... yet they were wrong.

I shook my head, dropping my eyes.

I didn't know if I could keep tolerating the secrets. What if he never changed? Had I jumped into this relationship too quickly? Had it been a rebound, after all?

Fear curled in my heart, cold and unpleasant.

"Bella," he said softly. "Say something, please."

I was afraid to look at him – afraid that my eyes would betray my inner turmoil. He was perceptive enough as it was.

Alice sighed suddenly, breaking the tension. "Edward, she's your _mate_ ," she said with exaggerated patience. "Your problem is her problem, and vice versa. You and Bella are a team now. The secrets _must_ go."

Our eyes met, and I shot her a grateful look. She'd articulated it far better than I ever could.

"What Alice said," I told him.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist, and I could see his mind working furiously as he considered it.

Finally, he sighed. "I understand. You're right again, Alice."

She gave him a rather gloomy smile. "I'd say 'never bet against Alice,' but we all know that's not true after tonight."

Jasper reached for her, embracing her and rubbing small circles on her back comfortingly. Alice relaxed in his arms, finding strength in her mate.

I felt an ache at the sight of their effortless love.

"I'm sorry for messing up so badly," Alice said remorsefully. "Everyone was counting on me, and I messed up. I'm so sorry Carlisle, Bella..."

"Nobody is blaming you, Alice," Carlisle said immediately. He looked tired, worried sick, but determined. "Let's focus our energies on finding a solution."

His fortitude amazed me. If it had been Edward in Esme's place, it was unlikely that I would've stayed that calm.

"I don't blame you either, Alice," I said. "Mistakes happen." My eyes flickered to Edward, and a silent understanding passed between us. I'd forgiven him. He squeezed my hand again.

"Bella's right," he told Alice heavily. "Mistakes happen. I've made a terrible mistake myself, as you very well know."

"No, Edward," Alice said suddenly. "You made the right decision to end them. The other outcome would've been far worse."

They winced simultaneously as Alice recalled her alternate vision and Edward saw it in her mind.

He shook his head. "In any case, we're in a very difficult situation." He sat down, pulling me gently onto his lap. Tension lined his body, and his arms rewound themselves around my waist, holding me snug against him as he began to speak.

"In Germany, when I killed Vladimir and Stefan, it sparked off a chain of events." His lips twisted before he pushed on. "By the likes of what Aro told me, it started a war."

"A war?" I repeated flatly. The word felt foreign on my tongue. I'd only read about it in history books, or in the news. Images of soldiers, bombs and blood filled my mind. But that was a human war. What did a vampire war entail? I knew I should feel terrified, but I was too clueless.

"I don't understand," I said finally. "How did Vladimir and Stefan's deaths start a _war_?"

Edward rubbed the sides of his forehead. "Jasper can explain it very well."

"To put it simply, it's what they stand for," Jasper spoke up calmly. "Edward stands for the Volturi. The Romanians stood for everyone against them, which is the majority."

"But Edward isn't part of the Volturi anymore," I objected. I turned to him. "Are you?"

"No," he said, "I'm not. But the others won't see it that way."

"His neutrality is void when he killed the Romanians," Jasper explained. "As the oldest and staunchest opposers of the Volturi, they were a powerful symbol of resistance in the vampire world. They'll assume that you've both decided to join the Volturi."

"But that's ridiculous," I said, shocked. "It was self-defense! We're not on anyone's side! Can't we tell them that?"

Edward sighed. "And how will you prove it, short of helping them attack the Volturi? Don't forget that your father and Jacob are with Aro."

Realisation hit me suddenly. "Shit."

"Yes, Bella. ' _Shit_ ' is really fitting in this situation," Alice agreed. "Your father and Jacob's 'guest' status depends on your response to Aro's demands. He seems nice now, but he won't be if you defy him."

The rotors in my mind whirred.

Attack the Volturi, and my dad and Jacob were toast. Attack the opposite way, and the others – Esme and Nessie included – were in as much danger.

I hated to admit it, but Edward had been right on one account – the knowledge was wasted on me. We were back to square one, except now I understood better why he didn't want to antagonise Mikhail's coven. It meant reinforcements for the Volturi opposers.

Panic and helplessness threatened to overwhelm me, but I was determined to at least prove that I could handle the stress. I took a deep breath and began to recount everything I'd learned. "So we're in the midst of a war. Aro has two guests slash hostages and a redheaded vampire has the others. The Russian coven seems neutral for now and we don't want to get on their bad side. Did I get all of it?"

"Almost," Edward said. He rubbed my back soothingly, having caught on to my emotional state. "Just two more things – we still need information from Laurent, and the redhead is Victoria."

"Oh," I said, as I processed that. James had been alone with me in the dance studio and I'd seen neither hide nor hair of her, despite all the talk. It made sense for her to take advantage of the situation to enact her revenge, but why she would've chosen to come after _me_ and not Nessie was puzzling. If she wanted to hurt Jacob...

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jasper spoke. "Now you understand the situation. We have to tread very carefully."

"And deviously," Edward added.

The two caught each other's eyes and grinned, an easy camaraderie forming between them.

Alice was leaning in as well, much involved and interested.

My eyes wandered to Carlisle, who had been very quiet throughout the length of the conversation. His hands were folded in his lap, and something burned in his eyes.

Edward followed my gaze, and his eyebrows shot up.

"That's brilliant," he breathed.

"Oh," Alice said, her eyes glazing over. "That _is_ brilliant."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tell us," Jasper pressed.

Everyone's attention snapped to Carlisle, who straightened and began to speak.

_**Victoria** _

_**La Push, Washington, United States, 2015** _

Victoria stood at the precipice of the rock, staring at the rushing water below, her flame-red tresses billowing behind her.

She held the golden locket in her hands, tracing the swirl of hearts on its worn surface.

They'd planned everything so carefully. She'd led Demetri and the rest of them on a wild goose chase while the others amassed power. When they'd caught wind that one of the witch twins were in La Push with the Volturi's infamous new tracker, she'd thought that they'd hit gold.

She'd thought that finally, their plan would come to fruition.

And yet, and yet... she clasped the locket more tightly. Two guards had escaped. And not just any two – they were the two that had mattered the most.

But she'd be damned if she gave up now.

_In for a penny, in for a pound_ , her Ma had always told her. Not that her Ma ever had pounds to spare. She'd worked herself to death – and all for what? Her children ate scraps. They'd lived worse than the dogs of the vile rich.

Victoria had lost everyone that had ever mattered. So many – she could list them like the alphabet. String them up like the tattered rags they'd used as clothes.

Anne, her beloved sister. Hilda, the one who had saved them from the punishing life of sixteenth-century poverty. Mary, her dearest friend. Noela, sweet Noela, who'd been so young – so innocent and hopeful – when they'd destroyed her.

It hurt to think about them.

They'd come so close with Reneé. She'd been spectacularly talented – even as a human – and so eager. If only Victoria hadn't let her feelings take over. If only Reneé hadn't reminded her so much of Noela. If only Phil hadn't been smitten stupid.

They should've never listened to her ridiculous request.

Her death had been untimely. Unnecessary.

And then, in a manner reminiscent of a foolish tragedy, Phil had ended himself. Not that Victoria could blame him, now that she knew what it felt like to lose a mate.

James.

Oh, _James_.

Her entire being rippled with pain.

She was a fool to have loved him, after seeing the darkness in his soul. She'd _known_ that he'd been no good for her, and she'd loved him anyway.

If she could weep, she would've wept until her eyes bled. His presence had riled her, but his absence burned like an open wound.

Light footsteps echoed from the forests behind.

"How are the preparations?" she asked quietly.

"Apart from the escapeés?" the rich voice drawled. "'Tis going very well."

The tall Amazonian woman came to a halt beside her and they stood shoulder to shoulder, ready for whatever was to come.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Lover's Lie

Edward sat cross-legged on the ground, piles of clothes, cables and toiletry items stacked all around him.

He'd insisted I let him pack, so I was curled up on the armchair, holding the crinkly piece of hotel notepad with the hastily-scribbled chord progressions.

"I never knew Carlisle had it in him," I said, as I dotted a quaver. "He always seemed so _nice_."

Edward glanced up from the half-filled suitcase. "Esme's life is on the line."

I nodded once and turned the pen in my fingers, keeping my eyes lowered. But my heartbeat gave me away.

"What's wrong?"

I chewed my lip.

"I was just thinking..." My words trailed away. It was a horrible possibility, but it was becoming harder and harder to ignore. "Do you really think they're still alive?"

Edward's lips twisted.

"I hope so. Jasper thinks so."

"What do _you_ think?"

"I think they're alive, most likely. The ones who took them need a bargaining tool."

I licked my lips nervously and lowered my voice to a whisper. "But they don't need everyone for that, do they?"

Edward went very still. "No," he agreed quietly. "They don't."

Even though Carlisle probably knew this, I fervently hoped that he couldn't hear us.

And Vanessa – Nessie, my former best friend; I had a sinking feeling that Victoria would've already killed her, just to spite Jacob for killing her mate. As much as I'd loathed the sight of them together, I'd never wanted her – or anyone else for that matter – to die.

I chewed at my fingernails until I felt a sharp pain and tasted the tang of blood in my mouth. Redness dripped onto the paper.

I was about to suck the droplet away when Edward's cool hand closed around my wrist, stopping me.

His touch was shockingly cold, and I instinctively tried to pull my hand away. But he didn't let me.

My eyes flashed to his face. His murky gold eyes were fixed on the wound, and he looked unlike himself.

"Edward?" I said uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"I thought you said you don't struggle with bloodlust anymore..." My voice faltered as his eyes shifted to meet mine, capturing me in the thrall of his vampiric stare.

"Mm. But you do smell so divine." He shifted his grip and brought my hand up just short of his lips, as though he would kiss it. I saw him inhale subtly. " _La mia cantante._ "

The blood trickled down my finger, pooling onto his palm.

His eyes blazed, desire raging within his iron control.

"It's ichor to me. Like the sweetest nectar the gods could offer," he murmured. "Never in three thousand years have I tasted something more potent. It drew me to you that fateful day."

Something was creeping into his words, an accent I couldn't place. His speech had always been so flawless that it was so easy to forget English wasn't his native tongue.

He lowered his eyes, breaking the power of his gaze and I regained some of my senses.

"A lucky coincidence, then."

"Coincidence?" he mused. "I call it fate. The threads bound us together, and now here we are."

He bowed his head, closing his lips around the cut and sealing it, his tongue sweeping my skin clean of the blood.

"And just as fate has brought us together, it will decide the outcome of this predicament." He held both my hands between his as he knelt at the base of the chair.

"I don't believe in fate," I told him. "I believe in choice."

"That's why you worry."

"And you don't?" I challenged.

His eyes flickered to meet mine once again. "Of course I do. But more than that, I'm thankful that you're safe here. I would go to any length to ensure your wellbeing."

" _Any_ length?"

"Yes." His answer was instant and unabashed.

I frowned, regarding our interlocked hands. "That's not right."

"It doesn't have to be."

"So if it were a choice between saving me and the world-..."

"You, without a doubt," he said.

"Then there'll be no more world to live in!"

"You are my world."

"That's the corniest line I've ever heard," I snorted.

"I'm absolutely serious."

"And that's what scares me," I said. "It's not right."

"I don't care about what's right," he said, anger flashing in his eyes unexpectedly. "You and I are not martyrs, Bella. We deserve happiness too. I won't sacrifice us for a cause that children – no, these barbaric vampires – will laugh about in the years to come. I won't do it. Let Aro and Victoria play their games. We won't play."

"And what about my father? Esme?"

"We'll do our best to help," he said, "But not at the expense of our lives, and especially not yours."

I looked at him steadily. "You wanted to go to Russia on your own. You even offered Mikhail your limb-"

"Pure diplomacy. I would never have given it to him," Edward said abruptly. Shadows lurked in his eyes. "You are so young, my love. You have much to learn." He caressed my palm, his touch tender.

"Still, if we could stop it-..."

"They'll never stop fighting. This isn't a fairy-tale. Any sacrifice we make will bring absolutely nothing." He seemed utterly convinced of the fact.

I disagreed, but saw no way to change his mind – not while he was riled up the way he was now. And so I leaned in, and kissed his fingers, wanting only to soothe him.

"Of course," I said gently. "You're right. It was a silly question, I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Whatever darkness that was there rapidly drained from him. He sighed, looking tired.

"No, Bella. _I'm_ sorry. This is so new to me. The emotions I feel for you are overwhelming. The mere thought of losing you frightens me," he rested his cheek in my lap, his hands resting on my waist. "I understand now why Aro treats Sulpicia the way he does."

I encircled his neck, resting my face against his head.

"How does he treat her?"

"With great paranoia," he said. "Or so I thought. It seems sensible to me now." He held me tighter. "I'd thought Alice was exaggerating when she spoke of the tower. But now I understand that it's a warning. The temptation is there, and it's growing."

His smile was humourless.

"I'd hate you if you did that," I said immediately. I felt suddenly afraid. If he wanted to lock me away while my friends and family were killed, I wouldn't be able to stop him. "I would _really_ hate you."

"I know," he said softly, "But you'd be safe."

"I don't want to be the only one left standing while everyone else is dead. If you love me you would consider that."

He drew closer to my legs, his arms reaching to wrap completely around my waist. "I have and I always will – which is why we're following Carlisle's plan. I hope it works."

I heaved a sigh. "I hope so too."

He rubbed the small of my back, calming me with his touch and I kissed his forehead, pressing closer into him. Now that I knew, I couldn't get the thought of Sulpicia out of my mind.

"I don't understand how Aro could do that to his own mate. What a horrible thing, to be imprisoned like that. Isn't she unhappy? Doesn't he even think about what she wants?"

Edward lifted his head to look at me. "Sulpicia is from a different era than you. It's an era where women have little choice. He keeps her content with Corin's addictive happiness. He spends time with her, and brings her trinkets. She makes do."

It felt odd every time I was reminded of how old he was. What was it like to change with the times? How much had he left behind?

"Did you ever have a wife, when you were human?"

He shook his head. "No. Our civilisation was on the brink of collapse. Our family was dirt-poor. It was impossible as it was to find a girl willing to marry the family's firstborn Aro, let alone me."

"So you've been alone, all this time?"

"I had my siblings, and my friends. I wouldn't call it _alone_."

I had a sudden peculiar thought, but decided not to ask.

He caught my expression. "What is it?"

I blushed furiously. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," he said, giving me a playful prod.

I covered my waist protectively. "Fine. I was uh... wondering if you're a virgin."

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Of all the questions..."

"You were the one who wanted to know," I said defensively. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

He looked up at me slyly. "And if I am? Would you volunteer to deflower me?"

I grinned. "I'd deflower you regardless."

"Very bold. I like it."

He rested his hands on my thighs and drew them apart slowly.

My breath hitched.

"Do we really have time for this?" I mumbled half-heartedly.

"When else?" he said wistfully. His breath tickled my thigh, sending desire coursing through me.

"Sex while the world is falling apart," I remarked. "I like it."

"The world isn't falling apart," he said determinedly. "We'll get through this."

"We'll make it right," I agreed.

He stood, lifting me up and I sighed, melting into his body, letting him have me – all of me.

Edward's hunger was bared to me now. His lips were parted, and I could see that his fangs were slightly protracted.

Not human.

But I didn't care. I traced his lips lovingly, and would've pressed against the tips of his teeth to inject the poison into my own blood if he hadn't jerked away, sealing his lips and pressing them against my mouth, possessing me in a way that a man does a woman.

I was his, all his.

He pressed me gently against the bed, peeling my clothes off quickly, efficiently but with such lightness that I didn't notice they were gone until they were, just like that.

"Edward," I managed.

"Yes, love." His answer was clipped, breathless with desire. I'd never seen him so unrestrained; his careful control was cracking and scattering like dust, layer after layer. I could see it in the wild burning of his eyes, the unruliness of his hair and his rumpled shirt.

"I want you."

"And you'll have me, all of me," he swore. "I'm all yours."

His words rolled off like a drug, the intensity shaking my very core, clouding my mind.

Not human.

He'd been holding back the entire time.

There was a magneticism about him now that was irresistible. The blazing eyes, the overpowering scent, the magnificent beauty of his sculpted body, the inhumanly powerful grace with which he moved. I'd seen nothing – a peak, a glance. He was ancient and he was beautiful, and he was mine.

I arched into him, willing him to possess me even more.

He obliged, pulling apart his clothes like they were cotton. Threads floated into the air, landing in our hair like freshly fallen snow.

There was fire and there was dust, and we were rupturing from the intensity of waiting for far too long.

"Love me, please," I begged.

He was devouring my body with his lips and tongue, sending wondrous sensations through my being.

"Am I not loving you enough?" his voice was a whisper over my skin.

"More," I demanded, wrapping my thighs around his waist, locking my ankles at the base of his spine. I arched my hips against his groin and his satisfied sigh sent a thrill through me.

"Of course," his voice left him in a rush, and then I felt it – the tip of him pressing between my legs.

I tried to thrust my hips up towards him but he held me down with his weight.

"Let me do it," he bit out breathlessly. "I want to take you slowly."

"Then take me," I said. "Take all of me."

He reached for something under the tangle of quilts and I hear the quiet crinkle of foil paper ripping. Then he was back.

"Bella my love," he said tenderly, pressing a brief kiss against my lips. "You bring me much joy."

Warmth swelled and expanded within me as I ran my hands down his back, following the strong lines of his shoulder blades. "As do you."

His body was neither soft, nor warm like Jacob's. His muscles were unyielding and tough – sinew and hardness that shifted like smooth marble beneath my fingers. I could feel the subtle hum of strength in his every movement.

There was no heartbeat as I held him to me, and the expansion and contraction of his ribs were more subtle, his breathing so silent had it not been for the gentle feel of the air against my neck, I would not have been aware of it. It was in moments like these that I realised yet again how different our bodies were.

His cool fingers swept my hair away from my face, soft as a butterfly's wings.

He had the strength to tear through steel, and yet how gently he held me.

Despite the faint discomfort of his temperature and hardness, his body shifted and reacted to my every movement as he yielded and strained to love me.

Desire surged through me again, and moisture gathered between my legs. His length pressed against my entrance, pushing against my folds until my flesh gave way, stretching to accommodate his girth. I moaned into the crook of his shoulder as he slid slowly inside me, every inch sending a haze of pleasure through my body.

"You feel so good," I said breathlessly, wrapping my legs more tightly around him, pushing him deeper into me.

"Tell me if anything hurts," he said, his voice low with arousal.

I nodded as he began to move, his length sliding in and out of me. He adjusted his angle, until he was rubbing a very pleasurable spot deep inside me. I arched, my jaw slack, eyes closed – losing myself.

I gripped his shoulders, unable to help the moans and gasps that he tore from my body.

Edward was a skillful lover. Within seconds, I could feel myself tightening around him, teetering at the knife-point of an orgasm.

He held me there for a long time before pushing me over.

I cried out, holding onto him so tightly that had he been human, he would've bled. But he continued to move, drawing out my pleasure, his eyes dark, lustful and tender as he watched me fall apart under him over and over again.

"I can't-..." I gasped finally. "Too much."

He caught a nipple between his lips, sucking deeply and gave one last thrust. I shattered yet again, feeling his body tighten as he followed my peak.

He pulled out of me, his head resting against my chest.

There was so much affection in his eyes that it made me feel warm inside.

"I love you," I said breathlessly.

"As I love you."

I watched him, and made a silent oath to myself. When I was turned, I would keep him safe. I would keep everyone safe.

If Carlisle's plan failed, I would take matters into my own hands. 


	20. Chapter 20 - Family

**Chapter 20** – **Family**

I pulled on my jeans and yanked a T-shirt over my head before hurriedly brushing the tangles out of my hair. Tufts of brown hair fell to the floor in clumps. The stress was speeding up my hair loss. Hopefully they'd turn me before it was all gone. _Bella Swan, the first bald vampire._

Edward swooped into the bathroom just as I finished tying what remained of my hair, a smile playing on his lips.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

He grinned. "Just do it."

I eyed him mock suspiciously. "You're not going to take a bite out of me when I do, are you?"

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Now that you put the idea into my head, I just _might_."

I feigned alarm and he captured me easily, trapping me between the bathroom wall and his body.

My breath hitched, memories of our lovemaking still fresh in my mind.

"Won't you please close your eyes?"

His ochre irises smoldered and I was instantly at his mercy. How could I say no? "Fine," I muttered, letting my eyelids fall shut.

Cool fingers brushed my collarbones as he laid something around my neck and turned me gently around. "You can open them now."

I was looking into the mirror. A simple necklace made of interlocking gold rested on my clavicles.

"Wow, Edward," I breathed, reaching to touch it. There were basic geometric designs on each bead. It looked like an antique – it probably was. "Thank you. What's the occasion?"

He tilted his head, smiling at me. "Do I need an occasion to love you?"

I blushed and he kissed me, a sweet kiss that left my legs feeling like jelly.

"I wanted to give this to you before anything else happens," he said, his thumb tracing my bottom lip lightly. "Also, tomorrow is September 13th."

"It is?" I said, astonished.

"Yes. We left for Italy on the 5th, remember?"

I had a vague memory of staring at the dates on our plane tickets, but the numbers were fuzzy.

Edward chuckled at my expression and pulled my phone out of his pocket, showing me the lockscreen: _**02:58, Sa., 12. Sep**_ **.**

"I've saved my number in it."

"Thanks."

As he handed me my phone, his eyes became momentarily unfocused. "I think Carlisle just finished buying the tickets," he said. "We should get going." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the bathroom. I heard the muffled sound of suitcase wheels rolling on the carpeted floor.

I slipped the phone in my pocket, following him. "How do you know my birthday?" I asked, bemused.

Edward gave the room a quick sweep, making sure that we didn't leave anything behind. "I applied for your passport," he answered simply.

Right.

I took the small bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I double-checked the drawers. A thought suddenly struck me and I opened the refrigerator.

Edward laughed. "I wouldn't forget _that_ , of all things."

"Just checking," I said wryly. "A flask of blood wouldn't be taken very well by the cleaning staff, would it?"

"You never know." He winked, pulling out the hotel card. "Come on."

I grabbed the second card off the dresser and tossed it towards him. "When is _your_ birthday?"

He caught the card deftly. "I'm not sure. Your calender started in the 7th century." He paused before opening the door, and then suddenly said, "June. I was born at the end of spring, beginning of summer. It should be June."

 _June_. Noted.

Now I just had to figure out what a millennia-old vampire might want for his birthday.

* * *

Carlisle's room was so tidy it seemed untouched, the bed sleek and made. Alice was curled up on an armchair in the corner, staring out of the window as Jasper leaned on the edge of the coffee table. In contast to their statue-like stillness, Edward fidgeted constantly beside me, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor and bending our room cards back and forth, back and forth as we waited for Carlisle to return.

Just when I thought the cards would finally break, Alice and Jasper came to life, their attention snapping to the front door.

"Finally," Edward said, leaping up and opening it.

Carlisle sprinted the last few metres, waving the freshly printed papers in his hands. "Everything is ready," he announced.

Everyone was alert, and even sleep-deprived and bleary-eyed as I was, adrenaline kept me as sharp as the other supernatural creatures in the room.

I could hardly believe that it had been just two hours since Aro's call.

"Italy," Carlisle said, giving two of the boarding passes to me. I slipped them into my handbag. "Russia." He passed Alice and Jasper theirs. His grip tightened around the remaining one.

There was a split second of grim silence.

Seattle.

Carlisle was going back to La Push alone.

"Carlisle," Edward began, and for a moment he looked like he wanted to say something more. But then he pressed his lips together and only said, "Good luck."

We knew what he didn't say. _Try not to die_.

Carlisle gave him a nod.

"Remember," he said, looking at all of us now. "The plan itself doesn't matter as much as the end goal. Many things can and will go wrong. Improvise if they do."

His eyes rested on Alice and Jasper. Something passed between them, so quickly that I missed it.

Then Alice shook her head. "Nonsense, Carlisle. Esme is our family too. Right, Jasper?" She turned to her mate, who gave a firm nod.

"Our gifts are perfect for the task," Jasper said. "Don't worry about us."

Carlisle didn't look any less guilt-ridden.

"Remember what you told us, that first time?" Alice said quietly. " _We're more than just a coven, we're a family._ And we believe that, to this very day. We're on your side."

"We choose this," Jasper added.

Carlisle gave them a faint smile. "Thank you. It was a pleasure knowing you both. Esme and I – we've truly enjoyed your presence in our family."

It sounded like a final goodbye.

Alice bounded forward and hugged Carlisle suddenly. "Promise me you'll come back. We still owe you and Esme for taking us in."

And then Carlisle, reserved Carlisle, who'd always been very sparing in his display of affection, returned Alice's hug. "There is nothing to repay, Alice. The joy you've brought our family is more than enough." He rested his hand on her shoulder, signalling the end of the hug.

"Well, you still owe me a chess game. You better come back," Alice said fiercely as she drew away. She looked at me and Edward. "You two as well. And _you're_ obligated to come for visits in the future." She glared at Edward. "Make sure he visits, Bella."

"I will." I managed a weak smile.

We stood in a circle, taking in each other's faces for what was hopefully not going to be the last time.


	21. Chapter 21 - "For the Best"

**Chapter 21 – "For The Best"**

The early morning quiet was punctuated by the occasional passing cars and twittering of birds. Tiredness was catching up with me and I yawned, my eyes watering. The blinking lights and skyscrapers of Singapore swam and blurred, so different from the lush green and tranquillity of La Push. I felt an unexpected pang of homesickness.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking around.

The first of our two cabs had already arrived.

"He said he had to take care of something," I said, stifling another yawn.

Alice checked her watch. "He better come back soon, or Jasper and I are going to miss our flights." She kneaded her temple. "I hate not being able to see."

"Maybe you should go ahead," Carlisle said. "The flight to Seattle isn't for another two hours, and I have no bag to check in. I can ride with Edward and Bella."

Alice checked her watch again and sighed. "Yeah, I don't think we can wait any longer."

"Then we'll go now," Jasper said. He nodded to Carlisle and me. "Good luck."

Alice hugged me. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

"You too." I gave her a squeeze.

"Please, _please_ don't do anything rash," she said, not letting my hands go.

"I'll try not to," I said.

"Don't give me that. You're walking right into the heart of the evil," Alice said. "Listen to Edward and don't go off making your own decisions."

"Thanks for reminding me of a woman's place, Alice," I said dryly.

"I'm serious, Bella. You don't understand the Volturi," she said. "Even _I_ don't understand the Volturi. Don't make a silly mistake that will get you both killed. Promise me."

"What could I possibly do on my own?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, and I sighed. "All right, all right. I promise."

"That's more like it."

She gave my arm a final squeeze before following Jasper into the waiting cab.

"Goodbye," she waved, rolling down the window. "And Carlisle, you better come back!"

"Stay safe!" Carlisle called, as the cab drove off.

We saw Alice's thumbs-up from the back window as she stuck out her tongue at us. Jasper grinned beside her, before pulling the bouncy vampire back down onto the seat.

And then they were gone.

Their absence left me feeling cold despite the warm weather.

"I do wonder where Edward is," Carlisle said, readjusting his grip on the duffel bag.

"Yeah, disappearing seems to be a hobby of his," I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

Carlisle chuckled. "You have no idea how right you are."

"Oh, I think I do," I said, remembering the way he'd left Volterra. And the way he'd blocked Alice on his phone. And the constant country-hopping. "What exactly is he running from?" I asked suddenly.

Carlisle smiled. "Well, Bella, I was hoping that you could answer that question. Your mate is an intensely private person."

"Not unlike yourself," he added, more quietly.

I shifted my weight, becoming slightly uncomfortable. I knew what he was referring to – the two times when I'd shut everyone out: after James, and then after Jacob.

"I hope he didn't get kidnapped," I said, starting to fret.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Carlisle said. "Look, there he is."

I squinted in the darkness and could barely make out a figure across the road. Edward waited for the little green man before making his way casually towards us, backpack already slung over his shoulders.

"Where were you?" I asked.

He gave me a brief kiss. "I was just saying 'hi' to an old acquaintance."

"Perfect timing," Carlisle said, as a little blue cab came to a halt before us. "Changi airport?" he confirmed with the cabbie, who inclined his head.

We climbed into the back while Carlisle took the passenger seat.

Edward pulled me close to him, speaking into my ear. "Bella, before we get to Volterra, do you mind if I drink from you? I can't be seen with golden eyes." He glanced to the front. "Sorry, Carlisle."

"I'm well-aware of what the others think," Carlisle replied, gazing out the window as the engine hummed smoothly along the freeway.

"What's wrong with golden eyes?" I asked.

"Status," Edward replied. "Golden eyes signify a lack of territory – a lack of proper sustenance and strength."

"Oh," I said, surprised by the information. There was so much I didn't know. "Yeah, of course. You don't have to ask."

I felt him brush his lips against my hair, and it jerked something in my memory. I straightened.

"Carlisle, I wanted to ask you something back at the hotel, before Jessica showed up," I hesitated, looking at the human cabbie, but then figured he wouldn't know what I was talking about. "During the transformation, is there anything I can do to lessen the pain?"

The idea of being in that much pain scared me to no end. I could still remember the burn as though it were yesterday.

Carlisle turned back to look at me, hesitating. "I'm afraid painkillers don't work. I tried them with Esme."

"Don't you have anything stronger than morphine? Or can't you double the dosage?" I pressed, leaning forwards.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's not about the strength of the anaesthetic. It's in the mechanics. The painkillers work by blocking the pain receptors. My guess is that the venom either breaks down the painkillers or that it multiplies too quickly in the blood and competes for the receptors. The painkillers can't bind to the receptors – that's the problem."

I slumped back into my seat. "So you're saying there's no hope."

Carlisle looked back at me apologetically. "Regarding painkillers, unfortunately not. I have another theory but it's a very long shot."

Edward chuckled suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks I can _dazzle_ you out of it."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Pain doesn't come from the individual body parts," Carlisle explained. "It comes from the brain. It's why people have phantom limb pain. It's also why meditation helps with pain management. Perhaps, if he could put you in a deep enough meditative state, it will help."

He looked at me speculatively. "It's just a theory. Venom is unpredictable."

So I had to let Edward hypnotise me? "We should try it," I said. I was willing to do almost anything to avoid re-experiencing the fiery torment. I nudged Edward playfully. "You any good?"

He grinned, widening his eyes at me. "We'll _see_ , won't we?"

"Very _punny_ ," I said dryly. "I'm curious, are the eyes something vampires can turn off and on at will?"

There was a brief silence.

Then shock flooded me as the realisation hit; I clapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes flying to our very human driver.

 _Stupid, stupid!_ I berated myself. I'd been so sleepy that the 'v'-word had just slipped out. Would they have to kill him now, because of me? Shit, shit, shit.

"No, it's something that's constantly 'on', actually," Carlisle said casually, as Edward gave me a reassuring look. "The important thing is not to hold someone's gaze for too long."

The cab driver gave Carlisle a sidelong glance. "You people practising for a play ah?" he asked, his English peppered with the local slang.

"Oh no," Edward said, grinning. "We really are vampires."

The cabbie chortled. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all. We're vegetarians," Carlisle said with a straight face.

The cabbie snorted, his accent becoming thicker as his amusement rose. "I never hear of such thing. As far as I know, Dracula always drink blood one."

"Dracula was a jerk," I managed to say.

The cabbie laughed as we finally pulled over to the airport lane. "Here you go vampires. Have a good flight and enjoy your veggies."

* * *

The expansive airport was less crowded in the early hours, but a good many people were already up and about, bustling about their businesses.

"Forty-five minutes left," Carlisle said, checking his watch. "I have to go soon."

"Why don't you stay for a while, Carlisle?" Edward asked, "The queue isn't that long today. Bella might still have some questions."

"Oh no, you don't have to. I wouldn't want you to miss your flight," I told him quickly.

But Carlisle stayed. "There's still time."

As Edward left to check in our bags at the counter, he turned to me, "I have something to give to you on behalf of our family."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small mp3 player – one of those that doubled as a thumb drive. The model had to be at least eight years old. He retrieved another small package – earbuds this time.

"It was Alice's idea," he told me. "We compiled all the songs you used to play – birthdays, weddings, recitals. Songs you composed. Songs your parents sent to us. We've had this for a while, and we were waiting for a special moment."

I was so touched; I couldn't speak for a few moments.

"Wow, thank you so much," I said finally.

There was a small card with a smiling sunflower attached to the package of earphones. I opened it, instantly recognising Alice's round, cheerful script at the top. Jasper's neat calligraphy lay directly below and right at the bottom was the most legible I'd ever seen Carlisle's untidy scrawl.

* * *

_Happy Birthday Bella!_

_When you were fifteen, you told us – and I quote – "If I don't become famous, at least my work will be immortalised with you." Well, we took that comment seriously. This is the musical memoir of none other than Bella Swan! ;)_

_Kisses,_

_Alice_

_PS. We are waiting for the song list to be extended, now that YOU are being immortalised with it :P_

* * *

_Many happy returns, birthday girl! Enjoy your gift and do come and play for us some time._

_Jasper_

* * *

_Happy Birthday Bella :)_

_Best wishes,_

_Esme and Carlisle_

* * *

I didn't miss the fact that Carlisle had written Esme's name on the card. My heart felt suddenly heavy, and I wished I could take everyone I'd ever cared about and hide them somewhere safe.

I gave him a hug. "Thanks so much. I really, _really_ hope you'll manage, Carlisle."

I was pretty sure that Alice and I were overloading his hug quota for the day, but he just patted me on the back.

When I pulled away, he said, "Bella. One last thing – during the transformation, hold on to as many memories as you can. Don't let them go."

"You mean I can lose them?"

He nodded. "The change rewires the neurones in your brain. Many of your human memories will be erased. There's a good chance that you won't remember yourself for days."

"Oh," I said weakly, as this newfound horror settled in the pit of my stomach.

"You'll be fine," he assured me. "Your humanity will remain. I have faith in you."

Edward returned just then and Carlisle glanced at his watch. A familiar voice rang out.

"Bella! Eddie!"

"Jessica?" I said with surprise, turning to see four dhampirs with a trolley of suitcases.

"Why, _hello_ ," the tall male beside her greeted, grinning.

"What a coincidence that we're leaving on the same day," Jessica chirped. "Where are you guys heading to?"

"A few different countries," Edward replied agreeably. "And yourself?"

Jessica smiled at him, a drawn-out smile that I didn't quite like.

"Oh, you know, we're just going to our next show," she said airily. Her gaze lingered on him much longer than was necessary. I stared at her, but she only beamed at me – all sunshine and rainbows.

Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Mind introducing your company?" he asked interestedly.

"You've already met Lauren," Jessica gestured to the grumpy blonde behind her. "This is Tyler," she gestured to the male who'd just spoken. He lifted his cap in an old-fashioned gesture.

"Pleased to meet you." His dark eyes danced as they landed on me.

"And this is Eric." She gestured to a young boy who looked to be about ten. He smiled at us shyly.

"Is that Bella?" Tyler asked interestedly. "The one from your last exchange trip?"

"Yeah," Jessica replied. "Don't waste your time, though, she's taken." She waggled her eyebrows at me, so friendly that I began to wonder if my sleep-deprived mind had imagined her exchange with Edward.

Tyler was still grinning at me.

"I don't see a name on her," he said lazily, giving me a once-over. He adjusted his cap and then, cockily, he winked. "Good morning, Bella. _Tu sei veramente bellissima,_ so much like your name."

I glanced beside me to check if Edward was still there. By the way Tyler was acting, you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Care to join me for a coffee break? You look like you need it," he continued brazenly.

"We're together," I said, pointing to myself and Edward in an attempt to be polite. Insulting other immortals probably wasn't a good way to start eternity.

Tyler tilted his head, his eyes unexpectedly intelligent. A slow grin spread across his face. "I didn't realise it meant you couldn't have coffee."

I couldn't help my smile. That _was_ pretty smart.

I bit down on my lip quickly to hide it. "Really Tyler, no thanks."

Tyler gave a cheerful shrug, seeming only more energised by my rejection as he walked off with a spring in his step.

I glanced at Edward to see that he was watching me with a curious expression.

"I hope you're not jealous," I whispered. "You know you're the only one for me."

"Jealous? _Me_?" He raised an eyebrow playfully. "Not at all." He gave me a look that clearly indicated otherwise, and I giggled.

His fingers reached out to put a lock of hair fondly behind my ear before he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "No, Bella. I'm not jealous. I trust you."

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting our moment. "Edward, Bella," Carlisle said apologetically. "I have to go."

Edward rose. "I need to tell you some last things." He turned to me. "Do you want to come with us or wait here?"

Tyler reappeared just then, two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. So he'd gotten them anyway. "You're falling asleep on your feet," he said, with concern that would've been commendable if I hadn't explicitly told him _no_.

"Edward, I really have to go," Carlisle said urgently, checking his watch. Then without waiting for an answer, he half-sprinted towards the glass doors about four hundred metres away.

Edward's eyes were still on me, expectant, but Tyler's sudden reappearance and Carlisle rushing off momentarily overwhelmed my foggy, tired mind. I looked from one to the other, my tongue in knots.

Edward stared after Carlisle's retreating form, looking pressed for time.

"I'll be back," he said quickly, "Wait here, all right? Wait right here."

And then he rushed after Carlisle before I could say a word.

"Looks like your boyfriend has abandoned you," Tyler said sympathetically, dropping to sit beside me, "Coffee?"

He was remarkably, irritatingly persistent.

Well, since Tyler _was_ right about me falling asleep on my feet, I decided to help myself to free coffee.

"If you insist," I said, taking it. As I raised the cup to my lips, a new realisation struck me. "I'm serious about Edward and me being together. As in, I'm turning soon." Maybe he thought it wasn't real since I was still human.

I was right.

The information seemed to make Tyler deflate like a balloon.

"Oh," he breathed. "I thought Jessica was joking."

"I don't joke about things like that," Jessica's voice rang out. She put a hand on her hip. "Scoot over, Tyler."

Tyler stood, making an exaggeratedly gentlemanly gesture. "Have a seat, my lady."

"Why, thank you," she said dryly. "You're lucky Eddie's so nice. Another vampire would've eaten you for your behaviour towards Bella."

"How was I supposed to know? I thought she was a snack and that I was doing her a favour. She's too pretty to be vampire fodder. We could've taken her under our wing."

"Earth to Tyler, didn't you see their golden eyes?"

"They weren't contacts?" Tyler looked confused.

"You dunce! That was Carlisle Cullen!"

"Carlisle Cullen?" Tyler looked staggered. "Where?"

"Men and their eyes," Jessica said, shaking her head. "The other one who was _beside_ Eddie."

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me? I've always wanted his autograph!"

"Well, you were so busy flirting, I thought I'd leave you to it."

Tyler groaned. "Thanks a lot, Jess. Thanks."

He walked off, looking miserable.

"You're welcome," Jessica called lightly after him, and he shot her a dirty look.

I sipped my coffee, feeling entertained. "Is Carlisle famous or something?"

"Yeah, he is, actually," Jessica said. "The vampires think he's nuts, but we dhampirs absolutely adore him."

I nodded, not telling her that Carlisle probably might just be killed by our current mission. Hopefully whatever tips Edward had for him would help.

"By the way, Bella, I have something important to tell you." Her voice became suddenly low and serious, and it put me on-guard immediately.

"What is it?"

As I looked at her neatly coiffeured hair and effortless elegance, I suddenly wasn't sure I wanted to know what she had to say. She'd worked with Edward in the same circus twenty years ago, and they'd been so chummy earlier.

My stomach tightened.

Jessica glanced at me and then flashed me a text on her phone.

_**Please don't freak out** _ **.**

This was already not looking good. I didn't want to know about Edward's sexcapades. I really didn't. I opened my mouth to tell her, but she'd already typed something out.

_**It's about your mother.** _

The text was so unexpected that my back went ramrod straight, my eyes flying to her face. She put a finger to her lips, cautioning me to stay silent. Her eyes shifted to the other dhampirs.

_**The rest don't know.** _

"How-..."

Jessica typed furiously.

_**Don't talk. Type. Nobody should know except you.** _

That raised warning bells everywhere in my mind. What had Alice said about listening to Edward?

I decided to humour her for the moment and retrieved my own phone. _**Why not?**_

Jessica wrote a single word: _**Aro**_

I quirked an eyebrow, and she quickly typed some more.

_**Please trust me. Aro will ask for edits hand.** _

Edits? I realised that her phone had auto-corrected 'Eddie's.'

I typed quickly. _**We have a plan.**_

Jessica shook her head violently. _**Trust me Aro WILL ask for edits hand.**_ Her head whipped up suddenly. _ **No time. Listen!**_

I leaned in.

_**Your mom's journal. DONT READ NOW. PUT IN BAG.** _

She unclasped her handbag and pressed a worn leather-bound book into my hand.

My heart beating fast, I quickly did as she said.

_**Everything you need to know is there. DO NOT DO NOT! TELL EDDIE** _ _**OR EVERYONE WILL DIE. GOOD LUCK** _

She suddenly gave me a hug. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much. Give me your number so we can keep in touch?"

"Sure," I said in my best casual voice, following her lead.

She'd just finished saving my number in her phone when Edward returned.

My heart was still beating erratically, but Edward seemed equally preoccupied as he hurriedly slung the backpack over his shoulder. He looked flustered.

"We have to go to the boarding gate now," he said tersely.

"Isn't our flight in two hours?" I asked, frowning. "What's the rush?"

He looked at me. "Bella, I know I've hidden many things from you in the past. I'm asking you to trust me one more time. Can you do that?"

The intensity in his eyes scared me.

"Yes."

"Let's go," he said, rushing off without even saying goodbye to Jessica.

"Bye," I told the bemused dhampir as I chased after Edward, sprinting to catch up.

A few people stared at us but lost interest quickly. Tardy passengers were common. I was doubled over and panting by the time we reached the boarding gate, which was not even open yet.

"Edward," I began.

"Not now, Bella please," he whispered edgily. "Wait until we're on the plane."

I wiped some sweat off my forehead and collapsed into a nearby seat, winded.

Edward sat beside me, looking twitchy and restless, as though expecting a bomb to go off any moment.

I bit my lip anxiously, hugging the handbag in my lap.

My mother's journal.

I had very little memories of her, and now I had her journal.

Was it _really_ her journal? How did it come to be in Jessica's possession? I itched to look at it, but Edward was beside me.

Jessica had insisted that I couldn't tell Edward or everyone would die.

Was it a trick or was she right?

She'd said that Aro would ask for Edward's hand. Edward hadn't yet explained how he would avoid that happening, but surely he would? Otherwise, we might as well flush Carlisle's plan down the toilet for all the good it would do.

Still, I couldn't be sure until I asked him.

I held my bag tighter and decided to wait it out.

Edward was leaning back, his hands in his lap. If I weren't so attuned to him, I would've thought he was completely calm. As it was, I could see the way his muscles tightened with a quiet tension, ready to spring, and the way his eyes flickered around, as though he were listening to something far away.

For once, I was glad that he was distracted.

It took his attention off of me.

"How was the coffee?" he asked casually.

Or maybe not.

I realised he could probably smell it in my breath. "I thought you said you weren't jealous," I teased.

He smiled, having been caught. "Maybe a little. My feelings for you are still very new."

"And what about your feelings for _Jessica_?" I shot at him suddenly. I didn't know where that came from. It just slipped out.

"Never mind," I said quickly. "I don't want to know." I stared at my hands, twisting them together. My eyes blurred with sudden unshed tears. I blinked rapidly, shocked by the unexpected landslide of emotions.

Edward's cool hand rested on mine before I felt him turn my cheek, capturing my lips. He kissed me softly, passionately, and I felt myself melt against him, the hurt fading away.

When he pulled away, I felt calmer, far more at ease.

"Jessica was relaying important information," he said, so quietly that I had to read his lips. "Information that I'll share with you later."

So she _hadn't_ been flirting with him.

I felt embarrassed. "Sorry."

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. "You're just tired, my love. You haven't slept all night."

"I guess." I leaned back against him, closing my eyes. I knew deep down, that my jealousy was tied to something else – Jacob. Not him. It was still a very sore spot for me.

"You shouldn't apologise to me," he said, rubbing my back soothingly. "You're already giving up so much. Children. Your humanity. Control."

"Control?" What an odd thing to include.

"Yes, my love," he said gently. "Control. You must have realised that the dynamic between us isn't very equal. For a long time, you'll have to follow my decisions because of your inexperience. But don't worry, it will even out with time."

I thought about that for a moment.

Our experiences, evening out with time? Did he really think that we could ever be equals?

A lightbulb suddenly went off in my head.

He was insane. Insane and absolutely right.

Of course.

Of course we would be equals one day.

I hadn't understood Alice when she said that age didn't matter for vampires. But now I did. A few decades didn't make a difference when you'd lived centuries. A few centuries didn't make a difference when you'd lived millennia. And even a few millennia didn't make a difference when you lived for hundreds of thousands of years. Eventually, nothing equalled infinity.

Millions of years, stretching on endlessly.

Forever.

"You look stunned," he commented.

"I am," I breathed.

I'd never truly appreciated forever until now.

How many epochs would we live to see? How far would technology advance? Would humans eventually become extinct?

And what about animals?

What would we feed on if everything living ceased to exist?

Could vampires die if they didn't get enough blood?

"I was just wondering," I said, still feeling amazed. "What are we going to do when the sun explodes?"

Edward's eyebrows disappeared into his bronze hair. Whatever he'd expected me to say, it wasn't this.

"That isn't for another few billion years," he pointed out.

"But we might be there."

He scratched his head, shooting me a bemused look. "We'll figure something out. Maybe we'll take a spaceship to another galaxy. Who knows?"

Hearing Edward say 'spaceship' and 'galaxy' made me smile.

But it also made me worry. Forever was an awfully long time. Anything could happen. Another war like this one. Natural disasters. Even as vampires, we weren't invincible.

Suddenly, forever didn't seem so happy after all. What were the odds that we would leave this world together? What if one of us got killed before the other?

"I hope we both die at the same time. Or that I die before you."

Edward just shook his head. "Bella, you're frightfully morbid for someone so young."

"It's called planning for the future," I told him.

"It's called driving yourself crazy."

"Good. Then I'll be where you are much sooner."

He chuckled. "You're impossible."

I leaned into his shoulder, smiling, as I played with the earphones Carlisle had given me.

"But you love me, right?" I asked him timidly. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it all the same.

"Of course I do." He grinned. "I think it's precisely because you're impossible that I love you." He kissed me again, sending butterflies fluttering. I felt like a teenage girl with my crush.

* * *

" _First to board are passengers carrying infants and young children, and passengers needing special assistance. To all passengers seated in Business Class, holders of Gold and Silver..."_

Finally, it was time to board.

Edward still looked guarded, but much less than before. And when the plane took off, he finally relaxed, the rigidity leaving his muscles as he leaned back in his seat.

"So, can you tell me what happened now?" I asked.

He surveyed me for a long time before he said, "Carlisle is not going to Seattle."

I blinked at him.

Edward pulled a navy blue passport out of his pocket, and a familiar-looking black wallet, laying it on the foldable table.

There was a heartbeat of silence as my mind struggled to comprehend the new information.

"Are those what I think they are?" I asked, shocked.

"Mm-hm."

"You stole Carlisle's passport and wallet?"

"Yes."

My jaw dropped. " _Why_?"

"I can't let him go to the enemy alone, not when they managed to kill five Volturi Guards. It's suicide," Edward said grimly.

"And talking to him wasn't an option?" I said incredulously.

"You didn't hear what he was thinking," Edward said. "Esme was the only thing on his mind. He wouldn't have listened."

"And what about the part of the plan where we survey the situation in Forks? Who's going to do that now?" My voice rose steadily in pitch.

"Bella, if they want you badly enough, they'll find a way to contact us."

He sat back, folding his hands together, looking unperturbed.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You really think stealing his wallet and passport is going to stop him?"

Edward glanced distractedly out of the plane window. "I might have also reported him for drug possession."

"Huh?"

"Singapore has very strict laws on drug trafficking. If I'm not wrong, he'll be with the police now, possibly on death row with the amount of meth I've slipped into his bag."

I gave up.

I put my head in my hands. "Edward, what the hell? Just what the hell did you do?" My voice came muffled through my fingers.

Edward sighed. "Bella, he won't die if the humans hang him. It'd be more of an annoyance than anything. He'll probably have to play dead for a while. But in La Push? They'll torture him. It's dangerous. Not just for him, but for us too, since I'm sure as hard-headed as that vampire is, he _will_ cave if they hurt Esme."

I lifted my head, something else clicking into place.

"So that's what you were doing this morning. Smuggling drugs," I marvelled.

"Mm-hm." He spun Carlisle's wallet on the table idly before looking at me. "You have to agree, it was for the best."

I massaged the sides of my forehead, trying not to think of poor Carlisle being surrounded by police officers and escorted into a jail cell.

"I guess. Whatever you say." I shot him a look. "Carlisle is going to hold such a grudge against you. I'd be very afraid if I were you. _Very_ afraid."

"Oh I know," Edward agreed. He didn't appear to be disturbed by the idea. "But look on the bright side – he'll be alive to hold the grudge!"

"You're insane. You're completely insane."

"I don't disagree," Edward said. He reached over and pulled up the seat divider, embracing me. "Now that I've told you half the story, I think it's time for you to sleep."

"Half?" I perked up at that.

"Yes, but you're getting the other half when you wake up."

"Tell me now," I demanded.

I tried to straighten, but his arms held me down. "Rest, Bella. Please. You haven't slept in over thirty hours. I'm worried about your health."

"You sure it's my health you're worried about, and not my reaction to your crazy plans?"

He chuckled.

"I will tell you more when you wake up." He looked down at me, tucking a small pillow under my head. "If you keep arguing, I'll hypnotise you," he threatened, as I opened my mouth.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled. "I'll sleep, but you shouldn't use those vampy advantages over me. It's coercion."

"Is it counted as coercion if I make you like it?" he murmured, a wry smile on his lips. "Besides, I need to practise for your transformation, don't I?"

"What nonsense," I mumbled. But his voice was soporific and I felt very comfortable, nestled among the small pillows and quilts in his arms. Sleeping didn't seem like a bad idea.

He continued speaking, saying something about the plane floating among the breezy clouds and I found myself drifting off into dreamland before I knew it.


	22. Chapter 22 - Letting Go

**Chapter 22 – Letting go**

_I smelt her perfume – a fragrant mixture of rosemary and jasmine._

" _Bella," she called softly. "Wake up."_

_I opened my eyes to see light streaming through the curtains of our family home in La Push._

" _Mum?" I called out sleepily._

_She smiled at me, radiant. As she moved, I heard the rattle of colourful beads that she always wore around her neck. A golden locket swayed in their midst, looking incongruous amidst the traditional necklaces._

_My mother reached for the curtains, drawing them apart as she placed incense on the sill. Her silky brown hair trailed down her waist and shone gold in the sun as she closed her eyes and prayed._

_I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. The clock showed that it was eight in the morning. On the wall were family pictures – Charlie and me, and Jacob and me. My mother wasn't in any of them._

_As my eyes returned to her, I realised we looked very much alike – only that she was more beautiful. There was a lightness in the way she moved, a joy and freedom that I didn't have._

_A cool breeze rustled through the window and I heard the tinkle of windchimes – a token of my mother, who possessed a great love for quaint items._

_Why was it so strange to see her in my room?_

" _Bella!" my father called from downstairs. I heard his footfalls as they ascended the stairs. He knocked on my door. "Breakfast is ready sleepyhead! Aren't you excited to go to college?"_

" _College?" I muttered to myself. Something was bizarre about the word, but it eluded me the more I tried to pursue it._

_The door swung open and my dad stood in the doorway, beaming and looking at me expectantly. "Well?"_

_I looked back at my mother, who smiled at me, nodding._

_My father followed my gaze. "Why did you open the window?" he asked, "It's freezing outside."_

_I waited for my mother to answer, but she remained mute._

" _I didn't open it," I said. "Mum did."_

_My father's expression darkened. "That's not funny, Bella."_

_Sunlight streamed through the room, and I felt very warm where I sat. I tossed the covers aside, my feet bare against the wood. Even more heat radiated from the ground._

_Freezing, he said? How utterly strange._

_I wiggled my toes and ran past my dad._

" _Bella?"_

_The stairs felt furry under my feet, their edges carpeted with swirly designs. I looked around the living room, where the remote control and newspapers lay strewn amidst the couch cushions. More windchimes of all shapes and sizes jingled at the doors and windows, and a wooden wolf statue sat above the fireplace. Numerous photographs lay on either side of it – and again, my mother was missing in every one._

_I turned away from them, my attention drawn instead to the tinkering in the kitchen._

" _Morning Bella!" Sue greeted, as she pulled something out of the oven._

_The smell of cinnamon wafted over to me as she placed a freshly-baked cake onto the table, complete with the icing of piano keys and her neat cursive: Congratulations Bella!_

" _Morning," I replied._

" _That was supposed to be a surprise," my dad commented, as he came downstairs, scratching his head._

" _I_ am _surprised," I said, smiling up at Sue. "Thank you!"_

" _Oh it's nothing dear." She gave me a warm hug and kissed my forehead. "We'll miss you."_

_My dad checked his watch. A vague impression returned to me – an unnaturally pale man looking at his watch in a foreign airport. The memory flickered away, gone before I could process it._

" _You'd better hurry. Jacob's on the way."_

" _Jacob?" I repeated. Something prickled in my mind._

" _Yeah. Jacob's sending you off," my dad said, scratching his head again. "Or did I ruin another surprise?"_

_I shrugged and made my way back to the living room, noticing the piano for the first time as I stood near the TV. It had been pushed behind the sofa, and hidden from view by the large cabinet._

_I was certain that there was a reason it had been placed there, but I couldn't remember what._

_Despite its position in the secluded corner, the black wood shone – sleek as though somebody cleaned it regularly. I opened the cover, running my hand over the polished keys, mesmerised by their smooth texture. I pressed down on the middle C and the note rang out, melancholic and beautiful._

" _You'll play plenty in college. Hurry up and get ready," my dad urged._

" _Just a minute," I said, as I let my fingers trail across the keys, playing the chromatic scale in a series of rapid-fire notes. My hands slid along the keys like water, second nature to me. Watching my fingers move that way was strange too, as though it was something I hadn't seen for a long time. Something tugged at the back of my mind, but I refused to heed the voice._

 _Feeling an inexplicable urge to play, I dropped onto the piano stool – its height and distance already perfectly adjusted for me – and listened as the familiar melody of_ Fantaisie impromptu _unfolded. I'd played the variation halfway before the tuned changed, transitioning to a lullaby that I recognised as my own composition._

_Despite the ease with which my fingers found and pressed the correct keys, the tune sounded new to my ears – too new. It felt like this was the first time I'd heard it live._

" _What a beautiful song," Sue sighed, leaning against the doorway._

_Someone hummed quietly along with the tune, her voice lovely, and I saw my mother watching me silently from the top of the stairs, leaning against the rungs. Her long brown hair, so similar to my own, spilled forward as she closed her eyes, enjoying the harmony of my keys and her voice._

_She'd always loved singing along as I played._

_I looked at Sue, who smiled fondly at me, and wondered why she was here with my cake, and not my mother._

_What was she doing upstairs?_

_Something cold trickled into my chest._

_My heart stilled even as my fingers continued to play the peaceful, archaic melody. But there was no soul in the music now – my playing was mechanical, my attention broken._

" _Can't you see her?" I asked suddenly._

" _See who?" My dad asked, looking up the stairs, right through my mother, and then back at me._

_Our doorbell rang._

" _Bella!" Jacob called from outside._

_I froze._

_Sue opened the door and Jacob strolled in, smiling warmly at me. "Hey, baby. How're you doing?" His familiar musky scent surrounded me as his arms came around my waist. Loving. Suffocating._

_I stiffened at his touch, something breaking inside me._

_The voice at the back of my head was getting louder, but I shut it off, not wanting to know – refusing to know-_

" _Are you all right baby?" The brown depths of Jacob's eyes were warm – depths that loved me. Something flashed at the corner of my eye and I saw it – a small, sparkling diamond on my left ring finger._

_I blinked away tears._

" _Don't worry. We'll make long-distance work," Jacob said. He planted a brief kiss on my lips. "I'll visit you every month."_

" _Of course." My voice was a whisper, and it cracked on the last syllable._

_My mother still watched me from upstairs, her hair fluttering slightly even though there was no wind in the room. Her head turned, as though listening for something, and then she moved away, the floorboards creaking._

_I pulled away from Jacob's embrace, running up the stairs to follow her._

" _Bella!" Jacob called._

_The incense was broken, and dust and petals soared out the window. My mother was gone._

_I shoved the window open, craning my neck to look for her._

" _Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asked. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs._

_The sun was so bright that it was blinding._

_I picked up the incense, watching as the faintly smoking stick crumbled and blackened my fingers._

_Scarless fingers._

" _Why are you here?" I asked him, without turning around._

_He chuckled. "To take you to the airport. Baby, what's wrong?"_

_I stared at my unbroken, ash-blackened fingers again and turned around, holding them up for Jacob to see._

" _Don't you remember?"_

" _Remember what?"_

" _James. The dance studio," I said. And then more softly, "Imprinting."_

_Incomprehension was etched in every line of his face._

" _You're the Alpha of the Quileute tribe," I tried. "Don't you remember?"_

_Jacob frowned at me before exchanging a glance with my dad._

" _Bella, the Quileutes are myths," he said. "Just stories to tell the kids." He grinned suddenly. "Have you been reading those comic books again?"_

_I stared._

_Then I pushed past him, pulling my drawers open. Clothes, stationery, pins – everything littered onto the floor as I dug for my photo albums and flipped them open. But just like my mother – the two faces I was looking for were missing in every picture. My movements became more and more frantic as I turned the pages faster and faster, searching for Alice and Jasper._

_I gazed in disbelief at the picture that I clearly remembered having taken with Alice. It was Christmas, and we'd posed together with a CD of the five-minute song I'd composed for her._

_Here, I was leaning towards a completely different girl – one I didn't recognise – with the same CD._

To dearest Yvonne.

 _Yvonne_ who _?_

" _What are you doing, Bells?" Jacob asked. "You're starting to worry me."_

_I ignored him, sprinting down the stairs._

" _Bella!" he shouted. "Where are you going? You're going to miss your flight to New York!"_

" _Cancel it!" I shouted back as I ran out of the door, forgetting to put on my shoes in my haste. But the pavement felt oddly soft and grassy as I sprinted, air ripping in and out of my lungs painfully. I didn't know what I was running after, only that I was running after something –_ someone _– important. As I rounded a corner, I saw her._

_My mother, her shopping basket slung over one arm, her brown hair glowing in the sun, her embroidered skirts rippling._

" _Mum!" I shouted. "_ Wait! _" But it didn't matter how fast I ran – her form only grew further and further away, vanishing into the mist._

_The warmth of the sun was gone and I could see storm clouds gathering in the skies._

" _Bella, come back!"_

_I turned to see that everything was still bright and welcoming behind me. Jacob opened his arms, smiling._

" _Juilliard's waiting for you," My dad called from beside him, and Sue held up a plate with a slice of cake. "You haven't had a single bite of your cake, dear girl!"_

_I stood, torn between the two jarringly different worlds. What should have been an obvious choice was now bewildering._

_The scent of rosemary and jasmine drifted towards me._

" _That's a beautiful necklace you have on."_

_My mother smiled at me from the mists._

_My hand flew to my neck and then I saw it – the simple carcanet of interlocking gold that Edward had given me for my birthday. Relief flooded through me, so great that it took my breath away._

_Everything I remembered was real._

" _Don't you want to go to college?" she asked me suddenly, gesturing towards the warm glow. "Charlie and Jacob are waiting."_

" _College," I repeated._

" _You could have a normal life," she told me. "No vampires, no werewolves."_

_The sun was rising even higher on the other side, the warmth inviting compared to the icy secrets of the mist._

" _You could go home."_

_Her voice lulled, drawing me in comfortingly. But I resisted._

" _I can't go home. I'm on my way to the Italy," I told her. "I have things to do."_

_The moment I said that, a powerful gust blew past me, taking the happy image of my dad and Jacob further and further away._

_My mother sighed._

" _You're all grown up now," she said simply. She fingered the jewellery at her throat, and I saw the gold locket she always wore, so ill-fitting amidst the traditional beads. It tinkled as she removed it, holding it out to me._

_I reached out, but the second before it reached my palm, something exploded from the side, splashing water all over me._

_The coldness shocked me back into reality and the floating comfort I'd felt disappeared, snapping back against my mind with the sharp sting of an elastic band._

My vision blackened, and I clutched at my head in agony.

"Bella. _Bella_. Are you all right?"

His face swum in and out of focus.

Edward!

I hugged him with all my might, my heart still hammering wildly. "You're here," I gasped.

"It's just a dream," he told me, his voice soothing. "Everything's all right."

Was it, really?

I pulled back, examining my fingers. Scars. Scars were good. Scars were real.

Just in case, I gave myself a pinch.

Ouch.

Real. Definitely real.

"I'm so glad," I told him, hugging him again, exhaling with a relief so profound that I shivered. Edward dabbed at my face with a napkin, and I realised I was dripping wet – and so was he.

I took the napkin, leaning back into my seat as I pressed it against my face.

Edward remained silent, giving me time and space to collect myself.

As the storm settled, the predominant emotions that remained surprised me. It wasn't anger, or even sadness. It was pure relief. Relief mixed with renewed resolution.

In my dream, I'd had a choice. And I'd made the same one that would've brought me to this very path. For some reason, the silly dream drove my current reality home. I was here, truly _here_ , and there was no turning back.

"I don't regret anything," I said finally. Not the imprinting, not the attack that had nearly taken my life, and definitely not my choice to turn.

I felt the long-overdue acceptance sinking in. The last few threads of longing I'd had for my normal life came loose, disappearing with the picturesque ideal I'd once wanted for myself. The heaviness vanished with it.

Edward swept the hair away from my face, tilting my chin up so that I was looking at him.

My head still hurt, but I'd never felt more determined.

"We're going to do this," I told him. "We'll get through this."

His eyes were steely. "Without a doubt."

The certainty in his voice reassured me; I'd never felt safer than I did in his presence. I leaned into him, taking refuge in his strength. "I'm so glad to have you."

He softened, his arms coming around me. "As I am for you."

His touch was soothing, and I felt my breathing slow, the throbbing headache fading away.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, after a while.

"Good," I said, my cheek still pressed against his chest. "I always feel good when I'm with you."

"Are you ready to hear the rest of the plan?"

"Yes," I said automatically. My elbow hit something on his tray table as I tried to sit up. He caught it before it could fall.

I saw broken pieces in his hands, recognising it as a plastic cup.

"You didn't have to break it to wake me up," I joked.

"I didn't," he said, an odd gleam in his eyes. He put the pieces on my tray table. "Look closer. What do you see?"

I leaned in, studying the shards.

"It... it looks like it's been broken from the inside?" I said unsurely.

"Yes," he agreed. "Very good observation. The cup was broken from a force within, not without. I didn't squeeze it together. It exploded in my hand."

I gazed at him, not understanding.

"Are you saying the air pressure on the plane is dangerous?"

"No, my love. I'm saying that _you_ broke it."

There was a brief silence.

"No, that can't be," I said decisively. "If I could do something like that, it would've shown itself when James attacked me."

Edward's eyes shifted downwards, to the necklace that rested innocuously against my collarbones. "It must be the amulet."

"Amulet?" I said skeptically. "Edward, you do realise that good luck charms and other such things are just superstition, right? They don't really work. People only think they work because of their own cognitive biases."

He shook his head. "You misunderstand me. Your necklace has been charmed by a former Volturi Guard. A talented one. I don't know its exact properties but it protects its user."

I looked down at it, not entirely convinced. And yet in my dream, it had been the very item that had anchored me to reality.

"What charmer? Do such things even exist?"

"Her name was Jana," he said. "And yes, there are plenty of rare and valuable talents in Volterra. Hers was a lesser talent, actually."

"Is she helping us?" I asked hopefully.

"She died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." My grip tightened around the necklace. "She gave this to you? Maybe you should keep it."

"No, Bella," he said immediately. "The necklace belonged to my mother. Jana only charmed it."

"It's your mum's?" I felt suddenly guilty for accepting something so precious. "You should keep it." I began to take it off but he caught my hands.

"No, it's yours," he said with an amused smile, "Or are you planning to run away from me?"

I suddenly remembered the journal inside my bag and hesitated for the slightest second. Of course he didn't miss it.

He stared at me. "Are you?"

"Of course not," I said immediately – too quickly. I could tell he didn't buy it. Ice curled around my heart. "I mean, even if I do, I'll come back-... I won't..." My voice faltered.

He tilted his head, watching me penetratingly. "What are you hiding from me?"

I avoided his eyes. "Nothing."

Shit. At this rate he would find out before we even landed. I hadn't even asked him the most important question yet. How would he avoid Aro's hand?

But if I asked now, it might tip him off, and then it would tip Aro off.

 _Don't tell Eddie or everyone will die_.

My mind worked furiously. Lie, Bella. Lie!

"I was just... well, I was just um..." An idea came to me. It was a low blow, but it was the only thing that would be convincing in this situation. "I was just wondering why you have so many women fawning over you," I said, turning scarlet. "Jessica at the airport. That Tanya girl Carlisle was talking about. And then now this _Jana_." I injected some bitterness into my voice – not too difficult seeing as I had plenty of experience with it. "I don't feel secure."

I was so sure he was going to call me out.

But he sighed.

"Is that what it was?" he asked.

I nodded mutely, still not looking at him.

"Bella," he said, embracing me. "You're the only one in my heart. I promise. I'm incapable of loving anyone else. You must've heard about mating from Carlisle, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I said miserably, feeling like the worst fraud ever. "Sorry. I'm an idiot."

"Don't worry about it," he said, patient as usual.

I pulled away, feeling undeserving of his affection. The lie made me feel wretched.

"Aro let you keep this?" I said unthinkingly, wanting to talk about something else – anything else.

"It was our mother's, but this was a gift from _my_ father." His gaze faltered for a moment. "Our mother was a street courtesan. None of us share a father. It's why we look so different."

He touched my cheek, returning to the subject at hand, "In any case, I have no doubt that it was your doing. In the second that the cup shattered, I could access your mind."

He paused to let it sink in.

" _Cold,_ " he said quietly. "You thought _cold_. And just before that, I saw a golden locket."

"You... _what_?" I could barely believe my ears.

"I could access your mind," he repeated.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 - Operation Rescue-the-Hostages

_**Previously...** _

_He touched my cheek, returning to the subject at hand, "In any case, I have no doubt that it was your doing. In the second that the cup shattered, I could access your mind."_

_He paused to let it sink in._

_"_ Cold _,_ _" he said quietly. "You thought_ cold _. And just before that, I saw a golden locket."_

_"You..._ _what_ _?" I could barely believe my ears._

_"I could access your mind," he repeated._

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Operation Rescue-the-Hostages**

"Can you read my mind now?" I asked, stunned.

"No, it lasted just for one second."

"Wow," I said, still feeling unnerved. "Does that mean my shield has holes?"

Edward leaned back, rubbing his chin. "I'm not an expert on gifts," he said. "You'll need to ask Eleazar. My guess would be that your shield serves two purposes – aggressive and defensive – but that it can only function as one or the other at a time." His eyes were alight with wonder. "It's far more versatile than anyone thought. I've never seen a gift so potent."

I chewed my nails. For some reason, the idea of making things detonate was more frightening than exciting. What if I hurt Edward by accident? I reached to remove the necklace but he stopped me.

"Keep it on," he urged.

"What if I make the plane explode?" I asked nervously.

"You won't."

"What if I make _you_ explode?"

He laughed.

"That's not funny!" I whispered furiously.

"It's okay. You can put me back together," he said, fighting to keep a straight face.

The idea horrified me. "I'm taking it off."

"No, don't. Please," he said, becoming serious. "I feel much better knowing that you can protect yourself."

"By hurting innocent people?" I prompted, unable to hide the dismay in my voice.

He looked like he wanted to laugh again but composed his expression.

"Bella, relax." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "You didn't suddenly turn into human dynamite."

"If you end up in pieces, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just remember to pick up _all_ the pieces and stick them back together. Or you'll get a noseless Edward. Or earless. Or-"

"Stop, stop!" I exclaimed, waving my hands to get the gory images out of my head. "You're so gross!"

He pretended to look hurt. "Are you saying you won't love me if I don't have a nose?"

"Of course I would. Stop asking me stupid questions! I'd find your damn nose."

He continued to shake with laughter so hearty that I ended up joining him. We tried to stifle the noise but failed miserably. Sleepy passengers left and right were shooting daggers at us.

"Stop laughing," I managed in between fits of laughter, slapping his arm.

"You stop laughing," he chortled.

We cracked up all over again.

"All right, all right," I gasped, my stomach aching. "Enough."

He sobered up, but his eyes still danced as he caught my chin.

He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, sending tingles throughout my body. I responded enthusiastically, warmth flooding in my chest, and snuggled closer to him.

"You know, Edward," I said shyly. "I've been thinking, ever since I saw the dhampirs. Could we, maybe one day... have a child together? I mean, now that I seem able to use my abilities as a human, it doesn't seem necessary to turn right away, does it?"

I looked up at him hopefully, but he'd stiffened.

"No, Bella," he said gently. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Human mothers don't survive the birth."

"But couldn't you turn me right before the child is born?"

"Maybe, if you're one of the lucky few who survive long enough to bring the child to term," he replied. "But I won't risk your life like that."

"We could give it a shot," I tried. "I mean if anything goes wrong, you could just turn me right away." The love I felt for him was overpowering, and I couldn't banish the image of holding a little son or daughter in my arms – a child that was the product of our love. A beautiful cherub to call our own – perhaps one with his bronze ringlets and my brown eyes. The dhampirs had been gorgeous, and apparently also immortals. We could have a family, after all.

"No," he said immovably.

"But-"

"Bella, I think we've grown so close that you _forget_ I'm your natural predator."

He stared at me with suddenly less than human eyes, sending chills down my spine.

"Having a predator growing _inside_ of you. Drinking your blood, draining your life... And then when it comes out-..." He blanched. "No, I can't let it happen. If you want children, you can have them with a human man. I can wait. But not this. Never this."

"I don't want children with any other man," I said, hurt. "I want children with _you_."

"That's one thing I can't give you," he said unwaveringly. "I'm sorry."

"How do you know if you won't even try?"

"I've seen enough cases to know that most human mothers don't even survive the first trimester," he replied, "which, in the case of dhampir pregnancies, equals ten days." He looked at me steadily. "My love, the baby will be much stronger than you. It will break your back, rupture your organs-..." He broke off, as though he couldn't bear to think about it. "We're not meant to procreate."

I deflated rapidly, disappointment crashing through me in waves.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his arm coming around me. "Please understand."

"I do." But I realised that I'd begun to hope, and for it to be taken away like that was devastating. "Forget it. Let's talk about the plan." I straightened, refocusing my attention. Now wasn't the time to be miserable about missed prospects. "I want to know – how are you going to avoid Aro's hand?"

"I don't have to," he answered. "I'm not on anyone's side. My only loyalty is to you. As long as my brother can guarantee your safety and well-being, and help us retrieve the hostages, I'll do whatever he wants. It's not much to ask in the larger scheme of things."

I frowned. "What about Alice and Jasper? They can't distract Mikhail forever. I thought our plan was to get in and get the hostages out before he thinks you're joining the Volturi."

"Jessica is going after them," Edward replied. "Did you know she's a succubus?"

"No..." I began, startled. I was about to ask more before I changed my mind, refusing to get distracted by that detail. "Hold on, why is she helping us?" I narrowed my eyes at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"It's not what you think. We're exchanging favours. When I reclaim my position, I will protect the dhampirs in return."

"Reclaim your position? Protect the dhampirs?" I repeated. "I thought you hated Volterra! And what about Mikhail? Even Jessica with her super succubus powers can't distract him forever, can she?"

"She'll kill him," Edward replied. The indifference with which he said it shocked me.

"I thought he was your friend," I whispered.

"We are in a difficult situation, and Mikhail complicates things," Edward said. "He is an ally, not so much a friend. And when I reclaim my position, we will be enemies."

I looked at him doubtfully. "But he's not alone. Can Jessica, Alice and Jasper defeat his coven by themselves?"

"Once I take my place again, I can mobilise Volturi Guards. Aro has been itching to expand his control, in any case," Edward said, massaging the side of his forehead. He looked like he had a headache.

I put the pieces in my head and exhaled. "Let me get this straight. We're going to join the Volturi, and then simultaneously destroy the vampires in La Push and Russia?"

"That's the plan."

"This is crazy," I marvelled. "This is really crazy."

"We'll achieve all our objectives this way," Edward reminded me. "Save the hostages and stay alive."

"Are you sure?" I asked apprehensively. "We don't even know what's going on in La Push."

"We do," Edward replied. "Nahuel is in La Push. He's trying to save his half-sisters from their father's mess, and he's on our – or rather, on Jessica's side."

I gasped, realisation flooding through me. "That's why Alice couldn't see!"

"Exactly," Edward replied. "Dhampirs are in La Push."

A million questions raced through my mind, so many that I wasn't sure which one to ask first.

"The hostages-" I began.

"Esme is alive. To my knowledge they also took Vanessa, Seth and Billy."

" _Seth_ ," I choked. "He's only twelve!"

Edward rubbed my back. "I know, my love."

"And the wolves?"

"I don't know," Edward said regretfully. "I didn't have time to ask. I had to act fast, to stop Carlisle. It was a very close call."

"But if only you'd told him about the dhampirs!" I exclaimed. "Surely he's not that unreasonable."

"Bella, vampires are very unreasonable when it comes to their mates," Edward said, covering my hand with his own. "Trust me. I lose _my_ head around you. If you had been in Esme's position, I wouldn't have let anything stop me from going to La Push." His mouth tightened into a line. "I just hope we delayed him long enough."

I nodded numbly.

How many vampires were in La Push? How many were in Russia?

"That's a lot of killing," I said, feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Do you want to abandon the plan?" Edward asked me steadily. "I could call Alice and Jasper. We could be free, at the expense of the hostages and Carlisle."

No way.

"So if we stay and everything goes as planned and no one on our side dies, what happens after that?"

"I stay with the Volturi," Edward sighed. "But don't worry, you're free to wander. As long as I stay, your loyalty as my mate is bound to us by default."

I looked at him with dismay.

"Can't you step down again?"

"I'm giving him my hand, Bella," he reminded me. "I have to mean it. He will probably use Chelsea – one of the Guards – to bind my loyalty this time."

That sounded horrible.

"There must be another way..." I said, guilt flooding through me.

Edward gave me a light nudge. "Don't worry." He smiled. "Everything will be fine. The tunnels aren't so bad."

He captured my face between his hands and kissed me. My heart was still heavy with guilt.

It was so wrong. He shouldn't be giving up his freedom like this.

But I couldn't abandon my family.

I kissed him back fiercely, wrapping my arms tightly around him. I still had a wild card in the form of my mother's journal. And a newfound gift. I held him even closer to me. I would find a way.

* * *

"We're checking into a hotel for a short while," Edward told me, as we waited in line for a cab, after landing at the Pisa airport. "I need to clear my eye colour."

"Is it really that important?" We only had so much time left before Carlisle found a way out of Singapore and Mikhail discovered Alice and Jasper's treachery.

"Yes," he replied. "I can't be seen like this if I want to reclaim my position. Especially not while I'm with you. While you're still human, your well-being is dependent on my status."

The hotel was very cheap and run-down, with rickety stairs and a funny smell. The shabby man at the counter had beady eyes that lingered too long on my chest. He quickly returned to his work when Edward stared pointedly at him.

"I'm sorry that we have to do this," Edward apologised, as he unlocked the door to our room.

"Oh stop it," I said, unbuttoning the top few buttons of my shirt. "You're already giving up so much for me." His freedom. His safety. Maybe even his happiness.

He smiled wryly at me, and I realised I was echoing his earlier words. He'd said the same thing to me earlier in Singapore.

"Here," I said, pushing back my hair.

"I need to remove the animal blood from my body first," he said, stepping into the bathroom. "Otherwise the colour won't show up properly." Before I could react, he'd plunged two fingers into the back of his mouth. Blood trailed down his fingers and into the sink.

He turned on the tap, letting the water wash away the blood.

I turned away; the sight and the smell were making me nauseous.

"Family balancing at its finest," Edward murmured from behind me. "The Cullens want one thing, the Volturi want quite another."

I glanced back and saw him bend over the sink again, suddenly remembering Alice's anger when I'd told her that Edward had drunk from me.

"No wonder you avoid both of them." Poor him. Another memory returned to me – the sudden change in his eye colour when we'd first met the Cullens. "Is this what you were doing in the Singaporean airport, when you ran off to the bathroom?"

He didn't answer immediately, still busy with the regurgitation process. "Yes." He grabbed a towel that was hanging nearby. "I'm finished," he added, switching off the tap.

"I was confused when you ran off. I thought you went to pee," I said sheepishly. "Luckily I didn't ask Carlisle about it."

He chuckled, stepping towards me.

His eyes were onyx now, dark as the night.

They reminded me of a quote I'd once read. "Without the darkness, you can't see the stars," I murmured.

"What was that?" he asked softly, taking my cheek in his hand.

"I love you," I told him, angling my neck – an open invitation. "It doesn't matter what colour your eyes are."

"I love you too."

Instead of going straight for my exposed jugular, he pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth, slowly kissing down my neck. My breath caught and I arched as he cupped a breast tenderly in his hand.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered.

I sighed against him. "I'm here. I'll be here as long as you want."

I was so aroused that I barely felt it when he pierced my skin, pressing his lips against my open wound, cradling my limp body ever so gently against his.

I heard him moan – a quiet sound – as the flavour of my blood reached his tongue. And I knotted my hands in his bronze hair, willing him to take as much as he needed.

When he pulled away, too soon, his eyes were scarlet. Some blood trickled down my neck, pooling at my clavicles, and he ran his tongue across the cut, closing it before sweeping my skin clean of the redness.

"You taste heavenly," he said softly. "Thank you." His fingers worked on my buttons, quickly fastening the top of my shirt together.

It was a good thing he did, because I didn't think I could've managed it, as light-headed as I was feeling. He guided me to a chair, handing me a bottle of water that we'd bought in the airport. Then he quickly put in his contacts and called a cab.

"It should be here in a few minutes," he told me, leaning against the dresser. He was wearing his usual green contacts. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I really want to have sex with you," I said honestly.

He laughed. "Great. Then I know you're fine."

He drummed his fingers against the wood.

"Is there anything I should watch out for, in Volterra?" I asked.

He thought about that. "No, for now I don't think so. You're young and very new, so most of your blunders will be excused. What would be helpful is if you try to be more aware of nonverbal cues. Think before you speak, and all that. Copy me if you're unsure."

I made a mental note of everything he said.

"Oh, there is one thing," he said hesitantly. "Aro's mate. Sulpicia. She's a shield too, like you."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Hers only works against fire," he continued. "But it's invaluable for the protection of the Volturi coven."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He was stalling.

"I'm not sure if Aro will introduce you to her. He's very protective. But if he does... be careful."

"Is she dangerous?" I asked apprehensively.

He shook his head. "Not really. Normally, she's very sweet. But sometimes-" He cut his sentence off abruptly. "Just be careful. Try not to be alone with her. I doubt Aro ever leaves her on her own so I'm probably just feeling overprotective. In any case, you're turning soon."

I nodded.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I hear our cab coming."

* * *

Edward was subdued during our ride.

It felt like the nearer we got to Volterra, the less enthusiastic he became.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Carlisle were in Aro's place?" he asked me suddenly, his tone wistful. "He's perfect. Intelligent. A pacifist. There would be no more wars."

I smiled bleakly. "Maybe. But he's too nice. I think he might get eaten along the way."

"True." He seemed lost in thought.

"Hey." I took his hand, snapping him out of his daydreams.

"Mm?"

"Is there no other way than for you to come back to the place you hated?"

"I can't think of any," he said, smiling light-heartedly. "Can you?"

I had an idea, but it would involve deceiving Aro. "No," I lied easily. "But tell me more about this plan. What exactly are you promising Jessica that she'd risk her life like that?"

Edward shifted in his seat. "It's not a pleasant subject. Are you sure you want to know now?"

"Yes."

He pressed his lips together before resigning himself to the task. "Dhampirs have a very dark history. They're neither human, nor vampire. Many in the Volturi believe that they're a threat. They are immune to many vampiric talents. Most are faster and stronger than vampires, because their own blood nourishes them, much like the remaining human blood nourishes a newborn vampire. And as a whole, they are more loyal to humans than vampires. Of course, these aren't acceptable reasons to eliminate them. Caius has proposed another reason – by viewing them as a threat to our secrecy law."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course, dhampirs wouldn't exist if it weren't for certain rotten personalities within our own faction."

He paused before continuing. "The donors you saw in the human quarters – those are the lucky ones. The family members. They're not all equal."

"Family members?"

"Yes," Edward's gaze fell on me. "The ones you saw were related to the Volturi or the Volturi Guard – descendants or relatives. The ones who aren't – the tourists or the homeless – they're kept in a separate place. They usually die quickly during the feasts. But every now and then, we have vampires who delight in – excuse the expression – playing with their food," His voice trailed away, his lips twisting with disgust. "The resulting children, if any survive, are often murdered. Dhampir young are often mistaken for immortal children."

"You mean..." I covered my ears as horror dawned on me. When he'd said that he'd seen enough cases of human women pregnant with dhampir babies... Bile rose in my throat. "You mean there are vampires who..." My voice was filled with revulsion. "That's sick. That's so sick. How could you not have done _anything_?"

He looked remorseful. "I'd always put my family first."

"Even when they do something as horrible as that? _Aro?_ "

"Not Aro," Edward replied. "He's cunning and despotic, but he's not vile in that way. It takes a special kind of monster to do something so despicable. Their numbers are few, but they exist within the Guard."

"And you let it happen?" I couldn't believe his apathy.

"I can't help everyone in the world," he said quietly. "I wanted to keep the peace in my own household."

I covered my mouth, feeling truly ill.

"It will change," he said, taking my hand. The steel was back in his eyes. "I promise. I'm done keeping quiet."

I gripped his hand. "Promise me one more thing," I said. "If I ever do something horrible – or if I ever become something that you know I wouldn't have wanted to be – don't let me, all right?"

He gave me a rueful smile. "I'll do my best. But your well-being will always be my first priority."

He kissed me.

"You'll understand when you change. You will feel the same way about me."

He turned, looking out the car window, at the familiar sprawling stone walls came into view.

"We're almost there," he said. "And I just remembered a piece of advice I can give you, if it's not already intuitive. Show no fear around those with lower status. In your case, that is everyone outside of the three kings and their mates. To the six, you must be respectful. Pay attention to the hierarchy."

My stomach churned. "Got it."

"You can do this," he told me, brushing my hair back affectionately. "Just be bossy around most people."

"Bossy?" I squeaked. "I can't do bossy."

"Of course you can," he said, patting my back encouragingly as the cab came to a halt. "Operation Rescue-the-Hostages is _on_ ," he announced cheerfully, as though our solemn conversations never happened. "Operation Change-Bella next on the programme. Out we go."

I took a deep breath, fingering the outline of leather-bound diary in my bag before I stood and followed him out.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24 - Welcome

**Chapter 24 – Welcome**

"The introduction will be simple," Edward explained, as we made our way towards the entrance. "Follow your instincts on what's appropriate, and if you're unsure, I'll instruct you on the spot. The others will understand."

"You're putting too much trust in my instincts," I told him. "I'm rusty, even in my country, time period and species. You should walk me through everything step by step."

"That'll only make you nervous," he said. "It's easier this way."

"Is it?" I muttered.

"It's simple," he insisted. "I'll handle most of the talking. After I give Aro my hand, you will be introduced to the others. The Guards will watch. The coronation can only come after your change, so we'll worry about that later."

"How many Guards will be watching?"

"Fifty? I'm not sure of the current number."

_Fifty?_

My stomach churned with nerves. "Do they have to be there?"

"Yes," he said at once. "It's important that they recognise who you are."

So I wouldn't get mistaken for a stray meal. Right.

"You won't even notice them," Edward assured me. "They're very good at blending into the background."

Unless that meant becoming literally invisible, I was sure I wouldn't miss fifty vampires. But I decided not to argue the point.

We were heading not for the tunnel entrance that we'd taken before, but another path, directly through the grand gates of the castle.

Edward stopped a few feet shy of it, becoming suddenly very still.

My hand tightened around his anxiously and he gave me an encouraging smile before nodding towards the gates. Instead of swinging open, they slid silently to the side, leaving a space small enough for one person to go through.

"Welcome back, Edward."

The voice was feminine and as beautiful as the vampiress to whom it belonged. I'd never seen someone whose appearance was so mesmerising.

"Thank you, Heidi," Edward said formally. "This is Isabella, my mate."

Something flashed in her eyes at the sight of me. Then she stepped aside and bowed. "Welcome, Isabella."

I waited for Edward to enter, but he gestured me to go in first.

I hesitated.

"Would you be more comfortable with a human guide?" Heidi asked deferentially.

Was it rude to say yes? Was it weird to say no? I looked at Edward for a clue, fervently wishing I had a copy of _Volturi Etiquette for Dummies._

"That's all right, Heidi," Edward said. "We're rather pressed for time."

"Of course." She immediately made haste, and we entered without further ado, Edward falling into step beside me.

I looked back to see what had happened to our bag and realised that a tall male vampire had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, picking up our suitcase as though it weighed little more than a plastic bag.

He winked at me before vanishing through another door.

"That's Eleazar," Heidi said, noticing my puzzlement. "He'll bring your things to the chambers."

"Eleazar, the one who's good with talents?" I asked, seizing the opportunity to seem less clueless.

"Yes," Heidi said amiably. She seemed pleased with my knowledge.

As I watched the back of her elegant dress, I suddenly felt very aware of my appearance; I was wearing baggy jeans and an unironed shirt, complete with a ratty jacket. 'Zombielike' would've also been a good way to describe my face after the long flight.

And this was the way I was going to meet vampire royalty. Was it going to reflect badly on Edward? He'd said that status was vital, hadn't he? Would that affect my dad and Jacob? Crap, I should've thought this through last night.

My heart thumped so hard that I was sure that even the vampires underground could hear it.

Edward gave my hand a small squeeze.

That probably meant _calm down._

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm myself. But the more I tried, the worse my nerves became.

We came to a halt in front of two heavy stone doors that would've taken about five human men to open. Heidi managed it easily on her own and gestured us in, bowing again.

The spacious hall had a high ceiling and was brightly-lit with elaborately-carved electric chandeliers. The only windows in the room were placed high up and out of reach. They were made of frosted glass and sent colourful lights bouncing around the room.

"Welcome, brother," Aro said, rising from his seat. He spoke quietly, but with the silence in the hall, his voice echoed as clearly as though he had projected it, which was strange considering the large procession surrounding him.

The last time, he had been alone with us – Jane and Demetri being the only other vampires present. Now, Guards surrounded him left and right. A mousy-looking vampiress clutched the back of his coat, gazing at us with an almost frightened expression.

A quick look around the room told me that I was the only human here.

"I appreciate it," Edward said. He bowed deeply and I started to copy him but held up an arm to stop me, shaking his head.

I remained standing awkwardly, my heart still thumping madly against my ribcage.

"This is Isabella, my mate," Edward introduced. I wondered if this was the time to bow, but Edward shook his head again, having anticipated my reaction the way he often did.

"I am aware of that," Aro replied, looking amused. "Dearest Didyme has told simply _everyone_ , hasn't she, Jane dear?"

"Yes, Master," Jane replied, smiling up at him.

"And what a beauty she is," Aro complimented, his eyes so warm that I almost wanted to trust him. He made a gesture with his gloved hand and the sea of Guards parted, letting him through. The mousy vampiress behind him followed, still clutching the back his cloak, seeming even more nervous than I felt. As our eyes met she quickly looked down, appearing positively terrified.

Aro glided towards us, those eyes glittering like rubies as he came to a halt before me. In the bright lights, I saw that there was a milky film over them that was absent in Edward's.

Edward gave me a nudge. "Hand," he murmured. As softly as he was speaking, I was sure that everyone could hear him.

"Hand?" I muttered back, bewildered. But Aro couldn't read my thoughts. Or could he? He didn't seem to show any indication of taking off those gloves.

I remained frozen.

"Give him your hand," Edward clarified in my ear. He seemed completely calm, but then again he didn't know about the journal in my bag.

What if everyone had been wrong and Aro could read my mind? Had Jessica set me up?

Had Aro sent Jessica to set me up? Or maybe it was Victoria. Maybe she'd set me up with an empty book waiting precisely for something like this to happen.

Damn! I should've tried reading it. But I hadn't dared with Edward so close.

My mind worked furiously and I felt myself begin to sweat. I couldn't risk giving him my hand!

But I couldn't _not_ give him my hand!

Aro stood serenely before me, waiting with the patience of a being who'd lived thousands of years.

"Bella, give him your hand," Edward repeated quietly. He seemed a little anxious now.

Having no other choice, I held out my hand, trying to keep it steady.

Aro grasped just the tips of my fingers with his gloved ones, and then to my astonishment, he bowed and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to be properly introduced, Isabella," he said.

I nearly keeled over with relief.

"It's nice to meet you too," I lied blatantly.

Something glimmered in those milky eyes – intuition uncannily similar to Edward's – and it sent alarm bells ringing in my head. My earlier hesitation had been a huge mistake. He suspected something now.

But he said nothing about it, only turning to embrace his brother briefly. "Ah Edward," he sighed. "It is interesting that we both found our mates while they were still human."

"That's right," he continued agreeably, "My dear Sulpicia was human when I found her. So like yourself, Isabella. Or should I call you Bella, as you seem to prefer?"

My spine stiffened as I grasped that he'd doubtless touched both my dad _and_ Jacob. That meant he'd seen all the memories of me as a child, not to mention the intimacy I'd shared with Jacob – a ghastly invasion. I felt my face grow hot.

Edward glanced at me and I realised Aro was still waiting for my answer.

"Either is fine," I said, forcing a smile onto my face. It was unnerving to know that he probably knew me as well as two of the closest people in my life.

"Wonderful," Aro murmured absent-mindedly before he turned his attention back to Edward.

"I take it that you wish to reclaim your position?"

"Yes."

"What a happy day!" He beamed. "Normally, I would throw a feast for this, but unfortunately, time does not permit it."

"It is wholly unnecessary," Edward said. "We must make utmost haste." He held out his palm and Aro raised his eyebrows, looking genuinely surprised. "Why, are you offering me the honour of your hand after all these centuries?" he asked, as though we had a choice.

"A gesture of goodwill," Edward replied, his tone and expression so warm that I would've believed him if I hadn't known better. I swallowed nervously. The illusory courtesy was something I had to get used to – and quickly.

"If you insist."

Aro removed his right glove, and in a disconcertingly swift movement, he grasped Edward's open palm, his eyes becoming unfocused as he drank in the memories.

It lasted less than a second.

Aro released Edward's hand and I thought I saw his posture slump slightly in defeat before he straightened again. His dignity, his pride, his secrets – it had all been taken away, just like that.

I felt myself hurting for him – and anger against the unfairness of our situation.

"Fascinating, how much it changes us, wouldn't you agree?" Aro murmured in response to something he'd seen in Edward's mind.

Edward didn't have a chance to answer, for at that moment heads turned towards the stone doors, listening for the approach of someone my human ears were too weak to perceive.

The stone doors slid open and I heard vaguely familiar tinkling.

"I apologise for the tardiness."

A wave of happiness rippled throughout the court – so powerful that it took my breath away.

Didyme, bright and colourful and glittering came running barefooted, her bell anklets ringing – a blur as she threw her arms around Edward so enthusiastically that he staggered backwards.

Foreign words streamed out from her lips, and then she kissed him on one cheek and then the other before hugging him again.

Edward actually seemed embarrassed. "Didyme..." he mumbled. "Really now."

She laughed, switching to English. "This is your punishment for not greeting me the last time you were here." She ruffled his hair affectionately before she turned to me, her eyes bright. "Oh Isabella. We meet again." She took my hands, and an intense wave of elation crashed through me. My heart soared giddily. I felt my lips curling upwards in a dazed smile.

"Thank you for making my little brother's life brighter." She leaned in, giving me light kisses on both cheeks before stepping beside Aro, positively glowing.

The atmosphere in the hall had changed completely with her presence, lifting and soaring.

"Well, well, what a reunion," Aro commented happily. "Didyme, why don't you fetch the others?"

"Of course." Still beaming, she left the hall in a chorus of bells.

The assembly of Guards began to shift formation, moving to the sides of the room in perfect synchronicity.

Someone patted me on the arm, and I was startled to see that it was Aro.

"On a less formal note, welcome to the family, Bella," he said kindly.

"Thank you," I managed. I stared into the scarlet depths of his eyes, feeling disturbed. How could an expression so genuine hide something so treacherous?

Edward wrapped an arm around me, subtly jolting me back to my senses. "She's still human, Aro," he reminded.

Aro laughed. "Of course. I forget."

Silence fell over the hall as the stone doors were pushed open by two Guards – one of whom I recognised as Jane. The other was a boy who looked remarkably like her.

Didyme reappeared, arms linked with a vampire who had snowy white hair and a black cloak like Aro's. That had to be Marcus. He smiled adoringly at his mate before he stepped forwards and brushed his lips across my knuckles the way Aro had.

"Welcome Isabella," he said simply, without any excessive niceties. "I am Marcus."

"Thank you," I said, feeling somewhat relieved. But I still didn't dare to let down my guard – not after seeing the interaction between Aro and Edward. I couldn't trust anyone here.

Another mated couple followed behind Didyme and Marcus. His hair was jet-black, and unlike the others he seemed distant. The third and last member. Caius.

As Marcus greeted Edward, Caius approached me, grazing my knuckles perfunctorily with his lips. "Welcome," he echoed Marcus unenthusiastically. "I am Caius and this is my mate, Anthenodora."

Anthenodora remained expressionless. "Welcome," she muttered, without even looking at me or moving from her position beside Caius.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me and saw Didyme's smile falter.

Caius glanced at his mate and her lips thinned – a slight movement that vanished almost the instant it appeared. She glided forwards, her smile a little frightening as she took my hands.

"Hello Isabella. I apologise for the lack of courtesy," she simpered. "But you must understand, it is for your safety. I am unused to dallying with humans. We don't want an accident to happen now do we?" She laughed, as though the thought amused her greatly. "Ah well, let's hope Eumenes- I mean _Edward_ here will rectify the problem soon." She smiled fondly at Edward, who smiled back, his expression equally warm.

"Of course," he said, as he kissed her knuckles. I was sure there was poison lurking in his words, but I couldn't for the life of me detect it.

Aro had watched the exchange with interest before he turned his attention towards a flight of stairs I hadn't noticed before.

"Sulpicia."

At the sound of her name, it seemed that everyone stilled.

Sulpicia appeared at the top, guided by a red-haired vampiress with a long scar running down her face.

Her appearance surprised me. She was not slender, like the other vampires I knew. Her figure was rounded, curvaceous, reminding me of women from old paintings. Unlike Didyme, her dark curly hair was free of ornaments, hanging wild and loose in stark contrast to her reserved expression.

She descended the stairs fluidly, leaving her red-haired attendant behind.

Aro moved lightning fast, meeting her halfway and offering her his gloveless arm. She brushed her fingers delicately on his palm, letting him close his hand around hers and lead her down the stairs.

Her long white skirts brushed the stairs as she walked, always keeping a step behind him.

Edward knelt as Sulpicia approached, keeping his head respectfully bowed.

I scrambled to do the same but Aro held up a hand – a silent command for me to remain standing. I froze where I stood, feeling very much out of my element.

Sulpicia walked to Edward, who kissed the back of both her hands before rising.

"Sulpicia," Aro said. Despite the formality with which he spoke her name, it sounded like a caress. "This is Isabella."

She turned to me. Beyond her translucent veil, her kohl-rimmed eyes were vividly, unmistakably gold.

 _Gold_.

It surprised me so much that I forgot to be afraid.

"Hello," she said. And to my shock, she reached over and wrapped both her arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug.

She inhaled deeply before pulling back.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance." She withdrew, standing once again behind her mate.

"You're warm," I blurted without thinking.

Underneath the diaphanous fabric, her full lips hinted at a smile. "Aro mentioned your humanity. I presumed you'd prefer it and so I sat by the fire." Her voice was muted, its texture like soft velvet.

Aro merely inclined his head towards his mate, offering his gloved arm. Instead of looping her hand through his, she chose to rest her hand on the bare skin between his sleeve and his glove – subtly transmuting her thoughts to him like water through a sieve.

It was a quiet gesture, simple and restrained, but something rippled in the air between them – affection as powerful as it was ancient.

It took my breath away.

I was so busy watching them that I barely heard Didyme as she announced, "Let the celebrations begin!"

* * *

Sulpicia had long retired to her chamber, after claiming that she felt unwell. Was it possible for vampires to feel ill? More likely, it was code for _this party is boring me to tears_ , because all the others were talking about were complex political and battle strategies involving using the Guards in ways that I couldn't understand. Even Didyme.

I sat on the side, watching Edward with his siblings communicating in their incomprehensible language. They sipped blood and I sipped my red wine.

_Close enough._

I drummed my fingers on the armrest miserably. They'd started out with English but it had gradually morphed over the course of the hour into another language. I couldn't follow their conversation even in English anyway. My youth and humanity stuck out like a sore thumb. If preserving my dignity hadn't been so important, I would've been long drunk.

To my surprise, Marcus strode over to sit beside me.

"The wine any good?" he asked, his lips quirking.

I smiled. "It's all right."

"I didn't speak their language either, the first time I joined," he said suddenly. "But love transcends everything. When I first set eyes on Didyme, we didn't need words to communicate."

I nodded.

"It will get easier when you transform," he assured me. "Your memory will improve and you will learn their tongue faster."

"Thanks." I wondered if I could trust him, with all the deception going on in the court. But he was Didyme's mate, and Edward seemed much less guarded around his sister.

I took a gulp of wine and decided to try my luck. "Do you happen to know where my dad and Jacob are?"

He nodded, as though my question confirmed something in his mind. "Of course. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please," I said automatically.

"You should've asked from the beginning," he said, looking at Edward, who was deep in conversation with the others. "But it would be wiser if you meet them tomorrow, or after the coronation."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Marcus replied. He glanced briefly at Caius, and I suddenly understood.

If Edward was taking back his place, it meant that Caius had to step down. No wonder he and Anthenodora had been so unfriendly. It also explained why Edward seemed so engrossed in the current conversation – he was probably trying to prove himself, since Aro hadn't yet said if he agreed or not.

If I left now, no doubt it would implicate Edward in some way. Maybe Caius might even try to have me assassinated. Aro might want me on their side, but I knew first-hand how senselessly malevolent vampires could be. Like James.

My hand trembled around the glass I was holding and I quickly put it down, locking my fingers together.

Marcus nodded, an approving gleam in his eyes. "A fine match has been made today," he said, repeating the words many had said to Edward and me. "May it last for all eternity." And then he stood and rejoined the others, leaving me shaken despite his good intentions.

It was a minefield. One wrong step and I could blow everything up.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25 - An Unravelling

**Chapter 25 – An Unravelling**

_**Carlisle** _

_**Batam, Riau Island, Indonesia, 2015** _

Carlisle resurfaced from the sea onto an isolated beach away from mainland Batam, cursing Edward a thousand times in his mind.

In his entire five hundred years of existence, he had never felt angrier than he did now. Rage and vengeance – the vampiric nature that he'd fought against for as long as he knew – threatened to consume him. It was only by force of habit that he managed to reclaim himself.

Esme.

The thought of his gentle wife in the hands of the enemy nearly made him lose his mind again.

_Edward!_

Carlisle gritted his teeth as he twisted sticky seawater out of his clothes. He'd only barely managed to escape the police in Singapore. It was very like Edward to take matters into his own hands. Carlisle had been his travel companion for two hundred years before they went their separate ways. He should've known that Edward would pull a stunt like this.

He laid his wet clothing on the flat rock. The sun was hot, and he hoped that it would dry them quickly. He could smell civilisation not too far away, but while his clothes were drying, it was a good time to mull over his decision – something that he'd been unable to do with Edward nearby. There was a reason that he'd focused his thoughts so intensely upon Esme.

After two hundred years, Carlisle was adept at keeping secrets from his mind-reading sire. And this was one he'd harboured even from – no, especially from – his family. His mission.

It had not been purely coincidental that he'd chosen medicine as his calling.

True, saving human lives instead of taking them had given him immeasurable meaning in his long existence – an existence that he'd previously believed estranged him from any chance in paradise. But he'd also had a darker reason for choosing his profession.

Vampires brought nothing but destruction upon the world. They killed senselessly – taking innocent life after innocent life with appalling carelessness. They killed humans, and even each other.

Carlisle had wanted to eliminate them from existence once and for all. Every single one of them, including, eventually, himself. And after a century of study, he'd found a way.

Except by then, he'd changed. Everything had changed. Carlisle had come to love his wife and children dearly. He'd seen that goodness was possible, even in beings as cursed as themselves. His purpose had altered. His research had changed directions. But even as he worked on his second project, he knew that the initial violence was inevitable.

If only he had acted sooner.

He'd perfected his first prototype decades ago. But he'd made countless excuses not to act.

He'd told himself that he'd sworn an oath to his profession. He'd told himself that it was not the right time. He'd turned a blind eye to all the warning signs – the increasing restlessness of the nomads – and he'd pushed the blame onto Edward. The Volturi had been _his_ coven, after all, not Carlisle's. Carlisle had nothing to do with vampires until he'd been forced into this life. Hadn't he done enough?

Now that the cancerous destruction had spread to affect his family, Carlisle understood that he was to blame as well. He'd remained a passive spectator. He'd allowed this to happen, despite having had the power to do otherwise.

He'd been selfish. He hadn't wanted to stain his clean hands with murder. And because of his hesitation, the disease of war had spread to affect his entire family.

It was a catastrophe.

If Carlisle didn't do something to stop it soon, he knew that the Volturi would act in their typical manner – to kill all parties involved before pilfering the talented members of each coven. His family would not be spared.

Carlisle closed his eyes, coming to terms with his decision.

For the greater good, he would shoulder the burden of violence.

He would use what he'd discovered as he toiled night after night while the world slept. He'd been speaking literally when he said he would blow their enemies to smithereens.

_**Bella** _

_**Volterra, Italy, 2015** _

Marcus's words were just what I needed to jolt me out of my ennui. I sat up straighter, becoming more alert as I looked around the hall.

Apart from the large stone doors and the staircase leading to Sulpicia's tower, it seemed that there was no other way out. The windows were too high to reach.

Suspicion formed in the base of my gut and I retraced the steps to this hall in my mind, trying to remember where it was above the tunnel entrance. My first time here, Edward had been sprinting away from something – away from the direction of this room.

 _They are feeding_ , he'd told Angela.

I looked around again at the high windows and the heavy doors, and then at the mosaic-patterned red carpet. I'd thought they'd put it there to look grand, but now I began to wonder. Pretending to drop my tissue paper, I reached down, using the opportunity to examine the carpet. And I saw that the mosaic design wasn't a design at all.

They were bloodstains.

I jerked back with shock, knocking my drink off the table.

Someone caught it before it could fall.

"Everything all right?" Anthenodora asked pleasantly, setting the glass back onto the polished wood.

I wasn't in any state to answer her. I covered my mouth, willing myself not to gag. _Don't look at the carpet. Don't look at the carpet._

But it was impossible. The scarlet carpet – and its gory discolouration – covered every inch of flooring. How much blood had been spilled here? How many people had died in this hall?

My head was spinning. The scene before me began to blur and the familiar sound of mirrors breaking in a dance studio echoed in my ears.

It had been years since I'd had a flashback.

Not an episode, not now, not in Volterra – I squeezed my eyes, trying to force myself back to the present. My heart was beating so hard it hurt.

"Bella, it's Edward. You're safe, my love." I was vaguely aware that he was in front of me. I was glad that he didn't touch me – his icy skin was too similar to James's.

Amidst more sounds of glass breaking, I suddenly remembered the music player Carlisle had given me. I fumbled in the side pocket of my bag and blasted the piano music at full volume into the earpiece.

It drowned the noise, slowly helping me return to the present.

I sagged against Edward.

He put his arms around me, holding my limp form close to him.

"You're safe," he murmured again. His voice helped to calm me, and I finally relaxed completely.

Several things happened at once.

I became vaguely aware of a shadow plunging down towards us. The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's arms as several chandeliers crashed onto the ground, sending crystal flying everywhere.

He turned, shielding me from the shards with his body.

A deathly silence had fallen onto the hall.

"What-..." I began, wondering if anyone had tried to attack me.

But as my eyes took in the shattered wine glasses and fallen chandeliers, and the Guards who were watching me with wary eyes, the realisation began to sink in.

The sound of glass breaking hadn't entirely been my imagination.

 _I_ had done this.

My hands began to shake.

"Bella, love, look at me," Edward said soothingly. "Everything's all right."

He cupped my face between both his hands, waiting until I'd managed to regain some measure of calm. Then he turned to the others. "I think this is enough for today."

"Clearly," Caius said, eyeing me with distaste. "Your mate nearly hurt Anthenodora."

Didyme reacted before Edward could. To my surprise, she laughed merrily. Her mood was infectious, rippling through the court. Some of the Guards joined her, even as they tried to stifle it.

"Oh Caius," she said amiably. "This cannot hurt us." In a swift movement she'd plucked a pointy shard from the ground, rubbing it between her fingers. It crumbled against her skin like wax. The dust glittered as it fell.

"Let us not be petty," Didyme smiled good-humouredly. "We are family, after all."

" _Family_?" Caius looked outraged. "Edward has abandoned us time and time again! He comes and goes as he pleases! And now he has brought the daughter of that witch into our hearth! It is disgraceful!"

The others seemed unmoved by Caius's outburst.

"I think the young one would make a spectacular addition," Marcus commented, as though Caius had not spoken. "Eleazar said so himself. He's eager to help her."

"Very true. I have not seen Eleazar so excited in centuries," Aro exclaimed.

Didyme continued to beam.

Their cheerful serenity unsettled me. As frightened as I was of Caius, I could, at least, make up my mind regarding how I felt about _him_.

"Surely you understand, Caius?" Aro asked him suddenly. "Wasn't it just the other day you told us that you want what is best for our coven?"

Caius's expression was stony.

Anthenodora put a hand on her mate's shoulder, smiling.

"We understand," she said sweetly. "However, talent and leadership are not one and the same. Edward and Isabella's talents are exceptional. In fact, it seems wasteful to not assign them as part of the Guard."

Aro seemed delighted by her statement. "My precious Dora," he crooned. "Your wisdom never ceases to impress me."

"I do my best," Anthenodora said, bowing her head.

"It is certainly something worth considering," Marcus agreed.

Edward straightened beside me. "I'm afraid my mate and I cannot accept that."

I glanced at him.

What was he doing? We were surrounded by vampires. If this escalated into a fight, he wouldn't win.

My hands started shaking again.

"Caius will not duel you," Anthenodora said instantly, fear flashing in her eyes. "As I have said, talent and leadership-..."

"Are not one and the same," Edward finished for her, nodding. "I understand. I did not imply a challenge."

"What are you implying, brother?" Aro asked interestedly.

"A vote," Edward replied. "Since it is leadership you contest."

"A _vote_?" Caius looked beside himself. "Is this a joke?"

"Then how do you quantify leadership?" Edward pressed. His eyes flashed, and he looked suddenly formidable. "I am being gracious, Caius. The position is my birthright."

"You cannot come and leave as you please! Fickleness is not leadership!" Caius hissed.

"And I'm afraid you confuse loyalty with leadership," Edward said smoothly.

Caius bristled. "You come to contest my leadership only to leave if you lose? How very convenient," he scoffed. But even I could see past his bravado now. He'd been cornered, and he knew it. "Very well. I will humour you, on one condition." His eyes gleamed. "If you lose, you will honour my mate's request and stay in the Guard. _Permanently_."

Murmurs broke out among the vampires.

"That is going too far," Didyme said, tugging the silk on her dress anxiously. "The stakes are not so high for yourself, Caius."

"It is, my love," Marcus said unexpectedly. "Caius has been loyal to us for millennia. He has toiled for his position. As much as I acknowledge Edward's contributions, I'm afraid he has proved himself unstable in the past. If he wishes to have this responsibility, he too must take a risk." He gave Edward an apologetic look. "We must be fair."

Didyme fingered her bangles. "But _permanently_ ," she fretted. "That is cruel. Even the other Guards are free to leave after a time."

Marcus began to reply, but Edward interrupted him. "Thank you for your concern, sister," he said. "But Marcus is right. I will accept the condition, with two of my own."

Caius raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

"The first being that my mate will not be similarly bound," he enunciated.

Caius waved his hand dismissively. "Done. She will be bound to you, just the same."

Edward's jaw tightened, but he continued speaking. "The second is that I wish to lead the current operation, regardless of whether or not I win."

Caius stared.

"One operation," Edward said. He tapped his forefinger lightly against his thumb – the first visible sign of anxiety he'd shown so far.

"It is yours," Aro spoke for the first time since Caius's proposal. His cheeriness had vanished, and his eyes were contemplative.

Caius's irritation had been replaced by incredulity. "That is your second condition? Very well, I accept."

"Then we have an agreement."

"Edward," I whispered, coming to stand in front of him. "Are you _sure_?"

He looked down at me, the scarlet depths of his eyes soft. "Are you sure about saving your family?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then I'm sure." He gave my arm a squeeze and sidestepped me, coming to a halt before Caius.

I wanted to go after him, but Didyme was instantly beside me, catching a hold of my arm. "Isabella, stop. You are undermining him," she murmured. "My brother is capable of making his own decisions." She looked resigned.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward hated Volterra, even with his position. And now he had agreed to lock himself to an eternity of servitude if he lost.

I wanted to tell him to stop. But that meant signing the death warrant of everyone in La Push. I clenched my fists, feeling torn as I watched him hold out his hand.

Caius did not take it immediately. "Out of respect, I will say this, Edward. You have become unbelievably short-sighted."

"It is a matter of perspective," Edward replied.

Caius shook his head. "So be it." He reached out and grasped Edward's hand.

My chest constricted. It was done. Sealed.

"Let the voting begin," Aro said, turning to face the Guards as he gestured at my mate. "For Edward."

There was a long silence.

Nobody moved.

Didyme's hold tightened around my arm, her lips pressing into a thin line. I was ready to cry.

But then the timid vampiress who'd been behind Aro raised her arm. So did Jane and her twin. After them, I saw Eleazar and Demetri do the same, followed by nearly three-quarters of the room. Swiftly, the remaining vampires did the same. Everyone had voted for Edward. Everyone.

I was so relieved that my knees nearly gave out. Didyme steadied me, smiling widely.

"The choice seems clear," Aro said. Something like genuine pride flickered on his face before it vanished as quickly as it had come. He turned to Caius. "You will retain your position until the coronation. After that, you and your mate will, of course, be welcome to stay, the only change being that you will not vote."

Caius's expression had become stony again. Edward seemed hardly affected by his overwhelming victory.

"Aro," he said, returning to business instantly, "I would like to take Bella to see her father before I change her."

"Certainly," Aro replied.

"Is it possible to start mobilising the Guards now?"

Aro shook his head. "I'm afraid customs must be respected, Edward. You are not officially one of the three until after the coronation, and for that to happen, the transformation must take place."

Edward pressed his lips together, looking vexed. "This isn't the time to be slowed by customs. The situation is dire."

"Customs are not to be taken lightly," Caius said, his nostrils flaring. "You know that the coronation takes place for a reason. Inspections must be made; order must be ensured. You may have won the support of the Guard, but your loyalty is questionable."

The journal in my bag felt heavier all of a sudden. I'd thought that reading it in the airport was risky with Edward so close by, but now that we were here, I wished that I didn't have such an incriminating item with me.

"I am sorry, brother," Aro said. "I do not question your loyalty, but precautions must be taken." His eyes flickered towards me – a coincidence? – and my stomach lurched.

"Very well." Edward moved to stand beside me, lacing his fingers through mine. "Then we will take our leave now."

"Goodnight, brother," Didyme said softly. "And well done."

The moment the stone doors closed behind us, I threw my arms around him, unable to help myself from bursting into tears.

He lifted me up into his arms, moving swiftly through several doorways and out of earshot.

"You did very well," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry, my love."

"That's not what I'm crying about, you idiot," I sniffled. "I was so scared when nobody voted. How could you have condemned yourself to something like that?"

"Nobody? _Nobody_?" He put on a mock affronted expression. "Last time I checked, I had everybody's vote. Except Caius and he doesn't count."

"He's a jerk," I said, wiping my nose. "I don't like him."

Edward smiled, brushing my tears away with his thumb. "That makes two of us. Or three. I suspect Didyme dislikes him too."

I just hugged him tightly.

He softened, rubbing my back. "Oh, Bella. It's okay. Everything's okay."

"Please stop doing crazy things," I pleaded. "You'll give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Good thing I'm changing you then," he said, brushing his lips against my hair. "No heart attacks for you."

"You know what I mean," I chastised, unwilling to be side-tracked. "You could've argued for something lighter than being in the Guard forever!"

He pulled back to look at me, his eyes gentle. "I had to set the stakes high, to prove my commitment. I might not have won otherwise." He brushed the hair away from my face. "Besides, being in the Guard would've made little difference to me, if my two conditions had been fulfilled."

In the light of everything that had happened, I'd almost forgotten that he didn't even want to be here.

No wonder he'd been so unenthusiastic about winning the votes.

He was doing it for me. Everything.

"Thank you," I said, hugging him again. "Thank you a million times."

"Don't thank me yet," he said, giving my arm a squeeze. "We must move."

My dad. The transformation. La Push.

"Okay," I said, drying my eyes and squaring my shoulders. "Let's go."


	26. Chapter 26 - Man in the Meadow

**Chapter 26 – Man in the Meadow**

" _Customs_ ," Edward muttered under his breath as we walked through the tunnels. "It'll kill them one day."

I nodded as though I knew what he was talking about.

"They haven't changed. Not one bit," he vented. "People are dying, covens are uniting against us, and what do they say? S _orry Edward, but you must wait until the coronation._ "

I was hardly listening to him as we made our way down a sloping passageway leading to the tunnels.

I still couldn't get the image of the grisly, bloodstained carpet out of my head.

"...as though we have something to hide!" Edward was complaining, before he stopped dead.

I walked right into him – a big mistake, because it was like walking into a brick wall.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my forehead. "Watch where you're goi-..."

I stopped dead too.

An eerie figure stood in the middle of the corridor, her back to us. Dark hair spilled wildly down her waist, and her white dress was smudged with dirt.

She looked like a ghost, and by the expression on Edward's face, she must've been.

Her neck twisted towards us in a sudden, frightening motion and I screamed.

Edward clamped a hand over my mouth, drawing me backwards so swiftly that my surroundings blurred.

The figure took a step towards us, and torchlight washed over her pale features.

Sulpicia.

For a split second, I saw her gold eyes – and the demented look in them – before she blinked.

"Edward?" she called softly.

Edward let me go, pushing me behind him. "What are you doing down here, Sulpicia?"

"I must have gotten lost." Sulpicia looked at her dirtied gown, toying idly with the torn seams of her sleeves. The kohl around her eyes had smudged to streak down her cheeks, and her veil was askew.

"Mistress," Heidi said, appearing beside her suddenly, distressed. "You must return."

"Of course," she murmured. "Let me... let me light the way."

She made a motion with her hand, and a small flame escaped from the torch, floating and expanding against the walls until the entire passageway was brilliant and bright.

"Mistress, please," Heidi said, her voice strained. "You mustn't. It is very bright in your chambers. I will take you back."

"Just a little light," Sulpicia whispered distantly. "It's always so dark down here." The fire rose, menacing, and Edward dragged me back further as it spread across the walls like they were made of paper, intense and blinding.

"Mistress! _Stop!_ " Heidi cried.

The flames swallowed the corridor completely and Edward cursed. I heard Heidi scream.

"Sulpicia!" Edward shouted. He pushed me behind a doorway, trying to step into the flames but flinched back. They felt blistering hot, even from my sheltered position. Heidi was still screaming.

A figure streaked past us, directly into the scorching flames.

Edward shouted something in his arcane language, but in a split second, whoever it was had reemerged from the fire, Sulpicia grasped tightly in one arm, and dragging Heidi out with the other.

Sulpicia went limp, and the flames died. Heidi collapsed to her knees, arms around herself, looking dazed.

"Your service is appreciated," Aro told her formally. He was still carrying Sulpicia. Her eyes were closed, and I saw that most of her dress had been burned away. Aro removed his black cloak, wrapping it around his mate with unexpected gentleness. Then he strode past us without another word, vanishing around the corner.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked Heidi. "Why was Corin not with her?"

Heidi's dress was also in a dismal state. I took off my jacket, handing it out to her but she shook her head. "Thank you, but I cannot accept." She rose fluidly, unconcerned by the large sections of clothing that dropped away with the movement. "Corin is in pieces," she informed Edward calmly, having already collected herself. "I will attend to her now." And just like that, she, too, left.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, turning to me, his face still drawn tight from the earlier stress.

" _Now_ you ask me," I said, crossing my arms. "Heidi's more important, huh?"

He managed to crack a smile.

"Honestly, Edward," I said, "I prefer to imagine this as a Halloween haunted house. It's easier for me to cope that way. Bloodied carpets. Ghostly figures. Magical fires. What's next? Monster babies? Bring it on." My voice sounded slightly hysterical.

He gave me a hug. "No monster babies. That one I can promise."

"Really? That was the one special thing I was looking forward to."

He turned away, seeming vaguely distracted.

"We'd better get moving," he only said.

We continued to make our way through the dimly-lit corridors. Unlike the last time, the hallways were empty. We didn't bump into anyone else. I wondered what they were doing, and if they were busy with whatever chaos Sulpicia had stirred up. Everyone must've heard Heidi screaming. Was this a regular occurrence? But I didn't have enough brain space to think about that right now. My family took priority.

"I'll take you to Jacob first," Edward said quietly. "And then to your dad. It's quicker that way."

"They're separated?" I asked.

"Yes. From what I gathered, Jacob was inconsolable," Edward said, as we rounded a corner. "They had one of the Guards put him to sleep."

"Sounds just like him," I muttered. Hot-headed as usual. I could imagine him tearing through the corridors like a madman, demanding to be released.

Edward pushed a door open to our right, and then I saw him. Jacob. He lay uncharacteristically still on the plain bed, a milky drip running into his arm. Even asleep, the tension didn't completely leave his body, giving the impression that he would leap up at any second.

He was probably worried sick about Nessie.

I'd half-expected to feel something, but to my surprise, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Edward asked.

I thought about it.

There was nothing to say. The imprinting wasn't his fault – he'd been the first in nearly five hundred years. And waking him up when there was nothing he could do was cruel, not to mention troublesome. No doubt he would hatch another hopeless escape attempt.

"No," I said finally. "Aro already knows what he has to say about La Push, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Edward said softly.

"Then we'll wake him when everything is over," I said. "It's better that way."

"All right." Edward was watching me carefully. Too carefully.

I tiptoed and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled as he shut the door. "I love you too."

* * *

When we finally reached the place the Volturi was holding my father, Edward hung back. "Go ahead. I'll wait outside."

I pushed the door open and walked through the narrow hallway into a simple but comfortable room. A painting of a bowl of fruit hung on the wall, and a single bed lay in the corner, together with a sofa and an armchair that my dad was sitting in, facing a small television.

"Dad?"

My father turned, standing as he saw me, disbelief etched on every line of his aging face. He switched off the TV. "Bella?"

As I ran and threw my arms around him, I realised how much I'd missed the warmth of human touch.

"What are you doing here? Are you all right?" My father asked, pulling back to look at me.

"I'll get you and Jacob out," I whispered. "Don't worry."

"You shouldn't have come," My father looked apprehensive. "It's not safe here."

"Did they hurt you?" I asked immediately, looking at him for any sign of harm. But apart from his usual limp, and the fact that he looked exhausted, nothing seemed to have changed.

"No," he said gruffly. "Bells, you shouldn't be here-"

"I won't abandon you," I said determinedly.

" _Bella_ ," he said sternly, and we stared at each other – equally stubborn.

"I'm here now, and there's nothing you can do about it." I raised my chin.

My father shook his head, limping back towards his seat. "Bells, I'm almost fifty. Putting yourself in danger for your old man isn't worth it."

I clenched my fist, hating his fatalistic attitude. "I came here to save Jacob too."

"He's not worth it either, if Nessie's dead," my dad replied in the straightforward way of a cop.

"How do you know she's dead?" I challenged.

He just picked up the remote, turning on the television.

"You're just going to ignore me until I go home?" I said in disbelief.

"No. Look." He nodded at the screen.

It was a news channel, broadcasting a natural disaster. Or so I thought, until I began to recognise familiar landmarks of the beach. If I hadn't there lived all my life, I wouldn't have recognised it.

"Is that La Push?" I asked, shocked.

"It is." My dad replied grimly.

I could hardly believe it. Trees were uprooted, rocks were broken and house structures were blackened, as though they had been burned. Smoke billowed in the background, signalling that the fire was still burning.

The newscaster stood a distance away from the beach, which had been marked off by yellow and black tape.

_...the hurricane, which reportedly swept through La Push beach two days ago have left scientists at a loss. We bring to you hurricane expert, Jeffrey Albrecht. Jeff, can you tell us more?_

The bespectacled man pushed wet hair off his face, squinting through the rain and wind. _I've never seen anything like it._ He exclaimed. _It's a level three hurricane but it has remained confined within this extremely small perimeter._ The screen zoomed out to show a map of La Push, bracketing the entirety of the reservation. _It's extremely unusual! There has never been a phenomenon like this before._

It took some effort to peel my eyes away from the grim sight.

"The firefighters have been trying to put out the fire, but it's only spreading," my dad said, looking tired. He made as though to switch off the television but I stopped him.

"Have they said anything about survivors?"

"They didn't release any names. They've been trying to send helicopters in to find more, but the fire and winds are too dangerous."

I sat down beside him, refusing to lose hope. "Edward said Nessie's still alive."

"Edward? The one you're turning for?"

My heart leapt up into my throat. Of course my dad knew. If Carlisle hadn't told him during his relocation with the Denalis, Aro would've told him.

I was long past the stage of needing my dad's approval, but I wanted it.

"Yes."

Despite my steady voice, my emotions were in turmoil. How would he feel, after having fought vampires all his life? He'd never shown any outward hatred towards the Cullens, but I still remembered how quiet he'd been after my mother's murder.

I held my breath, afraid of his reaction.

"I thought this was going to happen, sooner or later," he said at last.

That threw me off. "You did?"

The armchair creaked as he shifted. He reached into his pocket and I heard the crinkling of plastic and aluminium as he freed the pill from its wrapping.

"What's that?" I asked warily.

"Just something for my blood pressure," my dad replied. "Lucky it was in my pocket when Demetri grabbed me."

"Oh."

There was a silence as he poured out some water for himself from a crystal pitcher and swallowed the pill. Then he sighed and looked back at me.

"I suppose it's a good thing," he said gruffly. "You can defend yourself that way."

He picked up the remote and switched off the television.

"She always wanted to fight, you know," he continued. "Your mother."

His words sent a jolt of surprise through me. My dad rarely spoke of my mother – not since I was old enough to understand what had happened to her. It was a painful topic for him.

"I planned to tell you when you turned eighteen," he said. "But I never got the chance."

James had taken me when I was seventeen, and I'd battled the nightmares for years. And not long after that, the imprinting fiasco had happened. Problem after problem, heaping one on top of the other.

"You're gonna blame me for this, and I guess I deserve it." He stopped speaking again for a few seconds. "But you know Bells, I tried so hard to keep her safe. I tried so hard. Maybe I shouldn't have. Maybe that was what pushed her."

He didn't speak for a long time, staring glassily at the blank television screen.

"What happened?" I asked, tugging at a piece of thread on the sofa.

"She had these ideas about the world," my dad said, making a nebulous gesture with his hand. He looked frustrated. "I'm a cop, Bells. I've seen many nasty things. The world isn't a good place, and changing it – well, to me that goes together with bedtime stories." As I looked at him, it suddenly occurred to me that Edward had said the same thing. _This isn't a fairy-tale_ , he'd said.

"But your mother – she believed she could change it for the better."

He ran his hands through his greying hair.

"Maybe I shouldn't have teased her about it. Maybe I should've told her more about what the pack was doing. But I thought she was happy the way she was," He sighed heavily. "I don't understand. We had a child to care for. We had you. A child needs her mother."

"What are you saying?" I asked slowly.

"Your mother wanted to turn," he said, looking appalled. "She wanted to become one of _them_."

"But I'm turning too."

"Yes, but _you_ don't have a human child," my dad replied. "You don't have a human husband." He shook his head, as though he still didn't understand. "It was that night. The night you were at Sue's, remember?"

"Yeah," I said, even though I didn't.

"The attacks were getting worse and worse," My dad said. "I'd lost a lot of blood that night. I nearly didn't make it. Billy and Harry carried me back, and the venom – it was poisoning me. Thank heavens for Carlisle," he said. "Your mother stayed beside me until I was stable. Told me that a child needed her father too. It was the last thing I remembered her saying. Then she was gone. She knew the Cullens would never break the treaty to turn her. I'm not sure what her plan was, but she'd booked a ticket to Italy."

"So she went to the Volturi?" I asked quietly.

My dad stared at the blank screen again. "She never made it. It was minutes after we noticed she wasn't home. _Minutes_. Billy ran after her. But it was too late. Those bloodsuckers, after they took her they went over water. We couldn't find her scent."

"What about Alice?" I pressed urgently. "Didn't you ask for her help?"

"We begged her, Bells. But she couldn't see. One of them might have been a shield – I don't know." He sounded bitter. "Whatever it was, it was enough to block Alice."

"Dhampirs," I said suddenly. "Maybe one of them was a dhampir." I felt furious. Had Jessica been responsible for this? Had Tyler? Who had it been?

At the sound of the word, my dad's expression darkened.

"You found her in the end, didn't you?" I asked, with some dread. But I had to know.

"We did." My dad gazed at the floor as he continued speaking. I saw his mouth move, but the more he spoke, the less I heard.

* * *

I slammed the bathroom door shut, leaning back against it and sinking onto the tiles.

" _They wanted you," My dad had said in a mechanical voice. "They wanted a child whose mind they could mould to their cause. But of course your mother would never give you up."_

It couldn't be.

The reason behind her death was so horrifying, and the events leading up to it were so preventable that I couldn't accept it. I wanted to demand another answer.

My initial suspicions had been right.

It had been a dhampir that killed her. But it hadn't been Jessica, or any of the ones in the airport. It had been her own child.

" _They made her carry an abomination – a dhampir," My dad had said, his words dragging as though he were forcing them out. "When we finally found her, she was already dead. And that_ thing _," he sounded choked. "It tore itself out of her and died as well – all skin and bones. All that suffering for nothing. I killed the vampire who did it to her. I still remember his name. Philippe."_

I stared at the journal in my hand, wondering why Jessica had bothered giving it to me. To tell me the plight of human mothers? Edward already knew. What was the point in telling me?

Ridiculous.

I let it drop to the ground. The journal was more trouble than it was worth. If someone found it, Edward and I would be killed. I should burn the thing.

I _wanted_ to burn it.

I felt angry. How could she have left us like that? All because she wanted to fight? Had she been that sick of sitting at home with me?

It was painful to think about.

Was this the reason Edward had been so dead set against having a child?

All of a sudden, I felt exhausted.

It had felt just like the time after Jacob had abandoned me for Nessie. Just like after the attack by James. I couldn't move. I had wanted so badly to know what happened to my mother, but now that I knew, I wanted to wipe it clean from my brain.

I took a deep breath.

Why the hell was I thinking about this, while everyone else was in danger? After everything Edward had done. After everything Alice and Jasper were going through. After everything I'd decided.

I gripped the journal. I couldn't give up now. I'd fought this heaviness before and won, and I could do it again.

I rose from the bathroom floor, staring at the journal.

I might as well look at it before getting rid of it.

I glanced through the pages, and what I found inside surprised me. Instead of words, my mother's journal was filled with images. Sketches. Paintings. Doodles. Both coloured and black-and-white.

My mother had been an artist, and I hadn't even known.

I recalled what memories I had of her. The kooky food she'd tried to cook. The way she'd pinned colourful ribbons onto my hair. She'd loved collecting dainty items. She'd stitched her own skirts. It made sense that her journal would be filled with images.

Words were too ordinary for her.

There were countless drawings of me as a small child, and an absurdly large number of pictures of me sleeping in all sorts of positions – in her arms, in a cradle, on a bed – even one where I was drooling on my dad's shirt.

Despite everything, I couldn't help smiling. It was so typical of a mum, to know how to embarrass their kids even after they were gone.

I kept turning the pages. She'd sketched our windchimes. The piano. The lollipops I used to love as a kid. There was a silly drawing of me grinning with a missing tooth, and holding said tooth. The only tooth she'd seen me lose. She'd disappeared not long after that.

I flipped past that page quickly, and the next one made me freeze.

She'd drawn a man lying in a grassy meadow, with hooded eyes and a tender smile.

He wasn't my dad.

He wasn't even human. I knew, because she'd drawn him in the sun, and she'd drawn him with diamond skin.

I turned the pages frantically, but I couldn't find any more pictures of him. After that page, I realised that a lot of pages had been torn out. Jagged lines rather than neat ones, as though she'd done it out of anger.

The rest of the book was filled with more drawings of me – although these seemed to be mostly drawn from memory, repeated from the previous ones or fantastical, like one where I was floating on a cloud or holding a giant teddy bear that I never had. There were grasslands, forests and flowers. I realised that there were no pictures of my dad, other than the ones where he held me.

I turned back to the page of the man in the meadow. The spine seemed worn on that page, as though she opened it often.

Who was he?

Philippe?

It couldn't be.

_I killed the vampire who did it to her._

How had they found him, if even Alice couldn't find him in the beginning?

 _They made her carry an abomination_.

I stared at the picture, at the loving strokes with which she'd sketched his picture. Something wasn't connecting.

I was so engrossed in the journal, I didn't even realise that someone else had entered the bathroom until he spoke.

"So my suspicions are correct."

The moment I heard Aro's cool voice, it felt as though the world had dropped out from under me.


	27. Chapter 27 - A Better World

**Chapter 27 – A Better World**

"So my suspicions are correct."

The journal slipped out from between my hands, landing with a _thud_ onto the bathroom tiles.

Aro.

I backed away from him in horror.

How had he come in? I saw the open passageway behind him. The damned _bathroom_ had a secret portal? Just how low did the vampires stoop to debase the humans here?

He made no further attempt to approach me, but I didn't dare to move, didn't dare to breathe. We stared at each other for a few seconds – Vampire and human. Predator and prey. Old and young.

That was when I gathered enough of my wits to realise that there was nothing incriminating about a journal full of pictures. In fact, _he_ was being vulgar – barging into the privacy of a bathroom I had occupied.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Aro surveyed me pleasantly. "More importantly, why do you look so guilty?"

"What do you mean?" It was the most idiotic answer I could give him. But my brain couldn't work, not while I was trapped in this cramped bathroom with someone who could kill me in under a second.

He leaned back against the portal wall, clasping his hands before him. A large portion of his gloves had been burned away in the earlier fire, and I saw that his left arm was shrivelled and blackened. He caught me looking and shifted subtly, tucking the charred arm out of sight.

"Have no fear," he assured me. "I will not harm you. You are my brother's beloved, after all. Killing you would destroy him."

I didn't understand why he was telling me this.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you, if you don't mind," he said placidly, as though he hadn't ambushed me in the intimacy of a bathroom.

I wanted to scream at him or to scream for help but I was afraid that I would put my dad or Edward in danger, if they weren't already. My stomach tightened. I hated how helpless he made me feel.

"Then, _talk_ ," I spat. There wasn't any point pretending to be polite now.

Amusement flashed in his eyes, as though he were watching a child throwing a tantrum.

The despicable bastard. It made my skin crawl to think that he was related to Edward.

"I will," he said serenely. "But before that, why don't you take your hand off the door handle?"

The last thing I wanted to do was to obey him. But I knew that his requests were little more than commands coated with sugar. There was violence lurking beneath his agreeable façade.

Slowly, I took my hand off the handle and crossed my arms.

"I will keep this short," he said, becoming surprisingly direct. "I know you are planning to commit treason."

I opened my mouth, but he'd already cut me off.

"Do not deny it, Bella." His eyes were chillingly cold. "I have led a coven of fifty for three thousand years. I have seen every scheme, every dark thought, and simply because I cannot read your mind, does not mean I cannot read _you_."

As he paused, looking at me with ancient eyes, I suddenly realised that I was hopelessly out of my depth. If I'd thought that Edward had been astute, Aro was in a calibre of his own.

There was no use pretending with him. I was an idiot to have tried.

"What do you want?" I repeated flatly.

Aro tilted his head in a way that was eerily similar to Edward. "The question is, Bella, what do _you_ want?"

As though he didn't know. As though he cared. I just stared at him blankly.

"What do you want most?" he repeated, his voice compelling. "Tell me."

Holding his gaze had been a mistake. My mouth moved, as though of its own accord. "I want my family to be safe. I want Edward to be happy."

"Very good," he praised, breaking his vampiric stare. The moment I regained my mind, I felt a flash of humiliation. He merely continued speaking as though he hadn't just forced me to bend to his will. "It seems we share similar goals. But I'm afraid you're going about it the wrong way."

"I don't know what you mean," I said, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground. He was grasping at straws. He had no evidence, and I couldn't afford to give him any.

"Oh?" he said. "Then would you care to explain what is on the floor, dear Bella?"

I hated the way he said my name. "It's a journal," I said, as emotionlessly as I could. "My mother's journal." There wasn't any point hiding it from him. If he'd robbed my father's mind, it was a simple matter of picking up the book and recognising her art.

"I see." I felt his eyes studying me. "In that case, I will be open with you."

Something about his tone made me look up.

"Your mother was no gentle person," he said bluntly. "She was a reckless, irresponsible woman whose life and talent went to waste. I have seen what she is like in your father's memories. She abandoned her family. She abandoned _you_."

The words touched a raw nerve.

"You're a liar," I'd said, anger rising. "You really think I'll believe you?"

"Ask your father," Aro said simply. "He seems to think so."

"My father never said a word against her."

"He's your father. He never wanted to hurt you," Aro said. "He never wanted to taint your memories of her. I'm not your father. I can tell you."

"Tell me _what_?" My hands had balled themselves into fists, and I felt tears threatening to spill over. As much as I hated him, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was telling the truth.

"I can tell you that I've had my eyes on her for the longest time," Aro said, all pretense dropping away. "She was a fine shield. I offered her a place in our Guard. And when she refused, I sent one of our Guards – a Shadow – to persuade her."

"Philippe," I said in a deadened voice.

Aro inclined his head. "I never truly expected her to accept," he said. "But one never knows until one tries."

"You forced her to accept?"

"Oh no," Aro laughed humourlessly. "A shield as powerful as her? It wouldn't do to take her against her will. Impossible, I would say. Of course, someone with as much experience as I do knows that. But the nomads, the foolish covens who start this revolt? _They_ caused your family harm. You've never seen me go against the Quileute, have you? It would've been easy."

I opened my mouth, found nothing to say, and closed it again. He was right.

"I never did hear from Philippe again," Aro continued. "I found out later that your father killed him. Apparently my Guard had fallen in love with your mother, and as fickle as always, she'd spurned him."

The words fell like a slap in my face, especially coming from someone like him.

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded angrily.

"Because, young Bella, you are focusing on the wrong things," he said slowly. "You are Edward's mate. Do you not care for his wellbeing?"

His tone was accusatory, and it riled me up even more. "Of course I do!" How dare he ask me that?

"Then what are you doing, sneaking around in the bathroom with a dead woman's journal while my poor _living_ brother waits outside for you?"

"Because you're trying to trap him!" I said, outraged. "You're taking away his freedom! You don't care about him – all you care about is your position!"

There wasn't any point bottling it up, not when he already knew what we thought of him.

Aro watched me, bitter amusement in his eyes. "You are truly young. Ah, to be that innocent again." He smiled frighteningly. "Do you think Edward would've survived so long without _my_ aid? Do you truly believe that the others consider him to be less of a threat? That his so-called neutrality protected him? Foolishness. It is because _I_ killed them. I killed those who have tried to kill him."

I stared at him, so stunned I couldn't speak.

He returned my gaze steadfastly. "My brother is exceptionally gifted. But so easily distracted. I know you have seen it in him, I know that it vexes you. He needs focus. Motivation. You are that motivation. Do not destroy him." He gazed at me. I could hardly believe that _he_ was telling _me_ this.

"You're lying," I said finally. There was no way. No way he actually-

Aro made a dismissive gesture with his hand. The movement revealed the disturbing state it was in – I saw that several fingers had been whittled to the bone. "Do you think, if I hand over the rule to another coven, that they will be any more merciful?" he asked, ire colouring his voice, transforming it. I flinched back. The only other time I'd heard him show any anger was when he'd been on the phone with Edward.

Yes. _Carlisle_. But I didn't dare to say it.

"I know who you think of," he said sharply. "But where is he now? Where is his mate?" He waited, but I had no answer for him.

"Do you not see? There is no place for weakness in our world. If you do not kill, others will kill you. Vampires are violent – it is in our nature. The faster you accept that, the easier your existence will be."

I still didn't trust him, but all the cards had been blown up and scattered onto the table. I might as well say it. I swallowed. "But Sulpicia doesn't-..."

"Sulpicia can do whatever she pleases, because she is my mate," Aro replied. "Nobody will touch her, as long as this coven stands." His scarlet eyes flared before they cooled rapidly. "And you are my brother's mate. I have reason to keep you alive. But the others? Do you think they will let you and Edward live, after this is over?" His stare was piercing. "Think about that, before you make any hasty decisions."

He turned away suddenly, ready to leave but I called out after him, my panic rising.

"Wait!"

The conversation had unfolded so unexpectedly that I'd barely had time to think of the consequences.

Now it hit my gut like a ton of ice.

Had this been an inspection for the coronation? Were we going to die? Had I ruined everything?

"Please leave Edward out of this. He's done nothing wrong."

Aro paused.

When he looked back at me, his pleasant façade was back. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Isabella." He turned back to the portal.

"Keenan," he murmured.

"Yes, Master?" A Guard I hadn't noticed before suddenly appeared from the same portal. He was tall and imposing, with blue tattoos covering the entirety of his face and neck.

"I believe we've entered the wrong corridor. Unsilence this room, please."

The tall male bowed, before clapping his hands twice. Then he followed Aro, the portal closing behind him.

The moment it shut completely, it was as though all the noise returned to the room. I heard the television blaring.

Someone was knocking the door. "Bells," my dad called. "Are you okay in there?"

"Please open the door, my love."

Even Edward. Had they been there the entire time? How had Aro cornered me with my dad and Edward merely three inches away? How had he hidden himself, while keeping my scent, breathing and heartbeat visible to the people outside?

 _They have gifts that make mine look like a parlour trick_ , Alice had once said to me.

It was chilling to think how easily he could've killed me.

"Give me a minute," I called out. My hands were still shaking from the adrenaline, but as much as I wanted to get out of there, I needed to think first.

The conversation had left me feeling afraid. But more than that, I felt conflicted.

I didn't trust Aro, but I couldn't deny the truth in his words.

Edward had killed in the past – the scars he bore were proof of that. How many wanted revenge? He'd killed Vladimir and Stefan, after all. He'd sparked the rebellion.

Everyone had been so focused on my safety that nobody had given a thought to Edward. If the Volturi fell, what would happen to him?

I put my head in my hands.

I hated the Volturi and everything they stood for. Portals in a damned _bathroom_. Massacring and enslaving humans. And it was a prison for my mate.

 _A safe prison_ , an unbidden voice said.

God, I was turning into him. Into Aro. He'd locked his own mate up, hadn't he?

But I understood now – I really did.

It made me want to bleach my brain. This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_. But would I still care about right and wrong if Edward were dead?

I leaned back against the bathroom door.

There was no way out of this.

"Bella?" Edward called out again. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Edward, don't worry," I said, closing my eyes. "Just give me some time please."

What was more important? To be good, or to survive?

My eyes caught a sight of the journal and I picked it up from the floor, wanting to rip it to pieces in frustration and hurt. What was the point of this thing? My mother was dead. She'd left us for a stranger. Jessica had said that everything I needed to know was inside – what a joke that had been.

I gripped it tighter in my hands. And that was when I noticed it – something bulging slightly underneath the thick leather.

I hesitated.

Was it possible that someone was still in the portal – watching me? How many spies lay within the walls? I held the journal in my hands, feeling torn. Did I want to risk everything to find out what was in it? Was it worth it?

Aro's words rang in my ears again. _What are you doing, sneaking around in the bathroom with a dead woman's journal while my poor living brother waits outside for you?_

It felt as though pain was the only thing the journal could offer me.

My carelessness had nearly cost us our lives.

Or maybe it still would. What if Aro was planning to name and shame us during the coronation?

No, I decided. No he wouldn't.

What was the point? He could kill us anytime. He needed us – which was why he'd gone to all the trouble of convincing me. Unless he truly cared about Edward – something which I still couldn't bring myself to believe.

In either case, it didn't change the fact that Edward would be in danger if the Volturi collapsed. Could I do it – support something so vile to protect the person I loved the most?

I exhaled, feeling overwhelmed.

That question needed an answer of its own. Nothing in the journal would change its nature – Aro hadn't even bothered taking it away. Then it didn't matter what I knew.

I looked at it again.

I had a feeling that whatever I would find would only make my decision more difficult. But living in blissful ignorance was something I would never do again.

I felt around the journal and struggled with the leather book jacket. After some difficulty, a few things slid out onto my palm: my mother's familiar golden locket and two photographs.

Both photos were of poor quality, as though they had been printed in a cheap kiosk. The first was a picture of her hugging me. We'd both been so happy. It was painful to look at, so I quickly moved on to the second picture. This was a selfie of a trio. My mother had been the one holding the camera. The male – Philippe – who I recognised as the same one in the meadow, had made a face into the camera while the female behind him looked vaguely disgruntled.

Despite my mother's smile, she looked ill in that picture. Her face was gaunt, her skin stretched tight over her cheekbones, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes.

I ran my hand over the photograph and felt the slight indentations on them. There was writing behind. I flipped it around.

The message was brief.

_Your mother asked that I give the locket to you._

_Vicky_

Who was Vicky?

Could it be Victoria, the red-haired vampire?

My heart beating frantically, I turned the photograph around to double-check. Sure enough, the woman beside my mother had flame-red curls.

I stared at the picture in shock. What was my mother doing with them? With _Victoria_?

"Bella, love?" Edward had spoken again. "I'm worried about you."

He'd probably heard my heartbeat.

"Don't worry, I'll come out soon," I called out, trying to keep my voice steady.

My hands trembling, I opened the locket. A strip of yellowing, blood-stained paper was folded inside.

I recognised my mother's untidy scrawl, her circled 'i's, the loopy tails of her 'y's.

_To my beautiful child, Bella. I wanted you to wake up to a better world. Love, mum._

I turned the paper around, but there was nothing else. No explanation, no apology, nothing. The message was short, just like my mother's whirlwind life.

I looked at the photograph again, trying to put the pieces together.

" _Keenan_." I heard Edward say suddenly. In a second, the door was wrenched from its hinges, and he looked tense, as though ready for a fight.

I stared at him.

He relaxed when he saw me, looking relieved and embarrassed at the same time.

"Sorry, Bella. I thought- never mind." He tried to close the door, but it fell backwards on top of him. He swore. "Charlie, I'm sorry, I broke the door-"

"Doesn't matter," my dad answered. "It's not like I have any real privacy here."

I stuffed the things quickly into my bag.

"Sorry to hear that," Edward was saying outside. "If it makes you feel better, nobody around here does."

He put the door on the side, looking sheepish as I came out.

"Are you all right? I didn't mean to tear open the door – I was worried someone had ambushed you."

I shook my head, slipping my hand into his cool one, my mind still spinning.

Edward.

I squeezed his hand. I loved him so much it hurt.

He touched my face. "Hey," he said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to you," I said quietly. I had just realised something. If Victoria had been friends with my mother and Jessica had passed the journal on to me, it meant that she was working with Victoria. Was she planning to betray Edward? Had she thought I would betray him too? It was bizarre.

"Of course," he said, his eyes flickering briefly to my bag. He'd probably seen the journal and the photographs.

"You're going now?" My dad asked, rising.

I looked at him. All this time, he'd understood my pain better than anyone else. My mother had abandoned him, the way Jacob had abandoned me. He'd gone through the same thing and yet he'd found the strength to raise me.

I reached over and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised – and I realised it was odd I would do that, after what he'd told me about my mum. He had no idea I knew.

"Thank you for everything."

He patted me on the back.

"Take care of yourself," he said, as I pulled away.

"You too."

"Be safe. Don't be reckless," he added. "I taught you that early, didn't I? Smart people wait and plan. They don't run headlong into things."

"Okay."

"And don't throw your life away like it means nothing," he continued. "If you stay alive, you can make more of a difference."

I was getting a full-blown lecture, right here. "Dad, I get it," I said, edging away.

"Your dad makes some great points," Edward piped up. "You should probably listen to him." I shot the traitor a glare.

"I'm still not letting you off the hook for bringing her here, young man," my dad said, wagging a finger at him.

Young man?

I shot Edward a quizzical look, but he'd ushered me out quickly. "Of course, I'll make it up to you, sir," he said, doing a playful salute. "I'll take good care of her."

After we bade my dad goodbye and shut the door, I turned on him.

"How old did you tell my dad you were?"

"I might have forgotten a few zeroes," he said vaguely. "Sometimes I have selective memory loss."

"Ha, ha."

I pressed closer to him as we walked, still trying to put the pieces together in my head.

_I wanted you to wake up to a better world._

And then I understood: why Jessica had been so afraid of Aro finding out. Why Aro had spoken so poorly of my mother. Why she'd left Philippe, someone she'd obviously loved.

It wasn't a riddle. It really was that simple.

Because the vampires would never leave me alone otherwise.

Because she believed she could make it stop.

My mother had done all of it to protect me.


	28. Chapter 28 - Metamorphosis

**Chapter 28 – Metamorphosis**

A better world – that had been my mother's vision.

The Volturi wasn't a better world. But neither was the havoc Victoria was wreaking in La Push.

Had she given her life for an impossible dream?

The floor disappeared from under me suddenly.

"Hey!"

I realised I was dangling from Edward's arms as he held my legs and hips, but left my upper body hanging.

"You look so miserable," he commented, still holding me in the precarious position. "But if I look at you from up here, it seems almost like your lips are smiling." From an upside down position, I saw that the little devil was grinning.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe if you tell me what's going on, I will." The whole time, he hadn't stopped walking – it was as though I weighed nothing.

I reached out and tickled him.

He jumped.

"Bella, Bella," he said, clicking his tongue and holding me out at arm's length. "Do you want me to drop you?"

He made a sudden motion and I squeaked, my heart nearly stopping.

"Edward, you jerk!"

I crossed my arms and glared at him. I was sure I looked ridiculous, doing this upside down, but it was better than nothing.

He laughed and lifted his arms, kissing me upside down before turning me the right way round.

"Honestly, Bella. What's with the angst? You look tortured. Are you constipated, by any chance? You spent an awfully long time in the bathroom but I didn't hear any plopping noises."

"You did not just say that!"

"But it's a natural human proces-..."

"Edward, shut up!" My face was aflame, even my ears turning red. "What the hell?"

He laughed again, his eyes full of mischief. "You look absolutely _delectable_ when you're blushing. I should tease you more often."

I pushed his face away good-humouredly.

"Stop being such a vampire."

"Then why don't you bite me and turn me human?"

"Because I'll break all my teeth long before that happens."

He chuckled. "Fair enough." His arms tightened around my body, pulling me snug against his chest as he walked. "So what were you going to tell me?"

_Your creep of a brother accosted me in the bathroom._

Not helpful.

"I think you shouldn't trust Jessica." I rummaged in my bag, bringing out the journal. "She's working with Victoria. She gave me this. Look."

I showed him the journal and the picture of Victoria with my mother and Philippe. He looked startled.

"Your mother was friends with _Victoria_?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

He shook his head. "Honestly, I didn't know anything until today. I've heard so many different versions of the story that I had no idea what to believe."

"But you're a mind reader."

"Yes, and the rumours were ridiculous," Edward said. "Although, the one I thought was the most ridiculous turned out to be true."

"Which is?"

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "Before that, did you realise how terrified Caius was of you?"

"Me?" I said flatly. "He should be scared of Sulpicia – _she's_ terrifying!"

Edward made a face but didn't comment on his brother's mate. "I saw it in Caius's memories. Your mother stormed Volterra. She single-handedly caused the biggest chaos I've ever seen since the Romanians."

I looked at him with confusion. "I thought she died in childbirth. So she was turned, after all?"

"No – that's the thing. She did it as a human."

I didn't understand. "What?"

"Your mother's shield was apparently resistant against both physical and psychic attacks. It was completely impenetrable – like a dome."

My mind spun. "As a _human_?"

"Yes. As a human pregnant with a dhampir child, no less. Can you imagine what she would've been like, as a vampire?"

Invincible. There was no other word for it.

Could I do such a thing?

My heart began to pound.

If I could, then there was no need for the Volturi. I could protect Edward, get Jacob and my dad out of here, and then confront Victoria...

"What are you planning?" Edward asked me suddenly, jolting me out of my thoughts. "I'm familiar with that look, you know. The ' _I'm scheming'_ look. Aro wears it all the time."

I made a noncommittal sound and Edward poked me in the ribs, making me yelp.

"Stop manhandling me!"

"Maybe I will when you stop hiding things."

"I'll tell you later," I muttered. "Anyway, what are you planning to do about Jessica?"

Edward glanced at the journal. "That depends. What did you learn?"

I flipped it open to the drawing of Philippe.

"I think she loved him."

Edward sighed. "So you know. I was about to tell you – that your dad wasn't completely truthful. You probably shouldn't be too hard on him. He only wanted to protect your feelings."

It was what Aro had said. One truth, verified. It made me feel uneasy.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation," Edward continued quickly, misreading my expression. "It's just hard for me to block out, especially with the proximity of your father."

"Don't worry about it," I said at once. "You're my mate – I want you to know."

That earned me a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are you going to do about Jessica?" I asked again.

"Nothing," Edward replied simply. "I already know of her false alliance with Victoria. Her true loyalty lies with the dhampirs, who we promised to help. I don't believe her intention was to deceive me when she passed you the diary under Victoria's instructions. She knew that I would've wanted you to know the truth. I think she was afraid of Aro doubting your loyalty."

_He already does._

Again, I wondered if I should tell him. Then I realised it wouldn't help us at all. Edward would be furious. And if I couldn't protect him, I didn't want him to reject the only person who could. Unless...

"Are you sure killing Mikhail is the right thing to do?"

Edward sighed. "Mikhail's a lost case."

"He was loyal to you."

Edward was quiet. "I know. But what can I do?"

I didn't know the answer to that, and we lapsed into silence as he continued to walk. His gait was that of a vampire's – footsteps swift, graceful and so quiet that they were imperceptible to my human ears.

"You can put me down, you know," I said after a while.

"It's the last time I'll get to carry you as a human," he said softly. "Let me do it."

I nodded, slinging my arms around his neck. I understood what he meant. It felt symbolic – he was carrying me to the threshold of my new life.

"We're here." Edward stopped before a lonely door. We'd been walking at vampire speed for the last couple of minutes. The attempt to give us privacy wasn't lost on me; although I doubted the distance would muffle the screaming.

Edward kissed me tenderly. "It's time."

My humanity. Children. Pain.

Everything ended and began at this moment.

My heart raced even as he held me in his comforting embrace.

He pushed open the door and I saw a room bathed in dim candlelight, with high arches in the ceiling and a king-sized bed. Edward removed my shoes and set me on the bed before he reached to adjust the brightness of the candles.

"This chamber is very far from the others," he said. "So there isn't any electricity here."

"It doesn't matter," I replied, hugging my knees. I felt oddly cold.

He watched me, becoming unusually still. His eyes were like scarlet flames in the darkness.

"Bella?" he said softly. "Do you want this?"

I nodded.

Edward's arms closed around me gently, guiding me down to the bed so that we were lying on our sides, facing each other.

He touched my cheek, tilting my face up so that I gazed into his spellbinding eyes.

"I'll miss your heartbeat," he said, resting a hand on my chest, against its staccato rhythm. "Your warmth."

His nimble fingers undid my buttons as he spoke, the tip of his nail tearing quietly through the rest of the fabric. My shirt dropped away with a whisper. He did the same with my jeans.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Freeing your pulse points." He kissed my lips, his arms wrapping around me so that I felt less exposed.

My heart stuttered wildly.

His lips brushed against my throat. "Look at me, love."

I did, and saw that they were filled with love. "I'll always be here," he murmured, touching my cheek. "Always. I promise."

And then for the first time, I felt him unleash the full, devastating power of his eyes.

The ground seemed to disappear, the surroundings fading away until I was floating in a pleasant haze.

"Bella," his voice was soporific, the sole thing guiding my consciousness. "Relax."

I nodded drowsily, my muscles becoming slack.

Without taking his eyes off me, he brushed his lips against my throat again. They parted, but I barely felt the pain as his teeth sank into my skin like it was butter. His tongue swept across it swiftly, and then I felt his butterfly light touches above my left breast, the inside of my arms, my wrists, my femorals, the back of my knees, even my ankles.

Each time, I felt a slight pressure after the kiss, followed by the soft tickle of his tongue.

I thought he kissed me again, but I wasn't sure. Everything felt hazy and surreal, like a dream.

I was so sleepy. So comfortable.

"Relax, my love," he kept whispering, his eyes overpowering.

At the back of my mind, I became vaguely aware of a growing discomfort. I shifted, trying to free myself of it, but it only became more and more intense, until it broke violently through the pleasant haze.

I jerked out of the trance, shocked.

"Bella, look at me. _Bella_."

Despite the pain my eyes slid automatically to find his crimson ones.

"Breathe," he told me, and I realised I was holding my breath, my entire body taut and frozen with the fiery pain.

I gasped, taking lungfuls of air.

Looking at him helped ease the pain, but only by a tiny fraction. I gripped his hand, frightened as it grew sharper.

He kissed me, his other hand rubbing soothing circles down my back, but it wasn't helping. The fire burned within my veins and I gasped, arching against him, fighting for relief.

"It's all right," he murmured. "I'm here. I've got you, my love."

I felt his sharp teeth tearing more of my skin, injecting more of the poison inside me even as he held me lovingly.

" _Hurts_."

"I know, my love. I know."

He kissed me again and then my tongue and mouth were on fire too.

The pain was unbearable, and I was thrashing against him now, my words incomprehensible.

But I wanted it. I'd chosen this.

Unlike with James, I had chosen this pain. For my family, for the love of my life.

It was with this steel in mind that I gave in to the venom's fiery grip – letting go.

My tense body relaxed as I surrendered, the shallow pants of my breath deepening even as the fire climbed higher.

It now burned so great that my body couldn't take it.

As the blistering agony increased, I retreated deep into the recesses of my mind, shutting out the unbearable pain.

_**Jessica** _

_**Сибирь** _ _**–** _ _**Siberia, Russia, 2015** _

Jessica wrapped a second layer of scarf around her neck, shivering. She hated the cold. And now here she was, in one of the coldest places on earth. Oh, the things she did for the sake of the other dhampir kids.

It was by a stroke luck that she had managed to find Alice and Jasper's scents. Lauren's constantly forcing her to pay attention to scents had paid off after all, despite Jessica's lowered sensitivity.

The seventeen-year-old dhampir would gloat to no end if she heard what Jessica was thinking. Jessica would've been jealous, if it weren't for the brutal childhoods of the Halflings. Being one-sixty-fourth vampire had its perks. Her parents were both still alive. In the distant past, Mr. and Mrs. Stanley used to sell fruit. Now, they opened an automobile shop. Her family had always led a very average life. They didn't understand Jessica's obsession with The Other World, as they called it.

After all, their vampirism was so dilute it was virtually undetectable scent-wise. The only way a vampire would find out was by tasting their blood. Dhampir blood tasted like venom.

Not that a dhampir would ever let a vampire do that. What sensitivity dhampirs lost with respect to their five senses, they more than made up with strength and speed.

Still, a sharper sense of smell would've been very helpful. Jessica sniffed the air again. It smelled like they were close.

"Alice! Jasper!" she called out, in the deathly silence of snowfall. "It's me! Edward sent me."

She strained her ears to listen for their footsteps, but could hear nothing. She inhaled again, hoping that she hadn't made a mistake. It would be a really bad time to run into one of the Russians.

Then she heard it.

The quiet patter of their footfalls as they came towards her – about four hundred metres away.

" _You_ ," Alice said, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. "I know you."

Jessica was well-aware that the fortune-teller didn't like her very much because Jessica gave her a headache.

"Hello," Jessica greeted, as charmingly as possible. "I'm here to help."

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other.

"I can speak a little Russian," Jessica added hopefully. "I'm useful."

Alice shifted her weight. "The thing is, we don't know what Mikhail thinks of dhampirs," she said cautiously. "We don't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

Jessica quirked an eyebrow. "What difference does it make if he dies in the end?"

"Excuse me?" They stared at her as though she'd sprouted another head.

Oh boy. What had Edward told them?

"Edward sent me to kill Mikhail," Jessica explained. "We have a deal."

"Hold on – what _?_ " Jasper said, his eyes widening. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Now it is," Jessica said. "Edward will be mobilising the Guards soon. We're destroying the Russian coven."

Alice and Jasper stared at her like she was crazy. It _was_ crazy.

"Look, I trust him," Jessica said. "I trust Edward. I've known him for a long time."

She'd known Edward since he was Eron. A thousand years. It was how he operated. Their friendship had started much further back, before the circus. Of course, there was no need for his young mate to know that. Bella would only misunderstand the nature of their friendship.

Jessica didn't have the time or the desire for romance. She was too restless to settle for a man. And ever since she rescued Nahuel and Huilen a hundred years ago, she'd made it her life's mission to help others like her. She'd saved Lauren, who'd lived under the terror of her vampire father – the teen had eventually returned to kill him in an act of vengeance. Tyler. Little Eric, who was barely four years old, even though he already looked like a teenager.

"Mobilising the Guards?" Jasper repeated. "He's not part of the Volturi any more. Did you know that?"

"He's reclaiming his position," Jessica told them.

Alice's jaw fell open.

" _What?!"_

"I guess he didn't tell you," Jessica said. "Typical."

She pulled on a second pair of gloves and covered her face. If it got any colder she would get a nosebleed.

"That insufferable vampire!" Alice fumed, taking out her phone. "So he's going to kill them all?"

Jessica shrugged. "Hey, I'm only a pawn." A very cold pawn. She rubbed her arms, cheering herself up with the best-case scenario. Maybe the Volturi Guard and Victoria's band of vampires would obliterate each other. Then the dhampirs, the Cullens and Edward would be free to do whatever they wanted. Jessica had always been an optimist!

"I can't reach Carlisle," Alice said angrily. "His phone's dead."

"Should we call Edward?" Jasper asked.

"What's the point, if he's just going to do whatever he likes?" Alice argued.

Jessica stood in the cold, wishing they would hurry. Did Mikhail have heating in his house? She doubted it, but it was definitely warmer inside than outside.

Her phone vibrated. Jessica pulled it out. Was it Bella? Jessica had been expecting her text because of the journal.

But no. It was Edward.

 _Thanks for passing the journal to her. I will keep my promise when you keep yours_.

She smiled to herself before deleting the message. After a thousand years, she and Edward had an implicit understanding of each other. A pact to exchange favours whenever one or the other needed help.

They'd both been drifters, after all. Eternity was lonely without a mate. She was happy that he had finally found his – Edward's self-effacing nature dictated that he'd do well with one. Jessica didn't need one. She had the dhampirs to live for.

"All right, kids, listen up," she announced, interrupting Alice and Jasper's debate. If she had to stand out here another minute longer, she would turn into a dhampir popsicle. "The plan is to smuggle me in as a human. I'll take care of the rest."

Edward had also apparently texted them, because Alice and Jasper looked resigned, if somewhat pissed.

"As a human?" Alice repeated.

"Yes. Pretend I'm a present." The corners of her lips lifted into a dangerous smile.


	29. Chapter 29 - Tick Tock

**Chapter 29 – Tick Tock**

_**Edward** _

_**Volterra, Italy, 2015** _

Her skin felt molten hot against my own and her heartbeat was frantic – rapid, wet thuds that scattered the thick, bittersweet scent of blood and venom into the air – temptation that I easily denied.

I brushed the hair away from her face. In the candlelight, I could see a light sheen of sweat gleaming on her forehead. But other than that, her countenance was peaceful, as though she were asleep. Like Carlisle, she made no sound. But while Carlisle had fought the pain, she seemed absent of it.

I traced an eyelid gently, feeling the smallest tremble under my finger, and wondered if she was in pain.

If I could, I would take the pain in her place. If I could, I would be human for her.

I had so little to offer. An eternity in these dark tunnels. Childlessness. Bloodlust.

When she'd asked me to choose between her or the world, the answer had come easily. Instantly. Her, of course.

 _Then there'll be no more world to live in_ , had been her reply.

She'd been right.

The tunnels were not a life. The Volturi had died thousands of years ago in the way they fortified themselves within these walls. Bella deserved more, so much more than these dark, unforgiving walls.

_Eume!_

The sound of my oldest nickname startled me.

_Eume, is everything all right? Is Isabella turning? Do you need help?_

Didyme. Of course. I wondered how long she'd called me before resorting to _this_ name. She was far away, in the east wing, but still much closer than the others; it was an unspoken rule that transformation was highly private.

I raised my voice. "Everything's fine. She is turning."

_All right. I was worried. It's so quiet..._

Didyme lapsed into her own thoughts and I turned my attention back to my mate. Her head lolled back against my shoulder, her lips parted.

I lifted her head carefully, placing a pillow under her neck. The movement chaffed the scorched skin of my arm and I winced inwardly. I ran my tongue against the burn, soothing it with venom.

I'd had my body torn. I'd trained with Jane. I was no stranger to pain, but flames nurtured by Sulpicia's shield were excruciating, despite their slow burn.

Only Aro could enter so unflinchingly into her flames. I'd thought him mad in the beginning – for how many times had she burned him?

But now I understood. Now, I felt the fierce pull of the mating bond myself. It reflected in my current plan, which was something I'd never imagined myself devising before I met Bella.

It was violent – as violent as anything Aro had come up with previously. It was to eliminate anything that could be a threat to her life. The terror driving me to protect her was great, so very great that it was like madness.

I hadn't realised how grave the situation was until I'd overheard the blaring of Charlie's TV. The presence of the hurricane and fire in La Push meant that Benjamin – Amun's prized creation who could control the four elements – was there. That in turn meant that the Egyptian coven had allied with Victoria. Demetri and Jane – the two Guards who had escaped the massacre – had reported a newborn army as well. And Charlie had mentioned the Amazonians.

If Mikhail's coven joined the rest, there was no telling which side would win. And I knew they would attack preemptively if they found out that Bella and I had joined the Volturi.

Soon, we would be surrounded, and I suddenly understood why Aro had needed Bella's gift so desperately. He'd finally schemed himself into a corner.

Our threats weren't just external – they were also internal.

Suplicia's deteriorating health was a great cause of concern. How many had tried to set fire or explosives to Volterra? It was the easiest way to destroy many vampires convened in one small area. Sulpicia's duty was to shield the castle. With her ability, fire could sink or grow. But impaired as she was by such a sickness of the mind, her ability could very well destroy instead of protect us.

If Sulpicia's gift ceased to work, Volterra would fall.

It was hard to imagine that despite Aro's millennia of searching, he had not yet found any gifts capable of healing Sulpicia's illness completely. Corin's gift had once helped to subdue the worst of the voices in Sulpicia's mind. But now, its effect seemed to have waned and weakened as her illness worsened. The fresh scars on Corin's face was proof of that.

I rubbed my forehead, feeling overwhelmed. In mere days, I'd gone from having no concern to seemingly a thousand of them.

Bella. Alice and Jasper. Jessica. Carlisle. Esme and the hostages. Victoria. Caius. Aro. Sulpicia. Charlie and Jacob. Mikhail. The Guard.

My mind flickered from one to another to another, mapping the possible courses of action.

I ran through our fifty Guards in quick succession.

Jane and Alec would no doubt be valuable. But with Zafrina and Benjamin to match them, I was worried. Sulpicia's abilities would've been useful except that her unpredictability made it dangerous for everyone if she were directly involved. Bella's gift was also extremely coveted, but she would be a newborn – inexperienced and distractible, a dangerous combination in battle. Mele was another possible consideration, with her ability to absorb certain powers. But doing that would require close contact and time, and I didn't know if that was possible with-

My phone vibrated and I jumped.

I closed my eyes in a bid for calm. It had been centuries since I'd felt so agitated.

When I felt more or less settled, I took my phone out, opening the message. It was long and angry, and naturally, from Alice.

I scanned it swiftly. Jessica had caught up with them before they reached Mikhail. Good. They were on the way there. Good. I glanced at Bella's sleeping face and typed a quick message.

_Sorry, there wasn't time to explain. Had to save Carlisle. Leave things to Jessica and find a safe hiding place._

I paused, and then sent another message.

_Also, you might have to retrieve Carlisle's 'body' from Singapore._

Despite their willingness to help, the Cullens were ill-suited for battle. Carlisle's mission was suicide, Alice's gift was impeded by the involvement of the dhampirs, and despite Jasper's superior fighting abilities, his animal diet had weakened him. Jessica was someone more suited for the job – an ancient, already hardened by combat and not easily swayed by emotions.

My phone vibrated again.

Alice had sent me the emoji of a middle finger.

I smiled slightly and put the phone away. I would get hell from the Cullens later, but at least I had managed to move them out of harm's way. It might take them a few centuries, but they would eventually forgive me.

I contemplated my plan again, feeling uneasy. I had to speak to Jessica soon – to get more details regarding La Push – but I couldn't call her now, not if she was at Mikhail's residence.

I pressed a kiss to my mate's cheek and enveloped her body with my own.

Two more days.

_**Carlisle** _

_**La Push, Washington, USA, 2015** _

In five hundred years, Carlisle had never abused his vampiric abilities as much as he did now. It had taken all his cunning to get past customs and security cameras onto a flight without money or a real passport.

He strode purposefully towards the mayhem in La Push reservation wearing firefighter gear that didn't belong to him.

Theft. Hypnosis. Fraud.

He'd done it all and more.

Carlisle lowered the visor on his helmet to conceal his face as a fellow firefighter walked past him. He'd been feeling apprehensive ever since his escape from Singapore.

There had been no time for him to reset the tapes from the security cameras – as a result there were _Wanted_ posters of him everywhere in that region. They'd even branded him as a potential terrorist, thanks to the manner in which he'd fled.

Carlisle did a mental headshake. How had things gotten out of hand so quickly?

If they got out of this alive, he'd have to go into hiding for at least a century.

He only hoped that none of his patients followed the news too closely. He could hardly imagine frail Mrs. Cope and her weak heart when she discovered that her long-time doctor was a 'highly dangerous criminal.'

Carlisle watched the fire and winds from the distance. It was not a normal phenomenon, and he knew who was responsible.

Benjamin.

He was Amun's most prized creation, with the astonishing ability to control all four elements. It wasn't hard to believe that Victoria had managed to gather the support of the Egyptian coven, but it didn't stop Carlisle from wishing that it wasn't true.

He'd concealed his weapon in the Quileute territory to protect the secret from Alice's visions. Now, for him to reach it, he would have to walk empty-handed into enemy territory.

He would have to be stealthy and quick. The only thing he had on his side was surprise, and he would have to make the best of it. After that, it was only a matter of blasting the cursed nomads one by one.

Carlisle prepared himself, picturing the exact location of his weapon. He lowered himself into a crouch just on the edges of the flames, his body tensing. He was doing this for Esme. For his children. For everyone who was being held hostage.

He uncoiled his muscles, running and propelling himself forward like a bullet through the flames and winds, praying that he would make it.

To his relief, he burst through the double barrier without too much trouble.

Carlisle caught a branch above, swinging himself lightly towards where he'd hidden his weapons. A gun with a distinctive propeller and several conical bullets that were sharply tipped – both specially designed to break through vampire membrane. Of course, none of that would've been useful if it weren't for the chemical coated around and within the bullets themselves – they were explosive.

Each bullet would explode when it came into contact with venom.

This was the revised version of his project, which had been initially created to release explosive vapour. He'd scrapped it after meeting his family. Carlisle slipped the bullets and gun into this pocket.

"There he is," a rich voice drawled, from several kilometres away.

Carlisle looked around and realised that footsteps were closing in on him from every direction. He was surrounded. Distant as they were by human standards, Carlisle knew that by vampire standards, there was no chance for him to escape.

His nostrils flared as he took in their scents.

Three Amazonian women and... the Denalis?

"You've got the wrong guy, Zaphrina," Tanya drawled, as the vampires took several leaps and bounds, finally nearing and encircling him completely. "We want one of the ancients, not this one."

Carlisle's hand tightened around his gun in his pocket, as realisation flashed through him.

"You betrayed us?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"We betrayed no one," Irina said, her gaze steady. "The law betrays us."

"What do you speak of?" Carlisle asked.

"Vasilii," Kate hissed, her stance aggressive. "Did you know, Carlisle, that he was no immortal child?"

Carlisle stared at her.

"'Tis true," Zaphrina replied. "I have seen him with my own two eyes. His heart beats. He is a dhampir child. And yet the Volturi let the axe fall under the pretense of a misunderstanding."

"They spilled the young one's blood," Kate spat.

"They took Sasha's life – she who was kind enough to shelter him," Irina said coldly. "And for what reason?"

"The Volturi must go down," Tanya continued, joining her sisters' words like the finishing line of a chorus. "Join us, Carlisle."

Carlisle's hand was still clasped around his gun as he studied them one by one. "Where is Esme?"

"She is safe, with the others," Tanya said softly. "We will not harm her, now that you are here. And if Bella cooperates, the other hostages will be safe too. We are not the Volturi. We do not spill blood unnecessarily."

"We know you despise the Volturi as well," Irina said. "They kill us all – vampires, dhampirs, humans. They must go down."

Carlisle looked into her golden eyes. The Denalis were like his family, in many ways.

But they'd betrayed him. They'd taken Esme. Who knew what else they had planned?

"Very well," he said agreeably, the weight of the gun still heavy in his pocket. "Take me to Esme."

"She is here," the scarlet-haired vampire came into sight, her hand on Esme's shoulder. Esme looked shaken, but her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Carlisle," she said with relief, running towards him and embracing him.

Carlisle's hand twitched to his gun even as his other arm hugged his mate. If he took the gun now, he could shoot some of them and save Esme, at the expense of the other hostages.

He would lose the element of surprise against Benjamin, Amun and the remaining survivors.

Carlisle calmed himself.

He prided himself on his patience.

He relaxed his hand, and let it rest onto Esme's back.

"My Esme," he murmured. He would study the situation, pretend to go along with the plan, and wait for the ideal time to strike.


	30. Chapter 30 - Awakening

**Chapter 30 – Awakening**

_**Bella** _

_**Volterra, Italy, 2015** _

Consciousness crept back to me gradually. I felt the fire recede from my extremities, gathering in the centre of my heart. Its frenzied beating was abnormally loud to my ears. I could hear each wet smack of smooth tissue and the groan of muscle as it strained to propel congealing blood.

There was an odd, cracking noise as the fiery liquid seemed to crystallise. My heart fought against it, stuttering and spluttering – but the frail tissue was no match for the flames.

I heard all of this as though in a dream. My body felt numb and weak from the unrelenting agony.

_Lub-dub._

The sound was fainter now.

_Lub. Dub._

Slower.

_Lub._

_Dub._

Silence.

At first, all I could feel was the absence of pain. The cool relief of nothingness. Then slowly, my awareness expanded. I could smell wood, stone and the presence of someone else in the room.

Who was it? Where was I?

The spark of anxiety morphed into full-blown panic as I realised that I no longer knew who I was.

The pain had been terrible – someone had been hurting me, and they'd hurt me so badly that I must've gone insane from the pain. And they were still in the room with me.

I was terrified of opening my eyes – terrified that I would be hurt again. But a new, scorching pain was growing in my throat, surpassing all other thought. Venom pooled in my mouth and my abdomen contracted with the ravenous thirst.

I had to soothe it – _now_.

The most delicious aroma wafted towards me from the east. I could hear the wet thudding of the liquid I so desperately needed.

 _Blood_.

In an instant, I'd opened my eyes and was erect. I smashed through a wooden door, hurtling towards the source. Someone shouted behind me – my captor, my assailant, and I sprinted even faster.

But I didn't get very far.

Arms grabbed my waist – and I fought against them with terror.

I was stronger. I flailed, snarling, kicking at him and hearing the crunch of bones. If it hurt, he showed no sign of pain. His arms remained locked around me, his eyes steely. "Bella. Bella!"

Something stirred in my memories at the word, but I couldn't think.

I tried to wrench his arms off me, to rip them off his shoulders but he manoeuvred around me adroitly, preventing me from breaking his hold. It was like trying to fight a wriggling snake.

I hissed aggressively, fear mixed with frustration and he used my momentary distraction to wrestle me to the ground, twisting my arm behind my back in a way that sent pain shooting up my shoulder. I cried out and his voice was at my ear, calm despite the struggle. "Stop fighting me, please."

I writhed with panic, with fury, but it only sent more of the wracking pain through my body. He bent my other arm behind my back, twisting just enough that it didn't hurt if I stayed still. I struggled under him, shrieking and trying to turn my head enough to bite him.

" _Bella_ ," he said again, his voice tight with exertion. He used his legs to pin my bucking form down, and then to my shock, he sank his teeth at the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

I froze, my body locking down, my mind blank with terror.

If he ripped through my neck sideways, he could tear my head off. And I was sure I would die.

But he didn't.

Instead, I felt his hand slipping under my stomach, lower, finding the flesh between my legs and stroking me intimately.

Gentle pleasure washed over me and I felt my body quieten down, becoming docile under him.

The sensation was distracting. I tried to bring my attention back to what I had been doing, but before I could, his tongue flicked out over my shoulder where he'd bitten me, soft, seductive, and I was distracted again.

"That's right, love," he murmured, kissing up my neck, nipping at my earlobe. "It's me, Edward. Your mate. Not your enemy."

Mate. Enemy. Edward?

I couldn't process the information; my mind was still buried underneath layers and layers of instinct. But the sensations were overwhelming, the pleasure was overwhelming, and I let myself float with it.

He'd released me, and I didn't fight him as he turned me around. I could smell him now, his scent pleasant and dimly familiar. He brushed his fingers at the pleasurable spot between my legs again and I calmed further, lust saturating my body.

"That's right, Bella my love," he murmured. "Relax." I yielded to the powerful mating instinct, closing my eyes as he threaded his fingers through my hair, his touch pacifying.

I let him trace my face, and then felt him rest his hand against my throat – gently, and then closing around it more firmly. My body went slack, involuntarily deferring to his dominance.

"Very clever, using your mating bond to take control," I heard a new voice say.

It snapped me out of my trancelike state, yanking me back to reality like an elastic band. A growl began at the back of my throat. But my attacker laid two fingers over my lips, his scarlet gaze boring into mine and I stilled.

"Careful," he said, turning to the newcomer. "You might enrage her, and the next time I might not be able to subdue her." He felt his torso, expertly pushing some of the ribs that I'd broken back into place. "Eleazar, could you help me reset my shoulders?" he requested.

The newcomer – Eleazar – came forward and gave a sharp tug on one of his shoulders, and then the other. Loud, painful-sounding cracks, but my attacker seemed unaffected. He moved some of his fingers back into place too, and then his left femur, popping it back into his hip. I'd either broken or dislocated nearly every bone in his body – _how_ had he continued holding me down?

"Newborns," Eleazar said, shaking his head as he watched my attacker fix himself. I stared at him too, but otherwise remained silent. Scars lined his body, and he showed no outward reaction to pain – like a well-oiled machine, rather than a feeling creature. _Dangerous_ , my instincts screamed. _Do not antagonise_.

But I needed to soothe the burning in my throat – needed to get away...

"She's stubborn," Eleazar commented, observing me, "And gifted. A risky combination, even for you. She's not as easy as Carlisle was."

"She's strong. She will regain her mind soon enough," my attacker said. He stroked my cheek. "Come on." He pulled me to my feet and the position brought my self-preservation instincts roaring back to life. I darted backwards, trying to break free but his hand tightened around my wrist.

"Don't run away," he said warningly.

This time, something in his voice touched a thread deep within me, and I shrank under his gaze, afraid to disobey.

"Edward, you might want to remove a limb or two," Eleazar said, eyeing me warily. "She is difficult."

"She's my mate," Edward replied, an edge to his voice.

"She's not herself." When Edward didn't reply, Eleazar merely inclined his head. "I give you advice based on experience. It will be good to take it."

Edward gave his friend a weary look before turning to me. My instincts flared again and I tried to take a step back. His hand remained firm around my wrist.

 _Dangerous_.

My body hummed with energy, my mind coming up with a thousand ways to fight and maim him. My muscles began to tense, ready to leap-

" _Don't_ ," he ordered, stopping my violent thoughts dead in their tracks. And then he stared me down until I lowered my gaze. I felt jittery and restless, the discomfort in my throat clouding everything else.

I watched Eleazar instead. He looked weak, much weaker than the other vampire. If I broke free and attacked him first-...

He smiled at me unexpectedly and I hissed at him.

"I don't think she likes me," Eleazar said lightly. "Are you sure you don't want to take my advice?"

Edward only sighed. "Would you mind fetching more blood?"

"Of course." Eleazar skirted past me, just out of reach. "I will return. Be careful, Edward." Eleazar sprinted away, leaving me with the petrifying scarred vampire named Edward.

I tensed, glaring at him suspiciously, but he didn't seem hostile – for now. He wasn't looking at me, seemingly distracted by something in his pocket. It gave me a chance to study him.

Even beyond the scars, he was far from ordinary. It was in his movements – smooth, precise and disconcertingly fast. My instincts flared again, warning me to get away. I tugged restlessly against the grip at my wrist, wanting to break free but not daring to.

I shifted my weight from one foot to another. My throat felt painfully parched.

Where had I seen him before?

I inhaled, taking in more of his scent – honey and lilac, and surprisingly comforting. I relaxed slightly, feeling mystified. Hadn't he been the one who'd hurt me?

He finally looked up, meeting my gaze. I took a step back. Eye contact felt aggressive.

His eyes flickered away again and he remained still. A second passed, and he chanced another look. "It's me," he murmured. His gaze was soft, placating, and it caught me off-guard. "Don't you remember me, Bella?"

Slowly, he let go of my wrist, stepping closer.

Panic zinged through me, and I snarled viciously, bristling, ready to tear him apart.

He stopped.

I stopped too, feeling unsettled. He was incredibly familiar. Could he be-

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

The warm, wet beating of a heart neared us from a distance. I could smell it – the sweet, irresistible aroma of blood. My stomach contracted again, painfully, and without thinking I was in motion – desperate to get to its source.

A stronger smell came from behind me – overpowering – and I swerved, uncontrollable thirst taking over everything. Redness tinged the edges of my vision and I was completely instinct as my muscles tensed, sending me soaring swiftly through the air, and right into-

 _Him_.

Thirst and self-preservation warred with each other mid-jump – jerk away? Attack? – and I ended up colliding into him, achieving neither.

The force of my fall knocked him backwards. I scrambled to get away, but he'd locked an arm around my waist, pushing the source of the smell right before my face.

Everything in me went wild.

_Get away!_

_Drink!_

_Away! No, drink!_

Torn by the internal battle, I'd frozen. He wasn't hurting me – not yet. The other instinct won.

_Drink._

The liquid soothed the burn in my throat, and the relief was so great that my body trembled with it. I felt his hand on the nape of my neck, caressing me, as his other arm tightened around my waist. The blood warmed my body, roaring through me like an addictive drug. Despair clawed my insides as I realised that there was none left.

But the thirst was more bearable now and some of the haze lifted from my mind. I could finally think. Nevertheless, the memories that returned were murky and excruciating. Bolts of pain shot through my mind and I recoiled.

I didn't want to remember.

I wanted to lose myself in this new world. I could easily let the old memories go and be a free creature. I could start afresh.

"Bella."

My name. That was my name.

I looked up at him. The familiarity was striking. I knew him. I definitely knew him. But it hurt to remember.

I stared at him for a long, long moment. The memories trickled back painfully.

"Edward?" The word sounded garbled, as though my tongue was unused to speech. My head throbbed.

"Took you long enough." The corners of his lips lifted into a smile.

The edges of my vision reddened again and I closed my eyes, trying to focus. I was still so insatiably _thirsty_. My throat seared with it, my mouth so dry that it hurt. I needed to drink!

I hissed with frustration, my fingers curling around his shirt. My nails tore through the fabric.

"You're doing very well," he commented, putting his hand over my trembling ones.

I couldn't answer him. I was losing my mind again. It would be so easy to give in to the instinct, to tear away from him and hurl myself towards where I could hear the wet thudding of hearts-

I dug my fingernails into my arm, using the pain as an anchor to focus.

"Can't. _Think_." My words sounded like a snarl.

"We have to save the hostages," Edward said slowly, his fingers gentle on my cheek. "Do you remember?"

Hostages.

La Push. Victoria-

 _Thirsty_.

I shook my head. I couldn't focus with the fire in my throat. I covered my eyes, blocking out the stimuli to concentrate.

"I'm impressed," Eleazar was back. "She's very controlled."

I heard him slip something to Edward before saying, "I believe that will be enough for the time being. I will be in the hall if you need assistance."

"Thank you."

I heard his retreating footfalls in the periphery of my mind. The rest of me was fighting just to stay sane. The thirst was all-consuming – _painful_ – and I moaned, rocking back and forth in a vain attempt to soothe myself.

Arms came around me, guiding me to my feet, steering me back towards our chambers. I curled into my mate's body, taking refuge in his care, burying my face in his shoulder.

His scent permeated my mind, heady and sweet. The tenor of my hunger changed and I pushed him roughly onto the bed. I inhaled again, pressing my lips onto the skin at the base of his throat, tasting him with my tongue.

He stayed perfectly still, letting me explore his body as he tangled his fingers in my hair.

I ran my nose downwards, skimming his shoulder and feeling a spasm of irritation as I met rough cotton. In a flash, I'd torn the offending fabric from his chest, tossing it to the ground.

I did the same with the rest of his clothing and my own. I pressed close to him, relishing the feel of his skin against mine.

He kissed the top of my head. The light sensation of his lips sent pleasure humming all the way to the tips of my toes. The torrent of love surging through me was so powerful that it knocked my breath away.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

 _Crack_.

I drew back with alarm.

"It's all right," Edward said, pushing the broken rib back into place with practised hands. "You'll learn. " He pulled me back down, and I nuzzled his neck in contrition. The skin-to-skin contact caused the earth-shattering love to ripple through my chest again, mixing with the excruciating thirst.

My abdomen contracted with two hungers. I wrapped my legs around him and my tongue flicked out, tasting his skin again.

He laughed quietly.

"Bella, love. I think you're thirsty."

I heard a quiet click and then the maddening smell was overpowering, seemingly everywhere at once. I reached for it, ravenously downing the blood that he offered.

The more I drank, the better I felt. But again when it emptied, my stomach contracted with the gnawing hunger. By now, I'd drunk enough that my mind was clear, and I was horrified to find myself fantasising about how much better it would taste if I'd taken it directly from the vein – how satisfying it would feel to drain the last drops from a fever-hot body.

But as quickly as the guilt came, it left. Warm blood was coursing through my body, and the second hunger overpowered the first. I pressed my pelvis against him, pleased to find that he was hard.

And then instinct took over. I sank onto him, taking him deep inside me, shivering as pleasure shot through my body. His fingers dug into my hips as he guided me high and then pulled me down low.

The motion was slow, rocking, but each movement sent sharp pleasure shooting through my newly-sensitised body. I writhed against him, my toes curling.

His pupils were wide, his breathing quick, but he was calm, patient – the eye of my storm. He ran a hand down my trembling body, always seeming to know when to soothe, when to excite – when it became too much, when I needed more.

He guided our movements, bringing me to the exquisite brink of pleasure. I'd never felt something so intense – not as a human. It sapped my strength momentarily and I lay limply on top of him. I was spent, and yet I still wanted more.

He was still hard inside me. He flipped us around suddenly, taking my wrists. Then he began to move, his thrusts different – fast and hard, and fulfilling a hunger I didn't realise I had. I cried out, the pleasure overwhelming. By the time he'd reached his peak I'd shattered several times more, gasping, my body cradling his.

He kissed my lips tenderly and I melted.

"I love you," I breathed.

With both hungers safely at bay, the wheels began to turn in my mind. Memories returned, as painful as before, but I was more prepared for the agony. Everything came flooding back.

La Push. My mother. The Volturi.

I jack-knifed into a sitting position so fast that our heads banged together.

I saw Edward's half-surprised, half-pained expression and caught him before he fell off the bed.

"Sorry," I apologised, my own skull throbbing. "I just remembered that we have to hurry."

He rubbed his head, looking dazed and I planted a kiss on his forehead where I'd banged into him.

"Sorry," I said again, feeling mortified. "I keep hurting you..." I kissed him again, and he looked up, his expression turning amused.

"It's all right. You didn't pull anything off – that's an achievement in itself." He chuckled. "And yes, Didyme's waiting for you. The coronation will take place in about an hour. But before that, we need some clothes." He gestured at the torn ones on the ground.

I heard footfalls running towards our room.

"Who needs clothes?" Didyme's melodic voice called from outside the room, through the broken door with a Bella-shaped hole in it. "Just Isabella or you too, Edward?"

I started, embarrassed, and Edward laughed. "I need some too."

Didyme's footsteps pattered away. "Marcus!" she called. "Marcus..." and the rest of her words were lost on me, in another language.

Edward replied in like, and I heard Marcus chuckle.

I looked at him quizzically.

"Didyme wanted to lend me some of Marcus's clothes," he explained.

"And he said his muscles would not fit into them," Didyme added, her voice slightly muffled in the distance. "As if! Isabella, you have a new responsibility. You must make sure Edward's head does not grow any larger than it already is."

I giggled, pulling Edward close to me. I still didn't feel fully myself and there were a thousand things to worry about, but at this moment, it felt as though everything would be all right.

_**Jessicа** _

_**Сибирь** _ _**– Siberia, Russia, 2015** _

Jessica was truly sorry she'd asked to be a present. Waiting was the worst part of being a fake human. One day she could wait, but it had been _days_ since they'd left her in this room. She sniffed the hard, mouldy bread and gingerly took a bite.

 _Yuck_. Thank god she the immune system of a vampire.

As she wolfed down what little food they'd left her, she wondered what the hell Alice and Jasper were doing, still hanging around the house. They should be gone by now. Long gone.

It must be the damned coven leader, Mikhail. He wasn't as dumb as she thought. She analysed what little she'd seen of him – how he'd barely glanced at her before he'd dismissed her with a wave of his hand, asking her to be taken to another room.

Systematic. Uptight. An oddity compared to the rest of his idle coven.

"Laurent is in the basement," she'd heard Mikhail say to Alice and Jasper as she'd been led away. "You must put his head on his neck first or he cannot speak."

The vampiress who'd locked her up in the room was breathtakingly beautiful and categorically bored.

Jessica had tried to act the part of the good victim by asking where she was and what she was doing here, but the vampiress simply shrugged a shoulder and said, "Ya ne gavaryu pa angliski."

No English.

Great.

Less work for Jessica.

The vampiress had slammed the door and turned the key, not even bothering to tie Jessica up. Now, Jessica was truly beginning to feel silly, standing around in a locked room she could easily break out of.

There was only the scent of vampire in the room – but no human. Unlike the Volturi, Mikhail's coven was well-known for keeping their feeding away from the main house. She suspected that its immaculate state must be Mikhail's doing – he probably had some kind of OCD. He seemed like a control freak, by the way he had given such specific instructions to Alice and Jasper.

Well, it didn't matter what kind of person he was.

He was going to die.

Jessica leaned back against the wall, tapping her fingers against the wood, wondering when she'd become so blasé about killing. If her family ever found out what she was up to, they would throw a fit. She was getting told off often enough at Christmas dinners.

 _Why don't you help us out with the automobile business instead, dear?_ Her mother had often asked.

The question in itself was innocuous, but after centuries it had started to grate on her nerves. Jessica didn't understand how her parents could turn a blind eye to what was happening to the other dhampirs. It made Jessica's blood boil just thinking of Joram and his experiments.

The dhampirs were gifted with immortality _and_ humanity. Jessica couldn't understand how her parents squandered all of it away doing menial jobs. They could be so much _more_.

Jessica decided not to think about it. She'd long given up on her apathetic family. She was going to focus on her job.

Now if only Mikhail would show up.

Jessica was banking on the fact that he would drag her to the woods and try to drain her there. Alice and Jasper would quietly slip away while Jessica took care of the body.

She'd researched her target well. Since Mikhail had a reputation for being a loner – disappearing for days without a word – nobody would suspect a thing until it was too late.

And then all hell would break loose.

Jessica felt adrenaline pump through her veins. She was actually looking forward to the fight. Her blood trilled – the vampire in her rejoiced in the violence. This was a fight that would go down in the history books, if vampires had any – one that would continue to be talked about for centuries to come.

To be part of it was oddly exciting.

She hadn't expected Edward of all people to come up with such a violent plan – that he would set out to destroy the rebel covens and betray Mikhail's trust... it felt wrong, somehow. _Stop,_ Jessica chided herself. She couldn't think about ethics now. It was a means to an end. A better end for the dhampirs – they'd been victimised often enough. She could care less about the welfare of the vampires.

Murmurs echoed from outside the door as it clicked open. Mikhail had his hand on the handle as he spoke to the vampiress in Russian, instructing her to continue keeping a close watch on Alice and Jasper.

 _Finally_.

Her blood pounded in her ears.

Mikhail finished his conversation, and turned to look at her properly for the first time. Abruptly, something crackled in the air between them – the primal buzz of the hunt. The loaded gaze between a predator and its prey. Except he was so very mistaken. She was no prey.

His nostrils flared as he approached her, and she stepped back, plastering an appropriately alarmed expression onto her face.

"What do you want?"

She bit back a smile. If only he realised that the adrenaline rush in her veins was not from fear but in preparation for the kill.

" _Vy_ ," he only said, using the polite form of 'you' and Jessica felt a spark of amusement that he would feel the need to be civil to his food.

And then he closed the distance between them. She let him, pretending to be helpless as he carried her deep into the woods. They went further than she expected, until it would be impossible for any of the others to hear them – even if they yelled.

The conditions were ideal. Much better than she expected.

Mikhail put her down, and she could feel the coarse bark of a bare tree rub against her neck. He still hadn't let her go – to a human, his grip would've been iron. A control freak, as she'd suspected. His lips parted, revealing a glimpse of his fangs, and she readied herself to kill him. But instead of going for her throat, he went for her lips, shocking her with a kiss.

Jessica jerked in his grasp, but his hand on her nape held her tight. Her insides trembled.

What was going on?

She hadn't taken him for one of the bastards who enjoyed playing with their food.

Her fists curled. Well, all the more reason to kill him.

Jessica shifted and in a flash, she had him pinned against the forest floor. Surprise flitted through his eyes and a growl escaped his lips as he began to struggle. But she was stronger.

Calmly, methodically, she bent, ready to tear him apart and draw the life from him when ice crawled up her arm. Fuck! His kissing her had thrown her so much that she'd forgotten about his gift.

She punched through the ice easily, but the distraction had cost her.

Mikhail flipped them around, shoving her violently down before unexpectedly kissing her again. She could've fought him – could've torn his head off – but she was so stunned that she froze.

His kiss was dominating and fierce, and he devoured her lips until they felt swollen and heated despite the biting cold.

He trailed a hand roughly down her body, and his touch sent an unexpected thrill through her. She felt dazed, but so aroused that she didn't stop him as he ripped off her clothing, his eyes trailing down her body as though he owned her.

Jessica was no stranger to using her body as an instrument, as a weapon, but his hot gaze sent a flush creeping up her neck.

She should kill him. But she couldn't bring herself to fight him, even as he pushed open her thighs, pressing his hips against the juncture between her legs, his fingers gripping her thigh.

His scarlet eyes bore into her soul.

"Tell me you don't want this," he said roughly. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want it."

Her trembling lips parted, but no sound came out. Several seconds passed as they stared at each other – an eternity for two immortals. Her breath misted in the snow between them as she stared at him, unable to bring herself to say it.

"Well?" he demanded. And then without waiting for a second answer, he slammed into her, impaling her.

She arched, crying out, but he only gripped her more tightly, taking her like she belonged to him. Her surrender was immediate – she went limp in his grasp, her body producing wetness that eased his entrance and brought them both bone-deep pleasure.

Their coupling was not gentle. He rammed into her fast and hard and with such vehemence it was as though he wanted to punish her.

She cried out and writhed under him, but his roughness brought a thrill inside her that sent her over the edge over and over again, until she was completely spent.

Then he let her go, sore and sweaty, her arms bruised and her body aching. Mikhail stood, staring down at her with eyes that were filled with lust despite his obvious anger.

That was when Jessica realised it too.

Mikhail was her mate.

Horror flitted through her even as she tried to hide it.

He grabbed her shivering form, roughly wrapping his oversized jacket around her naked body. Then his grip tightened around her forearm, his eyes narrowing as he pulled her to her feet. "Now tell me, _maya lyubimaya_ ," the endearment rolled off his tongue like a mockery. "Who sent you here?"

* * *

_**Translations** _

_Ya ne gavaryu pa angliski_ – I don't speak English.

 _maya lyubimaya –_ my love


	31. Chapter 31 - Request

**Chapter 31 – Request**

_**Jessica** _

_**Сибирь** _ _**– Siberia, Russia, 2015** _

Mikhail paced furiously in the snow, glaring at her as she sat under the bare branches of the pine tree. "You want me to align myself with the bastards who want me _dead_?"

Jessica didn't answer immediately. Despite knowing that he wouldn't – _couldn't_ – harm her, she was still half-afraid of him.

She fidgeted nervously. She cleared her throat. And then she couldn't stall anymore. "Well... yes."

Mikhail let out a slew of Russian curses.

Jessica plucked a piece of dirt from his fur-lined coat, pulling it closer around herself as she waited for him to calm down.

"Is there no other way to save your damned dhampirs? How do you know if he will keep his word? For the last millennia, he has been sitting on fucking beaches or I don't know where, shaking his legs idly while his brother destroyed half the world!"

"He's always kept his promises in the past," Jessica insisted.

"In the _past_ ," Mikhail emphasised. "He promised me that he would not join the Volturi, and what has he done?" He scowled at her. The mere reminder of the betrayal seemed ready to make him explode. "He is a liar and a traitor. We should join the covens in La Push and destroy the Volturi."

"No," Jessica said at once. "Joram and Lonnie are there. They're the ones responsible for the sick experiments. I want them dead."

Mikhail clicked his tongue impatiently. "The alliance is temporary. We destroy the Volturi first, and then destroy them. It is not that hard, no?"

Jessica crossed her arms. "You don't understand. Edward is planning to change things from the inside. It's for the long-term. If the Volturi falls now, the dhampirs will be forgotten in the chaos. Nobody will enforce the protection of the children or their caretakers. The cruelty will continue."

"I do not like how all of your plans hang upon that crazy vampire," Mikhail said, shaking a finger at her, "Something is not right with his head."

"In a good way," Jessica argued. "He left the Volturi."

"And now he has rejoined them!" Mikhail said incredulously.

"Only because they have his mate's family hostage in La Push."

"Mate? Since when does he have a mate?"

"The shield – the shield is his mate," Jessica explained. "She's a friend."

Instead of calming him down as she had hoped, the information seemed to make Mikhail go ballistic. "So both Edward _and_ the shield are with the Volturi?" He threw up his hands. "It is the end of us! We can dig our graves now." He shook his finger at her again. "Nobody will win this fight. Even if we join the vampires in La Push – the battle will annihilate both sides."

"Then don't join the vampires in La Push," Jessica suggested.

Mikhail glowered at her. "And wait for them to attack us afterwards? Or do you want me to kiss Aro's ass? Become one of his puppet Guards? _Nyet_ , Jessica, you can forget it. I will die first!"

And just like that, he turned on his heel and began to sprint towards the house.

Jessica stood hurriedly, struggling to run after him and keep the coat wrapped around her at the same time.

"Wait!"

Mikhail ignored her.

"Listen, he didn't want to attack you-"

"Of course not. He wanted to kill me instead." Mikhail's eyes flashed.

God why did everything she say only make things worse?

"He knew this was going to happen – that you were going to join the rebels. And now you're proving his point! _Mikhail_! Wait!"

She stumbled over a slippery rock and he caught her arm, steadying her before she fell. Then he yanked her towards him. "Give me one good reason why I should trust that bastard."

He was so close that she could see the tiniest fleck of gold in his scarlet eyes.

"It gives us all a chance," Jessica bit out. "If he does as he says. He wants to make things better. If we fight against them, we're removing the possibility altogether."

"And if he does not, are you ready to die? Do you trust him so much that you are prepared to trade your life for it?" he demanded.

"Yes," Jessica said without hesitation.

Mikhail let her go. "Fine," he said.

"What?" she asked, caught off-guard.

"I said _fine_. We will do as you say," Mikhail said. "I do not see a better way out of this ridiculous situation. What is your plan?"

Jessica wanted to squeal and hug him, but she was too cold, too tired and not to mention still slightly intimidated by him to do either.

"Now that you're on our side, we can do more things," she said instead, "I think we should pretend to join the covens in La Push and save the hostages. It'll remove the pressure off of Edward to attack the covens. They can negotiate instead." Now that Mikhail was her mate, she had to worry about the vampires too. Having Edward kill off so many covens sent things off to a bad start.

"Okay," Mikhail said simply.

"Just 'okay'?" Jessica asked, baffled. "You're not going to worry about the Volturi framing us?"

"Do you trust him or not?" Mikhail asked her, becoming irritated again.

"I do," Jessica said quickly.

"Then it should not be a problem. Come." Unexpectedly, he held out a hand. But Jessica only looked up at him sheepishly, keeping her numb fingers protected inside the pockets. "I'm cold."

He looked down at her bare calves, and then sighed to himself before he lifted her up, bundling the bottom part of his jacket around her legs so that she was warmer. "Is this better?"

Jessica blushed. "Yes. Thanks. Sorry about trying to kill you."

"I do not know how to answer that," Mikhail replied bluntly. And then he was running, bringing them both back in the direction of the house.

_**Bella** _

_**Volterra, Italy, 2015** _

I didn't know it before, but becoming a vampire wasn't too far off from becoming a dog.

I couldn't stop sniffing – whether it was subtly or openly – at anyone who walked past. In fact, if Edward weren't beside me right now, I'd be sniffing more than just the vampires.

Nobody seemed to mind my weird behaviour. Not Edward, not the overly-polite Guards, not even Anthenodora.

"Good morning," she greeted amicably, as she passed us.

"Good morning," Edward replied. I was too busy staring at her to reply. Everyone looked, sounded and smelled so different than they did when I was human.

I turned back to say something to Edward, but was instantly distracted by a tiny birthmark I hadn't noticed on the side of his jaw.

Seeing _him_ through my new eyes was especially bizarre. I'd thought that I'd memorised his face by now, but new details kept jumping out at me: the new shade of red glinting off his bronze hair. The tiniest curls forming at their ends as he turned his head. The scar over his left eye.

"You look weird."

My tongue was another thing that kept slipping out of my control. It moved before my brain could stop it.

"Do I?" he replied, giving me a small smile.

I was amazed by the way the little muscles on his face contracted to create the expression. I opened my mouth to comment on it, but was side-tracked by the sound of running water through the rocks above us. "What's that?"

"Water," he replied.

Water. A lot of it probably went to the human quarters.

I'd been doing my best to ignore the thudding hearts within the walls, but it came to the forefront of my mind again, throbbing and painful despite my recent feeding.

"I hope I don't kill anyone," I said uneasily.

"You won't be going near humans any time soon," Edward replied.

He was right. The corridors were no longer empty, but the people who walked past us were all vampires. No humans.

"Did you give me human bloo-..." I began but my attention was stolen by a vampire hurrying past us – tall, with blue tattoos on his face and neck. He bowed and then disappeared swiftly around the corner.

"Bella?"

I realised I'd stopped walking, staring after where he'd disappeared.

"He looks so familiar," I said, frowning as I tried to remember where I'd seen him before.

Edward's head snapped towards me. "Does he?"

"I know his name," I said slowly. "Kyle- no, Ethan. No... _Keenan_." The moment I said it, the memory returned to me slowly. Blurry white tiles, a mirror and a passageway. "Where did I see him? Where was it?" I muttered to myself.

"A bathroom?" Edward prompted suddenly.

"Yes!" I said, a lightbulb going off in my head. "I think so. It was something about-... um..." It eluded me.

Edward had gone unnaturally still.

"Aro?" he said flatly.

"Yeah! How did you-..."

And then I remembered.

Shit.

"He was in the bathroom?" Edward's voice was casual, but I could detect something brewing underneath the surface.

My newly-wired vampire brain was running at a hundred miles per hour as I tried to think my way out of the situation, but all of this died under Edward's gaze.

"I-um..." I began unintelligently, but was saved from having to answer by the familiar sound of bells.

"Isabella!" Didyme called sunnily. "You must hurry! I've been waiting to prepare you for the coronation. Edward, you too! Hurry! You have exactly-..." she pulled an antique pocket watch from underneath her glittering fabrics. "Thirty-eight minutes. Go!"

"I will."

I caught his wrist before Didyme could drag me away. "Please don't do anything rash." Rash and Edward didn't normally go together, but something about his expression made me feel like today could be an exception.

"Like what?" he asked, his countenance still stony.

_Like confront Aro in a place full of his Guards before the coronation._

"Just wait until the coronation's over, and we'll talk, okay?"

Didyme checked her watch again, but didn't interrupt us as she hummed to herself dreamily.

Edward studied my face and seemed to make a decision. "Of course." He pulled me into a hug – so tightly that it squeezed the breath out of me. "I'll see you soon."

"Look forward to it," Didyme chimed, as she took my arm. "In half an hour she'll be the most stunning vampiress in Volterra." She spun me around like a salsa dancer, winking at Edward before pulling me along.

"She already is," I heard him murmur as we walked away. If I were human, I would've blushed.

I saw Didyme's cheeks lift from the side as she led the way.

The tunnels forked and twisted, and if I hadn't had perfect recall, I would've been lost. The turning and the speed at which Didyme moved was giving me sensory overload. I had to repeatedly refocus myself.

"Be careful, Didyme," Eleazar warned, as the cheerful vampiress dragged me past the hall. "She is a newborn."

Didyme made a tutting noise with her tongue. "Oh shush. She's tame as a dove."

Eleazar sighed. "You're as stubborn as your brothers."

"Wrong," Didyme said. "More stubborn." She laughed a tinkling laugh and wagged a finger at him. "You're just jealous we're hogging her."

Eleazar smiled before dropping into a graceful bow. "Of course."

Didyme continued to hum as she made her way through the tunnels, smiling and laughing with anyone who walked past. Everywhere she went, she brought the sun. It was hard not to like her.

She led me towards a spacious dressing room, ordering me to take a quick bath as she rummaged through the closet.

When I finally stepped out of the old-fashioned wooden bath and towelled off, Didyme seemed even happier than usual.

"Isabella!" she said brightly. "I have found the perfect dress for your coronation. Oh, I am so pleased!"

Any excitement I might have had died the moment she held the dress up: Skimpy. Scarlet. Sequins.

I waited for a second, wondering if she was pulling my leg, but she only continued to beam.

"Don't you think that's kind of... inappropriate?" I asked tentatively, my eyes following the plunging neckline down... and then down some more.

Lights bounced distractingly off of the sequins. With vampire vision, it would make me look like a walking disco ball. I think I saw her point – she was trying to put me in the spotlight on my big day. But there was no way I was going to wear that.

"Oh nonsense!" Didyme said brightly, answering a question I'd almost forgotten. "You are from the twenty-first century. Times have changed! I have seen many ladies wearing skirts of this length on the run-away."

"You mean on the runway," I corrected.

"Yes, that," Didyme said promptly. "The height of fashion!"

"But you shouldn't combine the short skirt and neckline together – it's too much skin at once. And why did you get sequins?"

"Do you not like them?" Didyme's face fell.

She looked so dejected that I began to feel guilty.

"Uh..." I scratched my head, torn between not wanting to wear the dress and not wanting to disappoint her.

"Hello. Is there anything I can help with?" A quiet voice rang from the doorway.

We both turned to see Sulpicia at the doorway as she looked at the fabric Didyme held up.

I glanced at her nervously, remembering the fire in the corridor, but Didyme put the dress down, bounding towards Sulpicia and giving her a hug before taking her hands. "Are you better, sister? Where is Corin?"

I marvelled at the difference between the two – Sulpicia in her demure dress and Didyme with her geometric cuts and bare shoulders.

"After that incident, I wished to have some privacy," Sulpicia replied. "But I'm much better now. I wish to help with the preparations."

"Of course!" Didyme said at once, ushering her in. "Come on in! Have you seen the dress? It is beautiful, isn't it? But I'm not sure if Isabella likes it..." She turned, fiddling with some makeup on the table as Sulpicia picked up the flimsy fabric, a doubtful crease forming between her brows which quickly turned into a grimace as she stared at the neckline.

"You don't like it, do you, Isabella?" Didyme asked mournfully, as she rummaged in the drawers. "Will you not wear it?"

"Well, I... er..." I said helplessly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. I caught Sulpicia's eye and an unspoken understanding passed between us.

So casually that even I thought it was an accident, Sulpicia made a sudden movement with her hand. The dress tore with a loud snapping sound.

Didyme turned, looking at her with horror.

Sulpicia's expression was immediately contrite. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Didyme took the dress from her, opening it up to examine the damage. The dress had been torn in half, and little pieces of cloth from the straps rustled to the ground.

"Sulpicia!" Didyme reproached, dismayed.

"I'm sorry," Sulpicia said again. "I'm always so clumsy." But as Didyme turned away, she gave me an unexpected wink.

"Now what will she wear?" Didyme fretted. "That one was so perfect."

Sulpicia strode past Didyme, over to the large wardrobe and pulled its doors wide open. "There are hundreds more in here."

"But they're all so boring," Didyme sighed.

"We'll find something." Sulpicia shifted through the various fabrics with an expert eye. "What about this one? Or this?"

She selected several surprisingly tasteful pieces – not too crazy, not too conservative – and very elegant.

"Well... they would do, I suppose," Didyme said. She still seemed disappointed.

Sulpicia glanced at her. She put her arm around Didyme's shoulders suddenly, steering her towards the cabinet and pulling a light-blue piece from the assortment of dresses. Her eyes twinkled. "I think this will delight you," she said conspiratorially.

Didyme's eyes lit up when she saw it, and she giggled. "Oh you are a genius!"

I looked towards them warily, expecting something zany, but to my surprise the dress was as elegant at the rest.

"Do you like this one?" Didyme asked happily. "Say you do!"

"I do," I said.

"Then put it on!" she said excitedly.

I did as she said, pulling my simple dress off and slipping this one over my shoulders. Didyme giggled as she tied the sash around my waist.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

Didyme's lips curved into a mischievous smile reminiscent of Edward's as she spoke. "When Edward was two, I put him in a dress exactly as blue as this. I wonder if he remembers."

The thought of Edward running around as a two-year-old in a blue dress was bizarre.

"Pity you didn't have cameras," I remarked, and Didyme laughed.

"Oh yes! It's a pity," she agreed. "Aro was horrified when he came home. 'Didy, he's not a woman!' he'd scolded me, but by then little Edward didn't want to take the dress off." She giggled. "We had a fine time chasing after the rascal. He cried when we made him change. Edward was a little darling. He still is."

In a startlingly fast movement, she twisted the straps in a beautiful pattern around my neck, tucking the ends into a ribbon on the front of my dress. Her eyes fell on the carcanet around my neck – Edward's gift.

"Oh, I remember this," she commented, brushing her fingers against it. "This was mama's."

"Yes, Edward told me."

"He has her hair – beautiful and bronze."

"What kind of person was she?"

"You'll have to ask Aro," Didyme said, as she combed through my hair. "He knew her best. Edward and I were very young when she passed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Didyme replied. "It's been a long time. And Aro came back for us after he was turned." She sighed. "I miss those times."

"Didyme," Sulpicia said suddenly. "Can you please fetch Corin? I feel unwell."

Didyme nearly dropped the comb in her haste. "Of course," she said quickly. "I will search for her." She paused at the doorway, looking at me worriedly, before she fired a question at Sulpicia in a language I couldn't understand.

Sulpicia's tone was reassuring, and Didyme gave a quick nod before she left swiftly.

I looked at Sulpicia, concerned, but she only smiled, picking up the comb that Didyme had left on the table. "May I call you Bella?"

"Sure." I eyed the door, ready to bolt at the first sign of fire.

"I am well," Sulpicia reassured me. She continued Didyme's work, running the comb smoothly through my hair. "You look beautiful."

Her fingers were soft as she undid the tangles, and as stupid as it might be, I couldn't bring myself to dislike her, Aro or no Aro.

"Thanks for rescuing me from that awful dress," I said, keeping my voice low in case Edward's excitable sister could hear me.

Sulpicia laughed. The simple action transformed her features, making her look ten years younger. It made me realise that despite being a stunning immortal, Sulpicia looked weary and heavy most of the time. "It had to be done." She placed the comb back onto the desk, reaching for the stick of kohl.

"Look up," she instructed. I was still half-afraid that she would burst into flames, but her fingers were so gentle on my face that I relented.

She began to line my eyes.

"Didyme will not find Corin for a while," she murmured.

My eyes flashed to her face, but she only instructed me to look up again.

"He confronted you, did he not? My mate?"

I stiffened, any warmth I might have felt towards her evaporating. What game were they playing? Was this another test?

"I knew it," she said, so quietly that I wasn't sure she was speaking to me. "I am sorry if he has wronged you."

I was too confused to answer her.

But Sulpicia didn't seem to be waiting for my answer. "Look down," she said, lining the top of my eyes as she continued to speak in the same quiet tones. "We're very similar – you and I. Both blessed with incredible gifts. Both turned by someone who loves us deeply." She pulled back, regarding the balance of both eyes. "The shape can be better," she muttered, picking up a tissue and wiping the sides off.

She leaned in with the kohl again. "I am aware you hate him – few do not. But I want you to know, he was not always like he is now."

I was flummoxed at the direction this conversation was going. If Sulpicia thought she could make me like Aro by telling me how nice he used to be, she was mistaken.

She read my silence well.

"I'm not trying to make excuses for him," she murmured, pulling back to judge the shadows again. "But you must realise that Edward can very well make the same mistakes. I believe he has already begun to."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweet child. Has he not told you what he plans to do?"

I became silent, sifting through my muddy human memories.

_Once I take my place again, I can mobilise Volturi Guards._

_She'll kill him_ , he'd said regarding Jessica and Mikhail.

"He's going to kill all the rebels," I said slowly. "The ones in La Push, and also the Russian coven."

Sulpicia hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't comment, letting me put the pieces together on my own.

"Aro did the same, didn't he?" I said, with some dread.

Her eyes were soft. "Yes. Repeatedly."

"But this is- this is different," I said, my voice trembling. My newborn emotions were beginning to rage, and I struggled to keep them under control. "Edward's attacking for self-defense. Aro does it to collect talents."

Sulpicia replaced the stick of kohl onto the table. "And do you know why he scouts for talents?"

"Because he's after powe-..." I clamped my mouth shut, suddenly afraid that I'd said too much.

Sulpicia lowered her lashes. "That's where you're wrong."

I was sure that I wasn't, but I kept my expression blank. I'd learned my lesson when Aro ambushed me in the bathroom. I wasn't going to put my foot in my mouth again.

Sulpicia took my hand, looking at me with sudden intensity. "Do you know why you rarely see me around?"

_Because your controlling mate locks you up._

I swallowed, wishing she would stop asking me questions I couldn't answer.

"I am gravely ill," she said. Her gold eyes glimmered. "A sickness of the mind that no one can cure. No gift, however potent, has ever managed to heal it completely."

"You mean..." My voice trailed away as the reason for her behaviour in the tunnels slowly became clear.

"Yes. I lose control of my mind." More memories returned to me as she spoke. The way everyone in the hall had grown silent, as though in fear, when she'd appeared to greet me. Aro's burnt arm. Didyme's urgency in searching for Corin.

"Are you – right now – will you...?" I said incoherently, stunned by the information.

"The voices are always there. But no, presently, there is no danger." She pinned a stray lock of my hair back into place. "I want you to understand," she said, "so that you won't repeat our mistakes. And also," she hesitated. "I have a favour to ask."

I couldn't imagine what I could possibly do for her. "What is it?"

Sulpicia licked her lips, her gold eyes darting towards the door. "Aro hides things from me. But I understand the gravity of the situation. I know we may not win this. And if we lose..." her grip tightened around my hand. "There are things worse than death. Our bodies are resilient, and there are many ways to punish without killing."

Her voice was steady, and I felt horror dawning on me as I realised what she was saying.

"If it happens, I know that it is impossible for you to save us. I don't know how much longer I can keep my mind; I don't know if I can protect him. I don't care what happens to me. So please, if it ever comes to it, I ask only that you help to end him quickly."

I stared at her speechlessly.

"Please. Edward would do the same for you, if you were in my position."

I opened my mouth and closed it several times before I found my voice.

"I can't promise anything," I said at last. "I'll try, but I don't know if I can do anything."

She covered my right hand with her remaining one, so that she was holding it between both of hers. "Thank you."

"I hope we won't lose," I said, my stomach in knots as I remembered that Edward had killed too.

"I hope the same," Sulpicia murmured, letting my hand go as we heard the patters of approaching footsteps. She pinned another stray lock back into place just as Didyme entered the room with Sulpicia's red-haired attendant in tow.

Didyme made a noise of horror. "Oh Sulpicia! Why did you put that awful thing around her eyes?"

Sulpicia looked mildly affronted. "Kohl is not awful."

"She looked better without it!"

"She does not."

"She does too! Isabella, what do you think?"

"Um..." I stared at myself in the mirror, seeing Sulpicia's handiwork for the first time. The bold lines encircled my eyes completely. "I think it makes me look kind of like a racoon," I admitted.

Didyme burst into peals of laughter.

"Ungrateful child," Sulpicia muttered, but she smiled. "I have an idea."

She picked up some tissue and gently dabbed the bottom line away from under my eyes. "Better?"

"Much!" Didyme said approvingly. "She looks less like a racoon now."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Sulpicia didn't speak for a while as she put the tissue on the dresser. She looked troubled.

"Does that mean both of you think that _I_ look like a racoon?" she asked suddenly.

Neither of us answered her.

_**Edward** _

I tried my best to hide my limp as I walked towards the hall. My hip hadn't been moving correctly since Bella had broken it. By the way it felt, she'd splintered part of the femoral head. That meant I had to pull it out, open the skin up and repair it from the inside. There was no time for that with the coronation in ten minutes, so I made my way as discreetly as I could into the hall.

Of course I didn't fool Eleazar.

 _Limping from the newborn attack?_ He asked dryly.

I pretended not to hear him. A couple of ribs were probably splintered too, by the way it felt like pins and needles every time I inhaled. Two on the left, four on the right...

I prodded them surreptitiously, hoping I would push _something_ back into place.

"Need help?" Marcus asked obliviously, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the room.

I was about to decline when my phone began to ring loudly. _Jessica_.

I seized the opportunity to leave.

"Hello?" I said.

"Edward?" Jessica sounded unusually cheerful for someone who'd just committed a murder. "I have great news for you."

"You did it?" I murmured.

"You bastard, you think I die so easily?" Mikhail's voice rang out from the side, and I froze.

"Don't worry, he's on our side now-..." Jessica tried to say.

"That depends on your motives, you ungrateful, traitorous-" Mikhail's voice drowned Jessica's.

"We're rescuing the hostages in La Push," Jessica interrupted more loudly. "So you don't have to attack them. Find a way to negotiate."

"You better not be your brother's puppet like two thousand years ago!" Mikhail thundered. "Or I will kill you myself!"

I listened to this with bewilderment.

"You're rescuing the hostages?" I repeated.

"No, we are killing them," Mikhail snorted.

"We're rescuing them, Edward," Jessica said. "Or at least, we'll try to. We're going to have to pretend to be on their side for that."

"Why?" I asked, my mind racing. Was this a trap? Had Mikhail threatened Jessica and forced her to lie? But then again, manipulation wasn't his style.

"Because we trust you," Jessica said.

" _You_ trust him," Mikhail corrected her.

"Mikhail is my mate," Jessica said.

It clicked now. "Congratulations," I managed, still too stunned to think coherently.

"You dare to say that, after you tried to kill me!"

I rubbed my head. "I-..." I wanted to apologise, but the words felt flimsy. "I'll make it up to you," I said instead.

Mikhail snorted loudly.

"I'll update you," Jessica said. "Gotta go now."

And then she hung up, leaving me dumbstruck.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Runaway Princess

**Chapter 32 - The Runaway Princess**

**_Victoria_ **

James was a worm. He'd always been a worm, and she'd cursed him so a thousand times when he'd been alive. It seemed only fitting then that his death had infested in her heart like one - a worming ache that twisted and squirmed, leaving her with no peace.

"Are you sure she'll come?" Joram asked.

In a different life, Victoria would've spat at him. He was everything vile that she hated. Once, in a very distant human past, her little sister Anne had been defiled by a man like him. Just thinking about how he'd created his half-breeds made her lips curl with disgust. But for now she held in her hatred in lieu of a greater one.

"The hostages are starving as we speak," Joram continued. "They've only had water. We must decide if we wish to keep them alive or not."

It had been nearly two days since she'd conquered La Push and sent her messenger - Jessica. Long enough for Bella to reach her if she sought information about her mother.

Long enough for someone to make contact, if they cared about the hostages.

As things stood now, it seemed that the hostages with them were as good as useless. Another failure, but Victoria had grown numb to it. She turned, ready to say that it was time to go on the offensive when the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted them.

"We found this one near the clearing," Zaphrina said, her hand on the shoulder of the golden-eyed male.

Victoria glanced dismissively at the animal-drinker. "He's not one of the Volturi." More useless baggage. "Kill him."

Tanya came to stand in front of Carlisle. "Now wait just a moment-..."

"What for?"

"Carlisle was made by Edward," Tanya said.

"And?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"He was with them until recently."

A flicker of interest lit the gloom in her chest. "What do you know?" she demanded.

"I don't have any information on their plans. We separated - I was betrayed," Carlisle said.

Victoria looked to Maggie, who nodded, affirming that the male was telling the truth.

The interest died.

"But I have an idea what they might do," Carlisle said immediately, aware that he was losing her attention. "I'm willing to help in return for the hostages."

"Ideas are useless," she snapped. "The hostages are the price for something much greater than ideas."

"Involving innocents isn't the right way," he tried to reason. "How can you achieve peace and safety with even more violence?"

Victoria laughed humourlessly.

What a naïve fool he was!

"It's too late for peace," she told him coldly.

A stupid fool he may be, but something about his goodness made her itch to stain the purity.

"You've never lost anyone dear to you, have you?" she asked, fixing him with her lifeless stare. "You were made in England." It wasn't a question; her perfect memory matched the familiarity of his cadence, placing it easily. "As was I. We're only a hundred years apart, but you've been sheltered. You don't know the true meaning of right and wrong."

Saying the words shook the numbness away, stirring up the fiery pain all over again. Little Anne. Hilda. James, Mary, Noella. So many dead.

"The Volturi will burn, and I will make sure that they burn slowly. I will make them regret they were ever born.

She turned back to the Denalis. "Kill him," she ordered.

She saw his hand twitch towards his pocket, but everything was interrupted by the echoes of snarls in the distance.

**_Bella_ **

 "Could you finish up, Didyme?" Sulpicia asked.

"Of course." Didyme nodded vigorously as she added more ornaments to my hair. "Will you not attend the coronation?"

"I'm afraid I can't." There was a note of regret in Sulpicia's voice.

Didyme patted her arm sympathetically. "Worry not, sister. I will inform the rest. We understand your condition."

"You're a precious friend." She gave her sister-in-law a sudden hug.

Surprise flitted through Didyme's eyes. "Of course. We want you to heal." Her voice dropped as she reached out to grasp Sulpicia's arm. "You should speak to him. What happened was an accident - there is no need to feel ashamed."

"Of course," Sulpicia murmured. "I'll do that."

"Wonderful." Didyme beamed.

Sulpicia gave her a small smile before she left the room, Corin in tow.

Didyme adjusted the ornaments in my hair, glowing with happiness as she took in my appearance. "You look lovely, Isabella!" She rummaged in the drawers, and frowned. "We are missing the diadem. Stay right here."

As the door swung shut, I became aware that this was the first time I'd been left alone since I'd been turned.

The person in the mirror was unrecognisable. The unnatural perfection coalesced with burning red eyes to lend a terrifying lethality to the striking features. The silver reflected the face of a predator.

I wasn't sure how to feel about that, so I looked away from the face, and lower, to the necklace that Edward had given me. The unassuming gold paired easily with the sky blue of my dress and I anxiously fingered the fissures where one bead interlocked with another.

Was Esme still alive? Was Nessie? In the light of everything that had happened, I found that I still cared very much for Nessie and Jacob. They'd been two of the closest people in my life, and they'd kept trying to help even as I'd pushed them away.

Nessie had refused to accept the imprinting for months.

The elders had spoken to me, and explained the rare phenomenon that had affected Jacob.

_Imprinting.... The first in five hundred years... It robs one's free will... He has no choice..._

Their words had echoed unbelievably, sounding like something out of a storybook. I wouldn't have believed them if I hadn't seen for myself how Jacob's spirit wasted away.

In a depressing moment of clarity, it had been me who'd finally convinced her to come around.

I'd done it with the thought that I could let him go, but as soon as they'd let themselves become happy, I'd become resentful.

Hindsight was a strange thing.

It made all the solutions - that at the time felt impossible to do - so unbelievably clear. I should've forced myself to move out of town the moment Nessie chose to move in. I should've erased Jacob out of my life completely - but I'd held on to the silly thread of hope that the imprinting had been a sham. I'd let the jealousy consume me, and now that I was well again, I couldn't believe how thoughtlessly I'd behaved.

My eyes trailed to meet the ones of the vampiress in the mirror.

I would never be human again. I felt the change deep in my bones. Some of my emotions - love, hatred and fear - had been sharpened, but others, like guilt and compassion, had been dulled.

It wouldn't be difficult to kill.

In my first moments of being a vampire, I would've torn a human apart without a second thought. Even now, in an empty room, my resolve not to kill wavered as my thirst climbed yet again.

I'd never truly appreciated the Cullens' lifestyle choice. If Edward hadn't fed me, I'd have been just like any other crazed newborn that the pack had torn apart.

The thought made me shudder.

I needed to speak to Carlisle. I needed to speak to Nessie. We _had_ to get out of this alive. There was no other alternative.

The thirst throbbed, stealing my attention. Where was Didyme? What was taking her so long? I took a deep breath - a mistake.

There was no relief associated with the action. I was no longer human, I didn't need the air. What it did do was to make me hyperaware of the lingering smell of blood.

The edges of my vision reddened and I clutched my head, fighting for control.

But there was no give. The quiet thudding of hearts in the distance grew louder and louder, until I could feel each beat thrumming under my skin, maddening. Even as I held my breath, the smell grew stronger, intensifying and my throat burned, the thirst no longer bearable.

Before I knew it, I had risen and was sprinting towards the source.

Smooth stone blurred in my periphery as I hurtled through the corridors at breakneck speed, silent, vicious and ready to kill, to rip-

Someone shifted in their chair.

The creaking noise was sudden, jarring, and it jolted me out of the mindlessness of the hunt. I caught myself at the last second before I tore through the walls.

Terrified by my murderous instincts, I turned and ran the opposite direction, as fast and as far away as I could, holding my breath again. I was so frightened that I kept running further and further, past the dressing room until I slammed into someone else.

Sulpicia.

She looked at me with wide eyes, Keenan and Corin behind her.

Still frenzied, I tried to run past her but she caught one of my arms, Keenan catching the other.

"Bella, calm down," she said, giving my hand a squeeze. I was trembling, but I was enough of myself that I didn't attack her or Keenan.

"Shh," she said, resting her hands on my shoulders. "Everything's all right." Her touch was reassuring and within seconds, I'd quietened down enough to speak.

"The smell," I gasped, barely daring to breathe.

"I know," she said soothingly. "You'll adjust. Shh."

Her calm helped to ground me, and I regained some composure, already beginning to feel mortified by my outburst.

"Better?" she asked sympathetically, releasing my shoulder. "You should return."

I began to nod, to go back the way I came when it suddenly struck me that the three were walking down the same lonely corridor where I'd been turned. There was nothing there but a dead end.

"Sulpicia?" I called.

She turned.

"I think you might be going the wrong way," I told her.

She shook her head. "No, Bella."

But I was a vampire now. I had perfect recall, and I _knew_ that the corridor was a dead end. It didn't lead up to her tower - unless she meant to retire in the bedroom where I'd been turned.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She smiled. "Where could I go?"

I frowned at her, not understanding. The question had been innocent - I'd only wanted to help. But her answer didn't make sense.

I glanced at Keenan, and then at Sulpicia's overly earnest eyes, a very bad feeling beginning to unfold at the pit of my stomach. There was something in the careful way she was acting that reminded me of Jacob before he did something very, very brash.

The words left my mouth before I could consider the implications.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Of course not," she said instantly.

But several things were already falling into place in my vampiric mind. Her request. The way she'd hugged Didyme - as though she would never see her again. Didyme mentioning how she'd been avoiding Aro.

"Bella, you are overthinking things. Go to your coronation," she said.

I didn't budge. "You're going to La Push." I was only guessing but her eyes darted to Keenan, clearly thinking of making a run for it.

I caught her wrist, feeling both panicked and stunned.

"You're going to put all the hostages in danger if you wreak havoc there."

Well-aware that she'd been cornered, Sulpicia's gaze turned resolute. "We must make sacrifices. No one can have everything."

She tried to pull free of my grip but I was stronger. Keenan stepped forward to help and my panic grew.

"I'm going to make a scene if-..."

"Isabella!" Didyme's cheerful voice rang out. "Sorry I took so long. I found the diadem! Where are you? We're running late."

Sulpicia's expression relaxed.

"She's ready now," she said with all the calm in the world, giving me a nudge, but Didyme was staring at Keenan, the tiara slipping between her fingers. Corin caught it before it hit the ground.

"Sulpicia. You shouldn't do this," Didyme whispered frantically. "It's too dangerous."

Sulpicia didn't reply.

"Sister."

"I'm doing this for us," Sulpicia only said. Once again, she tried to reach Keenan, but Didyme blocked her path, opening her arms wide.

"You mustn't!"

"Do you know what they will do to us if we do not win?" Sulpicia murmured. "What they will do to Marcus?"

Didyme looked troubled. "We must trust them to handle the situation. What can you do alone? I worry for you. Please - _no_."

Sulpicia touched her shoulder reassuringly. "No one knows who I am. I'll be fine."

"The hostages won't be," I said angrily.

"You think they'll be fine when we fight?" Sulpicia asked me, her tone uncharacteristically sharp. "It's now or later -  there's no difference. Your friends are mortal and their lives are limited. Your mate can suffer for an eternity."

I exhaled. She was right, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I abandoned my family and friends.

_There are things worse than death._

The idea of the anyone getting their hands on Edward was unthinkable.

My fists clenched as my mind worked furiously. If Edward's plan was to attack the covens in La Push, the hostages would be killed regardless. If I went with Sulpicia now, there was a chance to save them. And if Sulpicia and I worked together, we might even stop Victoria before they got to Volterra. My mother had been invincible, hadn't she?

"Take me with you," I said recklessly. "I know how to navigate, and I might be able to distract Victoria while you attack." I remembered the photograph she'd passed to me. She'd been friends with my mother. Maybe she'd be willing to talk.

Sulpicia's lips thinned as she studied me, obviously knowing that I wouldn't accept a refusal.

Didyme looked at us both, anxiety rife in her expression. "This is wrong," she murmured. "You must not leave." She seemed on the verge of crying for help.

"Didyme," Sulpicia said quickly. "Please understand. It's better this way. We'll aim for the gifted and weaken them before the real battle."

"But you are planning to leave to go to a very dangerous place with Isabella, who is still a newborn! When they discover that you are both gone, there will be great disorder!" Distress coloured her syllables, which rang louder than our whispered arguments.

"Then please distract them," Sulpicia pleaded, taking her hands. "You understand the importance of this, don't you? It is the only favour I ask of you. I'm doing this for your and Marcus's sake. For Edward. For Aro."

Didyme bit her lip, twisting her fingers together, looking half-persuaded but still fearful.

"I cannot lie to Aro," she said. "And what about Demetri? He will sense that you are not here..."

She stopped whispering, becoming suddenly still as we heard approaching footsteps.

Speak of the devil.

Within seconds, Demetri and Eleazar materialised from one of the winding tunnels, bowing formally before Eleazar spoke.

"So the young one was right," he looked over at Demetri. "He insisted you were together. We thought Isabella was having some newborn trouble, but it seems we were wrong." He rubbed his forehead, taking in the five of us with some confusion. "The others are ready and require your presence in the hall."

Didyme had smoothed her worried expression and was scrutinising Eleazar with unusual intensity. Then she smiled.

"I am glad you came." Didyme took Eleazar's arm. "Isabella is thirsty. We wished to take her hunting. Demetri, please follow."

"I beg your pardon?" Eleazar looked bewildered. "We have donors in th-..."

"Don't be silly. She must drain a human the proper way," Didyme said.

Eleazar frowned. "The coronation-..."

"It will just be for an hour. Please inform Aro."

Eleazar looked deathly frightened at the prospect. "You know I cannot do that. You must not leave before the coronation. And especially not Mistress Sulpicia-"

Didyme sighed. "Then come with us. We will leave a note."

Didyme procured a notepad and fountain pen from underneath her fabrics - making me wonder what else she kept under the mysterious scarves - and wrote a short message, letting it flutter to the ground.

"Didyme-..."

"Hush," Didyme said sternly, taking Eleazar by the shoulders. "Sulpicia?"

"You will stay."

"I will do no such thing," Didyme declared. "If you say you will be all right, then it must be fine if I come. I will make sure that you return."

"It is no place for you."

But Didyme set her jaw stubbornly.

Sulpicia looked at us all, the line of her lips becoming thinner and thinner. I could sense the battle warring inside her. Put Didyme in danger or save her mate? The seconds trickled, and then she exhaled, "You will do as I say."

Didyme nodded.

Eleazar opened his mouth, looking like he was about to have an aneurysm, but Didyme's hand moved from his shoulder to clamp over his mouth, effectively silencing him as Sulpicia addressed me. "Picture the place in your mind and give Keenan your hand."

I swallowed. We were really going to do this.

"We don't have much time, child," Sulpicia said, glancing in the direction of the hall, at Eleazar, who was struggling to pry Didyme's fingers off his mouth, and at Demetri, who was slowly backing away only to find himself bumping into Corin. "If you must come, do it now."

Everyone had put themselves in so much danger for me. The pack. The Cullens. Edward. I couldn't let it go on forever.

I squared my shoulders and stepped forward, concentrating on picturing the familiar cliffs. Then I held out my hand. The tattooed vampire brushed his palm briefly against mine. Then he clapped his hands once, twice, and again.

Heat waves radiated from his tattoos. The blue glow became brighter and brighter. In a sudden surge, the light became white and blinding. I felt the earth shaking underneath me before it disappeared altogether, sucking me into what felt like a swirling vortex. The wind roared deafeningly in my ears, the loss of gravity nauseating, my body thrown around so violently that for one fearful moment, I suspected that Sulpicia had betrayed us.

Then everything stopped.

The wet smell of earth and rain permeated my senses, and I could feel slimy rock against my cheek and palms. Nearby, the sound of a familiar waterfall roared.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were on the edges of the La Push cliffs.

Sulpicia was on her feet, unruffled, flanked by Corin and Keenan. The others, like me, were just beginning to stir.

Didyme raised her head, her eyes lit with wonder as she took in the waterfall. In the sunlight streaming through the leaves, the jewels in her hair and colourful fabrics sparkled with her skin and made her look like a woodland nymph.

But nymphs didn't have red eyes, and magical forests didn't smell like burning wood.

I pushed myself to my feet, taking in a deeper pull of the faintly sooty air, inhaling the chlorophyll within the leaves, the piscine smell of water. Somewhere far away, I heard a bird's cry. I could feel my body acclimatising to the forest more easily than it did the dingy tunnels.

"Where are we?" Eleazar whispered, looking dazed.

"La Push," I answered, brushing wet leaves off my dress.

"La Push?" Eleazar repeated faintly. "Where the covens are gathered?" If he were human, I was sure that he would've been sweating. It confirmed my earlier suspicions; Eleazar wasn't a fighter.

Sulpicia's long skirts trailed behind her as she glided into the shadows of the thicket, already rattling off orders in a low voice. "Bella, come forward and lead the way. Demetri and Eleazar, take your place beside her." Then she paused. "Didyme, stay behind us." She murmured something to Keenan that we couldn't hear and he offered a hand to help Didyme to her feet before hovering nearby, never fully leaving Sulpicia's side.

His scarlet eyes met my scrutiny, lucid but indifferent to the point of lifelessness, as though his emotions no longer existed. I looked away, making a mental note not to cross him.

Demetri moved to my side as I took the fore, his posture tense. Eleazar too, although he looked like he'd prefer to hide in a deep, dark hole somewhere.

Recalling what he'd told Edward to do when I first awoke, I couldn't resist the urge to give him a little payback.

"Scared?" I asked innocently. Eleazar started, and then shot me a withering look.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, newborn," he muttered under his breath. "You still need my help."

I just smirked at him. "And I'd watch my tongue if I were _you_. Don't want to lose it in an accident, now." Even as I said the words, enjoying the way he stiffened, a small part of me marvelled at this new side of my personality. Being a vampire really made me more vindictive than I was as a human.

Something loud rustled several miles ahead. Silence dropped like a thick curtain over our group, the petty argument already forgotten.

"They have a newborn army," Eleazar murmured, sniffing the air.

"The newborns are the least of our concern," Sulpicia murmured. "We must kill the experienced and the gifted."

Eleazar peered at the gathering in the distance. "There are several dangerously gifted among the newborns," he whispered. "But you're right. We must strike at its heart."

I shot him a sidelong glance, taking in the way he seemed deep in thought, the wheels turning in his head. Strategy. That was Eleazar's element.

On my other side, Demetri was wound so tightly I was worried he would snap.

"Can you sense the hostages?" I muttered.

He nodded, jerking his head towards the south, away from the army. That made sense. They wouldn't keep the hostages near the bloodthirsty newborns - it was too risky.

"The one who killed five Guards is with them," he said grimly. "Benjamin."

"Is he now?" Sulpicia said softly.

Demetri stilled. "Yes. There is another who helped - an Amazonian. But she convenes with others..." He gestured to the east.

"How many?"

Demetri's eyes became unfocused. "Eleven. I recognise two. The mastermind - Victoria - is with them. And the animal-drinker - Carlisle."

We looked at each other, and I knew what the others were thinking. Aim for Victoria first, or Benjamin?

For me the equation was further complicated - Carlisle, or the other hostages?

A cool breeze rustled through the forest, and everyone froze - except me. For a second, I didn't realise what had happened until I heard the light pattering of what sounded like rain.

No, not rain.

Footfalls.

The wind had blown our scent to the north - towards the newborn army.

Holy shit.

My instincts screamed, but Eleazar and Demetri grabbed either side of my arms, grounding me and preventing me from breaking off on my own.

Sulpicia and Keenan were already in motion.

In Keenan's hand was a silver lighter - the same kind that Edward had - and with a flick of his thumb the little fire was lit. It floated upwards, an almost-invisible speck above us without any seeming effort on Sulpicia's part. She was calm, still as a stone despite the vampires who were nearing us with every millisecond.

I wanted to yell at her to get on with it, to hurry - but she did nothing, not even as they circled us, snarling. The little flame only climbed higher and higher, until it was a dot of glowing dust in the air. What was she doing?! Had she lost control again? 

"I see you've come." The voice sliced through the chaos, and the snarls died as the red-haired vampire came to view.

Victoria.

Her scarlet eyes weren't what I'd imagined them to be. Not mad, not deadened, but vulnerable.

"Isabella. You should've been mine to groom," she said, her torn dress flickering in the wind. "You should've been mine, after everything your mother has done. 

I could hardly make sense of what she was saying. It was all I could do to keep standing where I was, surrounded by the circle of ferocious newborns. Everything in me was screaming _run_.

"Aren't you curious about her?" Victoria asked, when I didn't reply. "Or did you already figure it out? Did you come here to help? 

Her eyes flickered, taking in Keenan and his imposing tattoos before they landed on Demetri.

"I see you brought the tracker."

Demetri's hold tightened marginally around my arm, and it jolted me out of my reverie.

"Where are the hostages? What do you want?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the gaggle of vampires to focus on Victoria. That was when I saw, with great relief, that Carlisle stood a little way behind, holding Esme tightly in his arms. _They're alive!_

At my question, Victoria's eyes narrowed. "Isn't it obvious by now?" She looked from Keenan to Demetri again, skimming disinterestedly over the others. "We want the Volturi dead. We want Aro's head-..." as soon as the words left her mouth, a bright flash of fire descended towards her, towards the newborns in the clearing.

There was a vicious cracking sound, and the next thing I knew, Eleazar and Demetri were dragging me forward.

Dazed, I stumbled over my feet, and Eleazar was bellowing in my ear.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE NEWBORN! _RUN_!"

I snapped back to the present, forcing myself to keep up with Eleazar and Demetri.

I could hear shrieking from behind and the choking smell of smoke filled my nostrils.

"We need to save the hostages!" I managed to say. And Carlisle! Esme! Everything was blindingly bright, the heatwaves painful.

"We are," Demetri said, his voice tight. "We're heading south - we're almost there."

"Where's Sulpicia?" Didyme's voice cried from behind, startling me. I realised that she and Corin hadn't broken formation.

Her shout seized the attention of the others. Arms grabbed her ankles, dragging  both her and Corin backwards.

Before I could react, two more newborns had closed in on us. Demetri snarled, tearing apart one as Eleazar pulled me back, dodging the other - a wild-haired female.

 "Fuck!" he cursed, as she grabbed his shirt, tearing it at the collar as he tried to move backwards, sinking her nails into his arm. Someone else grabbed me around the neck and I seized his hair, snarling, biting, scratching and doing everything in my power to get him off me. 

In a flash, the pressure was gone. 

Sulpicia was there, shoving both Eleazar and me backwards before she twisted, avoiding three others at the same time, incapacitating them. I'd never seen a vampire move as fast as she did - not even Edward.

"Benjamin!" Demetri yelled suddenly, as a flaming burst of fire flew towards Sulpicia. She stood stock-still, the fire shrinking to a small spark on her palm before expanding like a crazed animal and shooting forwards towards the stout vampire.

He looked slightly surprised before he made a motion with his arm, causing all the flames around us to die instantly.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" he asked interestedly, as Keenan leapt down towards us, Didyme and Corin holding on tightly on his either side.

Sulpicia was limping slightly, and she reached for Corin, her breathing heavy as she levelled her gaze at the vampire before us.

The blackened wood still smoked faintly, its bitter scent mingling with the sickly perfume of broken vampire bodies. 

Behind Benjamin, I saw the frightened hostages - Seth, Billy, Sue, Nessie and a couple of other Quileute children peeping from behind the trees.

Without thinking, I tried to take a step forward. The earth cracked beneath me and I leapt back, watching in stunned astonishment at the deep fissure that had formed where my feet had been just moments ago.

"Not so fast, young one," Benjamin said lightly. 

Keenan moved then, silver gleaming on his palm. A click, and Sulpicia was expanding the fire, propelling it roaring and wild at Benjamin.

But he flicked his hand lazily, banishing the flames. A sharp gust of wind tugged at Keenan and the lighter flew out of his hand.

As Benjamin caught it, examining the silver engraving of the Volturi insignia, I realised with a jolt that Sulpicia couldn't create fire out of nothing.

"I see you like to play with fire," he said mildly, looking up at her. "What about water?"

The ground trembled and one blast of water after the other emerged from deep in the earth, spiralling around us, forcing us to move closer and closer together.

"He's trying to trap us," Eleazar hissed. "Move outwards!"

But it was impossible.

The powerful spurts kept coming. Sulpicia shifted suddenly, dodging one blast and sprinting towards Benjamin but the water snaked sideways, hitting her back and a nasty crack resounded in the air.

A curse I didn't understand escaped her lips, and Benjamin's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Mycenaean," he murmured.

The bastard didn't even look like he was trying.

"Could you be one of the wives?" His scarlet eyes burned brightly as he stepped towards her. The water enclosed her body, moving, solidifying to ice, resolidifying each time she broke it, trapping her.

Didyme gave a cry but Corin held her back.

Sulpicia was panting in the icy enclosure, her hair coming loose, but she kept her gaze level.

"Whose wife are you?"

 As he spoke, the blasts of water around us became continuous, moving robustly and trapping us within the circle.


	33. Chapter 33 - Through Smoke and Mirrors

**Chapter 33 – Through Smoke and Mirrors**

Benjamin's eyes burned brightly as he watched the thick, swirling ice and the vampiress suspended in it.

"Who is your mate?"

Sulpicia didn't reply and he closed his fist, pulling it in a downward motion. The heavy ice sagged, its weight forcing her to her knees. He stepped forward, and in a deceptively gentle move, he cupped her jaw, tilting her face upwards.

"Golden eyes," he commented. "Now isn't that ironic?"

The ice began to constrict with the force of his power, crushing her body and Sulpicia's eyes tightened with pain.

Didyme whipped towards Keenan. "Save her."

"We can't," Eleazar said instantly. "Keenan is a last resort. There's still the Amazonian-..."

"He's _killing_ her," Didyme cried.

"Mistress Sulpicia knows what she's doing," Eleazar insisted, even though his knuckles were turning white. "If Keenan exposes himself now, Benjamin will kill _him_ and it will be the end of us all. We need a way back, Didyme!"

"Then we should go now!" Didyme cried.

Eleazar massaged his temples. "Keenan's gift is too slow for Benjamin – you know that."

Didyme turned to me. "Isabella. Please do something!" she begged.

What none of them realised was that I'd been doing my damnedest from the first moment I'd laid eyes on the hostages.

"I don't know how to," I said meekly. I'd come to help but so far I'd been nothing but a deadweight.

"Focus it," Eleazar said, his hand gripping my shoulder. "Your gift is overflowing before my very eyes."

I stared so hard at the ice that my eyes watered. Nothing happened. I turned to Eleazar for more instruction-

"That is enough."

The voice was rich, accented, and Benjamin paused.

"Zaphrina," he greeted. "You're late."

"I was helping Victoria." The striking Amazonian stepped into the sun, her height towering and her thick locks wild. "She was badly burned." Her gaze lingered on Sulpicia before taking in the rest of us.

"Stop your games. The Volturi are cunning – you must kill them quickly."

Benjamin managed a smile. "Oh I don't plan to kill her yet," he mused. "When I kill her, I want her mate to watch."

Zaphrina raised an eyebrow, and Benjamin's smile turned gloating.

"Don't you know it yet, Zaphrina? One of the elusive wives has graced us with her presence. And I'm certain there's at least one more of them here." His eyes flickered briefly to Corin and Didyme.

Then he took the moment to enjoy Zaphrina's silence as he waited for her reaction.

"That's impossible." Zaphrina said at last, distrustful. "The wives do not fight. She has been planted here to deceive us."

Benjamin snarled unexpectedly.

"You think I forget the language of those who destroyed my civilisation? She speaks their dead tongue. It is _her_. Which one are you?" He grabbed her hair, ferocious. "Speak!"

Sulpicia said nothing, and Benjamin's expression grew hard.

"Very well," he said breathlessly. "I will enjoy breaking you." He yanked her head back. "But before that, shall we list your crimes first? Standard procedure, isn't it? Let's continue the Volturi tradition." His tone was mocking.

"Do you remember what you did after defeating the Egyptians?"

He held Sulpicia's gaze.

"You feasted on the remaining humans. Men, women, children..." His eyes burned with hatred. "My wife and my child – they were taken while I watched. If it hadn't been for Amun..." His voice trailed away.

"I've bid my time long enough. I will break you, and then I will make your mate watch while I kill you. And when I get to him," his voice became a lower, as he wound Sulpicia's hair even more tightly around his fist. "I won't kill him. I'll keep him alive. Just enough to feel the pain I've felt every day since I woke in the ruins of my home."

Sulpicia's eyes flashed.

The ice suddenly split open, fire roaring through the cracks and knocking Benjamin and Zaphrina backwards, wrapping around them in a thick burning spiral, contracting sharply.

Sulpicia staggered out of the flames, golden eyes burning as brightly as the fire itself, a silver lighter in her hand.

More flaming tongues enclosed the bodies, tightening like a snake. They smoked and hissed where they touched skin, biting through flesh.

" _Now!_ " I heard a familiar voice cry.

Everything happened so fast I barely saw it. The spinning rush of water imprisoning us froze, breaking apart into useless shards. The Guard scattered; Corin, Didyme and Keenan heading directly for Sulpicia; Eleazar and Demetri dragging me to safety.

"This way – run, _RUN!_ " It was Jessica, holding Seth in her arms as she ran ahead of the group. Beside her were Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and a couple of other vampires I didn't recognise – each holding one of the hostages.

"Keep the humans away from the newborn!" Eleazar shouted, when Jessica made as though to approach me. He and Demetri yanked me away from the rest of the group, running parallel to them.

Loud blasts ricocheted from behind us.

"Focus! Eyes in front!" Eleazar yelled, as I became distracted.

Keenan and the others were already ahead.

" _Stop!_ " Even injured in Keenan's arms, Sulpicia was a force to be reckoned with. "I did not order you to help me. We must kill Benjamin!"

"You mean he is _still_ not dead?" Didyme said with horror.

As Keenan obeyed, stopping, Eleazar cursed under his breath and halted in tandem.

"No!" Alice yelled from the distance. "Bella! Come with us!"

Jessica shoved Seth into Carlisle's arms and veered towards me, a tall blond male I didn't recognise following close behind.

Fire roared high and vicious around Sulpicia at the sight of the male. He raised his arm, and fire hissed as it met water.

"Save your energy, Sulpicia," he said curtly, "I'm not here for you." I recognised his voice. Mikhail.

Whatever conversation they were having was interrupted as Benjamin limped out of the smoke, his body mangled.

"Enough," he said, anger shimmering in his eyes. With a swing of his fist, the fire died and water seeped back deep into the earth. A powerful gust of wind twisted and turned, sweeping us into the air.

Mikhail swore loudly in Russian, summoning the water but Benjamin forced it back down, closing the cracks in the earth.

We were trapped.

But determination flared in Sulpicia's eyes. I caught a whiff of gasoline, heard the quiet click of the lighter, and then the wind was fanning the flames. Benjamin was burning alive in its centre. He tried to put out the fire, but he was battling a losing fight with Sulpicia, who was keeping it alive, helped by the fuel and winds.

She'd been holding back.

Just when I thought we were going to win, just when the wind began to die, I saw Keenan's tattoos began to glow.

"What are you doing _?_ " I heard Sulpicia scream, just before the two of them vanished in a flare of light.

_**Edward** _

We'd been waiting for fifteen minutes now, but Bella and Didyme were still nowhere to be seen.

 _Where are they_? I heard Marcus wonder.

Even stranger was the fact that Aro was also missing. If I knew something about my brother, it was that he was never late.

I could hear Caius fuming silently at the disrespect afforded by the delay.

"We do not have all day," he exploded finally. "Where is your mate? Do you not want the position?"

Anthenodora put a calming hand on his shoulder, her thoughts anxious. _We're not in a position to offend. If anything should happen..._

I turned my attention to the other side.

 _I sent Eleazar and Demetri to look for them_ , Marcus was frowning. _Isabella is a day old. Surely two Guards are enough to contain her. If there had been a scuffle we would've heard it. They're probably dallying in the dressing room..._ A paticularly vivid image of my sister enthusiastically rummaging through a nest of colourful scarves flashed in his mind.

I strained my gift to listen for Didyme, Eleazar or Demetri but the din of thoughts in the hall made it nearly impossible.

Had Aro cornered Bella again? Had he done something to her?

I had stopped the thought before it broke my calm. I planned to honour Bella's request – to speak to her before confronting Aro – however my brother needed a reminder, perhaps one of a violent sort that some boundaries were not meant to be crossed.

_Edward!_

The mental voice was so loud that I started, looking around.

_Edward!_

It was real.

"Aro?" I called unsurely.

_I need your assistance._

I listened to this with suspicion until he sent me an image of the where he was, and the reason he was there.

"Marcus," I said, my entire body becoming rigid.

"What?" Marcus was instantly alert.

"Aro – he's underground – in the confinement-..."

Confusion flitted over Marcus's expression, but I didn't stop to explain, already in motion. If Sulpicia had gone to La Push with Keenan, and Bella was missing, it could only mean- _no_. Maybe Marcus was right, maybe they were still in the dressing room...

I wrenched the iron doors open and began to plough through the ground. Marcus, Caius and a few others had followed me.

"He's lost his mind," Caius muttered.

"Edward," Marcus tried to reason. "There's no trace of his scent here. Besides, he cannot be down there."

I just kept digging. There was no other way to prove it – Sulpicia had covered her tracks well. But that she would go this far...

"You'll see," I said grimly.

It took nearly ten minutes, in which more Guards were sent to search the castle, and Marcus and a few Guards finally deigned to help, if only to convince me of my wrongness.

Of course, once the quick search was over, reporting the missing vampires and the odd note from Didyme, a stillness had fallen onto our group. Caius ceased the impatient tapping of his foot.

My fingers finally struck wood.

The coffin was buried so deep that if I hadn't known where it was, I would've never found it.

The weight was hauled to the surface, and it took less than a minute for us to put Aro back together – the minimum had been done to immobilise him; the limbs, the vocal chords... I couldn't help but notice his blackened arm and shoulder. I'd believed the gloves to be a countermeasure against the thoughts. But I'd been naïve. Aro was not me. I didn't enjoy access to private thoughts – but he relished in the control it offered.

"Are you... well?" Marcus finally ventured. He was thunderstruck. It wasn't so much the act itself – it was a common enough punishment – but that there was only one person capable of such a thing. The only person around whom Aro would lower his guard.

For the first time, it was becoming clear to the others what I'd always known –how unstable Sulpicia had grown over the years, and how little control my brother had over her.

"Where is she?" Aro asked, rising.

A heartbeat of silence, and then I spoke. "Not here." My voice sounded oddly hollow.

Marcus was still holding Didyme's note in his hand. "Perhaps they went hunting," he murmured, looking at the messy script. He couldn't fathom Didyme doing such a thing. And it was true – alone, my sister would never do something so reckless. Bella would, but she had no authority over Keenan. Again, it left only one person.

"Sulpicia," I said, voicing what everyone was thinking. "She took them to La Push."

Neither Marcus nor Aro acknowledged me.

I was familiar with Bella's dogged persistence, and for many millennia, my life had been in flux. Aro and Marcus, on the other hand had spent their lives in a constant state, their mates largely compliant. The sudden loss of control was too much.

For some reason their panic made calm spread in my mind in a way it wouldn't have otherwise. There was no other choice but to stay calm.

"They're in La Push," I pressed. "We have to summon Keenan."

"How will they return if we summon him?" There was a frenzied edge to Marcus's voice.

"We can do nothing without Keenan. We must summon him," I said. "Quickly."

"What if they are at a critical moment-...?"

"Every moment is critical," I said, fighting to keep my voice calm. "They're in _La Push_. The covens are gathered there – they don't stand a chance alone. We must move. _Now!_ " I added tersely, when no one moved.

I sprinted up Sulpicia's tower, breaking the door open and accidentally knocking over the bewilderingly large number of flower-filled vases in my haste. The ceramic shattered, tinkling, scattering water and violet irises everywhere.

"Aro!" I shouted, searching frantically. " _Aro!_ Where is the stone? You didn't tell her about it, did you?"

He emerged at the stairwell. _In the top drawer._

"Which one?!"

He opened the cream-coloured drawer, dropping the blue stone into my hand. His movements were sluggish, his expression lifeless. _They're dead._

A scene was playing in his mind – Demetri's memory of the fight. Five of their best Guards, felled by Benjamin's fire in mere seconds.

"Stop that!" I growled. As much as I tried to reject it, his despondency was infecting me. I felt the choking, overpowering fear as I grasped the smooth stone and uttered a single command: " _Return_."

It began to vibrate, glowing.

Keenan was still alive.

The prospect snapped Aro out of his dismal stupor. Instantly he was on his feet, grabbing my shoulder, steering me down the steps so fast I nearly plummeted down the steps.

"The hall," he said brusquely, his hold vice-like on my shoulder. _The chamber is too small._

I heard Marcus's approaching footfalls before he saw what was happening and flattened against the wall to give us way to pass.

We reached just as the stone became scalding hot, melting into my skin like wax.

I hissed with pain and they appeared before us in a burst of light – Keenan and in his arms, dishevelled, wounded but very much alive, Sulpicia. She looked disoriented, and then incensed.

"Take me back-..." she ordered, breathless, and then her eyes widened as she saw Aro. He took her in his arms, away from Keenan.

" _No!_ " she screamed with worry, with frustration, struggling. "No, no, _no!_ " _I almost killed him! We must go back!_ I saw, in her mind's eye, as did Aro, how close she'd come to murdering Benjamin. I also saw, through Aro, how _she'd_ nearly been murdered herself.

His concern transformed into ire.

"I must go back! The others need me!" The hallucinations had become worse from the strain, but she was fighting it, her mind fixated on the fight in La Push.

It was the knowledge that her condition was worsening that finally threw Aro into a rage.

"How could you be so reckless?" he snarled, gripping her arms. "How dare you?" _How dare you put yourself in danger after everything I've done? The Guards, the coven, the cure..._ His anger was violent, uncontrollable, borne of fear and millennia of suppression, and he dragged her to the middle of the hall. Sulpicia was still struggling, her thoughts scattered, unaware of how maddened he'd become.

"Jane."

His mind was a whirlwind of demented rage as he slammed his injured mate against the stone.

" _Make_ her understand."

Sulpicia's screams tore into me. I saw Marcus avert his eyes, and Caius's lips curling with revulsion. This was a new low, even for Aro.

I found my tongue. "Stop!" I choked out. " _Stop!_ "

Jane stopped at my command. The hall was silent but for Sulpicia's broken sobs, no one even breathing. I could hear Aro's thoughts reeling, his anger subsiding as he realised what he'd done. The cruelty had become so ingrained – it hadn't even occurred to him who he'd been holding.

I turned away, unable to look at him.

It shattered any illusion of the person I thought he was. I'd believed, so foolishly, that everything would eventually be well once Sulpicia's illness subsided. But Aro had changed – the brother I knew from my childhood had changed. He was a stranger now.

"Edward, we must go to La Push," Marcus said. "Didyme and Isabella are there."

"Let's go," I said quietly.

But I felt sick. Everything about the stone walls, the bound Guards, the donors... all the violence I'd committed for the sake of a bogus family. I'd felt this before, but today I felt it on a new level entirely.

I couldn't let it go on.

Sulpicia had destroyed most of the newborn army and weakened Benjamin. She had probably killed Zaphrina, but the hostages were safe. The Russians were on our side.

If I took Marcus and the other Guards, it would be a massacre, just the way it had always been. But could I handle it alone?

Bella's safety – my priority – was the only thing weighing on the other side. Yet, if I followed in Aro's path of destruction, I would turn into him. I would destroy myself, and eventually, I would destroy her too.

"Keenan. Please take me to La Push."

"Edward, what about the Guards?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"That won't be necessary." The blue light grew blinding, and then the ground vanished beneath me.


	34. Chapter 34 - Peace and Pieces

**Chapter 34 – Peace and Pieces**

One would've thought, after becoming a vampire that the feeling of helplessness would be foreign.

But no.

Benjamin's wind was relentless, and Sulpicia's disappearance enraged him.

I felt like a ragdoll to the forces of nature as he pulled me down.

"No!" It was Didyme. " _No!_ " she cried. " _Don't_! She's Edw-..."

But flames had engulfed my body – heat wrapping around my skin. Didyme was hysterical, screaming, but through it all my mind was oddly clear – and I was confused, because there was no pain.

Did that mean I was dead? Dying? Dreaming?

I could see the heat waves, the smoke hissing as the flames ate the fabric of my dress, but apart from the lukewarm sensation that was weirdly similar to being in a warm bath, I felt nothing.

My newborn brain being the distractible thing it was, I was so busy being perplexed that it was a while before I realised that the flames had died, and I was floating in the air, buck-naked save for the half-melted necklace.

Well, _fuck_.

Honestly, I didn't know if I preferred this to dying.

Before I could decide how to feel about it, there was another flash of blue – _Sulpicia_? – and Benjamin was on the ground, a horrible screeching sound echoing in the clearing.

The wind came to an abrupt halt and the dangling vampires dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Everyone landed gracefully. I would have too, except I was busy trying to cover my lady parts and ended up with a mouthful of dirt.

I spat it out at the same time I heard Benjamin's snarl of rage and saw an explosion of fire. The vampires scattered and someone grabbed me – naked and all – streaking through the forest like a bullet. Alarmed by the movement, I tried to growl, but his hand closed firmly over my mouth.

He turned sharply, drawing us behind a tree trunk, and I recognised his scent.

_Edward!_

"Be very quiet," he murmured, slowly removing his hand.

"Edward," I whispered, relieved.

His presence was remarkably comforting. "Are you all right?" He wound his arm more tightly around my waist and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I felt him wrap his cloak around my shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry-..."

He put a finger to his lips suddenly.

I fell silent, listening hard.

The slightest rustle sounded to our left, so quiet that I would've dismissed it, but Edward's eyes widened. The next second he'd yanked me away from the tree as it detonated violently, sending scorched fragments of wood flying. Edward swiftly ducked behind another thick trunk, carrying me in one arm and using the other to silently scale higher.

Down below, Benjamin hobbled slowly into view. He was broken and charred in so many places that he shouldn't have been able to stand, and yet his eyes burned high, driven by vengeance. "You can't hide forever, Edward," he rasped. "I will find you eventually."

Edward was still as a statue, but I could feel his tension – every muscle tightened and coiled to spring as we hid behind the thick canopy of leaves.

Benjamin craned his neck, searching. When his eyes slid past our location, I realised he couldn't smell us amidst the thick smoke. As he turned away, Edward put me down quietly and leaned forward, studying his retreating form.

"Bella," Edward murmured. "I need your help. I need you to trap Benjamin in your shield. Can you do that?"

I shook my head vigorously. "My shield isn't working."

Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"That's impossible. You showed all the signs-..."

His words were cut off by a loud blast as several trees opposite us exploded.

His arm tightening around my waist, he angled away from the choking smoke before moving us onto a thick, gnarled bough. He tapped his fingers together – his anxious habit and then whispered, "Did Eleazar say anything?"

"He said my gift was there, but that I'm not focusing."

"Impossible. Your focus is extraordinary."

More trees exploded, and Edward's attention flickered again to Benjamin, before returning to me. I could almost see the wheels turning furiously in his head as he stared at me.

"Not potential. Not focus," he muttered to himself. Benjamin was thankfully moving away from us, the blasts getting further and further away. Edward gazed intently at my face before his eyes strayed lower, falling to the half-melted necklace.

Understanding lit his expression.

"It's this," he breathed. "It must be this."

"This?" I asked, touching the misshapen gold with puzzlement. "Isn't this supposed to strengthen my gift?"

Edward glanced backwards, at Benjamin as the loud bangs continued to echo, coming once again closer to us.

"It's supposed to protect you," he said quickly. "But do you remember what happened on the plane? When the cup exploded, I could access your mind. When your shield is activated, you're left unprotected. Now that you're a vampire, you can expand your shield consciously, and more expansively. My theory is that the necklace has been preventing you from doing that unless it benefits you directly."

The realisation dawned.

"Listen," Edward said. "I need you to take it off. I'm going to go down and talk to Benjamin-..."

"No!" Terror rippled through me.

"Bella, I need you to trust me."

"I trust you. It's myself I don't trust." What if my shield didn't work even after I took the necklace off? What if I screwed up halfway?

Edward covered my hand with his own, his eyes twinkling unexpectedly. "Well. You trust me, and I trust you. Why don't you trust my trust in you?"

In any other situation, it would've been endearing. But not in this one – not when he was gambling with his life. "What kind of crappy logic is that?" I demanded.

"You'll be fine. You were already so powerful as a human. Once that comes off," he gestured at the necklace, "You'll destroy everyone hands down." He seemed utterly confident. "But hold back. I want you to trap them."

I returned his gaze, feeling more nervous than I'd ever felt in my life. "I don't know."

"You can do this."

I gripped his hand. "You do realise that if I slip, you'll end up as a roasted vampire?"

"That's why you definitely _will_ manage," he said, his lips twitching. "Just remember one thing. You'll be unprotected when your shield is activated, so whatever you do, stay out of sight. Don't show yourself under any circumstance. Promise me."

His expression turned serious now, his fingers interlocking with my own.

I bit my lip, glancing at the thick smoke, and at Benjamin, who'd turned back and was now below us.

_I want you to trap them._

I wanted peace, didn't I? Sulpicia had called the killing a mistake. The Quileute shifters spent their entire lives fighting. My mother had sacrificed herself to buy me a few years of peace. Maybe it wasn't a fairytale after all. Maybe it was possible.

This was our chance to try. To save the others. To stop the killing.

I steeled myself.

"Okay."

He gave my hand a squeeze. "Ready?"

I nodded.

"Go for it."

With trembling fingers, I broke the necklace.

Instantly, a flurry of energy burst forth from my body, so strong that it rippled through the clearing, neutralising the winds, the smoke, drawing everything to a screeching halt. Benjamin stilled, his eyes narrowing. He tried to summon his gift, but I focused single-mindedly on him, wrapping the invisible force shield around his body.

It was a strange, throbbing force, deceivingly delicate in my mind's eye – and it reacted to my every emotion. It tightened as my anxiety spiked, and I saw Benjamin stiffen with pain.

Edward's hands were on my shoulders. "Don't kill him," he reminded me.

I forced myself to relax the shield, letting it rest loosely over Benjamin's body.

"That's right," he said encouragingly. "Keep that up. I'm going down now. Remember, stay hidden."

I stared at him – my wonderful, funny, crazy mate. "Don't you dare die on me."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I trust you."

And then he pushed off the bough, soaring silently to a distant tree – keeping my location hidden – before leaping down, landing a few feet away from Benjamin.

If I'd been human, my heart would've been racing.

The shield tightened marginally, and I forced it to relax again – holding the fine balance between immobilising Benjamin and keeping him alive.

Below, Edward advanced with his natural grace, closing the gap until he was within a casual conversational distance with the other vampire. If I hadn't known better, I might've thought they were friends.

My hands were trembling – I kept half-expecting the shield to collapse.

 _Focus_.

"Hello Benjamin," Edward greeted. "It's been a long time."

Benjamin remained silent.

"I had no choice," Edward said, apparently in reply to something in Benjamin's thoughts.

"Stay out of my thoughts, mind-reader," Benjamin's voice was cold. "You're the worst of them all. You lie, you pretend to be good. But no one can hide their true nature forever. It is now clear where you stand."

"I didn't kill Vladimir and Stefan for the Volturi. I killed them because they threatened my human mate."

"I will not listen to more lies."

"Benjamin," Edward said. "I've had many opportunities to kill you, and I have not taken them."

Benjamin's ruined lips twisted. "You do not kill me because of your selfishness. It isn't injustice you fear, but your conscience." He watched Edward, his eyes bright. "Time does funny things, doesn't it? Once the frenzy of the thirst fades, you're left with nothing but your own thoughts. I'd heard stories from the Guards before I killed them. The mad queen that he keeps hidden-..."

"That has nothing to do with us," Edward cut in.

"Ah, but it does," Benjamin slanted his head. "What other reason do you have to keep me alive? You want me to kill him. You see him as inadequate. You want the power for yourself, with none of the guilt."

"You're out of your mind."

Benjamin laughed. "How can I not be? But Aro – he's the maddest one of them all. Admit it, Edward. You've known for centuries that he brings nothing but ruin. You want to use me to kill him."

Edward's gaze was cold. "If I want to kill Aro, I don't need your help to do it."

Benjamin's smile turned savage. "Do you truly want to taint Isabella's innocence so early? I suppose you can't help it. Same blood, same filth. No doubt you're going down the same path-"

"I would stop there if I were you," Edward said. He'd gone rigid, and I could see that Benjamin had hit a nerve.

"Not feeling so generous now, are you?" Benjamin taunted.

Edward stared at him. "Don't push me. I will kill you if I have to."

"Then do it." Benjamin challenged, raising his chin. The two vampires locked eyes, and for a second, I held my breath, expecting to hear echoes of the horrible screeching sound reverberating through the clearing.

But Edward only looked away. "I didn't come here to kill you, or to bind you to the Guard. I came to offer peace."

For a long time, Benjamin only studied him. When he spoke, his tone was dry.

"I don't know who you think the fool should be. Should I accept such a wretched, meaningless offer? Or do you sincerely believe I wouldn't destroy you?"

"Someone has to take the first step."

"Why?"

Edward sighed. "You know why. The fighting wears on us all. I wish for peace of mind. I desire a tranquil world with my mate."

"What about justice?"

Edward paused. "What do you want?"

Benjamin looked directly at Edward. "I want him dead. I want Aro dead. And then I will agree to your _peace_."

"You are asking me for the impossible."

"As are you. Would you agree to peace, if I killed your mate?" Benjamin asked. "I have lost everything dear to me. I grieve. And still, I do not ask for an equal exchange. I do not ask for your mate's life. I ask for something far more reasonable. The life of a tyrant," Benjamin was speaking quickly, excitedly. "In fact, having him alive would be a hindrance to your peace. You want it. I want it. Does _he_ want it?"

Edward turned cold. "If you were truly amenable to the idea of peace, you would stop seeking out my mate's position."

Benjamin smiled was laced with poison. "Can you blame me?"

Edward's head whipped around suddenly, and my insides turned to ice as I saw Zaphrina emerged from the smoke. Unharmed save for the shallow burns on her skin, she flew at Edward, teeth bared.

I trapped her in my shield at the same time Edward shouted, "No! _Bella!"_

Something hard collided against me just as a deafening sound roared in my ears. My shoulder was in flames, my arm flying ten feet away. I was too stunned to feel the pain – what had happened?

The person who'd saved my life was Didyme, and she'd already scooped me up, running. The wind whipped against our faces and she beat at the smoldering stump on my side, putting out the fire.

I could feel her shaking with terror as she sprinted, but I was more concerned by the sight behind us. My shield had recoiled instinctively at my shock, and both Benjamin and Zaphrina had broken free.

Two gifted vampires against one of Edward.

I reached for my shield, but even in the midst of fighting for his life, Edward's focus was on me.

"DON'T USE YOUR SHIELD!" he shouted. The sheer desperation in his voice made me obey. Edward sidestepped Zaphrina's attack, twisting her arm viciously before shoving her towards Benjamin. She collided with her wounded comrade, breaking his focus. Edward tore through the clearing, dodging one explosion after another by a mere hair's breadth.

" _Use your gift!"_ Benjamin screamed at Zaphrina.

"I am, I do not know why-"

Zaphrina's words were cut off as a huge wall of water rose behind us, solidifying into ice and buying us a few precious seconds. I heard Jessica yelling, and then there was a loud bang. Jessica emerged through the smoke, dragging a winded-looking Edward and Mikhail in each hand, catching up to us easily.

Relief flooded through me, but the insanity was far from over.

"Everyone! This way!"

It was Carlisle.

The earth began to move underneath us, breaking under our feet and everyone was running, sidestepping and jumping over the gaping holes that were forming on the ground.

But then the sediments were collecting, creating a wall that was too high even for us to leap over. Zaphrina was running towards us, Benjamin in her arms, the surviving newborns following close behind.

That was when Carlisle suddenly raised his arm, a gun in his hand. Almost casually, he fired two bullets – one at Zaphrina and another at Benjamin. To a vampire, the bullets travelled slowly. So slowly that it would've been nothing to dodge it.

Mikhail even had time to yell at Carlisle. " _Have you lost your mind?!_ "

Whether it was impatience, sheer confidence or maybe pure chance – I didn't know which – Zaphrina and Benjamin continued their sprint forwards, not bothering to move away from what seemed to us as nothing more than two flimsy, fly-like objects.

It was a shock when the bullets pierced through their skin.

And that was only the first surprise.

The second surprise followed soon after. Zaphrina keeled to the ground and Benjamin clutched his chest, gasping.

"Move!" Carlisle shouted, and Jessica grabbed a hold of Mikhail, who was staring open-mouthed at the incapacitated vampires.

My first thought was that Carlisle had poisoned them. But by the way he and Edward were urging everyone to move faster there was clearly more coming.

I saw it happen just as we reached the edges of the Quileute treaty line; Benjamin and Zaphrina – their bodies now specks in the distance – exploded, the flames engulfing the vampires around them in the largest ball of fire I'd seen yet. The shockwave was so great that I felt the vibrations against my skin even as we continued to sprint, entering deeper into the Cullen hunting territory.

"Carlisle," Didyme breathed, stunned.

Mikhail's jaw seemed incapable of returning to its original position as he stared at the destruction – the smoke as it rose into the air in a huge mushroom cloud.

Jessica was the first to recover. "This is going to hit the news big time," she muttered.

"Yeah," I agreed. "How are we going to clean this up before the helicopters arrive?"

"Alice and the rest are working on it," Jessica said. She turned to look at me and made a face. "Gosh Bella, you sure got blown up pretty bad." Her eyes lingered on my blackened stump of a shoulder, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah..." I said. I was trying not to think about how I was going to spend eternity without a left arm. Honestly, it was depressing me. "You can put me down, Didyme."

"Isabella..." Didyme looked distressed, and I realised that my legs weren't in very good condition either.

"Did I lose a few toes?" My voice sounded choked. "Well, I guess they're not very important. Just the arm... on the bright side, I'm right-handed."

Edward was strangely quiet. He knelt down beside me as Didyme put me down onto the grass and said, "Actually, Bella..." He held something up, smiling.

My arm!

"This crazy guy nearly got himself blown up trying to get your arm," Jessica said, shaking her head.

Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help my happy grin.

Edward cradled my face between his hands and kissed me tenderly. "I'm glad you're all right," he said. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a risky situation. I'm sorry for not protecting you."

"I came here by myself," I reminded him, as he bent over me, his experienced eyes taking in my injuries. The broken bits hurt, but not as badly as they would have if I'd been human.

Edward shook his head. "I should've known talking to Benjamin was futile."

"You wouldn't have known if you hadn't tried," I said, trying not to wince as he positioned my arm against the throbbing wound. "Besides, this feels like a milestone. My first experience with dismemberment- ow!"

A bright flash of pain shot through me as he twisted the limb, connecting it to my shoulder, and then I could control my arm again. I was amazed as I turned my hand and flexed my fingers.

"There's one thing I don't understand – how did Benjamin manage to get past my shield? How did he know where I was?" I asked.

"Benjamin is an ancient," Edward said, as he worked downwards, pushing a few of my ribs back into place. "He's had millennia to grow his powers and he's able to create fire without being directly connected to it, which means he struck at the only unprotected place availabe – you. Zaphrina baited you and Benjamin sensed the direction your shield was coming from."

"He could do that?" I said, awed.

"He's a powerful ancient," Edward replied. "He's extremely aware of the ebb and flow of his gift. It was only a matter of calculating where it ebbed and where it flowed."

"Wow."

Edward nodded in agreement, fixing my legs now, his fingers working swiftly to rearrange everything back together.

"Was that the reason Zaphrina's gift didn't work on you? Because you're... an ancient?" The word felt odd to use on him. To me, he was just Edward.

He smiled. "No. It's my mind-reading. I can see through both Benjamin and Zaphrina's eyes, so it didn't actually matter that I was hallucinating."

"I have good news, Isabella," Didyme interrupted. "I think you still have all your toes." I realised she'd been peering at my feet the entire time, and her utter seriousness made me laugh. "Thanks, Didyme. I could've lived without a few toes, but I'm glad they're still there."

Didyme gave me a smile, but when she gazed into the distance, she seemed somewhat sad.

Edward glanced at her, but didn't comment. "How are you feeling?" he asked me instead.

"All right," I said. "I'm relieved that we're all okay. You?"

He looked for a second as though he would say he was fine, but then seemed to think better of it. He leaned in closer, so that only I could hear him. "Truthfully, Bella? I feel like I've failed."

I hugged him. "You did your best. There was nothing else you could've done."

"I know. I just wish I could've done more." He ran his fingers gently against my charred skin.

"Does that go away?" I asked, changing the subject as I looked at the burns.

"It takes a while, but yes."

I rested my hand against his chest. "Then this will go away too."

His eyes softened, and his arm came around my waist, pulling me comfortingly close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 


	35. Chapter 35 - The Aftermath

**Chapter 35 – The Aftermath**

"I love you too."

Our intimate moment was short-lived as Edward turned, looking into the trees. I could hear it too – the patter of multiple footsteps.

Jasper emerged together with Alice and the rest of the Russian coven. Imprisoned between them were two battered male vampires I didn't recognise.

"We found them. What do we do now?" Jasper asked Edward.

Didyme spoke before Edward could.

"We should let them go."

And with that sentence, Didyme single-handedly obliterated the fragile truce. The quick speed of its destruction amazed me.

Jessica made a noise of outrage and the Guard closed protectively around Didyme – Demetri and Corin taking offensive poses towards Jessica. Mikhail snarled in response and his coven followed suit, lips pulled back over teeth, scarlet eyes ferocious.

Jasper and Alice froze, looking around warily.

Jessica whirled towards my mate, her eyes flashing. "We had a deal, Edward. Joram and Lonnie's lives, in exchange for my service."

The dewdrops glistening on the grass trembled – Mikhail's doing – and I stiffened, my shield unfolding. Edward's hand tightened around mine warningly.

"Yes, we did," he replied. He met Didyme's eyes. "Sister, we owe them our lives. I gave Jessica my word."

Didyme set her jaw. "And what will more bloodshed achieve? Have we not killed enough today?"

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Jessica seemed beside herself with anger. "They created dhampirs – do you know what that means?"

"There are no laws against the creation of dhampirs-..." Didyme began, and Jessica snarled, startling me. It was the first time I'd heard her make such a feral noise. She glared fiercely at Edward. "We had a deal!"

Edward looked tense. "Jessica. Our coronation was interrupted. I was only given permission to lead this battle. The person with the highest authority here is Didyme." His tone was cautioning, and I heard what he wasn't saying. _Be respectful._

Jessica looked like he'd slapped her, and murder was written all over Mikhail's face. He glared. "My coven can destroy whatever _authority_ you pretend to have-"

"Are you sure about that?" I bristled on Edward's behalf, fury descending at the threat to my mate.

Edward stepped forward, blocking my view of Mikhail, speaking quickly to his sister. "Didyme, there may be no laws against the creation of dhampirs, but they've violated the secrecy laws and the laws against creating newborn armies."

He kept his arm around me, restraining and calming at the same time.

"If we had been more merciful from the start, this battle would not have happened," Didyme murmured. "I have always insisted... but nobody ever listens." She sighed. "The fault is ours, Edward."

"You know we cannot let them walk free," Edward said. "The others would've never allowed it."

"They are not here, are they?" Didyme asked defiantly, even as I saw her lips twist with doubt, with worry. "We must take the first step to mercy, Edward. It will be beneficial to everyone in the future."

"Not _them_!" Jessica hissed. "Anyone but them!"

"And who are we to judge?" Didyme asked, her eyes sad. "Who are we to condemn them?"

Jessica turned from red to purple in the face, looking too furious to speak.

Mikhail clenched his fist and Edward held up a hand. "Don't start an unnecessary fight. Joram and Lonnie _will_ be dealt with." He looked back to Didyme. "Sister, I cannot stop you. But bear in mind, if you let them go, Demetri will find them again. The end result will be the same, except that you – and by extension, Marcus – will face consequences for your insubordination." His voice turned beseeching. "Be wise, sister. I fear that your kindness will be your end."

Didyme looked troubled. "How can you say that? Aro is our brother, he would never-"

"He used Jane on his mate," Edward said flatly.

Didyme looked horrified, and she wasn't the only one. Edward simply held her gaze, letting her see the truth in his eyes.

"Save yourself. Save Marcus," he urged. "Give them to Jessica. I promise you, there will be enough room for mercy in the future."

Didyme was silent, but I knew defeat when I saw it.

As she ordered the handover of the two vampires to Jessica, I felt Edward breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Edward dragged me off immediately after the disastrous argument with Didyme and Jessica, leaving the others to clean up. Surprisingly, no one protested.

I was still fuming on his behalf. "How could they turn on you like that?"

"They had every right to be angry," he said, as we sped through the trees.

"It wasn't your fault!" I seethed. "And he was about to attack you!"

Edward turned to look at me, and I was taken aback by the amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, as he stopped and backed me against a tree.

He kissed me. When my anger abated slightly, he whispered, "I appreciate you wanting to defend me." He traced my bottom lip, affectionate. "But challenging Mikhail while his coven is present might not be the best way to go about it."

I stiffened indignantly, but he only kissed me again, swallowing whatever angry words I wanted to say. I responded roughly, nipping and growling, and he matched my aggression, shoving me down against the earth.

His hand slipped under the cloak he'd wrapped around me, easily finding the curve of my breast – caressing and pinching until I was breathless and squirming, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

I opened for him but he was agonisingly slow, fingers trailing down my body leisurely before he stroked and teased. He drove me to the edge several times, denying me release over and over, working me into a frenzy.

A frustrated growl left my lips. "Edward!"

His only response was to smile, unexpectedly wicked, egging me on further.

That was it. My patience evaporating, I tackled him. His fight for dominance was feeble, half-hearted and within seconds I had him pinned.

He watched me hungrily, still resisting, wrists twisting fruitlessly against my newborn strength. I devoured his lips, biting his lip in rebuke and he finally surrendered.

He stilled, supine, exhaling in shallow puffs as I ferociously took my pleasure from him. His fingers dug into my hips, his eyes half-lidded with desire, his pelvis rising to meet my every movement.

Long last, I peaked. Spent, bodies still joined, I bowed, reaching to hold him. He nuzzled my neck, his tongue running over the scorched skin on my left shoulder. His venom felt soothing against the soreness and I curled into the crook of his neck, a contented purr rising from within my chest.

"My Bella," he murmured, smoothing a hand down my spine.

He was still hard within me, and I felt him turn us around. He parted my thighs wide, pushing my knees up before he moved again, impaling me deep and brushing something so unbearably pleasurable that he drew cries from my lips.

By the time he was finished with me I was tame as a mouse, boneless in his embrace, any inkling of vengeance lost amidst the blissful haze.

"Ready to go back?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

I nodded, ready to do whatever he wanted at this point.

But he changed his mind. "On a second thought, let's stay here a while."

I was more than happy to oblige. I hummed and kissed up Edward's neck, finding his lips and using my tongue to tease them open before kissing him more deeply, loving how I could do this with abandon now that we were both immortal.

When I pulled back, he was gazing at me, tenderness in his eyes as he held my face between his hands.

"Have I told you I love you?"

I pretended to think about that. "Hmm. I can't remember," I answered playfully.

He leaned in. "Then let me tell you now." His breath tickled my ear. "I love you."

I held him snugly, but careful not to break his ribs like the last time – and said, "I love you too."

The sun was setting, and it should have been a quiet moment, but tonight, the little town of Forks was anything but. Our supernatural hearing picked up the piercing noise of sirens as ambulances and police cars raced through the reservation, searching for survivors. Shouts and the frantic patter of human footsteps filled the air, and from the other direction, we could hear that the others had finished their job of destroying any incriminating evidence. There was still so much to do. The coronation – if it was still on, after everything – Carlisle's weapon, Edward's promise to Jessica...

"Bella?"

I snapped back to the present, having not heard his question. "Sorry?"

Gently, he brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face. "What kind of place do you want to live in?"

It caught me off-guard. What kind of place did I want to live in?

"Anywhere," I said. "Anywhere with you."

His answering smile made me melt inside. "There must be something you want."

His thumb moved, stroking my cheek as I deliberated.

"Somewhere peaceful," I said, finally. "That's all I want."

He nodded, rising. "I'll make it happen for you, I promise."

With our hands intertwined, we ran through the woods. Edward stayed close to me, steering me clear from the scent of humans. The throbbing thirst was climbing, but thankfully still bearable. As I tried to distract myself from it, a thought suddenly struck me – something Edward had said a few hours earlier.

"Edward," I said anxiously. "What happened to Sulpicia? Is she all right?"

"I don't know. I left to find you."

I bit my lip. "Aro hurt her, didn't he? Jane – she's the one with the gift of pain, isn't she?"

"Don't worry about them, Bella. They'll sort things out for themselves." He inclined his head in the direction of the Cullen's house. "We have other problems."

I could hear the arguments as we neared, and the sound of objects breaking.

I pulled at his arm, stopping him before we reached the house. "Edward. I was wondering – won't Aro punish Didyme and me for running off with Sulpicia?"

For the first time, Edward's eyes flashed with anger. "I'd like to see him try."

"Edward..." I said uneasily. "I don't want you to do anything rash. You're not... the coronation hasn't happened yet. You can't just-... actually maybe we shouldn't go back at all. Who knows what'll happen if we do-"

Edward cupped my face. "Bella," he said, his eyes gentle now. "Trouble will follow us wherever we run. I want to keep my promises. I'll be a better person for you. I'll give you the peace you wish for."

"I'll gladly to run away with you forever if it meant that you'd be safe," I told him seriously.

"No," he said firmly. "You deserve better than that."

I gripped his hands. "I want you to be safe."

"I will be. You have my word," he said earnestly. "Do you trust me?" I stared at him, at the little lights bouncing off his skin from the stars glimmering high above us.

"More than anything."

He kissed me. "Let's get back."

The voices were getting louder the closer we came to the Cullen's house. The tension was running high as the different covens convened – and I heard several death threats being exchanged.

One voice in particular rang out over the others – Carlisle loudly declaring that he would shoot the next person who started a fight. Edward and I stifled our laughter at that, recognising it for what it was – an empty threat – but the others couldn't be sure. I heard the snarling quiet down to mutinous grumbling, and then the squabbling vampires finally shut up.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed, throwing the door open as we arrived. She gave me a hug, and then eyed Edward with something akin to disgruntlement. He gave her her a rueful smile and she made a noise of irritation before letting us both inside.

The Cullen house had never been so full. Mikhail and Jessica lounged on the sofa beside Eleazar, who was fiddling cluelessly with the TV remote. Not that the TV could be turned on – someone had punched a hole in the flat screen.

In the kitchen, Didyme was trying to fix her bells, Keenan, Demetri and Corin hovering around her.

She looked up at our approach. "Hello," she said glumly.

Edward nodded without looking at her. "I'd like to borrow Demetri," he said.

Didyme waved her hand at Demetri, dismissing him without question. I looked at her with some concern, but held my tongue, following Edward outside.

"Where are you taking Demetri?" I asked.

"We're going to search for Victoria," Edward informed me. "She wasn't among the dead."

"How did you kn- right, mind-reading," I mumbled. "Should I come with you?"

Edward gave me a long, searching look. "It's faster if Demetri and I go alone," he said. Then he lowered his voice. "I want you to keep an eye on Didyme." And then he added. "Also maybe help me get back into Carlisle's good graces."

I chuckled. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "We're bringing Victoria back alive. You can speak to her about your mother if you like."

I nodded slowly.

"Next time, I'll teach you how to track," he said. "Hopefully you'll never have to use it."

"'Kay."

Edward smiled, and then he disappeared into the night, Demetri trailing after him.


	36. Chapter 36 - Two Covens

**Chapter 36 – Two Covens**

"Bella," Alice piped up from the balcony after Edward left, "Come on upstairs and we'll get something for you to wear. You can't keep walking around like that."

I blinked, almost forgetting that I was completely naked under Edward's cloak. I made as though to walk through the door but Alice laughed at me.

"Jump up, silly! You're a vampire now."

I looked at the balcony with doubtfully and Alice gave me an encouraging grin. Here goes nothing. Stepping backwards, I ran and leapt... landing beside Alice with surprising ease.

"There you have it!" She clapped me on the back, taking my arm and leading me through the glass window, pushing the cream curtains aside to reveal the room within.

The room glowed with warm lights, and the atmosphere was pleasant. Esme rose from where she was sitting with Carlisle and Jasper, who were calmly ruffling through papers and working on a laptop. For the first time, it struck me how civilised the Cullens were, compared to the other covens. Compared to _me._ No wonder they were considered oddities.

"Welcome home, Bella," Esme said, giving me a hug, before gazing at me in the sweet, motherly way I'd come to love. Esme and Sue had both spent much time babysiting me when I was a kid. I had many, many fond memories of Esme.

"Thanks," I said, hugging her back. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Esme shook her head. "Oh no. It was a shock for sure, but the Denalis..." her voice trailed away. "They made sure the others didn't hurt me."

"They shouldn't have betrayed us," Jasper said, his eyes flickering up briefly from the computer screen.

Esme's lips pressed together. "Did Edward take you hunting?" she asked, moving the conversation away from a subject that was clearly uncomfortable for the family. "You seem much calmer now. You're so new... it must be difficult." She looked at me sympathetically, and if I'd been human, I would've blushed. So that was why Edward had been so eager to drag me away.

Not eager to share what method he'd used to calm me down, I mumbled something incoherent and looked back to where Carlisle and Jasper were examining the documents.

"What are you doing?"

"Organising the paperwork for our move, dear," Esme replied, as she opened a wardrobe and began looking through her clothes.

"You won't be in Forks anymore?" I asked, shocked. The Cullens had seemed like such a permanent fixture in my life that it was hard to believe that they were moving already.

Carlisle looked up from his papers. "We have to go into hiding, Bella. I was caught on several cameras both here and in Singapore."

I bit my lip, feeling guilt bubbling up inside me even though I hadn't been involved in the scheme. "I'm really sorry," I said, rubbing my neck. "Edward was worried that Victoria was going to do horrible things to you. I think he didn't realise that you had a... um... weapon." I wanted to ask him more about it, but now that everyone knew, I was sure he'd have to come back with us to Volterra to explain himself.

Carlisle shook his head. "I should have suspected something. It was unlike him to show so much enthusiasm for a plan filled with so many risks."

"So you're not mad at him?" I asked hopefully.

Esme pulled out jeans and a blouse, distracting me. "What about this one?" she asked.

"It's perfect."

I was in the bathroom and out in less than a second.

"They fit you nicely," Esme said fondly, smoothing out my hair.

"Thanks for lending them to me," I said gratefully, and then looked around the half-packed room. Without thinking, I said. "You know, if Edward and I manage to straighten out the mess in Volterra, you could move in with us."

Four pairs of round golden eyes stared back at me.

"Wow Bella, are you recruiting for them already?" Jasper asked.

The stupidity of my statement hit me and I hastily backtracked. "No, no, I just meant since you were going into hiding... in case you have no other place to go..." But of course they did. They'd been mingling with humans for decades – Carlisle for centuries even. Of course they had connections and places to go. "Forget I said anything." I cleared my throat awkwardly and Alice laughed.

"Missing us already?" she asked.

"Yeah," I admitted. _Volterra's a terrifying place and I'd rather stick with you guys_ , I wanted to say but didn't. No point whining about things I couldn't change. "I'm really glad you're all okay." I rubbed my neck, smiling at them before suddenly remembering that Edward told me to keep an eye on Didyme. Damn the newborn brain and its distractibility. "I need to do something," I said. "I'll catch up with you guys soon-..."

"Take this," Alice said, tossing a silver phone at me. "All our numbers are inside."

I caught it deftly. "I didn't lose my phone," I smiled at her. "It's in my jacket pocket in Volterra. I'm sure I can sniff it out – I'm a bit like a dog these days."

"Just take it as a spare," Alice said, looking at me with an incomprehensible expression. "You never know."

I was about to ask her what she'd seen when she abruptly asked, "You _do_ want to keep in touch, right?"

"Of course!" I said indignantly, not realising she was teasing me until she laughed.

"Just kidding, Bella," she said, winking. "Go do whatever you need to do."

Right. Didyme. I nearly got sidetracked again. Mentally reminding myself to focus, I slipped the phone into my pocket and headed downstairs.

The colourful vampiress was slumped against the kitchen counter, her face buried in her arms. Light bounced from the Cullen's wastebasket and I saw her broken bell anklet lying sadly inside – the lone piece of trash in the clean plastic.

I bent down to retrieve and Didyme spoke, her voice muffled. "Leave them. I do not want any memories of today."

I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I wasn't sure if I could understand what she was going through. Was she upset that we'd killed today? But wasn't killing an everyday reality for the Volturi?

 _If you do not kill, others will kill you_.

Aro's words echoed disturbingly in my head. It had rung true today, and I had a feeling it would continue to ring true for the rest of my existence. Didyme had had millennia to get used to the idea – or was it something you never get used to?

"Don't wallow anymore, Didyme. We're going to be in trouble when we get back as it is," Eleazar emerged from the living room, still fiddling moodily with the TV remote. Keenan and Corin shifted to let him enter and I scooted away from them, weirded out by their silence and constant hovering.

I bumped into Eleazar and he smirked at me. "No need to worry, newborn. These two have been so thoroughly milled by Chelsea that there's barely anything left of their minds."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chelsea binds them to us, Isabella," Didyme spoke through her hands. "They are made to be loyal."

I frowned at Eleazar suspiciously. "And what about you?"

Eleazar looked at me sardonically. "My gift is to see other gifts, to train them. Do you think I'd be of much use like that?" He gestured at the two expressionless vampires with disdain.

And Edward had wanted to let Chelsea bind _his_ loyalty? How mindless had he wanted to become?

Unbidden, my mind conjured what he would say when I confronted him about this – soothing, seeking to explain everything away the way he always did.

_Just a little, love. Not as empty as Keenan or Corin, perhaps to an even lesser degree than Demetri... You wouldn't have noticed the difference. I didn't want you to worry needlessly._

Why didn't he ever explain anything properly? Or maybe it was my own stupidity – what else did I expect?

I forced myself to calm down.

"And what about Edward?"

"What about him?" Eleazar asked, looking bored.

"Aro was going to bind his loyalty during the coronation!" Anger slipped out of my precarious control – already weakened by my growing thirst – and the doorknob dented under my grasp.

Eleazar only looked at me like I was an idiot. "Why would Master Aro do that? Edward has always been loyal to us. He was absent, yes, but he served as our eyes for the outside world."

Didyme lifted her face, gazing at me with confusion.

What?

I frowned, and turned the pieces in my head.

Before I became important to him, Edward _had_ made a trip to Volterra to inform Aro of Victoria's gathering of newborn armies. After all, it was endangering the Cullens, who had vowed to protect the humans in that area. Edward himself had claimed to be neutral.

 _I killed those who have tried to kill him_ , Aro had said.

Had the vampires sought to kill Edward because he'd always been – perhaps without truly meaning to – an informant for the Volturi? And if he'd played such a useful role, why bother to have him back at all?

And if he'd been truly neutral, why would Eleazar and Didyme believe he was loyal to them?

Edward lying about Chelsea made no sense. But Eleazar and Didyme didn't seem like they were lying either. Either there was a misunderstanding – which was unlikely, considering Edward and Aro were both mind-readers – or Eleazar and Didyme had been left out of the loop.

The pieces didn't fit. I was missing something.

These questions flew through my vampire mind in less than a second, and my attention was back on Eleazar, who was speaking again. "Besides, he knows about Chelsea. She's supposed to be a secret – if an open one. No one should consciously know that their loyalty is being tampered with. How foolish would that be?"

"Then why are you talking about her in front of...?" My eyes darted warily to Keenan and Corin.

Eleazar shrugged. "With these two it doesn't matter anymore."

Didyme seemed miserable. "You must think us awful."

"I-..." I stammered, "Of course not."

Didyme didn't look like she believed my lie – not even close.

Eleazar sighed. "Relax, Didyme. Take a stroll outside. When was the last time you left the castle?" His sarcasm vanished completely when he spoke to Didyme – he had a soft spot for her.

"I am in no mood to rejoice." Didyme only said. "But you may take Isabella."

I shook my head. "Its okay." I didn't want to walk around and see how much of my home had been destroyed. For my own sanity, I would handle one shock at a time: First Volterra. Then a phone call with Nessie was in order – I'd seen her among the freed hostages. Maybe Jacob too, if I thought of something to say to him.

Before anything else, I would get him and my dad out of Volterra.

"Eleazar," I said. "Teach me to use my shield."

"You seem to be perfectly able to control it."

"But Benjamin could get behind it."

"Benjamin was an ancient," Eleazar said as means of explanation.

"There must be some way to block it," I said determinedly.

Eleazar sighed again. "Listen," he said more patiently, "Your shield is expandable and very strong, but it also has its limitations. When it's wrapped around your mind like this, it protects you mentally. When you stretch it to accommodate your body, or if you had been wearing a charm, it protects you mentally and physically. However, when you expand it further to include the spaces around you, or to include someone else with you, you are no longer the sole thing it protects."

"I don't understand," I said. "I thought it blocks any outside attacks."

"Aha," Eleazar said, waving a finger. " _Outside_ attacks. Not inside attacks."

"So you mean the people within my shield can attack me?"

"Yes."

"But Benjamin was outside my shield – as in, I had my shield wrapped around him – and he managed to attack me!"

"That's precisely my meaning when I said he was an ancient," Eleazar said. "He was able to create a fire _within_ your shield because he doesn't need to be in contact with the fire to create it."

I looked at him with confusion.

"Let me make this easier," Eleazar explained. "If you expand your shield to include anything within one meter, no one outside it can attack you – mentally or physically. But if I take Keenan and have him teleport within your shield, you will be completely defenseless against him."

"So basically you're saying Benjamin could teleport his fire?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes and no," Eleazar said. "Mistress Sulpicia can only enlarge or reduce any existing fire within the grasp of her shield. Benjamin could _create_ fire. And eventually, he learned to create fire without needing to touch it. That was why he could create a fire _within_ your shield."

"Oh," I breathed.

"Yes," Eleazar nodded. "As long as you're attempting to protect something or someone else other than yourself, you will be vulnerable to danger. Keep that in mind."

"Thanks," I said.

"It's my pleasure." He looked pleased, and then his expression turned knowing. "Are you concerned about returning to Volterra?"

"Very," I admitted. Didyme and I had run off with Sulpicia into the heart of the danger. I was quite sure that if my bathroom encounter with Aro hadn't rendered the coronation void, my actions with Didyme had. What would we do then? What would happen to us?

Now that I knew how to control my shield, Aro could request access to my mind and I wouldn't be able to refuse.

The thought of letting him see all my memories made my stomach churn.

"I fear for Sulpicia," Didyme said, despaired. "She is already unwell – how could Aro use Jane on her?"

"Truthfully, I find it hard to believe," Eleazar said.

"Edward would not lie about this," Didyme said instantly.

"Are you sure?" Eleazar asked. "He has a mate to protect now. Marcus told you himself that Edward's bond to her is much greater than his bond to anyone else."

"That is to be expected, Eleazar," Didyme said softly. "He has been alone for so long. His gift makes it difficult for him to connect with others." She took my hand, gazing at me fondly. "I am very happy that he has found you."

"I'm only saying that he's willing to say or do anything to protect her," Eleazar said. "I have never seen him with so much purpose. That he would argue against _you_ -"

"If that is my small price for his happiness, then I am glad for it," Didyme said firmly.

Eleazar just shook his head. "I am wary, Didyme. The Volturi's very foundation is loyalty and obedience. Without them, we will collapse. Perhaps not now, but with time, even water will wear away rock."

"The Volturi is built upon fear," Didyme said quietly. "Ever since Sulpicia's illness, we have abandoned everything we believed in search for her cure. Perhaps it is time for the rock to change its form. Do you not remember how happy we were in the beginning?"

"When it was your task to search for talents?" Eleazar asked wryly.

"I did not have to search for them. They came to me," Didyme said, smiling. "You came to me too."

"Your gift is irresistible," Eleazar agreed. "You saved me from the madness of eternity."

"I did not save Sulpicia," Didyme said sadly.

"It isn't your fault," Eleazar comforted. "Just like certain gifts are weaker than others, certain minds are more... susceptible."

I leaned against the door, listening to them with fascination. There was so much I didn't know – so much knowledge, so much history they'd shared throughout the millennia that I hadn't been privy to.

The conversation was interrupted by approaching footsteps. I recognised Edward's scent as it wafted through the door. Demetri. And then a third vampire.

Before I could brace myself, the knob twisted and the door was pushed open. Mikhail's eyes narrowed and his coven shifted defensively closer. I heard the TV remote breaking in Eleazar's hand as he straightened. Didyme simply retreated deeper into the back of the Cullen's kitchen, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with this.

The vampiress flanked between Edward and Demetri was tall and willowy. She stood with her hands folded placidly before her, unnaturally calm despite her obvious fate.

It was this stillness that lent her the loveliness otherwise ravaged by the burns; the brilliant scarlet of her hair matching that of her eyes, her features delicate like Alice's, and her unmoving gaze penetrating.

Victoria met my eyes. "Hello Bella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming close to the end. I think there should be about one or two chapters left. I'm so excited! Are there any outtakes you want to see? Feel free to request them from any point of view, as well as any alternate endings too!
> 
> So far I have requests for:
> 
> 1) an alternate future where Edward and Bella has a baby
> 
> 2) Reneé's point of view
> 
> I'm still turning the scenes around in my head so feel free to throw in ideas and also other requests! If I manage to get them down I'll definitely write them :)


	37. Chapter 37 - Full Circle

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Full Circle**

"Hello Bella."

Her eyes had more life than the last time I'd seen her – less desperate, almost eager – something I found odd.

"Hello," I replied automatically.

My mother's ally, James' mate. I wasn't sure what to feel. Outrage? Grief? My human memories felt distant, emotions and sensations that once felt so raw now blunted. And in the light of the recent events, they felt even further away. The most I could muster for the stranger was apprehension.

She, however, shared none of my reservations. "Your mate said you wanted to talk to me," she said, her words muted, deliberately soft, and I found another emotion for her – distrust.

This was the same vampiress who'd meticulously planned and controlled one of the largest rebellions against the Volturi. She'd survived bereavement of a mate, Sulpicia's fire, and even the explosion. Her surrender felt too easy.

"Outside?" Edward offered.

My eyes swept around the full room and I nodded.

Edward jerked his head, and Demetri left Victoria's side, flitting to join Didyme. I hesitated, and Edward reached for my arm, his touch reassuring.

"Is it safe with just the two of us?" I murmured.

He nodded, and then we were running.

Victoria led the way, the scarlet of her hair rippling in the moonlight, a limp slowing her movements. Edward merely followed her, his fingers tangled with mine. The further away we moved from the Cullen's house, the more uneasy I became. Why did he let her run so freely? Why was she so calm?

By the time we slowed, reaching a clearing, I was restless. Something didn't feel right. I hovered at the edge of the clearing, resisting when Edward tried to lead me in.

He turned, concerned. "Bella? What's wrong?"

My eyes darted from him to Victoria. From Victoria to him. Twice, and then the answer fell into place.

"You're... allies," I said breathlessly. I couldn't comprehend it – didn't want to – but there was no other reason for her compliance.

Surprise and then understanding lit up in Edward's eyes.

"Yes. We came to an agreement half an hour ago," he said cautiously.

Half an hour ago – which meant when he found her with Demetri. He'd never planned the attack on La Push. I'd expected as much, but I'd needed to hear it all the same. I relaxed, and he leaned in to speak in my ear. "I'd planned to tell you immediately after this. There's a good reason, I promise."

A week ago, I might've been livid. I would've demanded answers. But, as I'd come to learn, there wasn't always time for explanations.

I reached out, brushing my fingers against his cheek as I met his earnest, somewhat anxious gaze. In a few weeks, we'd both come such a long way.

He softened at my touch, covering my hand with his. "Bella?"

He would never hurt me. Not on purpose.

"I trust you, Edward." And then I turned my attention to Victoria – one of my last opportunities for closure.

"Tell me what you know about Philippe."

It was easier for me to start with him than with my mother, but he appeared to be a sore subject for Victoria. Her lips curled, the first hint of any real emotion she'd shown all night. "I don't know his origin."

"I know he was Guard-..." I began, and Victoria's fists clenched, teeth bared in preparation to snarl. Edward stiffened and their eyes met. Slowly, Victoria unclenched her fists and composed herself.

"I suspected it," she said measuredly. "Where did you gain this information?"

"Your role is to answer Bella's questions," Edward cut in swiftly. "Not the other way around."

Victoria twitched, as though she'd like nothing better than to tear him apart.

I tensed.

Whatever alliance they had was a rocky one.

"It's all right," I said, resting my hand on Edward's arm. An outsider might have believed he was relaxed, but I knew better – I could see it in the straighter set of his lips, the way his fingers curled slightly towards his palm. One wrong move on Victoria's part, and he would attack, alliance or no alliance.

She seemed to intuitively know this, because she folded her hands together once more, reigning herself in.

"I apologise," she said smoothly. "Continue, please."

I glanced anxiously at Edward before trying again. "I know he was Guard, and that he tried to convince my mum to join the Volturi. What I don't understand is why she chose you. Did you threaten her?"

Victoria licked her lips. "Of course we threatened her," she said bluntly. "But in the end she chose us willingly. The child was hurting her, and Philippe wanted her to terminate the pregnancy. She struck a deal with us. Protect the child and leave you alone, and we would have her service." She smiled humourlessly. "Of course, we were fools. If we'd known that it would kill her, we would've never agreed." She glanced away.

"Perhaps we'd known it all along and chose to blind ourselves to the truth. But don't you see? If we'd killed it, she might have turned against us. We believed that we could save her in time – another mistake. Even venom cannot save a heart that has stopped beating."

I shifted my weight. "And what happened to the child?"

"It didn't survive. Nobody thought to feed her blood and so-"

"I think you can spare her the unnecessary details," Edward interjected.

Victoria arched an eyebrow mockingly, but obeyed. "In short, neither survived."

I itched to press her for more details, but I wasn't about to openly disagree with Edward in front of her. So I squeezed his hand, willing him not to interrupt again.

"Why did you let her attack Volterra on her own?"

"Nobody _let_ her do it," Victoria bit out, "She was stubborn. Naïve. She hoped that the display would compel them to end their tyranny without violence. Unfortunately, she was unable to follow through with her threat. And now here you are-" She caught herself. "What I mean to say is, you haven't seen everything the Volturi is capable of. Reneé chose us over her mate because above all, she understood their evil."

I pressed closer to Edward, refusing to let her get to me. "She would've never approved of what you did today. You used innocent people – children. You destroyed her home."

To my surprise, Victoria smiled.

"So young, so innocent," she crooned. "These children – they're alive, aren't they? Unharmed. I could've done worse. I could've killed a child for every hour that you didn't come to me."

I flinched. "Why didn't you?"

"Perhaps I should have," she mused. And then she shrugged, as though she couldn't bring herself to care. "It's too late."

The conversation lulled, and it was a long, lifeless silence that followed.

Edward nudged me gently.

"I don't have anymore questions," I said. I looked over at Victoria. Maybe it was that she never wanted my mother to die. Maybe I was thankful she hadn't hurt the children. Whatever it was, I found that I didn't hate her as much as I thought I would. "Thanks... for giving me the journal."

Victoria twisted her hair between her fingers and for a fleeting second, her expression softened. "There's no need to thank me." And then she turned away, stone-cold once more. "I didn't do it for your sake."

* * *

After depositing Victoria back into the Cullen's house, Edward and I meandered deeper into the forest, searching once more for a suitable place to talk. My mind was still buzzing with the new information, and it was Edward who found the meadow.

It was beautiful, littered with daisies and dandelions rustling in the night breeze. The air felt warm against my chilled skin and it was only when Edward's arms came around my waist, guiding me to lie back on the grass that I realised how tired I felt.

"Do you know if my dad and Jacob are okay?" I asked quietly.

"Didyme already checked in with the others in Volterra. They're fine. I've asked for them and the other donors to be moved."

"Moved where?"

"To another building outside of Volterra." He traced light patterns on my arm. "When I was searching for you, I found your scent outside the human quarters. I thought it better to remove the temptation."

I remembered the time I'd nearly lost control – it was when I'd found Sulpicia and made the reckless decision to come here. I could hardly believe that it had happened just this afternoon.

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

A beat of silence, and then, "I'm glad you did."

I craned my neck to look at him in surprise and he kissed me.

"It wasn't a good thing per se," he murmured. "But it made me realise that we can't keep hiding things from each other. Even if the intent is to protect. We could've prevented so many problems if we'd just communicated more. You might have brilliant ideas, and I'd never know them because I never asked you, and vice versa."

I nodded slowly. "You're right."

His fingers climbed my shoulder, kneading, easing the tension there. "I've never cared for someone as much as I care for you. And the habits I've adopted to suit being alone – they're hard to break."

I turned and put my arms around his waist. "I love you," I told him, hugging him tightly. "I'm glad to have met you."

"Bella," he said, his hands cradling my face. "You changed my life from the first moment I set eyes on you. My singer. My mate. My everything." His thumb stroked my skin.

I felt the ghost of a blush creeping up my face – a physical memory, because my body was no longer capable of producing such a reaction.

"I remember the day as though it were yesterday," he murmured. "You were so, so sad. But," his eyes twinkled, "I was sure I could make you feel better in no time. Armed with my mind-reading ability, I prowled closer. That was when I found the first problem. Good grief, you smelled far too delicious for your own good."

I giggled, and he pressed a kiss to my nose, his fingers tangling playfully in my hair.

"So I came even closer... and what did I find? The second problem. I never thought I had to _try_ to read someone's mind." He shook his head in mock affront. "What anomaly have I stumbled upon? I need to inspect this odd specimen... but wait, I'd forgotten my contacts. Damn."

I laughed again. I'd never heard his side of the story before.

"And then you called my name. _Edward_ , you said. I have to admit, I sniffed around for another human who might've been called Edward. It was likelier that you were calling out for him than for me."

Dramatically, he stroked his imaginary beard. "However, the scents revealed nothing but frightened squirrels. So I leapt down from the tree and to say hi... and here we are now."

I snuggled into him. "Thanks for putting up with my crap."

"It was nothing," he said. "Besides, I'm afraid in the 'Issues, Baggage and Mistakes' department, I'll always have the upper hand."

"Actually," I clarified, "I dragged _you_ into my mess. If I hadn't been a shield-..."

"If I'd done something about my deranged brother, your issues wouldn't have existed." He looked sombre now. "I feel responsible for what happened to you – your mother, James, Jacob-..."

"Wait, _wait_. _Jacob?_ James? My mother?" I said incredulously. "How the hell are you responsible for all that?"

"If the vampire world had been more peaceful, there would've been no need for shifters. Jacob would've never imprinted. James would've never felt the need to torture you in retaliation to your mother's betrayal. Your mother would've never needed to leave home to-..."

I put a finger on his lips. "No," I whispered. "My mother made her decisions. James was a sadist who might have done what he did regardless. And anyway, I like you better than Jacob."

Then I kissed him to shut him up.

When we broke apart, his eyes were tender. "I love you, Bella. Very much."

"I love you too."

The silence dragged, neither of us wanting to bring up the difficult topics but knowing we had to. He took the first step. "Bella, I love you. Which is why I can't-" he broke off, sorrow bleeding once more into his expression. "I can't let you live the way I'd lived. Volterra is a prison, and you'll never be happy there the way things are right now."

My mouth went dry. "No. Don't send me away. I'd rather-..."

It was his turn to put a finger on my lip. "Don't misunderstand me. I won't send you away."

I quieted. "So you've decided to run after all?"

He shook his head firmly. "I'm done running away. It was juvenile, and I'm ashamed of my actions."

"If I had a family as crazy as yours, I'd run away too."

"My _family_ ," he said the word with distaste, "is poisoning the rest of the vampire world, bringing it down with their depravity. As much as I wish it isn't the case, I'm not like the others. I can't be free as long as my family sits on the throne. I have responsibilities and I've abandoned them for too long."

"I'm with you whatever you decide."

He didn't seem comforted by my words – if anything, they made him more distraught.

"Edward, my love. What's wrong?"

He took my hand. "Before I tell you, you have to understand, I didn't come to this decision easily. They've used me over and over. And compromising with them... it's impossible."

I nodded, waiting.

"I'll change things for us both. For everyone," He paused, steeling himself. "And to do that, I'll have to end him. Aro."

For a few seconds, I just stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I thought you said to Benjamin in the clearing-... th-that he was asking for the impossible..." I stammered. "When he said he'd exchange peace for Aro's life."

How did Edward plan to kill Aro when he was so well-protected? And to kill his own brother? Could he do that?

What about Sulpicia? Didyme? _Everyone_?

Edward's gaze was unwavering. He'd thought about this. "I reconsidered."

I swallowed a few times. "Are you sure that's going to solve our problems? And how exactly are you going to kill him? Will that be my job?" The idea was terrifying.

"No," Edward said immediately. "I would never burden you like that. Victoria will end him, with the help of Carlisle's bullet. Alice should've seen the plan and told him by now."

"So that's the deal you offered her," I said, breathing rapidly. "And then what? He blows up, together with the rest of the castle?"

"Yes. We'll have enough time to leave. You saw yourself that there are several seconds between the initial injury and the detonation. Your role will be to temporarily hold off the Guards as we escape."

I swallowed again.

In theory, the plan was sound but...

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I asked him. "Can you live with the guilt?"

"I'll deal with it," he said.

Words echoed in my mind, things I'd heard over the course of today.

_Time does funny things, doesn't it? Once the frenzy of the thirst fades, you're left with nothing but your own thoughts._

_The madness of eternity... Certain minds are more susceptible..._

I gripped his arm. "Don't do it," I pleaded. "I don't want... I don't have a good feeling about this." _I don't want to lose you._

"Bella, please. You have to understand that there is no better way," Edward said. "I promised Jessica, Alice... so many others. Benjamin was right – Aro would never agree to peace."

"You shouldn't listen to Benjamin; he's completely off his rocker."

"Aro is worse," Edward said, his expression grim. "It's only his will that keeps him going."

I disentangled our limbs and sat up, inhaling the grassy scent of the air and letting it clear my thoughts. Immortality seemed less and less appealing the more I understood it. It was a cruel joke that time whittled away our minds faster than it did our bodies.

I opened my eyes and gazed at Edward with renewed wonder. He'd survived the millennia. Despite the misery surrounding him and the constant barrage of thoughts, he'd survived. He was strong.

But if it was at all possible, I didn't want to test it.

"Maybe you don't have to kill him," I said slowly. "Maybe you can just make it _seem_ like you killed him. Fake his death. Appease the masses. That way he could be free. Maybe we could talk to Sulpicia, convince him through her-"

"I'd prefer it if you keep your distance from her," Edward said edgily.

"Edward, in La Push she was fine. She protected us. She would've beaten Benjamin, if it hadn't been for-..."

Edward sat up, taking my hands. "Bella, listen to me. She's not usually like that. You saw her in a good moment – one of her best. Other times she's not lucid. Do you know how many times she's burned and nearly killed her own mate?"

"But..."

He waited. "But?"

"But she doesn't like what he's doing either," I protested. "And she was paranoid about everyone being after them both. She isn't getting any better locked up in that horrible place and they haven't found a cure for thousands of years. Maybe some fresh air and a change of scenery would do some good. Maybe they just need a chance to start over."

He rubbed his neck, looking at me with something akin to sympathy.

"As much as I want to believe otherwise, I don't think that's going to work."

"We never know if we don't try, right? Wait – can't we ask _Alice_?"

He shook his head. "There are dhampirs among the Guard. The workings of Volterra are not open to her."

Realisation dawned. "Are you saying you're going to attempt murder on Aro without knowing the outcome?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But that's... that's..."

"Incredibly dangerous. Yes. That's why we can't risk talking to Sulpicia. It's a massive gamble. She may have very different ideals from Aro, but ultimately, she's his mate. She will protect him at all costs."

"She seemed like a reasonable person," I mumbled, but my tone was feeble. I knew he was right.

"She's not as sensible as you might believe," Edward said. He seemed determined to put an end to my idea once and for all. "Did you know she dismembered and buried her mate?"

" _What?_ That's the most fuc-... holy-" There were no words to describe how disturbing that was. "What the hell was she thinking?"

Edward shook his head. "I believe she was trying to protect him from a worse fate if we lost the battle."

"That's... extreme."

"It is." He paused. "They both are. In any case, our hands are tied. Do you see now that this is the only way?"

"Well. We could also just wait for Sulpicia to really lose it and kill him for us," I muttered.

When he didn't reply, I came closer.

"Sorry, that was a terrible joke."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Listen, I don't care if you off him. I don't even like the guy. I'm only worried about you, since he's your family. But if you tell me you're strong enough to handle it, I trust you. I'll do my best to hold off the others. I've got your back no matter what."

He sighed, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry. I have so much to ask and so little to offer."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "You can't mean that."

When he made no reply, I growled. "Edward. You better take that back now. If you don't, I'm going to... I'm going to tickle you until you do. Take that back!"

That, at least, made him smile.

"That's presuming you can catch m-..." he began, but I'd already tightened my hold until it was vice-like.

"I've got you, baby," I whispered. "Now take that back! Take it back!"

And then I was tickling him in earnest, until he was wriggling and laughing.

"Okay, okay, you win," he gasped finally. "I take it back, I take it back- Bella, please stop or I might I hurt you-..."

" _You_ hurt _me_?" I raised my eyebrows in a playful challenge. "Really?"

He grinned, reaching up to lightly touch my nose.

"You know, love, your newborn strength isn't going to last forever."

"Oh, it'll last long enough." I bent, my lips hovering inches over his. "And I'll damn well enjoy it while it does." Then I kissed him until he sighed, his body softening under mine. Or most of his body, that is.

I hummed appreciatively when I felt him harden, pressing and shifting my pelvis in teasing circles against his.

"Bella..." His voice was low with arousal, his eyes heated with obvious want.

I obliged instantly, freeing him from his clothes before lowering myself onto him. The stretch was wondrous, the friction heavenly, and the sense of togetherness –I treasured it the most.

Our coupling was slow but deliberate, more intense than it had ever been before. In the midst of it Edward slanted his head and kissed me, his tongue probing, and I parted my lips, welcoming him with a quiet moan.

He was holding me so tightly it would've crushed a human. But I wasn't human anymore. My body held its own against his, and I felt split open and filled – made vulnerable and loved, all at the same time.

"I love you," I said breathlessly.

He was murmuring words I didn't recognise, his fingers tracing the shape of my face, eyes filled with pure adoration. His voice was soothing, his syllables soft, sweet, and I felt it as surely as I felt his body beneath mine: love. And it meant the world to me.


	38. Chapter 38 - Ad Infinitum

**Chapter 38 – Ad Infinitum**

This shouldn't be hard. After everything else we'd done, this should be nothing.

"Are you sure we don't have to go back yet?" I asked Edward, glancing at the time on the phone. It was nine – nearly three whole hours after the battle.

Edward was balanced on a sapling above, quiet as a shadow. At my question, he came to life, bronze hair falling into his face and concealing the soft glow of one scarlet eye. "Marcus expressly told us not to come back until further notice."

I peeked up at him and clasped the sleek device between my hands. I'd dialed Nessie's number only to cancel it, over and over again in the last fifteen minutes. The artificial light dimmed as I gazed at the familiar digits.

My best friend.

Three years ago, she'd been dragged into the world of vampire and werewolves. She'd been upset by Jacob's new infatuation, concerned for me and prepared to do whatever it took to make the situation better. Her choice – like mine, like Jacob's – had been ripped away from her.

Before I could change my mind again, I pressed the call button.

The phone didn't finish its second ring when Nessie answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice was all at once tired and anxious, and its familiarity hit me like a ton of bricks.

I bit my lip and paused for a millionth of a second.

"Hey Nessie. It's me, Bella."

"Bella!" Astonishment coloured her voice, and I heard the beeps of a heart monitor racing in the background. "I thought I saw... was that you in the clearing?"

"Yeah, I was there," I cleared my throat, which suddenly felt stuck together. "I turned. It's um-... it's complicated. Listen, I might not have long to talk. I just wanted to... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Me?" She sounded startled. "Yeah. I'm okay."

There was an awkward silence.

"The kids are here," Nessie said finally. "They're safe. How are you? How's..." Her voice trailed away.

"Jacob?" I offered. "He's fine, Ness. We just need to fetch him."

Nessie sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness." Then I heard her sniff. "Oh Bella, I've missed you. For the millionth time, I'm really sorry about what happened."

"I'm sorry too," I said instantly. "It isn't- I mean it isn't anyone's fault. And I miss you too. I was thinking that maybe – if you want to, that is – once I get over the bloodthirsty part we could..." _Spit it out, Bella_. "Maybe we could meet up. For uh... not coffee."

Nessie let out a surprised laugh. "Sounds good."

Light footsteps echoed in the distance as she spoke, and I raised my head, catching Demetri's scent. Edward leapt down, landing silently beside me.

"Sorry, I have to go now."

"Wait," Nessie said hurriedly. "When you're done, do get in touch, okay? I have something to give you."

I hesitated, wondering whether we'd get out of our latest mission alive. I shook the thought away. Of course we would. I was going to make sure we would.

"I will."

"I'm really glad you called." I heard the smile in her words. "See you, Bella."

"Take care," I murmured. She remained on the line for a few seconds before I heard a quiet click and the dial tone.

Slipping the phone into my pocket, I prepared myself to run when Edward spoke. "Demetri."

The young tracker turned to look at us, his scarlet eyes cognizant, unlike Keenan and Corin. It was the very thing that must've allowed him – and Jane – to save themselves from Benjamin's wrath during the first attack.

"When we reach Volterra, you're free to go," Edward told Demetri quietly. "I'll send you to our station in the outskirts, and I want you to slip away."

Demetri watched Edward, suddenly tense with fear. "And my daughter?"

A weak memory returned to me. The girl I'd spoken to in the human quarters – I'd thought her to be Demetri's sister – she'd been his _daughter_?

"She's there. After you fetch her, leave by air or water. I trust you know how to avoid detection."

Curiosity burned in Demetri's eyes but he only nodded.

Edward hesitated. "And Demetri?"

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't render your skill to other covens. I've had time to learn most of our kind's hiding places," Edward murmured. "I don't wish to search you out."

Demetri stiffened. "Understood."

Edward paused. "I apologise for the manner of your enlistment. If you should ever need to return, it would be best to wait a few centuries."

* * *

Everyone was assembled when we arrived. Carlisle stood slightly apart from Didyme and the rest of the Guard who encircled Victoria.

"We'll see each other around, won't we?" Jessica asked Edward, while Mikhail hung behind her with the rest of his coven.

"Of course."

"Good luck, Eddie," Jessica said with a wink, and then to my surprise, she reached behind him and took my hand in her warm ones. "If you should need anything – someone to talk to – feel free to give me a call."

Then they were gone. I looked down at my palm to find that she'd scrawled her number onto a small piece of paper.

The Cullens were more reserved than I'd ever seen them before. They didn't seem to belong with the others of our kind, with their golden eyes and peaceful restraint. It made me shudder to think that just hours ago, they'd been so close to the feral newborns.

"Please be careful," Esme said, embracing Carlisle.

"I will ensure his safety." It was Didyme who spoke. "We are indebted to your coven."

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine." Didyme reached forward and kissed a surprised Esme on both cheeks.

As I watched the tentative bond blossoming between the two, I couldn't help imagining that, in another world, they might've been good friends.

I tried to catch Alice's eye, but she was frowning in Edward's direction. Edward seemed busy watching Didyme and Esme, but then his eyes flickered towards Alice briefly. A silent conversation. Whatever she was telling him, I fervently hoped it was good.

"It is time," Didyme said at last. Instantly, all conversation ceased. The Guard assembled closer and Esme gave Carlisle one last farewell before stepping back.

Keenan offered Didyme his outstretched palm.

The last thing I saw was Alice's encouraging smile and then the ground vanished from under us in a flash of blue. When I opened my eyes, Edward was holding me up, his eyes apprehensive.

The view before us was completely foreign. A bitter haze enshrouded the air, making it difficult to see any further than ten feet. Everywhere I looked, rubble was scattered on the ground and I struggled to orientate myself, bewildered.

Where the hell were we?

I followed Edward's gaze across the trail of destruction – blackened walls, shattered glass, ripped fabric of all colours – and finally recognised the familiar arrangement of the room: the high windows with the frosted glass blown out of their frames, the chains in the ceiling – remnants of snapped chandeliers...

We were in Volterra.

But the hall was in complete disarray. Chairs and tables had been knocked over and broken, strewn across the room as though a whirlwind – or a vampire – had torn through them. The old paintings that once adorned the walls were ripped, their casings splintered and scorched.

Pungent smoke, mixed with the sickly-sweet scent of burnt vampire stung my nostrils.

"Corin. Keenan." Didyme's worried voice rang out. "Go to Sulpicia at once."

The two Guards were gone in a blink.

"Demetri," Edward murmured.

The tracker's lips tightened, and then he, too, was gone.

"Didyme," Marcus emerged from the smoke, looking strained.

"Marcus!"

Didyme ran to him, catching him around the waist. "Why did you not summon us earlier?"

Marcus's jaw was rigid. "Aro forbade it."

"Why? Corin-"

"Wouldn't have made much of a difference," Marcus said.

"Is that so?" Didyme seemed distressed. She tried to pull away, but Marcus held her fast.

"Didyme, you will remain here," he said resolutely.

"But-"

"Hush." Marcus looked at her severely. "You've caused enough trouble."

Didyme shrank under his glower, falling silent, and I frowned at Marcus. It wasn't like him to speak that way to Didyme.

Edward seemed distracted, listening to something in the distance. I tried to imitate him, but the amount of noise was overwhelming. The city of Volterra was much livelier than Forks. I heard engines, children's laughter, and the babble of tourists-

Edward pushed me so hard that I crashed into the opposite wall.

Before I could blink, a blur of movement had unfolded– five Guards had leapt onto Edward. One managed to grab his right wrist as another moved in for the kill. I saw a flash of silver – the lighter, its deceivingly tiny flame – but Edward had moved, faster than a bullet.

There was a sharp crack, a screeching sound as he broke free at the expense of his right hand and then snapped the first Guard's neck while flying the throat of the Guard with the lighter, tearing through bone and muscle with his teeth. Edward slammed his fist against the Guard's fingers, forcing him to drop the lighter.

The fight was brutal, vicious, nothing elegant about it at all. It was pure stomach-turning violence.

All of this happened in less than a millisecond. There were still three others – and they used Edward's distraction to grab him around the neck and either side of his arms.

They were going to tear him apart.

I fumbled with my shield in clumsy panic, but there was no need. Edward was in himself a live weapon. He threw his lower body forwards and upwards, slamming his head hard against the Guard holding his throat before landing behind him, dragging the other two forward with his momentum.

There was another screech, a nasty crunch, as he let the Guard pull his right arm clean off. He twisted around the one with his left arm, his teeth bared, slicing ferociously through the Guard's throat and freeing himself. Edward tossed the twitching body towards the other two, distracting them momentarily.

They flew at him again, but most of us had regained our senses at this point.

I flung my shield at the same time Carlisle reached for his gun and Marcus-

Marcus wasn't doing a thing.

Didyme screamed, pointing at something behind us and I realised that fifteen Guards had closed in around me while we were busy watching Edward.

I retracted my shield – a hair's breadth away from death.

"I commend you, young one."

I whirled at the familiar voice. Anthenodora sweeping in, elegant and proud, Caius at her side.

"But I'm afraid you've very much forgotten about your charming mate."

Edward's eyes flickered from the two Guards who were in his way, to the fifteen surrounding me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Didyme's voice trembled. "Where is Aro?"

Caius made a derisive noise. " _Aro_? Must you ask?" He opened his arms, motioning at the blackened rubble. " _Hours_. In _hours_ he let her destroy what we'd built in a thousand years. Even Chelsea has had enough. And you," he jabbed a finger at her. "You've been nothing but a hindrance to the coven!"

Anthenodora put a calming hand on Caius's shoulder. "Come now, Caius. Don't be too harsh on Didyme. Chelsea will speak to her."

Didyme gripped Marcus's arm, outraged. "Marcus, say something!"

But Marcus simply remained silent, pushing Didyme behind him. It was then that I realised his eyes were glassy – just like Corin's and Keenan's had been. Didyme realised it too because horror dawned upon her expression.

Anthenodora smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Didyme. Soon you won't remember any of this." She put an arm around Caius's shoulder. "And I promise that Caius and I will take very good care of the coven."

Anthenodora turned to the hooded figure behind her. "It's such a shame you can't turn mates against each other." She sighed. "Edward would have made a prized fighter."

"Well, Isabella?" She twirled around gracefully, walking up the dais to the throne. "Who will die first? You?" She spun again. "Or Edward?"

She tapped the armrest, pretending to take a moment to study me. "Should I count to three? At this rate, I think Edward will have to go firs-..."

My phone rang deafeningly, startling everyone in the room for the briefest of a second.

It was enough.

Edward moved fast as lightning, seizing Anthenodora around the neck with his remaining arm, trapping her even as she struggled viciously.

"One move, Caius, _one move_ ," he snarled, "And I'll kill her."

Before Edward had finished speaking, I'd thrown my shield outwards, gathering the Guards around me and slamming them clean through the walls.

Chaos broke out.

Frantically, I tossed any bad vampires within my reach – including Anthenodora – and grabbed a hold of Edward. Then using my gift, I swept up his dismembered bits and made a beeline for the exit.

"Are you going to leave Carlisle behind?" Edward asked me at some point, and I cursed before shoving his twitching body parts at him and running back into the commotion.

There, I found Carlisle playing tug-of-war with Victoria – the gun in the middle of them. Victoria was stronger, but Carlisle was determined, fighting her as though his life depended on it.

I snatched it easily from the both of them and pushed Carlisle towards the general direction of the exit.

Victoria snarled and tried to tackle me but she ended up comically flattened against the invisible wall I'd raised around myself. At the back of my mind, I became dimly aware that this – _this_ was exactly the reason my gift had been so coveted. But Eleazar's warning rang more clearly than anything else; as long as I was trying to protect someone else, I was not invulnerable.

I held the gun tightly in my hand, scanning the room.

Listening to Caius had made everything crystal-clear in my mind.

Yes, it was true that someone needed to die to end the tyranny. But the person was not Aro. Not Caius. Not even Anthenodora.

No.

It was Chelsea.

And I saw her edging away from the pandemonium, ready to flee.

I wrapped my shield around her and dragged her towards me. Her hood fell off and I froze when I found myself gazing at a wide-eyed female with brown hair and a forgettable face.

On her own, she looked petrified and utterly feeble.

Caught off-guard, my shield faltered just for a split second and someone grabbed me around the neck, tackling me to the ground. Teeth sank into my skin and I felt the shocking burn of venom as someone tore through my shoulder. It lasted less than a second – Eleazar slammed the unknown Guard into the ground – and the gun had vanished from my hand.

I looked up in time to see Victoria pressing the barrel against Chelsea's head.

She pulled the trigger.

Chelsea crumpled but Victoria didn't stop, shooting bullet after bullet into the incapacitated vampiress. Then she threw the gun down so hard that the stone floor shattered.

"We have to leave," Edward's voice came from my right and I jumped, nearly attacking him before catching myself. He'd returned to the hall, Carlisle hot on his heels.

"No," Carlisle said urgently. "You can't let it explode in the middle of the city. It will kill many people-"

"I'll contain it," I promised.

Then I seized a hold of Eleazar, pulling him out from the tangle of now-confused vampires, and locked my shield around Chelsea's body, swallowing nervously. Would it hold?

"We should go," Edward said apprehensively, unwilling to take the risk.

"It'll be fine," Carlisle assured.

I flexed the invisible lattice, not daring to blink, willing it to stay in place. _Please, please hold._ Dying from this seemed like such a bad way to go, especially after everything else we'd survived.

The detonation was anti-climactic.

The flames curled into themselves, enclosed by my shield. They died almost instantly – _lack of oxygen_ , said my garbled memories of chemistry.

Just like that, it was over.

I looked at it dumbly until we were interrupted.

" _Bella!"_

The voice was all too familiar. I whirled around, shocked for the umpteenth time today.

It really was him. His face was white with anxiety as he sprinted towards us.

"Jacob?" I called, dazed. "How did you-... When-..."

"I woke up awhile ago," Jacob told me breathlessly. "I saw Nessie's message and then I've been running through the city- shit, Bella- I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop, stop," I shook my head. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." I bit my lip. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, I'm sorry for-..."

In his typical brash fashion, Jacob reached out and swept me up into a crushing hug. His body was fever-hot against my cold skin, his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage. But the worst was his _stench_.

My emotions spiralled out of control – old, conflicted emotions rising to collide with the instinct to tear apart a shifter. I stiffened, barely daring to breathe in the foul, aggravating scent.

"She's a newborn, Jacob."

Edward's tone was gentle and, to my relief, Jacob let me go.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"You smell worse than old socks." The words left my mouth before I could think and, to my surprise, Jacob laughed. The moment he did, it was as though the last of the weight had been lifted from my chest.

"Bella, I-..."

I held up a hand. "Everything's okay. Really."

He raised his arms helplessly and let them fall to his sides. "Well, I..." he shook his head, gazing at me and then at Edward. "I'm happy for you. Truly, I am."

He looked pale and exhausted, sweat soaking his T-shirt from the running, and it occurred to me that he'd always cared about me, beyond his guilt or pity. I couldn't believe I'd missed it all this time.

Our five years hadn't meant nothing to him. Knowing that was nice – comforting, somehow, and I felt a thousand times lighter.

"Thanks." I smiled tentatively. "You'll watch out for my dad, won't you?"

"Of course," Jacob said. "You go and focus on fixing..." He looked at the blackened walls and the confused Guards, now freed from Chelsea's gift, "whatever you need to fix. We'll be there if you need anything."

"Likewise," Edward said.

Jacob nodded vigorously. "Come and visit when you're ready. There's something Nessie's been wanting to give you."

As he walked away, I leaned into Edward, sagging with relief. "That phone call saved our lives."

"Alice," Edward said simply.

I checked, and he was right. "Did you plan this with her?"

"No. But Alice has always been frighteningly intuitive."

He embraced me and I squeezed his reattached arm playfully. "We're even now."

Edward laughed. "I've never kept count."

"Hmm." I tiptoed and kissed him. "I think that's the sign of a keeper."

* * *

_**A few weeks later...** _

"Did I get everyone?" Edward asked, twirling his pen.

"Let's see... Victoria, the Denalis and the two Amazonians," Alice recited, ticking them off with her fingers. "Oh, and don't forget Aro and Sulpicia."

What had happened to the two was bizarre to say the least. Alice had confided that she'd had a vivid vision of two silhouettes amidst mauve flowers before they'd become inaccessible, together with everyone else on the list.

"Has anyone heard from Demetri?" Eleazar asked.

"Nope," I supplied, scrolling through the Volturi official email on my phone. _And hopefully we won't hear from him._ I imagined Didyme wouldn't take kindly to the idea that we'd plotted against Aro.

Most of the Guards had been freed from Chelsea's bindings after her death, save for the few whose minds had been completely messed with, including Marcus. We were still trying to figure out how to fix him.

Caius and Anthenodora were dead – the first victims of the newly freed Guards.

Among those who stayed were Eleazar, Renata, Jane and Alec, Marcus and Didyme and strangely enough, almost two dozen others who, at some point, had joined voluntarily anyway. It baffled me. Why bother binding them with Chelsea?

"A few stray newborns escaped too after the battle," Alice added, her eyes becoming unfocused. "But I think we've named the most important disappearances."

"How are the donors doing?" Edward asked.

"Esme's still trying to track down the vampire who took away their voices. Ari, was that her name?"

Edward hummed, deep in thought.

"By the way," I said suddenly. "Whatever happened to Laurent?"

"Which one – the dhampir, or that guy in Mikhail's basement?" Alice asked.

"Laurent," I repeated, emphasising the 't'. "The vampire."

"Oh," Alice said. She looked sheepish. "It's a long story, but he helped us when we were trapped at Mikhail's. Carlisle has been working on growing some new arms for him. But he's got some pretty cool prosthetics in the meantime."

"I should probably apologise..." Edward said, tapping his pen against the table guiltily.

"He _did_ try to kill me," I said.

"Yeah, he did," Edward didn't look so sorry any more. "Anyway, here's the document." He passed the piece of paper to Alice, who squinted at it, turning the paper several times round and round.

"Edward, your handwriting is atrocious," she finally commented.

"Well," he said, tossing the pen away. "Thank god computers have rendered that irrelevant in this century. Too bad somebody broke the laptop. _Again_." He rubbed his forehead. "I would pass a new law forbidding these degenerates from going near a computer, except that would probably mean another stack of _this_." He stared at the documents as though they amazed him. "I don't understand how the pile gets taller everyday."

"Hey, it was your idea to register all vampires and receive requests," Alice reminded him. "Plus you're trying to create a system. The paperwork seems pretty small for all that, actually."

"Small? I'd like to see _you_ sign things all day then you cancall it _small_ ," Edward grumbled. "I haven't had a break for weeks!"

As Edward and Alice bickered in the background, I glanced around at the bright, newly painted room.

Volterra castle hardly felt like the intimidating building I'd come to know. I'd replaced the nasty carpet in the first chance I got, and after much persuasion on Jessica's part, Mikhail and the other dhampirs had helped us clean up.

Mikhail was unexpectedly a good home improvement guy and he'd installed polished wood on our floors, electrical lights in the tunnels as well as several windows. When we'd asked him about the 'sun phenomenon' he'd snorted in disdain and scoffed, "That is what curtains are for."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello!" It was Jessica. She bustled in, holding another huge pile of papers, and Edward groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," she said cheerfully, setting the papers on the table, humming to herself. She was even happier than usual, and Edward looked up at her, smiling.

"Congratulations," he said.

She laughed. "Your mind-reading spoils all surprises."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she announced proudly, touching her stomach. The bump was tiny, but noticeable to our vampiric eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked nervously.

"No worries, Bella," she said, patting my shoulder. "I'm a dhampir, I heal very fast. Besides, we've got Carlisle. He's probably worked his way through most of the medical specialties by now. And since his face is still all over the news, he can't work which means he has lots of free time for yours truly."

"That's such great news. I'm really happy for you." I tried and failed to suppress a twinge of envy.

Jessica, being a thousand years old and astute, caught my expression.

"You know, Bella," she said casually, "Nahuel found an abandoned dhampir baby who needs a new home. Mikhail and I already have our hands pretty full with Eric and rehabilitating Nahuel's sisters. We'd really love it if you might want to..." she let her voice trail away suggestively.

"Really?" I said, lighting up.

"Yeah," Jessica said. "Mikhail may not need to sleep, but I do. If it's not asking too much..."

"We'd love to adopt her," Edward said instantly.

"Her?" I perked up.

Jessica nodded. "Her name's Bree. She's still too young to fly on planes, but I'll bring her here as soon as I can."

I couldn't help myself; I threw my arms around her enthusiastically. "Jess, you're the best. Look, it even rhymes."

Jessica laughed and patted my back. "Really, Bella, I should be thanking you. That's one less kid giving me a headache."

I grinned, turning to share the glowing happiness with Edward, but he was unexpectedly hyper focused on the pile of papers before him, working so fast his hands were a blur before our eyes.

Within minutes, he'd finished working through the pile Jessica brought in. The nib had spilt, spilling ink all over the last sheet and Edward threw the pen carelessly aside.

"All right," he said, removing his cloak. "I've completed my responsibilities."

"What are you doing?" Eleazar asked him suspiciously as Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm going on holiday," Edward announced. "If we're going to have a kid, Bella and I are going to need some alone time first."

"What about the coven?" Eleazar exclaimed, following Edward as he sprinted out, seizing an already-packed suitcase and backpack.

"Carlisle will take care of it, won't you Carlisle?" he said, clapping Carlisle on the back and pressing the cloak into his hands.

Carlisle looked thunderstruck.

"Edward..." Eleazar began warningly.

"Carlisle is very capable," Edward said. "He'll be excellent. I highly recommend him. In any case, I'm not staying another minute." He hoisted the backpack over his shoulder. "Have a great time, everyone. I'll see you in a week or two!" He put his arm around me and waved, beaming brightly.

"Bella..." Carlisle held the cloak in his hands with an expression of utter helplessness.

"Give it to Mikhail," I said, trying to hide my laughter.

Edward tugged my arm. "Let's go." And together, we ran out through the back, into the lush forests under the beautiful sunny sky of Volterra.

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's done! I deserve a cookie for this :D Or maybe not, since the chapter took a good two months... Sorry about that! The holidays are over and I also applied for a part-time job so this semester has been pretty intense.
> 
> I'll be posting outtakes whenever I can.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Ara
> 
> PS. A huge thank you to EdwardsFirstKiss for helping me edit the entire story and ggb-luma who was always there whenever I was in a writing slump. And of course, thank you to all you wonderful reviewers and readers! :) I hope you've enjoyed reading the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
